


Too Young to Fall in Love

by SailorLestrade



Category: Music RPF, Mötley Crüe, Poison (US Band), The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Break Up, Drug Use, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Just Refrenced, Miscarriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Overdosing, Romance, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Sweet, Timeline Skew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 129,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki Sixx was a hard partying musician on the strip. He never expected to fall in love with anyone, until a girl knocked on his dressing room door looking for a ride home and took his breath away. Just like everything else Nikki did; the drugs, the money, the music; Nikki went hard with love. (Y/n) Bass never expected the bassist of Motley Crue to be the one to shake her calm and calculated life up. She had a plan. Graduate school, become an epic producer, and watch from behind the scenes as her brother’s band rose to fame. Nikki and (Y/n) were perfect for each other, too bad her brother, Tommy, didn’t think so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this! A lot of hard work has been put into this! Please make sure to send some love!

“Dudes, this crowd is fucking wild!” Tommy said happily as they got ready to go out and perform. Nikki chuckled some. No matter what, Tommy still got excited looking out at the crowd. He also still hurled too. This time though, he had missed any of their shoes, which was nice. “I think my sisters and their friends might have came out tonight. Not sure.”

“Dear god, there’s more of you?” Mick asked, shaking his head.

“Yeah dudes. Athena and (Y/n). (Y/n) we’re pretty sure was an oops baby, but she’s amazing!” Tommy laughed. Mick leaned over towards Vince.

“Are we sure he’s not the oops baby?” Mick asked, making Vince laugh.

“Okay guys, we ready?” Nikki asked. The boys got ready to head out on stage. They did a couple last minute checks to make sure their hair and make up was perfect before they headed out, the crowd erupting into screams and they started playing one of their newest songs, “Shout at the Devil”.

****

Tommy had found Athena after the show and she had convinced him to go out for food with him. She had thought (Y/n) had headed back home for the evening, so they left the venue. Nikki was in the dressing room, taking off his makeup when there was a knock at the door.

“Yeah?” He asked, making his way to the door and opening it, and freezing for a second.

“Uh, hi,” She said, looking around. “I’m trying to find my friends. My sister cut out on me and I don’t have a way home.”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m here by myself.” He said. “The rest of the band already headed out.” He looked at her, seeing the defeated slump in her shoulders. “Hey, I’m about to head out myself. I could drop you off somewhere?”

“I...are you sure? Big rock star like you probably doesn’t want someone like me cramping your style.” She laughed. Nikki found himself staring at her. Those beautiful (e/c) eyes and the way her lips twisted into a smile when she laughed.

“It’s no problem. Really.” He laughed a little. “Probably should get your name though.”

“Oh, I’m (Y/n) Bass.” She said, offering her hand for him to shake. He laughed and took her hand, kissing the top of it.

“Nikki Sixx.” He told her. She smiled brightly.

“Yeah, I know all about you.” She smiled. “Just saw the concert. It’s amazing!”

“We’re ok,” NIkki shrugged playing it cool as he packed his bass. “I mean so far a lot of labels heads are being dicks,” he chuckled. “We might just start our own and distribute what we record and just try to find someone to manage us.” 

“Well, maybe I’ll get done with school fast enough and can help that.” (Y/n) smiled at him. “That’s what I’m going to school for. Audio production, music management, things like that. I started earlier than everyone else and I’m the first person in my family to actually go to college, so they call me a geek.” She waited for him to get done taking off his makeup and get ready to leave. She was rambling and felt really nervous.

“That’s fucking sweet!” he chuckled and smiled. “I have to say… you would make one very sexy music producer.” He grabbed his things and walked up to her giving her a small smirk. “Wanna eat before I drop you off? I’m sure you’re hungry and I’m hungry… two hungry people....” he trailed off. 

“That’d be great.” She smiled. “I’m sure my par...roommate is probably asleep and probably wouldn’t appreciate me cooking this late…” She rocked on her heels.

“That’s cool, I mean one of my roommates is a human garbage disposal,” NIkki gave a short snort and looked in to her (e/c) eyes. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he closed his trunk and led her to the passenger side door. “So… any preferences as to what you want to eat?” 

“Dude, diner food is some of the best,” She laughed. “So, like a burger or something?” She shrugged, blushing a little.

NIkki placed his hand over his heart feigning a sense of hurt, “A woman after my own heart.” he offered her a wink before carefully closing the door and making his way to the drivers side. “Hold on to something, I don’t do slow.” 

With a devilish smirk he peeled out of the parking lot and down the road towards the diner. 

“Still a better driver than my brother.” (Y/n) laughed some. “This is the first concert I’ve been too that I didn’t have to sneak into the strip for.”

“Well aren’t you a bit of a devil,” he teased as he helped her out of the car and led her inside. 

They quickly sat at a booth and smiled at one another. This was weird, Nikki had never seen himself with a girl this beautiful, and he had never felt his palm get this sweaty over a chick before. 

“Hey Nikki.” Doris said. “Jack and Coke?”

“You know me Doris,” he sent the sweet elderly waitress a wink. “What do you want (Y/n)?” 

“Just a Coke, no Jack.” She said shyly. “I’m not a big drinker. Kinda a lightweight.” She laughed nervously.

Nikki shrugged, “I’m ok with that.” he looked to Doris and titled his head. “Change my order to just a regular coke Doris would you please?” 

“You’re turning down booze? You feelin’ okay Sixx?” She went to go get their cokes. (Y/n) looked up at him.

“You didn’t have to do that.” She said softly.

“Wouldn’t be fair,” Nikki said. “Besides, I want to remember our conversation.” (Y/n) laughed and searched the menu, biting her lip as she did. She could feel Nikki’s eyes on her.

“I...am I being weird?” She asked, glancing up at him. “My siblings say I’m weird and people are gonna stare. But they like to be assholes to me because I’m the baby.”

“Huh?!” Nikki shook out of his trance. “No, you aren’t weird at all! I just.. I…” Nikki fumbled for the right words to say. (Y/n) smiled at him.

“I think I want the bacon cheeseburger.” She told him, putting her menu down. “Can’t go wrong with that and some fries.”

“No you can’t go wrong with that,” Nikki smiled. “I’m going to have the same.” 

They sat there, not sure what to say to each other. (Y/n) was surprised that someone like THE Nikki Sixx wanted to talk to her, and Nikki was surprised that someone as cute as (Y/n) wanted to give him the time of day.

“First Saturday I’ve had where I haven’t had a huge test on Monday.” (Y/n) said, finally forcing the conversation. “Gets kinda annoying sometimes.”

“Huh, I was never really book smart, I was surprise I actually made it as far as I did, considering my background...” NIkki gave her a sad smile. “But it’s nice that you’re doing what you’re doing. Do you like it?” 

“I love it,” She smiled. “Well, I love doing the stuff actually meant for my degree, not all that well rounded person crap.”

NIkki laughed, “What are they making you take math that you won’t use?” 

“Dude, I hate numbers. They haunt me in my sleep.” (Y/n) groaned. “Why do I need to calculate the surface area of a sphere when I’m going to be working for Elektra records or something?”

“Maybe they are going to make records into spheres to fit more songs?” Nikki joked. (Y/n) laughed.

“You’re probably right. Some of the people at school said vinyl and cassettes are on the way out.” She smiled. Doris brought them their food then. “God, this smells so fucking good.”

“It is heaven,” Nikkis said but looked over at (Y/n). “You smell better though.” (Y/n) blushed and laughed.

They ate in silence. (Y/n) was starving and devoured her burger. As she ate, she noticed Nikki staring.

“I...sorry.” She said, putting her burger down. “Not being very lady like, am I?”

“Actually, I’m impressed.” Nikki took a bite of his burger. “You are probably the first girl I’ve eaten with that acts human.” 

“Well, I learned to eat fast. If not, my brother tries to eat the food off my plate. Asshole.” She said, eating some of her fries. “So, any good songs in the works? I bought Too Fast For Love few weeks ago. Have it in my Walkman and I listen to it at work.”

“We got a few songs in the works for a killer album,” Nikki smiled. “Might scare some parents.” 

“Oh, dangerous. I like it.” She smiled. “My best friend has been all about pop bands. I thought she was going to die when I bought your album and a Kiss album.”

Nikki gave a soft chuckle as he stuck a fry in his mouth, “I would have loved to see the look on her face.” Nikki raised his eyebrow at her. “Are you a good girl (Y/n)? Or a bad girl disguised as a good girl? Or both?” (Y/n) coughed on her drink and looked up at him.

“Take me on a few more dates and you’ll see?” She suggested. She had never been this smooth in her life.

Nikki coughed on his fry and smiled at her, “really?” usually a girl would throw themselves at him and it was ‘wham bam thank you ma’am’ but (Y/n) seemed different. 

“I mean, if you want to…” She said. “I really probably should be going.” She pushed her empty plate away from her.

“I can drop you off at your place,” Nikki said as he put a twenty dollar bill on the table and smiled at her. “Come one, we can talk about our next date on the way.” he held out his hand to her after standing up. She smiled and took his hand, walking with him out to the car.

“Do you have another show coming up?” (Y/n) asked. “I wouldn’t mind coming to see you play again?”

“Yeah, can I have your number? I’ll give you mine…” Nikki trailed of as he gently caressed her cheek. He looked away bashfully. “Sorry, I just… I want to see you again.” 

“I’d love to see you again,” (Y/n) said. She took a pen from her purse and wrote her number on his palm. “Here.” She drew a heart around it. “Call me and just leave your number on my machine.” she gave him a smile and a wink. 

“Ok,” Nikki leaned in, their noses grazed each other as Nikki stared into her eyes. “Would I get slapped if I kissed you?” 

“Not by me you wouldn’t.” She told him. Their lips were close.

Nikki gently let his thumb graze her soft skin before leaning in closing the gap. His lips found hers in a chaste kiss at first. His heart pounding in his chest as he pulled away slowly only to feel her hand snack along the back of his neck pulling him in for another kiss. He dared himself to graze his tongue along the bottom of her lip. He was relieved when she opened her mouth letting him explore it with his tongue as her own met his. She slid closer towards him the kiss becoming heated and passionate. When they broke away, their eyes fluttered open at the same time. 

“Wow,” Nikki rasped. “Keep kissing me like that and you’ll have me seeing the universe.” 

“You and me both Sixx.” She said. “I’ve never been kissed that good before.” Nikki couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face. Why was she so damn cute?

"We keep seeing each other and you might get more where that came from," Nikki groaned inwardly. He knew he sounded cheesy. But something about her made him all mushy. (Y/n) giggled a little.

“Sounds like a plan.” She smiled at him. She didn’t figure him to be a softy. Hell, she didn’t figure herself to be a flirter. With two older siblings at home who liked to scare off anyone who got within ten feet of their sister, it was hard to be flirtatious. Or have a boyfriend. Or well do anything.

"Call you later sweet girl," Nikki whispered before kissing her again. 

She gave him the directions and he pulled up outside the dorms. (Y/n) got out and smiled at him. What she didn’t tell him was she was just staying the night there with her best friend from high school. In reality, she lived a few blocks over, with her parents.

“I had a fun night.” She said. “I’ll talk to you later Nikki.” 

As she made her way towards the dorm, her heart was beating a mile a minute. She had never met anyone like him before. He was so sweet and charming. She wasn’t sure if it was a ploy to get in her pants, or if he was really that way. As she used her friend’s key to get in, something came to mind then that made her heart crash.

When Tommy found out, he was going to kill them both.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Nikki found himself daydreaming during practice. He couldn’t stop thinking about that sweet smile, and her intoxicating kiss.

“Dude!” Tommy said, throwing a drumstick at him. “You thinkin’ about whatever pussy your scored last night or what?”

Nikki jumped, "huh? Oh sorry…" he rubbed the back of his head. "No I didn't score. It was vanilla ok? I called her left my number and she hasn't called so…" 

“Whoever it was probably just wanted free food or something.” Vince said with a shrug. Nikki didn’t know what, but it pissed him off.

"Just sing the lyrics and flip your hair," Nikki growled. 

“Someone’s PMSing this morning.” Vince laughed, high fiving Tommy. Nikki didn’t know that right then, (Y/n) was calling for leave a message on his machine for when he got done with practice.

The rest of the rehearsal was smooth, and the guys started talking about their next gig. 

“There’s going to be so many fucking hot chicks there.” Tommy laughed, leaning back in his chair and tossing one of his sticks up in the air. “Maybe Sixx can get laid and chill out?”

"Yeah whatever," Nikki grumbled, leaving the rehearsal room, aka their living room. He walked into his room and froze at the blinking light on his machine. Slamming the door and wishing that he had a lock on it, he grabbed a paper and pen and played the message. 

“Uh, hey Nikki, it’s (Y/n). I just woke up and I figured you’re probably out. Thank you for dinner last night. I’m working today but should be free tonight. And I’m babbling. Anyway, I’ll talk to you later Nikki.” She hung up then.

"Shit," Nikki cursed. He grabbed the phone and dialed her number. He felt his heart race as it rang. 

“Hey, this is (Y/n)! Leave a message and I’ll get back to you as quick as I can!” Her machine said in his ear.

"Hey sweet girl," Nikki chuckled. "Seems we keep missing each other. We have a gig tonight if you want to see us again. We could try some dinner and a walk somewhere after." He heard his door open and began waving off whoever was trying to get inside. 

"Hey is that the girl you were with last night?" Tommy shouted getting Vince and Mick's attention. 

"Awwwww," Vince chuckled and moved towards Nikki who had the phone to his ear and was trying to get away from the guys. 

"Ok, so our gig is at the Hollywood Palladium and think about what I said for after. I hope to be able to… ow guys stop it." Nikki was trying to balance in the bed 

Tommy was reaching for the phone and laughed, "yeah he really wants to see you. Whoever you are you got him missing his queues!" 

“You moron stop it!” Nikki called out.

“He thinks your smokin’!” Vince yelled into the phone. Nikki got the phone hung up before they could say anything else.

“You guys are assholes!” Nikki growled. 

"Awwwwww," Tommy pinched Nikki's cheek. "You really like her! You want to kiss her and then you want to fuck her!" Tommy began guessing his hips. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Nikki said, pushing him out of the room. “She probably won’t even come by man.”

“Ooooo, Nikki is love struck.” Vince teased.

"Seriously," Nikki growled. "Just drop it ok!"

"Dude?" Tommy raised his eyebrow at him. "Do you seriously like her?"

"I…" Nikki ran a hand across his face. "I think I just really like her… yeah."

“I hope she comes to the gig so I can meet her.” Mick laughed. “Anyone dumb enough to like you probably makes Tommy look like a genius.”

“Yeah. Hey!” Tommy flipped Mick off.

"Trust me she is something I don't even think I deserve man." Nikki grabbed a beer from the fridge. There was nothing in there but beer, a box of expired baking soda, and a pair of panties.

“I’ll be the judge of that my dude.” Tommy laughed. “Come on. I’m hungry and there’s no food.”

"Yeah you ate it all," Vince growled. "We had a weeks worth of groceries you idiot!" 

“I got hungry! Sue me!” Tommy laughed. Nikki shook his head, but his mind kept drifting back to (Y/n). Her sweet laugh and cute smile, the way her lips felt against his…

Tommy waved his hand in front of Nikki's face. "Nikki? Hello? Nik!" Tommy snapped his fingers. "I think he's been abducted by aliens." 

“Shut up!” Nikki slapped Tommy. “Come on, let’s go get some food.”

**********

(Y/n) sighed as she helped a student check out another book. Time seemed to be moving slow at the circulation desk. It was quiet today, and the only people in the library seemed to be a handful of over achievers and just as many students who had waited until the last moment to finish projects.

She just kept wondering if Nikki had gotten her message and if he had called her back. She sighed. He was probably just being nice to her. Why would a guy like him, who could have any girl he wanted, be interested in a little bookworm like her? Hell, she had even lied to him about living in the dorms. Why would he want to date her?

She felt her mind wander back to the kiss they shared last night. The way his lips felt against hers. She leaned and her hand and sighed. She imagined him coming into the library and a soft, sweet music was playing. Her pulled her away from the counter and moved her with the music. She could almost feel his breath on her skin as he leaned in and was about to press his lips to hers once again. 

"(Y/n)," a voice called out. "Earth to (Y/n)! Come back to earth!" 

“What?” (Y/n) said, looking around to see her friend standing there. The friend she was staying at her dorm for the night, mainly so she could go to the concert with Athena and not have to worry about her parents worrying about her. “Oh, hey Nessa…”

"Seriously," she shook her head and stretched. "This is the like… third time I caught you daydreaming." She laughed. "Who is he? Or she? I don't judge." She leaned forward and snapped her gum. Vanessa was the epitome of Valley Girl. (Y/n) used to be that way, until Tommy started a band.

“So, you know how we went to the record store and you got Madonna and I got Motley Crue and Kiss?” (Y/n) asked.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "I just don't know why you don't like pop… but go on…" she smiled and leaned on her fist. 

“Well, I met one of the guys from Motley Crue last night.” (Y/n) blushed. “Well, the one that’s not my brother. His friend Nikki. And he’s...amazing.” She smiled.

"You meet Nikki Sixx!" She snorted. "Wait…. Doesn't your brother drum for the band? How have you guys not officially met?" She leaned in. " Oh oh oh… can I meet Vince Neil?" She might be more into pop, but she knew hot when she saw it. 

“Tommy doesn’t like for bandmates to meet me.” (Y/n) shrugged. “He says he doesn’t want one of them to hurt me or something. I think he’s ashamed of me honestly.” She laughed. “And I’m not sure if you want to meet Vince Neil, but I can see about it.”

"Well I heard he's hot," she shrugged. "I think the music sucks but hey dick is dick." 

“Dear god.” (Y/n) shook her head. “I gotta check my messages when I get home. See if he called me.” She sighed. “I’m hoping for too much I think. I mean, I’m a nerd who skipped two grades and started college early. He’s a rockstar who could have Heather Thomas or someone like that.”

"Girl you are smoking! I think your and Athens got all the looks and Tommy got all the ugly," Vanessa laughed. "Why wouldn't he check you out. Besides you are probably as breath of fresh air compared to being around your brother all day." 

“That’s probably true.” (Y/n) laughed. “But, I don’t know if he realizes I’m Tommy’s sister or not. I mean, I don’t go by Lee like him and Athena do. I use Bass.”

"Why?" Vanessa shook her head. "I mean you could get guys with that last name." She shrugged. "Hell you can get any guy now." 

“I want to succeed on my own, not on the aid of that last name.” (Y/n) shrugged. “Plus, Tommy would tease the hell out of me.”

Vanessa have an exaggeration sigh and banged her head on the desk, "dude, you think too much. Cut loose, hang back and enjoy the now." Vanessa grumbled. "Take some initiative and grab life by the literal and metaphorical balls!" (Y/n) blushed.

“It’s almost time for me to leave. Maybe he called?” She asked Vanessa.

"Oh, I bet you a shift next week that he called," Vanessa said and winked. 

“Oh you’re on.” (Y/n) laughed. “I’ll see you Tuesday, right?”

"You better give me the dirty details," she said. "Oh, and think about being my dorm mate next semester will ya!?" 

“I will, I will.” (Y/n) smiled and headed back home. Her mom was out shopping and her dad was at work. So she made her way to her bedroom in peace. Her eyes widened when she saw the light flashing on her machine.

Diving to her bed she pressed the button and sighed at the sound of his voice. She looked at the time. She had enough time to shower and get ready and find a ride to the Hollywood Palladium.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you see your girlfriend?” Tommy teased as Nikki peered around the curtain out to the crowd. “Maybe she realized what your face looked like and decided to stay home?”

Vince smacked Tommy upside his head, “they met yesterday moron! She knows what he looks like.”

“She could’ve been drunk. I have a tendency to think everyone looks really hot when I’m drunk.” Tommy offered with a shrug. Nikki was about to let the curtain fall closed when he swore he spotted her in the crowd wearing an Aerosmith t-shirt. “Come on my dudes. It’s time to play!”

“He saw something he liked,” Mick drawled as he grabbed his guitar.

“Mick, you’re supposed to be on my side man.” Nikki said as he got his bass. “Are you guys ready?”

Tommy twirled his from sticks, “let’s rock and roll!”

They headed out and played their set, getting screams and cheers. A girl ran on the stage and kissed Vince at one point. Nikki scanned the crowd, looking for (Y/n). Once the set was over, Nikki went to find her while Tommy was distracted by some girls.

(Y/n) stood by the wall closest to the stage. She bit her lip nervously. She felt a bit it of place looking at the girls who there themselves at the band. Closing her eyes she wondered what she was doing here. She was a fish out of water and Nikki was sure to see that if he saw her. She was about to just cut out and leave when she felt a hand snag hers. She turned to see who it was.

“Where are you going sweet girl?” Nikki smiled at her. “Did you like the show?”

“It was amazing.” (Y/n) smiled at him. “You’re really good. I just,” She looked at a girl who walked by in booty shorts and a bikini top. The girl was checking Nikki out. “I just feel a little out of place.”

“Why?” Nikki checked hey out. “You look great. I love Aerosmith.” He gave her a smile and a caress on her cheek.

“Thank you for inviting me out for it.” (Y/n) told him, leaning into his touch. “And your friends message that was on yours made me smile.”

“You want to meet the guys?” Nikki pulled her close.

“Sure.” (Y/n) said. She knew this would be the moment that Tommy would see her and tell Nikki to fuck off. But as Nikki led her backstage, she didn’t see her brother anywhere. She frowned slightly, a little confused. Where the hell was he?

“Tommy just left with three girls. Three!” Vince said excitedly to Nikki. “Cheerleaders man! Didn’t ask if they were college or pro, but does it really matter?” He laughed.

“Yeah, that’s great,” Nikki dismissed it. “This is (Y/n).”

“So, you’re the famous (Y/n).” Vince said, taking her hand and kissing it. “I’m Vince.”

“Hey, doesn’t she kinda look familiar?” Mick asked. He shook his head and shrugged. “Anyway, I’m Mick. And you just missed the idiot Tommy.” (Y/n) laughed a little.

“Be thankful for that,” Nikki muttered. “So I think we’re going to grab some food. So I’ll catch you guys back at the apartment?”

“Be safe. Use protection.” Vince winked. Him and Mick went to find some girls for the night. (Y/n) blushed and looked over at Nikki.

“They’re fun.” (Y/n) laughed as Nikki led her to his dressing room so he could get the makeup off.

“They’re something.” Nikki commented as he sat down at a table. “So you had work?” Nikki grabbed a moist towel and began cleaning his face. “Where do you work?”

“College library.” (Y/n) said. “We open for a few hours on Sunday for the kids that waited until the last minute to do things.” She laughed. “It’s fun, but it can be kinda boring too.”

“I might have to stop by and make it interesting,” Nikki gave her a wink.

“Uh, yeah sure.” She laughed, not sure what to say. “You sure you don’t want to go out with the guys tonight?”

Nikki shrugged, “you’re better company… I think I can revive my brain cells with you.”

“That’s good.” She offered him a smile. “So, where to Mr. Sixx?”

“Ladies choice?” Nikki dried his face and walked up to her. His nose touching hers before his lips met hers in a feathery kiss. (Y/n) melted against him. It had been all she had been thinking of all day.

“I could go for more of that,” She laughed, but Nikki’s stomach growled. “Why don’t we go get some Chinese food? And maybe someday I can cook for you, so we don’t have to keep spending money…” She rambled when she got nervous sometimes, and this was one of those times.

“I better watch myself then,” he whispered. “You might make me fat.”

“I’m sure you know plenty of exercises.” She whispered back. She couldn’t believe that had come out of her mouth.

“Oh,” Niki licked his lips. “Might have to work out together then.”

“I…” She wasn’t sure what to say. “Ready?”

“If you are,” Nikki grabbed his base and keys. “Kind of glad you didn’t meet Tommy, if I can be honest.”

“Why?” (Y/n) asked. “Isn’t he just a goodball?” She knew exactly how he was, she honestly just wanted to see if Nikki knew how he was.

“He is but he can come on a bit strong when he tries to flirt,” Nikki said and chuckled. “I’m surprised he left with three girls. The must have been on something.”

“Yeah, I don’t think he’d flirt with me.” (Y/n) mumbled under her breath. “Sure you didn’t want to go with him?” Was she feeling jealous? She had only known Nikki two days. He wasn’t her boyfriend, and she had no right to feel jealous? But why was she?

“No, I had fun last night. I mean you are the only girl I’ve met at these things that can hold a decent conversation.” He helped her into the car before climbing into the driver’s seat. Nikki drove them to a place he knew. He ate out more than he ate at home, and a lot of the owners around here knew him and gave him things on the house. It was just a little hole in the wall place, but Nikki had learned that usually, those were the best places to eat.

“I’ve been here a couple times with my sister.” (Y/n) told him. “They have the best spring rolls.”

“I know,” Nikki smiled. “I think I love their fried rice and noodles the best.” 

They ordered their food and the conversation came easily between them as they ate their meals. Nikki had just reached out to hold her hand when Vince came in with his arm wrapped around a girl. Nikki groaned. Of all the Chinese places in all of Hollywood, he walked into this one.

“Nikki! (Y/n)! This is Trixie.” Vince said, showing off his date. (Y/n) smiled at the look on Nikki’s face. She had to keep herself from laughing.

“Very nice,” Nikki gave a think lined smiled. “We just finished eating and were headed out so…” Nikki trailed off hoping that Vince would get the hint.

“Oh cool! We’ll join you!” Vince said. “Trixie is new to the area and I bet she’d love us to show her around!” (Y/n) bit her lip to keep from laughing, especially when she looked into Nikki’s eyes and saw how pissed he was.

“You know, I have a friend I could set him up with that might keep him busy sometime.” (Y/n) whispered to Nikki as they got up from their table.

“You promise?” Nikki whispered as Vince began talking about how he felt alive on stage, trying to make Trixie swoon for him. “So Trixie, where are you from?” Nikki cut Vince off. If vince was going to cockblock so was Nikki. Two could play that game.

“Nebraska.” She told him. “I came out here to be a actress!” Vince smiled and nodded.

“I bet you’ll be great.” (Y/n) said. She saw a clock on one of the banks and sighed. “I think I’m gonna call it a night though.” Nikki shot a glare at Vince.

“Awww, but the party just started! I’m here,” Vince said. “We could all just take a walk and see what shops are open and look around.” Vince tried to help Nikki out a bit.

“I’ve got an 8 am class. Trying to get them done so I can graduate.” She told them. Nikki didn’t want her to leave, but he also didn’t want Vince there when he tried to kiss her again. Why couldn’t he have gone off with Tommy and the three girls?

“I’ll drive you back to your dorm Y/N,” Nikki said as they stopped walking, ready to turn around and head back to Nikki’s car.

“You guys are no fun.” Vince teased. “You’re perfect for each other.” (Y/n) blushed. Nikki wrapped an arm around her. “I’ll see you later (Y/n)!”

“Bye Vince. Bye Trixie.” (Y/n) said as Nikki led her out of the restaurant. “You’re friends are nice.”

“Vince is nice,” Nikki shrugged. “But this was the first time I met Trixie.” And probably the last time he’d meet her, but he wasn’t going to say that to (Y/n).

“Sorry to be a killjoy,” (Y/n) said as they made their way to Nikki’s car. “I have a hard enough time getting up for class.” She got in, Nikki following.

“You are not a killjoy,” NIkki caressed her cheek before turning the ignition. “I know school is important to you. Besides, I want you to graduate so you can be our manager.” he gave her a sly grin and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Better cut me a good deal, because I’ll make you rich.” She smiled at him.

“Oh? And what is your going rate?” Nikki asked as he pulled up to the dorm building and parked the car.

“Well, right now, I think just another kiss.” She winked at him.

“You didn’t even have to ask,” Nikki whispered as he pulled her close and kissed her deep. (Y/n) closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, feeling Nikki’s hands pulling her close and rubbing her sides. She had never been kissed like this before. She honestly didn’t want it to stop. Nikki sighed softly, his fingers reaching the hen of her shirt pulling them just enough for his hand to touch her skin.

“I, uh…” She said, moving back a little and breaking the kiss. “I should go.”

“Sorry, you have class tomorrow and…yeah… call me? Or I call you?” he whispered.

“Either is fine with me.” She leaned in and kissed him again, not wanting to leave but knowing she had to.

“I should take you on a real date,” Nikki kissed her again. “Nothing fancy but… something nice?” Nikki want sure what to do, but he didn’t want her to go yet.

(Y/n) blushed and smiled, “that sounds nice. We can talk about it once we figure out how to actually talk over the phone and not leave messages.” She laughed as she got out of the car. “Thanks for everything Nikki.”

“Anything for you sweet girl,” Nikki gave her a wink before closed the door and drove away.

She waved goodbye to him and headed towards the dorm. She smiled when she saw Vanessa in the lobby, who let her in since she didn’t have her guest card. She waited for Nikki to drive away before she sighed.

“I should’ve told him where I lived really.” She said. “I gotta walk home now. Can I borrow some more comfortable shoes or something?”

“Do you know what time it is?” Vanessa sighed. “Why are you here and not at your house?”

“I know, I know. I didn’t tell him where I lived and I didn’t tell him Tommy’s my brother. But we’ll get there. It’s not like he’s serious about me.” (Y/n) smiled. It was unlike her to go out on a Sunday night when she had an early class the next morning. Either Nikki was bringing her out of her shell, or he was corrupting her. Vanessa wasn’t sure which one it was yet.

“Ok, that is a recipe for disaster when they both find out,” she shook her head and sighed. “I can only help you with this for so long. We might have to come up with a plan… or just talk to your parents about letting you stay here with me in the dorms.” 

“It’s all about trying to get through college as cheap and fast as possible. Tommy might be a rockstar, but I don’t think he wants to help me pay off all the debt.” (Y/n) smiled softly. “This summer, I have some classes, then just one more semester and I’m done.”

“I’m still wondering if you were adopted or something.” One of Vanessa and (Y/n)’s friend mumbled. (Y/n) laughed.

“One could only be so lucky.” She laughed. “Well, I need to head home. I have to be up bright and early.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki got back to the apartment. Mick was the only one there, since Vince and Tommy were still out late. He looked up at Nikki from the TV show he was watching.

“Thought you’d be crawling in at the sunrise.” Mick commented.

“She has class in the morning,” Nikki sighed. “I… I really like her and I don't want to screw this up.” Nikki ran a hand across his face. “This girl isn't like the groupies at the shows… she different… I don’t feel the need to party when I’m with her. I just want to be with her.” 

“That’s deep Nikki.” Mick said. “Don’t let Tommy and Vince hear you saying that though. They’ll start planning the wedding.”

“Shut up,” Nikki grumbled and grabbed a beer from the fridge. “What is wrong with me man?” 

“Infatuation. That’s what’s wrong with you.” Mick said. “You give it some time. If the feeling sticks, you’re in love. If it goes away when a new flavor of girl walks by, you were just smitten.” He glanced over at Nikki. “I actually just had to have this same exact talk with Tommy.”

“He has a girl he’s interested in?” Nikki raised his eyebrow at Mick. 

“Well, his was about Pop Tarts. So same thing right. Something you both want to eat?” He winked at Nikki. 

“I mean… It would be nice but… I don't think she’s that type of girl for now… besides Vince cock blocked me tonight.” Nikki grabbed a chair flipped it so that the back of it was in front of him and sat down. 

“How did he do that?” Mick asked.

“Brought over some girl name Tiffany or Tracy or some shit like that and just started running his mouth,” he took a big chug of his beer. “(Y/n) wanted to leave after that to go home.” 

“Maybe she’s just a homebody? Not every girl likes to go out all the time you know.” Mick pointed out. “You said she was in school right? How old is she?”

“I’m not sure…” NIkki felt himself panic. “Shit what if she’s underage!” 

“Well, what I saw of her, she looks like she’s probably eighteen or nineteen. And it sounds like she has a plan with her life. Maybe she doesn’t want to fuck it up and have to rely on a rockstar to support her through life?” Mick suggested.

Nikki let Micks words sink in, “meaning she is completely out of my league.” Nikki chugged the rest of his beer and grabbed the bottle of Jack taking a large gulp from it. “She should be with someone normal.”

“She comes to Motley Crue concerts. She’s not normal Nik.” Mick laughed. “Just be easy with her. If she’s young and never experienced life, those are the ones that have a tendency to go hard when they get a taste of it. I’d hate to see her be one of the girls that comes through the window.”

“Yeah, yeah I guess.” Nikki said. “I asked about having a normal date… what’s a day we don’t have a gig?” 

“Do I look like a calendar?” Mick asked. He went to the fridge where Tommy had handwritten a schedule in crayon. “Looks like Thursday we’re good.”

“Sweet, I’ll call her tomorrow and see if that’s good for what I want to have planned… should get the phone book and look up a decent place to eat… maybe a movie or some shit like that.” Nikki rushed to his room and closed the door giving himself some privacy. He looked down at his hands he could almost still feel the softness of her skin on his fingertips. He wanted nothing more than to touch her again. Not even in a sexual way, like every other girl he had been with.

He knew in the morning, Vince would apologize and Tommy would tease him. But for the night, in his mind, it was just him and her.

****

“Here comes the king!” Vince said as Tommy made his way into the rehearsal space. They were working on some new music for their album that they needed to record. Tommy had a pair of sunglasses on that he had stolen from one of the girls, and a pair of Athena’s pants he had taken the last time he had stayed at her place.

“Relax dudes, I put my pants on like everyone else.” Tommy laughed.

“Yeah, but we aren’t wearing our little sister’s clothes.” Mick pointed out, making Nikki and Vince laugh.

“Hey,” he shrugged, “At least I look better in them than she does.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Nikki said, shaking his head. “So, do you guys know what movies are out right now that a girl would like to go see?”

“Trying to tell us something Nik?” Tommy teased, making Nikki flip him off.

“Huh,” Vince titled his head in thought. “Could check the news paper for listings in the entertainment section… I mean are you planning on doing something with that chick you were with last night?” 

“Well, yeah.” Nikki said. “Gotta make sure she doesn’t have anything going on Thursday, but I thought I’d take her out. But I’m not telling you fuckheads which theater, because you’ll show up and embarrass me!”

“Awwwww, come on!” Tommy got on his knees and crawled to Nikki to grab at his legs. “Tell us please I haven’t met this chick yet! That’s not fair!” 

“Not my fault you left with half the Laker Girls last night.” Nikki told him, pulling his legs away. “I’m almost scared to introduce her to you.”

“Why? Cuz she’ll take one look at me and realize she’s been with a zero when she could’ve been with a hero?” Tommy laughed. Nikki smacked his arm.

“Are we going to do music or talk about you idiots some more?” Mick grumbled, messing around on his guitar.

“Come on, I got a new song I want to try out.” Nikki grabbed his notebook and showed the guys the lyrics. 

“That sounds pretty good.” Vince said. “Let me look over the lyrics.”

“Got any directions for music?” Mick asked as Vince took the paper to work on finding the right way to sing it. Tommy messed around on his drums while Mick and Nikki worked on the music.

Nikki began playing a beat thinking of (Y/n) and the lyrics. Vince seemed to respond to the beat Nikki was laying down, Tommy adding in his drums and Mick finding a good riff. The song was coming together nicely.

“So, do we have a set track list yet?” Mick asked a while later while they lounged around.

"Don't know yet. Elektra doesn’t seem to want to approve anything," Nikki shrugged. "We can play around with the flow." Nikki looked at the guys and at the list. "Any ideas for anything?" 

“I think we’re just missing one song. They recommend a cover.” Vince said. “But I dunno man.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Tommy said, hitting his drums. “Got a bit before our next gig and I think I’m gonna go get a new tattoo or something.” Tommy laughed. “Who wants to join me?”

"I'll go with you man," Nikki said. "I could use one."

“Gonna get your girlfriend’s name tattooed on you?” Tommy teased. Nikki smacked him upside the head.

“What? NO!” NIkki smacked him upside the head. “Not sure what I’ll get yet but something awesome. If I even decide to go with you, you asshole.” 

“It’s amazing we’ve made it this far with you two at the helm.” Mick grumbled. 

After rehearsal, NIkki closed the door to his room and dialed (Y/n)’s number. “Please be home and pick up please.” he said to himself as it rang. 

“Hello?” (Y/n) finally answered.

“(Y/n)? It’s NIkki… NIkki Sixx?” he smacked his head and groaned. 

“Well, hi there Nikki Sixx.” (Y/n) giggled. “You just caught me getting home from class.”

“Hi, yeah, hey… I already said that,” NIkki laughed nervously. “I’m glad I caught you… what are you doing Thursday?” 

“I’ve got two classes in the morning and then I work until 4. Why?” (Y/n) asked. “Another gig?” She laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She twirled the cord in her finger. It was times like this she was glad her siblings had moved out already. She knew they’d be listening in.

“Actually… a date,” Nikki jumped on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, his head resting on his arm. 

“You want to go out on a date with me? I mean, we’ve been on two but...are you sure?” (Y/n) asked. Nikki could tell she was nervous and it was a little cute. “I mean, I haven’t been on many dates and…”

“Neither have I, but I am pretty sure I want to actually do something with just you,” he chuckled. “I mean we can go to a movie and then dinner or dinner movie and then a fun night out?” 

“I love going to the movies,” (Y/n) said. “That sounds great. Your friends aren’t going to show up, are they?” She didn’t mind the band showing up, she just didn’t want to see Tommy’s face yet when he realized her and Nikki were going out.

“I am keeping the theater we are going to under lock and key,” Nikki felt himself smiling. “Besides, I won’t even tell them what restaurant we’re going to.” 

“Well, I’d love to go out with you Nikki Sixx.” She giggled. “Just tell me a time and I’ll meet you, or whatever. I’ll eventually get a car.” She cringed a little. She was making herself sound so uncool.

“I can pick you up at your dorm,” Nikki smiled. “What do you say to 6 O’clock?” 

“Oh, yeah! That’ll give me time to get in order.” She said, closing her eyes. She was eventually going to have to actually move to the dorm or tell him the truth. 

“Good,” Nikki sat up and pumped his fist in the air. “Sweet girl, I’m going to show you a real good time.” Nikki found himself smiling brighter, “I’ll call you tomorrow. What time are you usually home by?” 

“Tomorrow I work until the library closes. I think tomorrow is like eight.” She told him. “But summer is coming up soon and I won’t have to work as much.” She was all smiles. That’s when she heard a voice in the background.

“Hey Nikki! I gotta stop by my parents house first before I go to the parlor. Mom asked me to do something for her since I’m so tall.” Tommy said. (Y/n) gulped. She hoped that Tommy would come alone and not bring Nikki. She didn’t want him to see her here.

“I told you I wasn’t sure if I wanted to go with you or not. Why are you telling me this?” Nikki asked. 

“Wasn’t sure if you wanted to tag along. You know mom loves you.” Tommy said. “Maybe I could introduce you to my sister.”

“Nikki’s too busy with his hot little number!” Vince yelled to Tommy.

NIkki grabbed some empty cans to throw at them, “Shut up asshole.” Nikki turned back to the phone. “We have a gig tomorrow so I’ll be in late. Maybe I can catch you the next day?” 

“Maybe I could try to come by tonight. I don’t have class until ten tomorrow.” She shrugged a little. “If not though, have a good night Nikki.” She smiled every time she said his name. He made her heart flutter.

“If you come by that would be nice, but I know you’ll be tired from work and you should rest,” Nikki smiled. “I’ll catch you tomorrow… just listen for my message if I can’t reach you. Night (Y/n).” Just saying her name made his pulse race. 

“Night Nikki.” She hung up then, laying back on her bed with a smile.

Nikki sighed and closed his eyes. He could picture her in his mind and he could feel a song coming on. Grabbing his notebook he began writing. He placed the title at the top: Use it or Lose it. 

(Y/n) turned on her radio as Nikki was in his room writing. “Crazy on You” by Heart came on and (Y/n) felt like she could relate to the song. She laid back on her bed, thinking about him. She was starting to think about moving into the dorm with Vanessa, or even getting their own apartment near the campus. Athena had offered her a room once, and Tommy had said she could live with him if she would stop being such a nerd. But she really wanted to get through school. She was ahead of everyone and she was so close to graduating. She could taste it. If she took all the classes over the summer, she only had a semester.Tommy would call her a nerd, she would call herself an opportunist.

That’s when she realized she had no idea what to wear on a date.

“Oh come on.” She groaned. She was sure he wouldn’t mind the rock t-shirts that Tommy had gotten for her over the years, but she wasn’t to be a little classy or something. She knew Vanessa would help her in a heartbeat, and of course she would be there to help her pick out an outfit, but it was also time she called in the big guns. She picked up her phone then and dialed a number that she had recently memorized.

“Athena? It’s (Y/n). Can you come over tomorrow night or Wednesday? I need your help with something.”

“Why? Are you doing something for your class?” Athena asked as she sat on her couch and began flipping through the tv channels. 

“I, uh...I have a date.” (Y/n) told her, making Athena sit up straight.

“You have a date?” Athena sat straighter. “Anyone I know?” 

“I met him at the concert you ditched me at.” (Y/n) told her. “And no, I’m not telling you his name.”

“It’s not fucking Vince, is it?” Athena asked.

“No, no. It’s not Vince. Are you going to help me or not?” (Y/n) asked.

“Yes, I’ll help you,” Athena smiled. “But you know you can’t hide him forever.” 

“Does Wednesday night sound good? Mom and dad are leaving for their cruise.” (Y/n) told her. “They’ll be in Greece for like a month or something.”

“Oh well, that sounds like you can have a house party if you wanted to,” Athena teased. 

“No parties and no...anything else.” (Y/n) blushed. “Thanks Athena. I’ll get us dinner. There’s booze. We’re set.”

“Ok, I’ll help you out and bring over what I have that can fit you or we can go shopping!” Athena squealed slightly. “Night baby sis and maybe this guy can help de-flower you.” 

(Y/n) hung up and sighed. She had jumped that obstacle but now she had to deal with Athena wanting to know who she was dating. And she’d have to figure out what to do if Nikki wanted to come back to her place. She closed her eyes. She had gotten herself in a deep hole.


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki had missed (Y/n) on Tuesday, but Wednesday she only had to work with no classes, so she worked in the morning and went home. She wasn’t sure if she should call him or not. She didn’t want to seem desperate. She was about to go shower when her phone rang.

“(Y/n)?” Nikki asked with a smile when he answered with a gasping ‘hello?’ “Did I catch you at a bad time?” 

“No. I was just gonna grab a shower but heard the phone and rang back.” (Y/n) laughed. “How was your gig?”

“It was good! The crowd was awesome and we got to play our new songs so I think it’s going well.” Nikki smiled. “How was your day?” 

“I argued with someone at work because I was right and he was wrong, but he didn’t want to admit it because I’m a woman.” (Y/n) shrugged. “He should be lucky I’m not one of my siblings because I probably would’ve punched him in his nose.” She sat down on her bed. “It was pretty boring besides that, but I was listening to some really good music on my Walkman.”

“Yeah? Anyone I know?” Nikki sat on his bed before he leaned back. 

“Just this band called Motley Crue. Not sure if you’ve ever heard of them but their bassist is pretty hot. I really dig his green eyes.” (Y/n) laughed.

“Should I be jealous,” Nikki teased with a laugh. “I miss seeing you and I can’t wait until Thursday.” Nikki admitted. 

“I miss you too.” (Y/n) admitted. “If I hadn’t had a test Tuesday morning, I would’ve been there Monday night. I can’t wait until Thursday either.”

“Makes it worth the wait then,” Nikki smiled. “So I should be at your place tomorrow at 6, I was thinking maybe Risky Business or The Outsiders? 

“Have you seen either of them?” (Y/n) asked.

“I haven’t but we could always catch, E.T.? ” Nikki wasn’t sure what she liked. But he was willing to try any movie just to be with her. 

“E.T. The Extraterrestrial would be nice. I just didn’t want to make you see a movie you’ve already seen.” (Y/n) laughed.

“Hey man, It looks like a cool movie,” Nikki shrugged.

“I’ll see anything with you. Even scary movies.” (Y/n) blushed. “I mean...uh horror movies are cool…” 

Nikki let out a laugh, “Don’t sweat sweet girl. I’ll protect you.” 

“I feel much better already.” (Y/n) smiled. “Do you have anything to do? I don’t want to keep you from it.”

“I’m good. Besides I rather hear your voice over Vince and Tommy squaking.” Nikki sighed. 

“They sound like joys.” (Y/n) laughed, knowing just how much of a joy Tommy was.

Before Nikki could keep talking , Tommy burst through his bedroom door. “Come on bitch we’re going to a…” Tommy stopped mid-sentence and sighed. “Hi girlfriend! Is it ok if I steal your boyfriend from you!” Tommy yelled as he tried to chace Nikki to get the phone. 

“Back off man!” Nikki said. Tommy went to grab the phone and they accidentally hung up on (Y/n). She looked at the phone as she heard the dial tone and laughed. She put the phone down and went to go get a shower.

“Hello? Hello?” Tommy said. “There’s no one there.”

“You asshole! You hung up on her!” Nikki began punching him in the arm repeatedly. 

“Ow! Stop!” Tommy said. “What are you so mad about?”

“I haven’t talked to her for two days you jackass!” Nikki kept punching him. “We could have been having phone sex but no you had…” he punches Tommy again. “To fucking barge into my room.”

“Dude, just go have real sex with someone.” Tommy said, backing away and rubbing his arm. “Not my fault she only wants to date you through the phone!” 

“You know we have a date on Thursday you idiot,” Nikki grumbled as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen to grab something to eat only to find the refrigerator empty. “You have got to be shitting me!” 

“So, where is that date at again?” Vince asked, leaning on the counter.

“NO!” Nikki yelled. “Okay, number one, I need food. Number two, I am not telling you guys jack shit about my date until after it’s over!” 

“You’re telling us you don’t want us to chaperone?” Mick asked from his seat in the living room.

“I don’t want you fuckers anywhere near my date tomorrow,” Nikki growled. He grabbed his jacket and his keys and climbed out of the apartment window to get to his car. The cops kept getting called at their parties and they nailed the door shut. 

He made his way to the grocery store he liked to go to. Heading inside, he got a cart and made his way around. That’s when he heard a familiar voice.

“Yeah, so Athena’s joining us and I might have hinted about cooking when she called this morning.” (Y/n) told Vanessa as they walked around. “I should’ve promised pizza or something instead.”

“That would have been easier,” Vanessa laughed as she helped (Y/n) with her groceries. 

“I guess I could get a frozen pizza and tell her I made it from scratch.” (Y/n) laughed. She sighed a little. “I can’t wait until tomorrow. I miss Nikki.” 

Nikki turned the corner leaving his cart for just a second. He crept up and gave a mischievous grin before tickling (Y/n)’s sides making her jump. (Y/n) went to turn to her attacker and paused to give a joyful squeal. 

“Hey sweet girl,” Nikki said as he hugged her tight and picked her up in his arms, “small world.”

"Nikki! What are you doing here?" (Y/n) asked with a laugh. She didn't want to leave his arms. 

“Tommy ate everything in the fridge so I’m feeling a bit hungry. I have to scavenge for food.” Nikki put her down and smiled. “You having a girls night?” 

"Yeah. My sister is coming over to hang out with me and Nessa." (Y/n) looked around. "Where's the rest of the guys?"

“I left them back at the apartment,” Nikki pulled her in for a chaste kiss. “I’m just trying to figure out what food I need to grab so that Tommy doesn’t steal it.”

“Healthy food.” (Y/n) said. “I mean, he looks like the type that wouldn’t touch a carrot unless it was coated in chocolate.” Vanessa shook her head to keep from laughing. “Or we could go get something to eat. My treat.” (Y/n) was nervous and Vanessa could tell by the look in Nikki’s eyes that he thought she was the cutest thing ever. 

“Aren’t you cooking for your sister though?” Nikki held her close, he didn’t want to let go. “I don’t want to distract you from feeding your sister.” 

“Trust me, her brother and sister would eat literal garbage if it was served to them on a plate.” Vanessa laughed. “Go on you two. You haven’t seen each other since what? Sunday?” (Y/n) blushed.

“Nessa…” (Y/n) was worried Nikki would think she was coming on too strong.

“Have I mentioned that I like this friend,” Nikki looked at (Y/n), then turned to Vanessa holding out his hand. “Nikki Sixx.” 

“Vanessa…. But you can call me Nessa. So, any chance I can get hooked up with Vince?” she gave him a smile. 

“I’m not sure you want to get hooked up with Vince.” Nikki chuckled.

“You hook me up with little Vinnie and I can keep him distracted,” Vanessa gave him a sly smile and a wink. “You could use the help. Now go eat and I’ll meet you back at the dorm (Y/n).” She left, leaving Nikki and (Y/n) at the grocery.

“I’m just gonna order my sister pizza,” (Y/n) laughed. “I’m not even sure what to make her.”

“That does sound like a plan,” Nikki smiled. “Where would you like to eat?” 

“We could go back to the diner. Their food is really good.” (Y/n) smiled at him.

“It is very good. Should we put this back since you’ll be ordering pizza?” NIkki caressed her cheek before pulling her in for another kiss. Something about the way her lips felt against his was intoxicating. 

“Yeah. I don’t have much.” She just had some bread and garlic powder in her cart. “Get in and I’ll push you.” She laughed.

Nikki gave her a mischievous grin before climbing inside the basket. “Let’s go!” She smiled and pushed the cart, running towards the bread aisle. That’s when the manager grabbed her arm, stopping her from running.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked. (Y/n) glanced over at Nikki, who was almost stuck in the basket.

“Relax man we’re just having some fun,” Nikki said as he got out of the basket almost falling on his face. “We’re putting the stuff back. Decided to eat out instead.” 

“You can leave the cart and get out,” the manager said. “Or I can call the cops.” 

“Relax, we’re leaving, we’re leaving.” Nikki held his hands up before taking (Y/n)’s hand and leading her outside. As they climbed into his car they looked at each other and burst out laughing. “That was fun.” 

“I’ve never gotten in trouble before,” (Y/n) shook her head and turned to face him. “I think you’re a bad influence Mr. Sixx,” she muttered as she brought her face close to his. 

“What can I say,” Nikki shrugged with a devilish grin. “I make good girls go bad.” He reached for her cheek caressing it slowly before they leaned in and kissing her gently. 

“What do you say we go get you some food?” (Y/n) asked when they broke apart. Nikki took her hand as he drove them to the diner. “So, did you hang up on me?” She asked shyly, glancing over at him.

“That was Tommy’s fault,” Nikki sighed. “I’m sorry about that (Y/n), He’s an idiot who just can’t stop being a goofball.” With a smile, he parked the car at the diner and turned to her. “All I want to do is kiss you.” with that he leaned in and kissed her deeply. 

“Unfortunately, that won’t make you not hungry.” She laughed. “Come on rock star. It’s my treat. Anything you want.”

Nikki laughed as he got out and ran around to help her out of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Holding her hand they made it inside and were shown to a booth. They took their seats and the menus, placing their drink orders.

“What looks good Mr. Sixx?” (Y/n) asked, looking over her menu.

“The burgers are always good,” Nikki smiled. “What looks good to you?” 

“You...I mean a bacon cheeseburger looks really good.” (Y/n) smiled at him. “You should get yourself the Jack and Coke today.”

“If I was on the menu I think we’d never leave,” Nikki wiggled his eyebrows at her. “But I bet you taste better than me.” (Y/n) blushed. Their waitress came over then and brought them each a drink. The bell above the door jingled then and Vince and Mick came in.

“I thought you were getting groceries fuckface!” Vince called out across the diner to Nikki, making (Y/n) laugh.

“I bumped into (Y/n) and decided you guys can starve if you can’t keep Tommy out of the fridge,” he said as he flipped Vince off. “Then again you keep talking to me like that and I won’t introduce you to (Y/n)’s dorm mate asshole.” 

“Oh, you have a single friend?” Vince asked, scooting into the booth by (Y/n) while Mick sat by Nikki. (Y/n) laughed.

Nikki placed his head on the table with a groan, “Why? Why can’t you guys just let us have our moment in peace?” 

“Because we wouldn’t be Motley Crue if we did Nikki.” Mick laughed, looking over at the girl in the seat across from him.

“So, where’s your guys’ gig at this time?” (Y/n) asked, looking over at Nikki and hoping that their official date wouldn’t be interrupted like their small ones had been so far.

“I think we have a gig over at Whiskey later tonight,” NIkki said. “The crowd should be good. They love us at the Whiskey.” Nikki sighed as they placed their order. Nikki took a gulp of his Jack and Coke and eyed Mick and Vince. “Where’s Tommy?” 

“Had to go to his mom’s and help her or something,” Mick told him. “She’s going to Greece.”

“Yeah and he said now he’ll probably have to make sure his dorky little sister is okay.” Vince added with a laugh. (Y/n) bit the inside of her cheek to keep from growling at him.

“I’m sure she’s not a dork.” (Y/n) grumbled, taking a sip of her drink.

“We wouldn’t know,” Nikki shrugged. “We’ve never met her. But I’m sure Tommy is the real dork of the family and he’s trying to make himself look good.” 

“Could you imagine what she’s like though? I mean, I’ve met Athena and she’s a little cooler than Tommy.” Vince said with a laugh.

“I don’t know man, never judge a book by it’s cover,” Nikki said and looked at (Y/n) giving her a wink. “I mean look at (Y/n), she’s smart and a cool chick.” Nikki took her hand and kissed it. (Y/n) smiled some.

“Well, I feel bad for the poor girl that is Tommy Lee’s sister.” Mick told them. “So, are we interrupting you two?” (Y/n) bit her lip as she watched Nikki’s eyes darken.

“No Mick,” Nikki grit his teeth, “We were hoping you would join us,” Nikki drawled sarcastically. “Please, I hope I can return the favor when you find a girl you want to date.” 

“Jokes on you man. Mick doesn’t date anybody.” Vince laughed, ordering a drink from the waitress. “Really surprised you are Nikki. Especially someone as cute as her.” He wrapped an arm around her.

“Get. Your. Arm. Off. Her. NOW!” NIkki growled glaring at Vince. “You keep that up you can kiss meeting her friend goodbye.” 

“Oh, come on.” Vince pouted, moving his arm. “Is she hot?” He asked, leaning close to (Y/n).

“Smoking.” She said. “She’s a pageant girl.”

“She ever win anything?” Vince leaned in interested. “I mean, I can brag about her.” 

“She won Miss California Teen our junior year of high school.” (Y/n) shrugged. “Between you and me, she looks fantastic in a bikini.” She winked at Vince. Nikki had to laugh a little.

“Mick, let’s leave these two love birds alone and get groceries.” Vince said as he pulled Mick up. “Well see you later for our gig man.”

“What?!” Mick grumbled. “Man I wanted to get a burger!” 

“I will get you a burger somewhere else.” Vince said. “Bye!” The two of them left. (Y/n) laughed.

“Sorry about them, they’re…. Special.” Nikki shook his head as their food arrived. 

“We all have those friends.” (Y/n) laughed. “If I would’ve known telling him she looks great in a bikini would’ve worked, I would’ve done it awhile ago.”

NIkki laughed, “Why don’t you move over next to me.” NIkki moved over to give (Y/n) room to sit. (Y/n) pushed her plate to the other side and moved next to him, smiling as she felt him wrap his arm around her.

“You know, tomorrow night we shouldn’t have to deal with any of your friends.” (Y/n) laughed.

“That’s why they have no idea where we’re going to be and I made sure to pick an area they would never visit.” Nikki laughed before capturing her lips with his in a deep kiss. (Y/n) closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Nikki kissing on her.

“I’m excited about tomorrow,” (Y/n) said. “I get so busy with school and work that I don’t go out as much as I should.” She blushed a little. “I just realized how much of a geek I sound like.”

“You’re a girl with goals,” Nikki shrugged. “It’s refreshing, better than the girls Tommy picks up. Besides, most girls that come to our shows have no brains.” 

“It just be me being a dweeb, but I like to listen to music and find the deeper meaning sometimes. I like to hear the story behind it. I know not all music is like that, but when it is, it’s nice to understand it.” she shrugged.

“And that is what makes you awesome!” Nikki smiled at her. (Y/n) relaxed against Nikki.

“Someday, I’m going to be the go to producer. I’m going to sign the best bands. Labels will be fighting over who hires me.” She laughed.

“Not if we get you first,” Nikki gave her a smiled before paying the tab before she could get to it. “Come on, I’ll drive you home… or....” he trailed off. 

“I don’t mind walking honestly. It’s a nice day out. I spend so long in the library with books I don’t know what the sun is.” She laughed.

“You could just secretly be a vampire,” NIkki teased. “We can head to the pier, maybe take a look at the sunset. You know I wouldn’t mind visiting you at work… maybe find an empty closet somewhere…” (Y/n) kissed his cheek.

“I need to catch up with Nessa at some point. She’s probably waiting for me or something. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow though.” She looked up into his eyes.

“I can’t wait,” he whispered as he pulled her in for another deep kiss. “ I don’t mind driving you back to campus (Y/n). It gives us more time to spend together.” 

“I mean, if you insist.” She felt him wrap an arm around her and pull her closer to him.

NIkki led her to the car and let her climb in before getting into the drivers side. With a sly smile he took a small detour and headed to the pier. “You should get just a bit of sun before I take you back. Besides, less of a chance getting interrupted by your roommate when we’re making out. If that’s ok?” 

“Oh, of course.” (Y/n) blushed. “It’s not my roommate I’m worried about. She’s pretty good about leaving me alone when I need her to. It’s your bandmates.” She laughed.

“Me too, I worry about them not letting us get to know each other more,” Reaching the pier Nikki led (Y/n) to the end as they looked out over the ocean. “So why did you get into music and wanting to be a producer? Why not actually make music?” 

“I’m not as talented with it,” She admitted. “I mean, I play three instruments, but they aren’t rock enough, you know? I wanted to be a songwriter, but my loving brother told me that there’s no money in that. Or, well, in his case you don’t score chicks.” (Y/n) laughed. “I love seeing how all the parts fit together though.”

“What instruments do you play?” Nikki was curious. “And if the song is good you can score chicks, just look at the songs I write and how Vince sells it.” 

“Uh, I play clarinet, saxophone, and piano. Well I do the drums some.” (Y/n) told him.

“Ok, the clarinet and Sax I’ll give you.. But the piano, that can be used for rock and roll I mean look at Queen!” Nikki said as he wrapped his arm around her. “I should punch your brother for shying you away from your talent.” he brought her body close to his. 

“I bet that’d be funny to see.” She rested her head on him, enjoying the ocean air. “This would be a beautiful place to take pictures. One of my friends in high school did her pregnancy and engagement photos here.”

“Well we could always bring a camera out here and make some memories,” Nikki said before whispering in her ear. “Maybe some we can keep just for us.” (Y/n) laughed a little, even though she knew he was going to be disappointed.

“Sounds great.” She whispered back. “I would love to have a house with a view like this sometime.”

“You’ll have it someday,” Nikki said hopefully. “You know, you’re the only girl I’ve ever been able to be this real with.” 

“Really?” (Y/n) asked. “What’s so special about me Mr. Sixx?” She smiled at him.

“I don’t feel empty with you,” he shrugged. “I can’t explain it.” 

“I understand.” She said, reaching up to cup his cheek this time. “You can be yourself with me.”

“I guess I can be,” Nikki whispered as he leaned into her touch. “I really, really like you (Y/n).” 

“I really, really like you too Nikki.” She smiled at him, glad that he could be relaxed around her. “You need to be getting ready for your gig, don’t you?” She asked.

“Shit, you need to meet with your sister.” NIkki cursed softly. “I’m sorry.” he led her back to the car and drove as quickly as he could back to her dorm. Turning to face her he gave her a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“It’s a date.” She leaned in and kissed him. “Good luck tonight Nikki.”

“You too,” he kissed her one more time before whimpering as she pulled away. “Can it be tomorrow already?” 

“We’re almost there.” She got out of the car, waving to him. “I’ll see you tomorrow Nikki Sixx.” She smiled at him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow (Y/n) Bass.” he called out before driving away. (Y/n) made her way to Vanessa’s dorm.

“I’ll order the pizza here and then we’ll go to my house to meet Athena.” She said, throwing herself on Vanessa’s bed. Vanessa had seen them through the window, and she would be lying if she told people she didn’t ship the two now.

“That’s fine just make sure you tell the delivery guy your parent’s address.” Vanessa began grabbing her things. “Would your parent’s mind if I slept over? Would give us an excuse to have a slumber party.” 

“They’re not home. They left this morning. Tommy came over while I was gone to help them get their things to the airport.” (Y/n) told her. “And no, I’m not inviting Nikki over.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to since he thinks you live here,” Vanessa shrugged. “ I mean you could always ask me and I can clear the room for you guys…” 

“We’re not talking about this right now.” (Y/n) laughed. “Where do you want pizza from so I can order?”

“Pizza hut,” Vanessa sighed as she grabbed some clothes to take to (Y/n)’s house. (Y/n) ordered the food and headed towards her house. Athena was waiting there for them.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey loser!” Athena laughed.

“Bitch.” (Y/n) laughed. “Sorry, I got sidetracked.”

“Oh? And what exactly distracted you to the point that you got “side tracked” huh?” Athena teased.

“Her new boyfriend.” Vanessa teased. (Y/n) let them into the house.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” She told them.

“Not yet anyways,” Vanessa muttered too Athena. “He is hot and they are cute together.”

“Oh? Who is it?” Athena asked. (Y/n) shot a glare at Vanessa.

“No one. Just a guy I met when I was ditched at the concert.” (Y/n) told Athena.

“See, it was a good thing I left you back there you got to meet someone!” Athena smiled. “But I am sorry I left you behind. That was shitty of me.”

“It’s okay. You and Tommy both left me, so it wasn’t just you.” She flopped on the couch.

“(Y/n),” Athena said softly. “You know I kid around, but I am proud of you. You are doing better than myself or Tommy every could in the brains department.”

“Does he know how smart you really are?” Vanessa asked. “I mean, he knows your in college, but does he know you skipped grades and are probably graduating by Christmas?”

“I don’t like to brag.” (Y/n) said. “Plus, what if he thinks I’m just some nerd or something?” Vaness and Athena looked at each other.

“(Y/n),” Athena said softly. “Where is this coming from? I know Tommy is an asshole but that’s because he’s jealous of you. I mean hell, I was a little bit jealous of you, but we all have our strengths and weaknesses.”

“He’s just…he’s so cool and I live at home. I don’t have a car. I just feel like we’re so different and I can’t figure out why he likes me.” She sighed. “Anyway, pizzas here.” She went up to get it. Athena looked over at Vanessa.

“Who is this mysterious “cool dude”?” Athena whispered to her.

“Sorry Thena,” Vanessa shook her head. “Not my place to tell you. I am loyal to the end.”

“Damn. I thought I could get the details.” She sighed. “I wonder if I know him.”

“Thena, she really likes him. And what you and Tommy filled her head with is not ok,” Vanessa sighed. “She is so unsure of herself that… what she needs is confidence. We know she won’t get it from Tommy but you’re her sister, she needs you.”

“I’m gonna kill Tommy someday.” Athena sighed. “We’ll take her shopping tonight and get her a kick ass outfit.” (Y/n) came back with the pizza for them.

“Ok, so after Pizza we have some time to go out and shop for some clothes!” Vanessa smiled as she grabbed a slice and moaned in satisfaction.

“Shopping? Why?” (Y/n) asked. “Why do we need to go shopping? Do I not have the right clothes?”

“(Y/n),” Athena said gently, “for a date this special where a you really like a guy… sometimes it nice to get something new and make yourself feel good.” Athena gave her a pat on her cheek. “Trust me little sister, you are gorgeous, and your clothes are fine, but this is to knock him dead.”

“Well, okay.” She ate her pizza. “Let’s do this then.”

“(Y/n)?” Athena looked at her.

“Yeah?” (Y/n) asked, looking over at her sister.

“You know you’re beautiful right?” her sister smiled at her. “Tommy is an asshole and just jealous that he only attracks skanks. But sis, you are amazing and you know that mom and dad are proud right?” (Y/n) nodded and smiled some.

“Thanks ‘Thena.” (Y/n) smiled at her. “You guys make me feel a lot better.”

“That’s what sisters and best friends are for.” Athena said as she hugged (Y/n).

“Now, I just gotta deal with a small little lie I might have told him…” (Y/n) sighed. “I told him I lived in the dorms with Nessa. He’s been dropping me off there instead of here.” She looked around. “Maybe while mom and dad are gone, I could slowly start moving into the dorms? Or I could tell him something happened and I had to move back home?”

“Ohhhhh, ouch.” Athena winced. “That one is tough, I mean… what are you going to tell mom and dad?”

“I don’t know,” (Y/n) sighed. “We came up with the plan of me living at home since the college is so close, so I could just commute there and save some money. He’s gonna think I’m a big liar about everything.”

“Not if you tell him about why you lied about it,” Vanessa sighed. “He shouldn’t be kept in the dark about this. I mean sure he’ll be mad. But if he doesn;t get over it then he isn’t the guy for you. However, he does seem like a nice guy. You never know.”

“Nessa is right (Y/n/n),” Athen ate another slice of pizza. “This is something you should come clean about.”

“On the first date though? Well, technically third, or fourth.” Athena coughed some. “You okay?”

“Third or fourth?” she took a sip of water. “I thought this was a first date?”

“She’s seen him a couple of times by chance since meeting him a t the concert,” Vanessa covered for Y/N. “So officially where he picks her up and takes her on a nice date yes. But, they have seen eachother in circumstances that have turned into date.” she cleaned her hands and looked to Athena and (Y/n). “Well? What are you bitches waiting for? Let’s go.”

*******

“Look guys, I know your brother is in Motley Crue, but do we have to listen to them?” Vanessa asked. “This album is kinda annoying.”

“You’re just jealous.” (Y/n) laughed, but she ejected the cassette and Athena turned on the radio. “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” came blaring from the car speakers.

“Better?” Athena asked Vanessa with a laugh.

“Much!” Vanessa smiled as she sang the lyrics. “This is the perfect song for us!” (Y/n) smiled and leaned back in her seat as she looked out at the strip as they passed. Motley Crue’s name on the sign at the Whiskey and she wished that she could see Nikki. She wondered if he was even thinking of her.

Nikki sat in the dressing room, he sighed softly wishing that (Y/n) would be out in the audience. Shaking his head he tried to concentrate on the gig. He didn’t notice the other guys looking at him weird.

“Dudes,” Tommy whispered to Vince and Mick. “How hot is this chick?” 

“She’s pretty hot.” Vince admitted. “Just saying, they don’t work out, I’d do her.”

“She’s smart. And doesn’t spend ten minutes trying to find the right words.” Mick added. Tommy looked over at Nikki.

“I have to meet this chick!” Tommy whispered. “What does she look like?”

“Can we seriously stop talking about my girlfriend as if I’m not in the room?” Nikki glared at them. “You guys sound like a bunch of old hags. Hell Mick is an old hag!” Nikki said as he tuned his bass.

“I’m THE old hag asshole. Get it right. Dumbass.” Mick grumbled, getting his guitar.

“Hey, I’m just saying she’s really hot.” Vince shrugged. “Can’t wait to meet that friend of hers though.”

“Well man I just can’t wait to meet this chick!” Tommy gave a grin and nodded his head. “If she’s as hot and smart as you say she is, I’m impressed she isn’t imaginary.” 

“Like the three of us idiots got together and planned up a fake girl to piss you off?” Nikki asked.

“Actually, that does kinda sound like something we’d do.” Vince laughed.

Nikki shook his head, “Can we focus please, we go on in five.” he said getting the set list ready.

“Yeah, yeah.” Mick said. Tommy got his sticks and stretched.

“Let’s do this my dudes!” Tommy called out.

The boys went out and played to a full house. Nikki was able to focus only because he reminded himself he would be seeing (Y/n) tomorrow. He smiled at the crowd not looking at anyone in particular as they rolled through their set. He swore a couple times he saw (Y/n) in the crowd, but nothing.

After the set was over, they made their way backstage.

“I gotta go get some new pants.” Tommy groaned.

“What’s you do pee on them?” Vince snorted.

“Awwww, did little Tommy wet himself?” Nikki added.

“NO! I got paint all over this and not even a cool color.” Tommy whined.

“Oh the humanity,” Mick said in a monotone voice. “Someone call the national guard! It’s a travesty to fashion.”

“You guys are all assholes.” Tommy sighed. “I stole these from my sister anyway.”

“Which one?” Vince asked.

“Might have been (Y/n)’s, but I’m not sure.” Tommy said. Mick looked up and looked from Nikki to Tommy.

“(Y/n)?” Nikki muttered and shrugged. “Sounds like my girl’s name, small world.”

“Huh? Really?” Tommy looked at Nikki. “You’re girl’s name is (Y/n)? I didn’t think it was that common.” he shrugged.

“Well, I’m out. See you guys later.” Nikki said, heading out.

“Same. Gotta get new pants. Later!” Tommy yelled. Mick looked over at Vince.

“Holy shit.” Mick told him.

“What?” Vince said as he fixed his hair getting ready to pick up some chicks.

“Nikki’s dating Tommy’s sister.” Mick said, a little in shock.

“What!? You’re crazy man, no way.” Vince dismissed him and sighed. “It’s just a coincidence that they have the same name, that’s all. Besides, (Y/n) is way too hot to be Tommy’s sister.”

“She looks like Tommy!” Mick said. “You can see it in the eyes!”


	8. Chapter 8

Vanessa sighed as the girls left the latest shop. Nothing in any of the shops they have been to seemed to have the right fit for (Y/n)’s date. With a small groan, Vanessa looked back to Athena and (Y/n). 

“Ok, this next shop has to have what you’re looking for,” Vanessa said. “Please god let it have what she is looking for!” 

They had just found the perfect pair of jeans for (Y/n), and were looking at shirts when a voice called out across the store.

“Hey shitheads!” Tommy’s voice echoed. (Y/n) cringed.

“Did I just hear our idiot brother?” She asked.

“Unfortunately,” Athena muttered and hid her face. “Maybe if we ignore him he’ll leave us alone?” 

“Attention K-Mart shoppers! Blue light special in women’s clothing. My sisters Athena and (Y/n), free to a good home!” Tommy called out.

Athena punched him in his arm, “Shut it shit head! I can’t believe we’re related to you.” she growled angrily. “Bad enough you got (Y/n) thinking she isn’t good enough for the guy she has a date with tomorrow. God you are an asshole!” 

“You got a date? No way! Someone’s desperate.” Tommy laughed. “Nikki’s got a date tomorrow night too! He’s been like daydreamin’ of this girl or something. I don’t think she’s even real.” 

Athena punched him in his crotch, “Tommy stop being a dick to her! Apologize right now! No wonder she thinks she’s ugly! You have torn her confidence to shreds!” 

“S-sorry…” Tommy said, a little breathless, holding his family jewels. 

“I think I found the perfect shirt.” (Y/n) said, walking past Tommy towards a rack of clothes.

“YES!” Athena clapped her hands and smiled. 

Tommy looked at the shirt as he got his bearings back and shook his head, “No way! It’s too skimpy and they guy can try and take advantage of you and….” Tommy looked at Athena. “What?” 

“You’re the reason this is her first real date ever, and you’re the reason that’s she’s still a virgin!” Athena hissed at him.

“Oh yes, let’s just announce that for the whole store to hear.” (Y/n) groaned. She looked at Tommy. “What do you care what I wear? You don’t wear clothes half the time.”

“I… you… because I’m your big brother and I’m trying to look out for you,” Tommy sighed. “I don’t want you with someone like me ok?” Tommy looked down to the floor disappointed with himself. “I just think that you can be better than the girls I see at our shows, you know?” (Y/n) decided to test something.

“What if I decided I wanted to start dating Mick or something?” (Y/n) asked. “You can trust them and you can trust me. And Athena bought me pepper spray.” (Y/n) told him, hugging him.

“Oh no!” Tommy shook his head. “The guys are not coming anywhere near you, trust me aside from Nikki who is gaga over this chick he’s met… I want you far, far, far away from Vince and Mick.” Tommy held her face in his hands. “Vince is a two timer, and Mick’s just weird.” 

“Okay, okay. I hear you.” (Y/n) said, glancing over at Vanessa, not realizing that Athena was starting to put things together. “Well, I’m going to check out. No work tomorrow, but I do have class.”

“Tommy?” Athena raised her eyebrow at him. “Are those my pants? And what the fuck did you do?” 

“Well, you see, I painted my drums but it wasn’t dry…”

“She’s gonna kill you.” Vanessa whispered in a sing-song voice.

“Damn right I am! Going to cut his balls off and turn him into our older sister!” she growled and reached for him but he was too fast. 

“I’m just gonna go steal some of Vince’s or something! Bye!” Tommy ran off then.

Taking a calming breath, Athena turned to Y/N and smiled. “So… Nikki Sixx has a girlfriend?” 

“Yeah, I guess he does.” (Y/n) smiled at her, but in her mind, she was celebrating. She didn’t think he’d want her to be his girlfriend, but apparently he did.

“You must be excited to go out with him huh?” Athena said quickly. 

“Very!” (Y/n) froze and looked over at Vanessa, who just burst out laughing. She looked at Athena. “I…”

“I am going to keep your secret safe,” Athena wrapped and arm around her shoulder. “One, because you deserve to be happy and is Nikki makes you happy, good. Two, we can keep Tommy in the dark. And three, his face when he finds out.” 

“God, that’s gonna be a nightmare.” (Y/n) sighed. “But thanks ‘Thena. I just, I really like him.”

“And he seems to really like you sis,” Athena gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Okay, I think I’m ready for my date.” she sighed. “I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be,” Athena grabbed her shoulders. “From the way Tommy is describing him he’s gaga over you.” she laughed. “You’re going to knock him dead, plus we need a sleep over for you to tell me the details. So, for tomorrow night, stay over at Nessa’s and we can talk on Friday?” 

“Sounds good.” (Y/n) said. They headed home, Athena ready for all the details (Y/n) could give her.

****

“Okay Nessa, how do I look?” (Y/n) asked the next evening. Nessa looked up from her magazine she was reading.

Vanessa began clapping her hands enthusiastically, “hot, hot, hot!” she began fanning herself. “He is going to die by just looking at you.” 

“I don’t think I’d go that far.” (Y/n) laughed. “It’s almost 6. I’m so nervous.”

“Don’t be, you know he likes you” Vanessa reassured her. “Everything is going to work out. I promise.”

*****

“Where are my keys?” Nikki looked around his room for his car keys. “Vince!?” 

“What man?” Vince called back from his room.

“You seen my keys?” Nikki had now gotten on the floor to look under his bed. “I can’t find them.” 

“Didn’t Tommy take your car to get some gas for his bike?” Vince asked.

“He’s going to make me late for my date man!” Nikki sighed. “Tommy, you jackass! Where are my keys?!” 

“I thought I hung them up dude.” Tommy looked at the key hook by the door. “Oh, don’t see them.”

“If I’m late for my date I’m going to hang you upside down by your toes!” Nikki growled.

“Here.” Mick said, tossing him his keys. “Found ‘em in the sink. Drummer’s an idiot.” Nikki snagged the keys and ran towards the door, stopping to take a look at the clock on the stove. It was after six at this point.

“Fuck!” Nikki smack Tommy on his way out and glared at him. “I’ll deal with you later!” 

Rushing to his car, he sped towards (Y/n)’s dorm building. He cursed at Tommy for making him late hoping that (Y/n) wouldn’t think he stood her up.


	9. Chapter 9

She was waiting outside, looking down at her shoes like it was the most interesting. She was about to turn and head back in to check the time. Of course he wouldn’t show up. Why would he?

“Shit.” Nikki grumbled as he pulled up by the sidewalk. Leaving the car idling, he ran up to her and gently grabbed her hand, making her turn and look at him. “Sorry! I’m so sorry! Tommy borrowed my car to get gas for his bike and then he lost my keys and I was looking for them and by the time I found them, it was after 6 o’clock. I… if you want to cancel I can understand, but please let me make it up to you for being late?” Nikki rambled as he looked down at the ground in shame.

“Oh Nikki, I was scared that you changed your mind.” She looked away. “That Tommy sounds like fun.”

“Like a snake bite,” Nikki sighed. “I’m really sorry, I understand if you don’t want to see me again,” Nikki breathed. He felt like a failure, he let her down.

“Of course I want to see you silly boy.” She smiled at him. “Off we go?” She held her hand out for him.

Nikki gave her a bright smile, “Let’s go sweet girl,” he pulled her in for a sweet deep kiss. “Lets go catch our movie first and then dinner.”

He helped her into the car and drove off towards the movie theater. The opted to see The E.T the Extra Terrestrial, and Nikki found himself liking the movie and loving (Y/n) snuggling up to him. They were sharing a bag of popcorn and there were few times where their hands reached at the same time. NIkki let her eat most of it. He kissed her head during the movie letting her know he was enjoying her company. It didn’t take long before he gently pulled her face up and began kissing her deeply. His hand cupped her face before running his fingers rently through her hair.

(Y/n)felt herself pressing up against him and giving a soft sigh. Nikki smirked against her lips at the sounds she made. Kissing her again he felt his heart pound in his chest and the bulge in his pants get bigger. Shifting slightly to fix himself he broke the kiss and touched his nose against hers.

“I hope Chinese is ok for dinner,” he whispered to her. 

“I love Chinese food.” (Y/n) smiled. “It’s like you can read my mind.”

“What can I say,” Nikki kissed her again. “I know what my girlfriend likes,” he realized his words and blush. “That is if you want to be… mygirlfriend.” he rushed.

“Mr. Sixx, did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?” (Y/n) laughed.

“Yes… unless you think it’s too fast and i’m not good enough… and….” Nikki felt her lips on his, shutting him up.

“I would love to be your girlfriend Nikki Sixx.” She smiled at him.

As soon as the movie was over they made their way to the Chinese restaurant. Once at a booth Nikki relaxed and smiled.

“So, you have siblings, and they sound kind of… I don’t know, mean?” Nikki shrugged. “I don’t know how anyone who cannot appreciate that brain of yours.”

“My siblings are kinda idiots,” (Y/n) laughed. “My sister is smarter than my brother. Nessa likes to say that mom and dad were saving all the brains for me.” She sighed. “I just wish I was as cool as them.”

“You are cool,” Nikki argued. “I mean hey, you listen to us and Aerosmith, and I’m sure you listen to other artists I haven’t mentioned that are pretty cool.” NIkki reached for her hand as he shoveled a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth.

“The Beatles are my favorite band,” She shrugged. “My brother teases me, but I cried so hard when John Lennon died.”

“You and me both sweet girl,” Nikki said and smiled at her. “Your brother sounds like he doesn’t know good music even if it hits him in the ass.”

“Oh, I’m telling him that.” She laughed. “He’d probably go pout and blair his old Led Zeppelin records.”

Nikki laughed but forgot he was eating and almost choked on his food. Taking a sip of water and cleared his throat, “Your brother is lame to make fun of you but listen to Zep!”

“Right?” She took a sip of her drink. “I can appreciate all kinds of different music. Just not classical. Not too big on it.” She smiled at him. “Besides yourself, what’s your favorite band?”

“Well, Zeppelin is one, then you got Queen, Leapard, Ramones, Kiss.” Nikki smiled.

“God, I would love to go see Queen.” (Y/n) said. “Freddie Mercury has better eyelashes and makeup than I do though.” She laughed. “But, I think your makeup is pretty good too.”

NIkki chuckled, “Maybe I can score us some tickets when they come by.” (Y/n) smiled at him.

“Do you have a gig tomorrow night?” (Y/n) asked. “My brother wants to hang out and…I just wanna make sure I don’t miss anything.”

“Yeah, we’re playing at Whiskey tomorrow,” Nikki said. “Best part is we live right down the street from it,” he put money on the table for their food. They got up and headed out.

“That’s convenient.” (Y/n) laughed. “Bet it’s party central there.”

“Sometimes,” Nikki shrugs, “But the parties are boring without you.”

“I never was one for big parties. My brother and sister used to make me hang out in my room when they threw house parties, or they sent me off to Nessa’s. Think that’s when I started falling in love with muric.” She shrugged.

“Well, I think you would be a party animal,” Nikki said as he pulled her close as he walked with her along the street. “I want to kiss you so bad right now.”

“Who’s saying you can’t?” (Y/n) asked with a smile. “Might be the last time you get to before your bandmates interrupt us.”

“I got the best spot for us,” he smiled. “Come on”

“Where are we going?” (Y/n) asked as Nikki led her down the street. Nikki led her to his car and drove her to the Hollywood sign.

“I figured we can get a nice view,” he said as he parked the car and helped her out. Lifting her by her waist he sat her on the hood and sat by her. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful.” She said, looking out of Los Angeles. “I’ve done day hikes up here, but never night. It’s gorgeous.”

NIkki was looking at her, “Yeah it is.” he smiled.

“Have you ever wanted to leave California?” (Y/n) asked him, staring down at the lights.

“I was born in San Jose, Mom moved around alot had a lot of shitty step-dads when my dad split.” he sighed and looked at the scenery. “My childhood wasn’t a happy one.” She reached out and held his hand.

“I know my siblings were mean to me, but I can only imagine what you went through.” She leaned against him. “I hope that I can make you happy now though.”

“You already are making me happy sweet girl,” he whispered as he pulled her in for a kiss. One hand cupped her face, the other wrapped around her waist. “I feel like i’m falling real hard and fast for you (Y/n) I can’t explain it.”

“I think I might be falling for you too.” (Y/n) admitted, leaning in to kiss him again.

Nikki let his hands roam her body as his fingers found their way under her shirt. His lips moved from her mouth to her jaw, to her ear, and then down her neck. (Y/n) moaned softly, but slowly pushed him back.

“Nikki, I really like you, I do…but…I never…you know…” She looked down, ashamed.

“You mean you’re a…oh… OH!” Nikki caressed her cheek and moved her face so he could gaze into her eyes. “That just means I would need to plan a date in a more comfortable spot away from the guys.” Nikki rasped. “That is if you still want to be with me… I won’t pressure you… I mean it’s your choice.”

‘I want to,” She told him. “Maybe a couple more dates?” She asked, afraid he’d be upset.

“Sounds like a plan,” he smiled as he brought her in for a kiss. “How about I take you home?”

“Sounds great.” She smiled and slid off the hood with him. “Thank you for tonight.”

“Anything for my girl,” he said helping her into the car and driving her home holding her hand the whole way. He pulled up at the dorm.

“Thank you Nikki.” She smiled at him. “I had a great time. And I’ll be at the concert tomorrow night, barring inconvenience. I don’t have any classes tomorrow after my 8 am.”

“Maybe I can sneak away for a few to come make out with you?” Nikki wiggled his eyebrows as he parked next to the sidewalk to her dorm. Leaning over he pulled her in for another kiss. “Sorry, I just can’t help myself.”

“I think I’d love that.” She kissed him again. “I can’t get enough of that.”

“Ok, I’ll see what I can do just tell me where you’ll be at and I can meet you.” Nikki smiled kissing her again.

“Okay.” She kissed him one more time. “I probably should get in. Thank you for everything again Mr. Sixx.”

“Ok, sweet girl.” he whispered before kissing her again. “I’ll call you when I get to my apartment just to make sure you’re ok.” he whispered.

“I might be asleep, so please don’t be upset if I don’t answer.” (Y/n) told him. “Goodnight Nikki.” She kissed his cheek and headed towards the door, where Vanessa was waiting.

Nikki drove off towards his home as Vanessa ushered Y/N to her dorm. “So…how was it?”

“Amazing.” (Y/n) said dreamily. “I really like him Nessa. Would you want to go see Motley Crue tomorrow night? Athena might want to go too.”

“Does that mean I get to meet the infamous Vince Neil?” she said. “Rumor has it he’s really good in bed.”

“Sure, we’ll set you up.” (Y/n) laughed. “Let’s go get some sleep. I’ve got an 8 am.” They headed to Vanessa’s room. She had a double room, but no room mate. “I need to tell him I don’t really live here.”

“Do it sooner rather than later,” she sang. “So how should I dress tomorrow?”

“Jeans and I’ll let you borrow one of my band tees.” (Y/n) told her. “You’ll knock him dead.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Vanessa sighed as she gave (Y/n) some PJ’s to sleep in. “So… are you and Nikki going to…. have a deflowering ceremony?” she batted her eyes at (Y/n).

“Oh my god.” (Y/n) groaned. “We talked about it. I think he wanted to tonight and I told him I’d never…and he seemed okay with waiting.” She sighed. “He’ll probably just find another girl on the side, right?”

“I wouldn’t hold my breath,” Vanessa smiled. “He seems happy with you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Nikki arrived home a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He by passed the party and made his way to his room to find Tommy making out on it with a chick.

“DUDE! Out! Use your own room!” NIkki yelled.

“Oh hey man. I didn’t think you’d be home from your date yet.” Tommy shrugged. “This is Christy.”

“Don’t care! Get out!” Nikki growled. Mick came in with a tray of white powder.

“You ok man?” Mick said. “You look stressed, you haven’t had a bump in a while. You doing ok?”

“I… I really like this girl Mick and… she’s a virgin,” Nikki breathed.

“So? It means she’s pure man,” Mick shrugged. “That’s rare and it can mean something to you right?”

“I guess,” Nikki looked at Mick. “So what do I do? I can’t bring her here,” he motioned to the party going on outside. “And I’m sure her dorm is out… what do I do?”

“Hotel?” Mick suggested. “Maybe she won’t care where her first time is.”

“Not going to have her first time be in the back of my crappy car Mick,” NIkki tossed himself back and groaned. “How the hell did I find the perfect girl at the shittiest part of my life? We haven’t even had a hit album yet! We’re still playing clubs!”

“Maybe there’s something wrong with her?” Mick shrugged. “She seems like a nice girl with her head on her shoulders. And she knows what she wants to do in life.” Mick leaned forward. “How much do you like her Nik?”

“Everytime I think about her my heart starts racing, and my palms get sweaty and I just…” Nikki sighed. “She makes me feel whole, I don’t have to work hard to impress her, she’s already impressed by me,” he sighed softly.

“Then maybe she’s the one?” Mick shrugged. “Treasure her.”

“I can try… but I feel like I’m going to screw up… or something is going to mess us up.” Nikki looked at the tray in front of him and sighed.

“Just don’t let Tommy near her.” Mick laughed, even though he knew.

Nikki looked to Mick wondering if he should take the hit that night. But something told him not to, to wait it out and to stay clean for just a bit longer.

“Want some or not?” Mick asked, showing him the tray. “Or do you want left alone for awhile?”

“Yeah,” Nikki grabbed the roll and placed his nose to it and snorted. “Holy shit! Mick… just keep the girls away from me tonight…”

“Wow, you really are serious about her.” Mick laughed. “We gotta figure out last song for the album if we get picked up.”

“Ten seconds to love,” Nikki said. “We can put it together tomorrow before our gig and send the tracklist to the label.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Mick slowly got up. “You sure you don’t want me to bring a girl in for you?”

“If you can bring me (Y/n) then yes,” Nikki sighed. “Other than that… just bring me some blow every now and then. Fucking label is getting on my nerves.”

“You and me both Nik.” Mick told him. “And hey, you could call her and I’ll go pick her up for you if you want. But I bet she’s got school or you’d still be out with her.”

“I could always just use my hand and think of her,” Nikki sighed. “Let me get another bump.”

“Take all the bumps you need man, but what if we do a cover? I mean we can look at some songs.” Mick said as Nikki snorted a second line.

“Helter Skelter,” Nikki smiled. “We can do Helter Skelter on our next album. We can drop Shout at the Devil first… it’s got a good rhythm and beat to it.”

“Helter Skelter? That could work.” Mick waved to him as he walked out of the room. Nikki looked over at his phone. He debated on calling (Y/n) and truth be told he wanted to talk to her while he rubbed one out. His phone rang then. He almost didn’t get it, but something told him to.

“Hello?” Nikki asked.

“Hey Nikki.” (Y/n) whispered. “I couldn’t sleep. Vanessa’s out like a light though.” She laughed.

“Ahh, hence the whispering,” he whispered as he closed the door to his room and locked it placing a chair to jimmy the knob just in case. “You sound very sexy by the way.” 

“Do I?” (Y/n) asked. “You know, I was almost half tempted to stay with you tonight. To go somewhere else so we could be alone.”

“Yeah?” Nikki smiled as he undid his pants and lay on his bed. “What would you do to me Sweet girl?”

“I’d give you the first ever blow job I’ve ever given.” (Y/n) blushed. She didn’t know what had come over her. She wasn’t like this. Athena and Tommy would call her a prude, but something with Nikki brought out something in her.

“Now that is a treat to corrupt you that way,” Nikki chuckled. “I’m turning the angel into a devil. Anything else you would do to me sweet girl?” He knew she was nervous, he could hear it in her voice. She wasn’t sure what to say.

“I could put on a show for you. Like those girls at the clubs in the strip.” (Y/n) breathed.

“That’s a show I would love to see,” Nikki breathed. “I would love to caress that soft skin of yours babe. Just let my fingers dance along your breasts and play with your nipples.” NIkki decided to take control. He smiled at the thought of what he just said. “What do you think (Y/n)? Would you let me kiss every inch of your body?”

“Y-yes.” (Y/n) moaned. She had pulled down her pajama pants and started rubbing small circles on her clit.

“Are you playing with yourself sweet girl,” he smirked as he stroked himself. “Can you tell me what you’re doing? I can tell you my cock is rock hard just thinking about you. Thinking about how my mouth will devour your pussy. My tongue just licking and sucking on your clit as my fingers gently tease you.” 

“Oh!” (Y/n) gasped softly. “That feels so good.”

“Tell me sweet girl,” he moaned. “Tell me what you’re doing to yourself.” Nikki could just imagine this innocent girl hiding in her dorm.

“I, I’m rubbing myself.” She whispered. “I feel like I’m missing…you…your…” She let out a little bit louder moan, making Nikki close his eyes.

“Fuck,” he rasped as he stroked himself. “ how many fingers you got babe, I’ll help you relax and let go.” he stroked himself faster as he could just imagine her slender fingers playing with herself.

“I’m gonna try one.” She whispered to him. A moment later, he heard a low, needy moan in his ear. “Oh god…”

“How does it feel?” he closed his eyes and threw his head back. “What do you feel (Y/n)?”

“T-tight.” She moaned. “You won’t fit in there.” She heard Nikki moan this time. “You like that I’m tight?”

“Oh yeah,” Nikki breathed. “I can’t wait till you let me feel it. And don’t worry…” he smiled, “I’ll fit.” Nikki let out another moan as he stroked himself.

“Oh!” (Y/n) gasped. “S-second one in.” She bucked her hips a little.

“I can prep you so good babe,” Nikki’s breath was becoming erratic. “I can use my tongue to lick that nice little pussy before I stick one finger in there making you wet and slick. I can curl my finger just finding your g-spot making you squirm before I add my second one.” he breathed.

“O-o-oh! Nikki…I feel…” She was panting and moaning. “N-Nikki…”

“I’m close too (Y/n) just let go, don’t hold back. Cum for me sweet girl.” he groaned as he felt his own release bubbling up. 

“Y-yes!” (Y/n) threw her head back and moaned, squeezing around her fingers.

“Shit (Y/n),” NIkki grunted as ropes of cum coated his stomach. Breathing heavily he fell back with a smile. “You ok sweet girl?”

“Y-yeah.” She told him. “That’s the first time I’ve done something like that before…” She admitted to him.

“Felt good huh?” Nikki smirked. “Might have to do this a few more times,” he chuckled.

“Most definitely.” She yawned. “I’m honestly excited for the real thing. Nervous, but excited.”

“I’ll take care of you (Y/n) no rushing, just me and you and the universe at our side.” he sighed as he grabbed a dirty t-shirt to clean himself with.

“That sounds amazing.” She smiled. “I’m tired now.” She laughed a little.

“Yup that’ll do it,” Nikki laughed. “It’s a great way to fall asleep.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow night Nikki.” (Y/n) yawned. “Goodnight.”

“Night sweet girl,” Nikki yawned. “I’ll be dreaming of you.”


	11. Chapter 11

(Y/n) left her class the next morning, thinking about heading back home to take a nap when a pair of arms wrapped around her and picked her up.

“Look! You’re still a baby! I can pick you up!” Tommy teased.

“Put me down Thomas!” (Y/n) squirmed.

“Come on I want to talk to you and take you to….” he looked at his watch, “Brunch!”

“Well, I can walk to your car! People are going to think you’re kidnapping me!” (Y/n) struggled.

“Awwww, where the fun in that!” Tommy said as he put her down and pouted. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and got serious. “I need to talk to you, ok?”

“Are you pregnant?” (Y/n) said, smiling at him. “Okay, okay. Let’s go get something to eat. My treat?” She was used to Tommy never having any money, and when they did things, she was usually the one paying, since she had made herself get a job in high school.

Tommy helped her into his car and drove them to a local place that served brunch on the weekdays. Parking the car he helped her out and they were quickly seated when they get inside.

“So…. I haven’t been the best big brother have I pipsqueak?” Tommy said as his fingers drummed on the table.

“Not really.” She admitted, twirling her spoon in her fingers like Tommy would do his sticks. “I kinda got used to it though. Like that time you told the kids from school I was a ghost that haunted the halls of our house…

Tommy began to snort, “That was….” she stopped and got serious. “That was very wrong of me and I’m sorry.”

“Forgive and forget.” She said, smiling at him. “Look Tommy, it’s okay. Siblings pick on each other, right? And like you said, I wasn’t a thought all the way through child…”

“But you are smart, and you are pretty and I was looking out for you.” Tommy grabbed the spoon and was playing with it just like she was. “I just don’t want you to get treated the way I treat girls ok? I just… I know i’m not perfect but… I am not the poster boy for treating a girl right you know and… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“So, hypothetically, if I started going out with one of your bandmates, like Nikki, do you think he’d hurt me?” (Y/n) asked, leaning forward in her seat.

“Ok… one, NIkki is gaga over some chick and he seems to be into her and being a gentleman and shit… but…. he has his demons,” Tommy sighed.

“Oh, I see.” (Y/n) said. “Well, don’t worry. Vince and Mick aren’t my type and if Nikki’s taken…maybe I could set my eyes on that cutie in that brand new band that’s been playing the strip. Toxin? Venom? Oh! Poison!” She smirked when she saw Tommy’s eyes darken.

“(Y/n) please don’t… I won’t be able to take my sweet.. Innocent.. SMART.. baby sister with rag tag groups that are worse than ours.”

They got their food and made small talk. Afterwards, Tommy took her for a walk, doing some window shopping. Not realizing that across the street, Mick and Vince were standing.

“She’s cheating on Nikki with Tommy?” Vince asked.

“Dumb ass, she’s his sister.” Mick groaned.

“Wait, what?” Vince looked at Mick. “I… huh?” Vince took a closer look. “Holy fucking shit!” Vince smacked Mick excitedly. “Tommy is going to flip when he finds out… does Nikki know?”

“I don’t think so.” Mick said. “Why don’t we take bets to see when he does? Whoever gets the closest wins.”

“You’re on!” Vince said shaking Micks hand.

“How long you give him?” Mick asked.

“I give them a month,” Vince shrugged. “How long do you give em?”

“I think Nikki’ll find out in a couple weeks. Tommy, it’ll take a month.” Mick told him.

“You are sooooo on,” Vince smiled. “Oh man this is going to be great to see…. Should we get popcorn?” 

“And beer.” Mick laughed. “Come on. We got a gig tonight.”

“Hey, how many chicks do you think I can score with before we start the show?” he wiggled his eyebrow at Mick. 

“I’m sure you’ll get all of them Vince.” Mick said, shaking his head.

“So, do you have a gig tonight?” (Y/n) asked, knowing the answer.

“OH YEAH! Oh (Y/n) you’ve got to come, and this time I won’t ditch you I promise, I’ll introduce you to the guys!” Tommy smiled.

“Oh, I dunno…” (Y/n) said, a little nervous. “Won’t I cramp your style?”

“OK, look,” Tommy sighed. “You are cool, you know why? Because one, you have me for a brother. Two, you listen to awesome music. Three you’re going to school to be a music manager. Four, you play instruments that are really hard and that is cool.” Tommy took a breath. “Any guy who dates you is lucky and I hope they make you happy… or I start cutting off dicks.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll come by.” (Y/n) said. “Nessa might come too. Her, me, and Athena talked about seeing a show tonight. Might as well be yours.” She smirked at him.

“YES!” Tommy smiled. “I’m glad to see you happy though. Man I am way too sober for this. OK, so I’ll take you back to campus.” He looked around. “Anything you want? I have money!” Tommy smiled brightly.

“There’s a first time for everything.” (Y/n) smiled, heading back to campus with Tommy.

*********

The guys were backstage, getting ready for their gig. Nikki finished putting on his war paint while Vince stretched in his leather pants, Mick tuned his guitar, and Tommy drummed in the air.

“Your girlfriend here?” Mick asked Nikki without looking up.

“She said she was going to be here with her friend and sister,” Nikki shrugged. “I hope so… I really want to spend time with her man.” Nikki walked over to the counter and did his line closing his eyes. “Man, we have a meeting with the label and I just hate how they’re yanking our chain man.”

“Wanna know what would make you feel better?” Tommy asked. “If you and your girlfriend spent a little time together jumping on the bed.” Vince looked over at Mick and cringed.

“Maybe soon man,” NIkki smiled. “Just need to find the right place. Far away from you clowns.”

“I’m saying hotel.” Mick shrugged.

“Dude, what’s wrong with the house? You never had a problem with it before.” Tommy said, making Vince cringe again. “Or the backseat of your car.”

“I don’t want you clowns interrupting me,” Nikki smacked Tommy. “Besides, my girl is special and deserves something better than our dingy apartment.”

“What is she a virgin or something?” Tommy asked.

“Oh, look what time it is! Time to rock!” Vince yelled out.

“Yeah man, let’s start the show,” Mick said as he followed Vince out.

“I’m with the other two clowns,” Nikki grabbed his bass. “And it’s none of your business.” Tommy just shrugged and followed them out. Nikki saw (Y/n) once the set started. She was smiling up at him as he performed.

“He looks good.” Vanessa told her. (Y/n) nodded, beaming with joy. “Holy shit, Vince is hot! I’m going to have to claw my way through.” she said looking at the girls.

“Oh dear god Nessa.” (Y/n) laughed. “Just come backstage with me after the show.”

“Promise,” she hugged (Y/n) and laughed. “Thena! Come hang with us!” she yelled. Athena waved to them from the guy she was talking to. The concert went on and soon, the guys were done.


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy snagged (Y/n) while Nikki went backstage with the others.

“Tommy, what are you doing?” (Y/n) asked.

“I am going to take you backstage to meet the guys!” he said and carried her on his shoulder. (Y/n) squealed as he took her backstage. “Hey fuckers, come out here and meet my baby sister!” Tommy yelled.

“Tommy, I’m not a baby.” (Y/n) told him.

“Ok Tommy hold on,” Nikki said as he took off his makeup. When he turned around he froze and his smile faltered a bit.

“Guys, this is my sister (Y/n) Bass!” Tommy said proudly. “I tried to get her to use Lee, but she’s happy with our last name.” (Y/n) smiled shyly at the three, trying not to look into Nikki’s eyes.

“Nice to meet you,” Nikki mumbled as he shook (Y/n)’s hand.

“Wow, you look nothing like Tommy, thank god.” Vince walked up to her and smiled. “Hi,” he flirted trying to get Nikki jealous.

“Hey dude, back off my sister.” Tommy laughed. “She’s off limits to all three of you fuckers. And I mean, Nikki’s got that girl he’s seeing anyway, but still.”

Nikki looked at (Y/n), “yeah ok Tommy.” Nikki took a breath. “Excuse me.” he left the room and out to the hallway.

“I’m gonna go get some air. It smells like man in here.” (Y/n) teased, leaving Tommy, Mick, and Vince alone. She headed out into the hallway, freezing when she saw Nikki. She thought about turning to head the other way, but he spotted her.

Rushing to her, he took her hand and pulled her away from the band. They reached the back alley and Nikki ran a hand across his hair. 

“Nikki…” (Y/n) said softly.

“When were you going to tell me?” he asked.

“It never came up. I didn’t think about it.” She told him, watching him pace. She took a deep breath. “I don’t live at the dorm either. I still live at home. I didn’t want to tell you because I wanted you to not think of me as some nerdy kid.” She turned and started walking away.

”(Y/n) where are you going?” he sighed and looked at her.

“I’m going to find my sister and I’m going home!” (Y/n) told him. Nikki waited out there for a bit, smoking a bit before he headed inside.

Inside to where Athena and Vanessa still were, but not (Y/n).

“Where’s (Y/n)?” Nikki looked around for her and then back to them. 

“Oh she left a while ago I thought.” Vince shrugged. “Why?” Nikki turned on his heels and ran down the hallway. “Nikki!” But Nikki didn’t hear him.

Nikki looked frantically around as searched for (Y/n). He could see her down the street. A man was following her. Nikki felt a rush of adrenalin as he pushed past the man and reached (Y/n).

“Why did you leave?” he tooks gasping breaths and placed his hands on his knees. “We need to talk and I mean really talk… please?” he looked up at her his chest heaving with every breath he took. Looking behind her he glared at the man who was following her.

“I didn’t think you’d want to see me anymore…” (Y/n) admitted.

“I’m just in shock… ok I mean… you are this wonderful, amazing smart girl and… I don’t care that you live with your parents, hell you’re going to college and I can already imagine how expensive it can kind of be. But (Y/n), you’re Tommy’s sister… it… I… I don’t want us to end. But I’m scared at how he’ll react.” 

“You feel awkward, don’t you?” (Y/n) asked. “I’m sorry Nikki. I just wanted to get to know you. I wanted a chance before Tommy would fuck it up…”

“He would have tried to fuck it up either way,” NIkki smiled at her. “It’s Tommy.”

“That is true. Why do you think I haven’t been on like any dates ever. Or I’m still a…you know…” She laughed awkwardly. “My brother and sister are a little…protective…”

“Athena knows, right? I mean… Look you’re nineteen, you vote, you can drink.” Nikki could feel his high coming down. “Tommy isn’t your dad, he can’t control you (Y/n). You want to give me your virginity that’s your decision not his… but in this day and age to find a guy who can be patient is not easy, and…. It’s up to you what you want to do.” Nikki ran a hand across his face. “Come on… am I taking you home or to Vanessa’s dorm? Although I think I saw her making out with Vince when I came to run after you”

“Then I guess I better go home.” She sighed. “You don’t have to take me. I can walk. It’s not that bad and I’m sure you have some…things to attend to.” She saw the girls on the strip, how they threw themselves at the band. She wasn’t like them. She knew that. She stuck out like a pink flamingo surrounded by swans.

“Not like this (Y/n), I am not going to let you go alone.” He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back towards the club to grab his things and his car. “Get in, NOW!” (Y/n) nodded and got in the car.

NIkki made his way in and grabbed his stuff.

“Hey man!” Tommy said. “Where are you going?”

“Oh, I’m meeting up with my girlfriend. She and her friends are going to a party in the valley so I’ll be over there.” he looked at Athena and winked. “So I’ll catch you guys tomorrow.”

“Oh a party! I love parties!” Tommy said. “Can I go?”

NIkki gave a devilish smirk, “Sure let me write down the address.” Nikki proceeded to write down a random address from the valley and laughed. Tommy was going to be in for a surprise when there was no party or girls. “Here you go man, have fun.”

Without another word Nikki walked to his car. He put his things in the trunk and climbed in. Peeling off onto the road he looked at (Y/n), “hungry?” 

“Kinda.” She admitted. “I had brunch with Tommy this morning and that’s about it.”

“How about a something quick and we can just talk somewhere… really talk.” Nikki looked at her as he pulled up through a fast food restaurant drive through and ordered them some food. After that, Nikki drove her up to the Hollywood sign, just like on their first date. Taking the food he placed it on the hood and helped her up. “OK, so… how are we going to do this?”

“What do you mean?” (Y/n) asked, looking at him.

“Ok, I can just tell them that my girlfriend is busy with getting her degree, and making sure she keeps her grades up to get a good job.” NIkki shrugged and took a bite out of his burger. “We can try and not hang out too much on the strip… do some dates in a different part.” 

“You still want me to be your girlfriend?” (Y/n) asked, a little surprised.

“Only if you still want to be,” NIkki sighed as he looked out at the view of the city. “I don’t deserve you… but I really like you (Y/n).” She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, moaning softly as she did.

“Does that answer your question?” She asked when she pulled away, only to be pulled in for another kiss. Nikki deepened the kiss his tongue exploring her mouth as his hands found their way under her shirt. His fingers dancing on her skin.

“Nikkik, I’m ready.” (Y/n) told him, blushing softly.

“Hotel? Or your parent’s house?” he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

“No one is home except for me for a month.” (Y/n) whispered. “Let’s go.”

NIkki helped her down and back in the car. Driving towards her house he parked a block away in case Tommy was there.

“Tommy doesn’t come around unless he wants something,” (Y/n) told him. “Come on.” She took his hand and led him in and to her room. There were so many books and rock posters on the walls. Nikki made a mental note to take her to a bookstore for a date sometime. She turned and kissed him deeply.

Nikki led her to the bed and laid her down. His fingers tugging at the hem of her shirt. Breaking the kiss so that he could take it off, he did the same to his own and kissed her again. Her kiss was intoxicating, it was better than any bump of cocaine he ever had.

“Nikki.” (Y/n) whispered, his calloused fingers trailing on her skin. “I want this.”

NIkki paused looking at her face and sighed. “You don’t have to do this to impress me (Y/n), you’re amazing and….” her lips crashed in his as she rolled him on his back taking the initiative.

“I told you I wanted this.” She told him, kissing him roughly. “Just…give me some guidance, okay?”

“Whatever you say sweet girl,” Nikki smiled as she worked on removing his pants. He smiled at the way she looked at his cock. “What is it (Y/n)?”

“The only one I’ve ever seen was when Vanessa stole a stack of Playgirls from her aunt’s house,” (Y/n) admitted. “And a certain brother of mine when he runs through the neighborhood naked on a dare.”

“OH well, don’t be shy he’s really happy to see you,” he chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. “He loves being played with.” She looked up at him as she shyly wrapped her fingers around him. With a deep breath, she bowed her head and took the tip into his mouth, sucking on it gently. “Shit, just like that sweet girl” He moaned as he bucked his hips at her touch. The pressure was just right for someone who had never done it before. She relaxed and let him slide into her mouth, closing her eyes as she bobbed her head. Vanessa and Athena had given her some tips for if she was ever in the position to lose her v-card. She just didn’t think it was ever going to happen.

“F-f-fuck,” he moaned as he threw his head back. (Y/n) cupped his balls the way Vanessa told her how to, but she wasn’t expecting this reaction. She could feel him twitch in her mouth as she continued to suck on him. That’s when Nikki suddenly pushed her back.

“Did…did I do something wrong?” She asked. She had done something very right and it was going to end the evening a lot sooner if she didn’t stop.

“No, baby girl, It’s just…” he blushed. “If I don’t stop you the night might end too soon and I still haven’t made you cum.” he brought her up and laid her down on the bed. She gasped softly, watching as he worked her out of her panties. “That is the prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen.” he smiled at her.

“W-what are you gonna do?” She asked, watching him.

“I’m going to make you see stars sweet girl,” he muttered against her neck as he sucked on her pulse. He trailed down along her body taking her nipples into his mouth sucking on them making them erect. “Mmmmm, your skin tastes so sweet.”

His fingers danced down to her mound his face following after as he licked on long strip along her folds. She was already wet with anticipation and she tasted sweet against his tongue.

“Oh god!” (Y/n) moaned, bucking her hips some. “F-fuck.” The noises she was making was making Nikki harder than he thought he could be. He pushed a finger gently into her hole curling it finding her g-spot. He smiled at the whine she made and moved his finger slowly in and out of her. “N-Nikki…” She gasped. His finger was bigger than hers, and it felt so different than it did the night before. So much better.

Nikki sucked on her clit as he added a second finger. “Cum for me sweet girl let me feel you cum on my fingers,” he went back to sucking on her clit as he moved his fingers faster into her.

“Oh god!” (Y/n) called out as she came around his fingers. Breathing heavy, she glanced down at him to see him smiling. “Wow…” She panted.

“Fun’s not over sweet girl,” he pulled her in for a kiss letting her taste herself on him. She kissed him deeply, keeping her arms wrapped around him.

“You still have to cum, right?” (Y/n) asked.

“I have to make you feel better than what you just felt,” Nikki smirked and went to his jeans to grab a condom. “You think you’re ready for me?”

“You…I don’t think you’re gonna fit…” (Y/n) said, watching him. She was a little nervous. Girls at school always said it hurt the first time.

“Shhhhh,” Nikki caressed her cheek, “I’m going to go nice and slow sweet girl,” he lined up and pushed into her slowly. He bit his lip to keep from spilling. He stopped every inch to get her used to his size until he bottomed out. His hips were flushed with hers as he stayed still letting her adjust to his size. He could see the blood from her walls stretching. She grabbed onto him, burying her face in his shoulder. It hurt, that was true, but it felt good at the same time.

“Nikki…” She whispered. “M-move.”

NIkki moved slowly at taking long strides. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt her walls clenched around him. She felt nothing like the countless girls he had fucked. But this wasn’t fucking, this was something else, this scared the life out of him. Guys like him don’t get girls like (Y/n).

“Fuck…” (Y/n) gasped into his ear. The pain was starting to fade away. She moved her hips to get more friction. It was feeling amazing.

Nikki began moving faster as her walls slicked up. He took her lips in his and kissed her deeply. He swallowed her moans and screams as he felt her walls flutter around him. He loved the feel of him.

“I’m…I’m close…” she purred. “N-Nikki.”

“Cum for me (Y/n). Just relax and let go,” he groaned as he sucked on her pulse and continued his thrusts. He smiled at the feel of her walls fluttering around him as she came he couldn’t hold off and spilled into the condom.

(Y/n) laid there as Nikki rolled off of her and pressed against her side. She felt him gently touching her, offering assurance that she was okay.

“Did I do good?” She asked him.

“Good?” Nikki chuckled. “Sweet girl you were AMAZING!” he pulled her in for a deep kiss. “You give me a couple minutes to rest and we can do it again.”

Nikki and (Y/n) spent the night loving each other over and over and over again. By Midnight, Nikki wrapped (Y/n) in his arms with the blankets over them as they fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It was early morning and (y/n) woke up, a little shocked that Nikki was still there. She smiled and was about to kiss him when she heard a roar outside. Looking out the window, she gasped.

“Nikki!” She said, shaking him. “Nikki, get up!”

“But you’re so comfy babe,” Nikki reached for her but she had already moved away from him. “What’s going on?” he moaned when she tossed his shirt at his face. “(Y/n)?” 

“Tommy’s here…” she said, eyes wide.

“Shit!” Nikki jumped up.

“Why is he here? Does he know you’re here?” (Y/n) asked.

“You did leave without a word to him (Y/n),” NIkki began getting dressed. “How do I get out of here?” Nikki looked at the window and hid when he saw Tommy walking up to the door. “I can climb down when he comes in.”

“We could just tell him…” (y/n) said, but she shook her head. “Be careful.” She kissed him.

“We got time,” he whispered as he pulled her in and kissed her deeply. His fingers threaded in her hair as his tongue invaded her mouth.

“(Y/n)? You home?” Tommy called out.

“You should go.” (Y/n) whispered to Nikki. “I’ll be out in a second Tommy!”

“Bye sweet girl, I’ll call you later.” He gave her one last kiss before disappearing out her window and climbing down the side of the house. Reaching the ground he looked up at her window and smiled. That was fun, he wondered what it would be like to climb up and sneak in. running to his car he drove off back to the apartment.

“Hi Tommy.” (Y/n) had her robe wrapped around her as she came downstairs.

“I got worried when you disappeared,” Tommy hugged her and looked her over. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Some creep was following me and I decided to come home.” She told him. “I couldn’t find you. I’m sorry.”

“As long as you’re ok,” he breathed. “What did you think of the guys? I can make you breakfast and you can tell me what you think of them.. Oh and Nikki is an asshole! He told me he was going to a party with his girlfriend at the valley. I get there there’s no party!”

“Ugh.” (Y/n) laughed. “Maybe he just wanted to spend time with her?” She shrugged.

“But I’ve never met her and hey… I might be a better catch,” Tommy smiled. “eggs, bacon, and toast?”

“Sounds good.” She sat down, cringing a little. She had to smile, thinking if what that was from. “You guys are really good. Too bad I couldn’t snag you guys before Elektra did.”

“Oh man, It would be awesome if you worked for Elektra. I mean I could keep an eye on you and you’d help us out!” Tommy placed the cooked food in front of her and tilted his head. “Are you in your robe? You’re usually in those pajama pants and a shirt, aren’t you?”

“It was hot and you surprised me.’ She shrugged. She wasn’t entirely lying. The AC had been acting up. And Tommy had taken her by surprise. "Dad was supposed to have someone out to look at it.”

“I can stay and call someone to come look at it.” Tommy looked at the time. “Or I could get the guys over and see if we can fix it?”

“No offense Tommy, but if you brought the guys over, more than the AC would need to be fixed.” She laughed.

“Aww come on! We can at least try! If not then we can go to the beach and you can invite Vanessa and I’ll call Athena… Please? Let me try and be a good big brother?” Tommy got on his knees and crawled to her. “Please (Y/n/n)!”

“Okay, okay. Call them over.” (Y/n) laughed. “If they’re all awake.”

***********

Nikki opened the door to the apartment as quietly as he could. He was thankful that Mick and Vince were asleep. Vince had Vanessa on his chest, NIkki had to bite his finger to keep from laughing. As he made his way in he accidentally bumped into Mick’s guitar which fell and hit Tommy’s drums.

“Fuck,” Nikki whispered and groaned when Vince and Mick woke up along with Vanessa.

“Well, well, well, look who’s home.” Vince smiled.

“Uh, hey Vince. Vanessa.” Nikki said. “Beautiful morning right?” Mick came out nowhere like a vampire and stared at Nikki.

“And where were you last night?” Vanessa smiled.

“Bible study.” Nikki told them. “Totally a lot of God being thrown around.”

“If you actually stepped foot in a church, You’d probably burst into flames.” Mick grumbled.

Vanessa raised her eyebrow at Nikki, “Did you deflower my best friend?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Nikki lied. Vince high fived him

“My man!” He called out.

“Please… Athena and I talked to her about just relaxing and letting go,” Vanessa sighed. “Did my techniques work?” She walked up to Vince and kissed him. “What do you think handsome?”

“Oh I think they worked very well.” Vince moaned. Nikki sighed and got ready to hit the shower when the phone rang.

“I’ll get it like the responsible adult I am.” Mick said as he picked up the phone.

“Mick Dude!” Tommy said. “I need help fixing my parents AC you guys wanna come over to the house?”

“Do I look like an electrician?” Mick asked. “Your parents arent home anyway. You said so last night.”

“Yeah, but (Y/n) is here by herself with a broken AC and the guy never came to fix it, please? We can look at a book my dad has or something!” Tommy pleaded.

“Well I’ll do it, but only because it’s for (Y/n).” Mick said. That got Nikki’s attention.

Nikki gave Mick a thumbs up and rushed in the shower. He cleaned himself up and got dressed fast, putting on pants and a shirt. Rushing to the living room he took a breath.

“I’m ready let’s go,” Nikki smiled.

“You’re going just so that you can try to sneak off with (Y/n) and deflower her more,” Vanessa muttered to him. “You’re lucky I think you guys are cute together.”

“Just be careful getting caught.” Vince said. “As much as I would love to see Tommy cut ya, we really can’t lose our bassist.”

“I will, but dude it’s going to be sweet sneaking around,” Nikki smiled as he let everyone pile into the car.

“Let’s go guys.” Mick groaned, getting up. “Apparently, we’re damn handymen now.”

*****

“Hey dudes!” Tommy said, letting the guys into the house. Vanessa had headed back to her dorm to change and freshen up, and was going to meet them at the Bass house. Nikki looked around, not seeing (Y/n).

“Where’s the sister?” Vince asked.

“Out by my parents pool. I told her just to relax. Might be the only day she has completely off until she graduates this winter.” Tommy smiled. “I’m trying to be a good big brother.”

Mick snorted, “At least you’re good at something besides drumming.”

“Hey, is she out in a swimsuit?” Vince asked. “I might have to go keep her company.” He smirked at Nikki, who was making daggers with his eyes.

Vanessa came through the side gate and smiled over at (Y/n), “Is my suit still here from last time?” she walked to (Y/n) and smiled. Bending over she whispered in her ear, “Nikki’s here and you have a story you need to tell me lady.”

“Nikki’s here?” (Y/n) asked. “Uh, your suit is up in my room. Let’s go get it.” She looked at the window to see the boys talking.

Vanessa followed (Y/n) to her room and closed the door behind them. “Sooooooo, how was it?” (Y/n) draped herself on her bed.

“He’s all I can think about now,” (Y/n) admitted. “It was amazing. He’s amazing. He would’ve stayed and we would’ve done more, but Tommy showed up.”

“Did you only do it once or did you go all night?” Vanessa put on her suit and smiled. Her bikini was the latest style that showed off her legs and her cleavage.

“All night.” (Y/n) blushed, slipping into her own. She had been in a tank top and shorts. She went for a one piece, not as comfortable in her body as Vanessa was. “He was ready to go over and over.”

“Oh man,” Vanessa hugged her. “Oh no… you are not wearing that.” Vanessa rummaged through her bathing suit drawer and pulled out a bikini that Athena had bought (Y/n). “You are going to wear this. Don’t argue with me and do it!”

“You know I don’t like wearing bikinis. I feel weird.” (Y/n) told her. “And you know Tommy will freak out if he sees me in it.”

“But Nikki will get excited,” Vanessa smiled. “You have a killer body (Y/n/n). Don’t let your idiot brother tell you otherwise. Besides if he freaks out, it’s because he knows guys won’t stop looking at you.”

“I guess.” (Y/n) sighed and changed suits. “How’s this look?”

“Nikki’s eyes are going to pop out of his head,” she smiled as they walked out and back downstairs walking past the boys. “Hey boys,” she sang wiggling her fingers.

“What the hell is she wearing?!” Tommy yelled, making Vanessa laugh. (Y/n) put her sunglasses on and took her spot back in her lounge chair.

“It’s called a bikini Thomas,” Vanessa said as she patted his cheek. “Doesn’t she look gorgeous?” she sent Nikki a look and a wink. 

“I say you both do.” Vince chuckled. “Maybe I’ll take them both back with me.” Vince smirked when he saw Tommy and Nikki both glare at him, Tommy not realizing Nikki was.

“You touch my sister, you’re dead.” Tommy said, marching outside. Nikki walked up to Vince.

“Touch my girl, and your girl isn’t going to be able to play with your dick when I cut it off.” he growled at Vince before walking outside.

“Vinnie, you know that I am very, very adventurous,” Vanessa grabbed him by the balls. “But don’t joke about my best friend that way, ok?”

“O-okay…” He said, nodding. Vanessa let go of him. He ran over to the AC unit that Mick and Tommy were looking at. Nikki made his way over to (Y/n) and sat by her legs.

“Hey there.” (Y/n) said, smiling at him.

Looking around he made sure Tommy wasn’t looking and bent down and gave her a deep kiss. “You are hot, and I want to take you to a secret place and have my way with you.” 

“Really now?” (Y/n) sat up, showing off her cleavage. “I might know just the place.”

“Oh?” Nikki raised his eyebrow at her. “Is my sweet girl wanting to be sneaky?” She just smirked and took his hand, sending a signal to Vanessa to keep Tommy busy. She led him through a hole in the fence to the empty house next door, with a drained out pool. It looked like their house; trashed, dirty, and smelling of pussy and beer.

“Eyesore of the street. Been empty for months and the teenagers all come here to do drugs and screw.” (Y/n) laughed, kissing Nikki deeply.

“Oh yeah,” NIkki said as they walked inside.

************

Tommy looked around, “Hey, wheres my sister and Nikki?”

“Little old lady a couple houses down asked for some help. So (Y/n) and Nikki went to do it.” Vanessa told him. “They’ll be back.”

“Oh,” Tommy scratched his head. “I guess that’s ok, I mean Nikki has a girlfriend so he won’t try anything right?”

“Nikki’s a good guy man,” Vince said. “He knows your sister is off limits.” He had to turn around to keep from laughing.

Vanessa jabbed her elbow against Vince’s ribs, “stop it.”

“Ok Tommy startup the AC that should do it,” Mick said and wiped his hands. Tommy headed inside to start it up.

“Might want to go get the lovely couple.” Vince whispered to Vanessa. “Tommy’s gonna go look for them if they don’t come back soon.”

Vanessa nodded and rushed over to the abandoned house she knew they were at. She could hear their moans and groans as she got closer.

“Hey you two, Tommy’s asking too many questions might need to wrap it up!” she called and sighed.

“Shit,” NIkki cursed as he picked up the pace and moved his hand between them pressing circles on (Y/n)’s clit. He could feel her walls clenching around him as she came and he spilled into the condom.

“So much for taking you over and over again,” Nikki smiled as he kissed her gently while he pulled out and discarded the condom. “Come one sweet girl, let’s head back.”

“There’s always later.” She sighed, getting up and fixing herself. They made their way out, Vanessa giggling. “What?” (Y/n) asked.

“You’re loud.” Vanessa teased.

“Am not!” (Y/n) shot back.

“Actually babe,” Nikki rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. “You are but I take it as a compliment.” he kissed her quickly before helping her and Vanessa get through the hole in the fence.

“Hey! There you are!” Tommy said. “What did the old lady need help with?”

“Pipes were clogged.” Nikki said. “Needed help cleaning them out.”

“So, who’s hungry?” (Y/n) asked. “I can cook, or order something. There’s a new Chinese place down the street.”

“Chinese!” the group called out.

“Thank god, cuz I didn’t want to cook.” (Y/n) laughed.

After eating the Chinese food and a few more stolen kisses between (Y/n) and Nikki, the boys headed home. Nikki walked to the machine and pressed the button.

‘Um hey guys it’s Tom. I’m calling with good news, so we’re releasing Shout AT The Devil. The album is a go!’

“Holy shit!” Nikki yelled as he grabbed Mick by the shoulders. “Did you fuckers hear that?”

“They decided to release it?” Vince asked, looking over at Tommy. “Hot fucking damn!”

“We’re gonna be rich guys!” Tommy yelled out, hugging them. “Fuck yeah!”

“Which of you fuckers sacrificed a virgin for this?” Mick said giving Nikki a pointed look as Tommy got their special party treat.

“You don’t think…” Nikki started. Vince and Mick shrugged. “I don’t care guys. I think she’s my good luck charm.” He smiled. “Fuck yeah!”


	14. Chapter 14

One Month Later

“Babe?” (Y/n) asked into the phone when Nikki answered. He frowned. She should’ve been in class, not on the phone.

“(Y/n) why aren’t you in class?” Nikki looked at the time. “Are you feeling ok?”

“Well, honestly, I kinda hurt a little.” (Y/n) laughed. “I have something to show you later though, when you’re free.”

“I’m free,” Nikki said. “Where do you want me to meet you?”

“Come by the house. Mom and dad decided to stay in Greece for another month.” She told him.

“Ok, I’ll be there in five.” he said as he grabbed his keys and hung up with her.

Reaching his car he drove to her house and rushed to the front door. He knocked and waited until she answered.

“Hey babe.” She said, smiling at him and letting him in.

“Um,” Nikki rubbed the back of his head and paced. “You said you hurt but you look okay, but… I mean… I… I love you please tell me you’re ok?” he looked at her.

“Did…did you just say you loved me?” She asked. “I’m so sorry Nikki. I didn’t mean to scare you.” She pulled up her shirt and moved her pants down. There, on her hip, was something that was not there the night before. Nikki would know. It was a black pentagram with Motley Crue, Shout at the Devil around it in red.

“Babe, you…” NIkki pulled her for a kiss before dropping to his knees and gently kissing the area around the tattoo. “Love you.”

“I love you too Nikki.” She smiled down at him. “I skipped class to do this. I think you’re turning me into a bad girl. Just, don’t tell Tommy.” She said.

“Don’t tell me what?” Tommy’s voice echoed from the kitchen. (Y/n)’s eyes were wide and she looked down at Nikki. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?” Tommy growled when he noticed where Nikki was.

“Tommy, I can explain…” (Y/n) started, but he pulled her back and behind him.

“How could you? You have a girlfriend and you.. You take advantage of my sister? MY BABY SISTER?” Tommy grabbed Nikki by the shirt and pulled his fist back.

“Tommy no!” (Y/n) said, getting between him and Nikki. “No one took advantage of me! I’m his girlfriend! Now, if you want to hit him, you have to hit me too!”

“(Y/n) is the girl I’ve been seeing,” Nikki told Tommy looking at him. “I met her at the concert when you and Athena ditched her… I didn’t know she was your sister until they day you brought her to the concert a month ago.”

“Tommy, he makes me happy.” (Y/n) said. “Didn’t you say you wanted me to be with someone who made me happy?”

“Yeah, a doctor or a lawyer! But not him! I don’t know what he’s shown you… but I’ve seen the real him (Y/n/n) and he’s going to break your heart.” Tommy spat glaring at Nikki.

“You don’t know that asshole! If you’re this protective of your sister maybe you should look at how you treat all the women you fuck while you’re high!” Nikki tried to lunge at Tommy but (Y/n) held him back. 

“Do I really need to knock both of you on your asses?” (Y/n) asked. She glared at Tommy. “You know I will too. Troy isn’t the only reason you have a crooked nose.”

“Did you…did you fuck my sister?” Tommy asked Nikki. (Y/n) bit her lip and looked at the bassist as well.

“And what if I did Tommy? What are you going to do?” Nikki growled. “She isn’t a kid she can make her own decisions!”

“Oh no…” Vince mumbled, standing in the doorway.

“Nikki…” Mick warned. Tommy balled up his hand and let his fist fly, but (Y/n) put herself between her brother and her boyfriend, getting a fist to the cheek and her ass on the floor.

“Shit!” Tommy eyes were wide, realizing what he had done.

“(Y/n)!” Nikki yelled and helped her up and pet her behind him glaring at Tommy. “You’re going to pay for that!” Nikki lunged at Tommy and punched him in the face. Mick went over to help (Y/n) while Vince pulled them apart.

“Come on guys! Stop! Our album drops in a couple months and we fight the crowds, not each other!” Vince yelled out.

“I’m fine Mick.” (Y/n) said, running up the stairs. They heard her bedroom door slam and the lock click into place.

“Nice going you two.” Mick grumbled. “I hope you’re happy.”

“You stay away from my sister!” Tommy tried to grab at Nikki.

“Bite me!” NIkki said as he pushed past Vince and Tommy to go get an ice pack from the kitchen before he rushed up the stairs to check on (Y/n).

“I’m fine Tommy. Go away.” (y/n) said when she heard a knock on the door. She was looking at the bruise forming on her face in the mirror.

“It’s Nikki,” he said through the door. “Babe you should have let him hit me.” he sighed as he placed his head against the door. “Please let me in? I have ice for your cheek.” He heard the lock undo. She was sitting on her bed, facing away from him when he came in.

“I look awful.” She said, turning to look at him. Her eye and cheek were already starting to bruise.

Nikki turned her and closed his eyes in shame, he gently brushed her hair out of her face and placed the ice pack he grabbed on it. “I’m so sorry babe.”

“Not your fault.” She whispered. “Tommy and I used to get into fights all the time. He taught me how to fight. He just never punched me before.”

“I’ll kill him,” Nikki growled. “I want to punch him in his face right now.”

“It’s not worth it.” (Y/n) sighed. “You guys have an album coming out. And with that will be a tour. Don’t throw it away.”

Nikki sighed and pulled her to him and kissed her head. “I’m sorry sweet girl.” Nikki kissed her softly. There was another knock on her door.

“Sis?” Tommy asked.

“Not now.” (Y/n) whimpered. It was the first time Nikki had seen her cry. And it made him even more mad at Tommy.

“Go away Tommy! She doesn’t want to see you,” NIkki growled as he let (Y/n) cry on his chest.

“Why are you still here?!” Tommy asked. “Get out Nikki!”

“I’m making sure my girlfriend is ok asshole!” Nikki sighed. “You get out!”

“It’s my parents house!” Tommy yelled. “She’s my sister!”

“You go around hitting your sisters like you hit your girlfriends?” Nikki shot.

“Both of you stop!” (Y/n) called out. She stood up. “I’m taking a shower. If I so much as hear any more fighting,” She looked at Nikki. “No more sex for you.” She opened the door and looked at Nikki. “And no more free lunches for you.” She pushed past her brother and slammed her bathroom door closed.

Nikki got up and pushed past Tommy and headed downstairs to wait for (Y/n). A bit later, (Y/n) came down in a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top. She looked sad as she looked from Nikki to Tommy. They were facing away from each other, while Mick and Vince sat on the couch watching TV.

“Dinner on me,” She sighed. “There’s a buffet. That’s the only way I can afford to feed you four.”

Nikki walked up to her and gently placed his hand on her face, “Are you sure babe? I can pay for a couple of large pizzas.”

“I caused this argument. I’ll pay for it.” She sighed. “Who’s hungry?”

“But (Y/n),” Nikki tried to argue but was shut up by her glared.

“O…K…” Vince looked from Tommy to Nikki. “Whose car are we taking?”

“I’m not riding with him.” Tommy grumbled. He grabbed (Y/n). “Her and I are taking my bike.”

Nikki went to grab (Y/n) but was stopped by Mick. “just let it go man, pick your battles.”

Tommy led (Y/n) outside. He went to get her helmet from her bike. When he stood up from where he kept it, he cupped her face.

“Tommy…” (Y/n) wouldn’t look at him. “I’m fine.”

“Then why won’t you look at me (Y/n/n).” Tommy sighed. “You should have let me hit him.”

“I wasn’t going to let you.” She looked at him, and the reason she wouldn’t look at him started. She started to cry again. “He’s your best friend and my boyfriend.” She got on the bike, followed by Tommy. They headed to the restaurant, pulling away from the others. They parked in a spot and waited for them.

“He isn’t my best friend anymore,” Tommy growled. “He should have told me he was dating you.”

“Why is it a big deal?” (Y/n) asked.

“Because you’re my baby sister and if you saw how he was doped up… he isn’t good for you (Y/n/n).” Nikki and the boys pulled up next to them. They made their way in and (Y/n) paid for all five of them. She paid the extra price for the cheap beer too. They made their way to a table in the back. She sat down, Tommy and Nikki sitting on each side of her and Mick and Vince sitting on the opposite side. The dinner was quiet as they ate and drank. (Y/n) knew they needed to talk somehow. So she took a deep breath.

“I’m quitting school to become a stripper!” She announced.

“WHAT!” Nikki and Tommy yelled.

“You are not!” Nikki said. “No… no way no one sees you naked but me (Y/n/n) no way.”

“You are not becoming a stripper over my dead body! You’re finishing school and becoming a big label executive with a fuck ton of money got it?” Tommy said. (Y/n) smiled then.

“Oh, she’s good.” Mick said. “I like her.”

“What?” Vince asked. “What I miss?”

“She got them to talk.” Mick told him. Vince looked over.

“You guys sure?” (Y/n) asked. “I mean, you two could write a song about it. Vince could sell it. And Mick…well he hasn’t done anything but be nice to me so he’s excused from this conversation.”

“Thank you.” Mick raised his beer.

“Babe, you are not going to be a stripper,” NIkki held her hand and kissed it. “You are so close to finishing school you can taste it!” Nikki said as he looked to Tommy. “I should have told you I was dating your sister.”

“I shouldn’t have tried to punch you.” Tommy admitted. “I’m sorry. Both of you.”

“It’s okay.” (Y/n) said, rubbing her sore face.

“Tommy, would it be ok if I took Y/N out tomorrow night?” Nikki said. 

“Uh…yeah.” Tommy sighed. “Sure.”

“Thanks man,” he smiled and turned to (Y/n), “need me to drop you off at Nessa’s dorm?”

“She’s got her new boyfriend over. I don’t think she wants the interruption.” She laughed a little. “I’ll see her at work tomorrow.”

“She got a boyfriend?” Vince tilts his head. “I um… I didn’t know she had a boyfriend.”

“What do you care? She was just your booty call anyways,” Mick shrugged.

“I…I don’t care.” He said, looking away.

“Yeah, sure you don’t,” Mick sipped his beer. “So, we have Shout at the Devil coming out and a tour and then fun times!”

“I’ll be sitting out on the fun times.” (Y/n) said. “I have classes over the summer and if I get everything done, I can graduate in the winter.”

“Dude, she is smart.” Vince mumbled. Tommy smiled proudly.

“That’s my girl,” Nikki kissed her sweetly.

“So, by the time we come back, you’ll have your degree?” Mick asked. (Y/n) nodded, blushing. “Will we be back in time for your graduation?”

“Well, it’d be right before Christmas.” She told them.

“Oh I’ll be there even if the label gets mad at me,” Nikki said. “I’m going to be there.”

“Dude! Me too! And we’re gonna have a big party!” Tommy called out. (Y/n) laughed and smiled, watching her boys like nothing had even happened.


	15. Chapter 15

On tour…

The label had begun pushing drugs and girls on the boys. Giving them their extreme bad boy persona and catering to the inner demons. Nikki had always woke up with regret, but the most he ever let any of the girls do, was give him a blowjob. 

“Mmmm. Maybe I could please you another way.” The girl said, smirking up at Nikki as he finished up his line of blow. “Watchya say Nikki?”

“I just need a good blowjob,” Nikki said as he undid his pants and pushed the girl down. “So shut up and use that mouth to start sucking.” She got to work on him. He looked over at the phone in his dressing room. He hadn’t talked to (Y/n) all day. He wasn’t even sure if he had talked to her the day before. With a grunt he reached for the phone and dialed her number. “Have you ever given a blowjob before? Because right now I ain't feeling shit!” 

(Y/n) tossed a couple pills in her mouth as her phone rang. She shoved the bottle under her pillow, swallowed the pills, and answered the phone.

“Hello?” She asked, getting up and pacing the room.

“Hey sweet girl,” Nikki smiled at the sound of her voice and he felt his dick get harder. “Miss you.” 

“Hey Nikki. How’s the tour? Where are you guys at again?” She asked, twisting her finger in the cord.

“I think somewhere in the midwest or some shit,” he smiled. “What are you doing babe? Do you have time for some fun?” 

“I always have time for you.” She smiled, her pills starting to kick in. “I’m wearing that underwear you got me at the store on the pier.”

“Oh,” Nikki licked his lips. “I would love to see it on you then next time I see you I can take it off with my teeth.” he said and moaned. “Are you fingering yourself babe?” 

“Wishing it was your fingers.” She laid back on her bed. “I can’t wait for you to come back to LA for a concert. You’re so getting laid.” 

“Yeah,” he said as his fingers wrapped around the hair of the girl giving him his blowjob. “Wish your mouth was on my cock sweet girl. I miss it.” 

“Oh, me too.” (Y/n) moaned. “It’s been too long.”

“Are you pumping those fingers good and fast for me (Y/n),” Nikki moaned as he pushed his cock deeper into the girls mouth as he thought about (Y/n) 

“Oh god Nikki.” (Y/n) moaned, wiggling on her bed. “Fuck me hard.”

“Oh fuck (Y/n),” Nikki said, “I can pound that tight cunt all day. Just thinking about it makes me want to cum. Cum for me sweet girl. Cum.” 

She came, calling out his name, arching her back. The noises she made, made his dick hard, and he filled the girls mouth with his cum.

“Fuck!” (Y/n) gasped.

“(Y/n)!” he called out and sighed. As he leaned back against the couch in the green room. “Miss you baby.” 

“Miss you too Nikki.” She smiled. “Just a few more weeks.” She didn’t realize they were getting done a little earlier due to one of the bands they were touring with not being able to go on after this.

“I’ll call you tomorrow sweet girl, get some rest, you have a good day at school.” Nikki said. “Love you.” 

“Love you.” She hung up but went back to her textbook, scribbling down notes. Finals were coming up and she had to do good so she could graduate.

NIkki pushed the girl off him and zipped up. Walking over to the table he did another line of blow and sighed. “You can go now.” grabbing his bass he walked out and got ready to go on stage. 

“Ready dude?” Tommy asked, smiling at Nikki.

“I’m always ready,” Nikki said as he gave Tommy a high five and they walked towards the stage. 

“You guys seen Vince?” Tom their representative from electra asked. 

“I’ll go look for him,” Their manager Doc McPhee winked at them, the boys smirking knowing Vince was balls deep in some broad. 

"Looking for some action?" Tommy asked, sizing Nikki up as they waited for Vince. 

“What do you mean by that? I have your sister waiting for me,” Nikki smiled and cracked his neck. 

"Eww dont remind me." Tommy cringed.

"Hey!" Vince yelled out as he ran up, zipping his pants up. "Ready?"

“Let’s do this!” NIkki said as he marched up the steps towards the stage. 

“Tommy, you ok?” Mick raised his eyebrow at Tommy. 

"Just…" he sighed. "I have a feeling he's gonna end up being my brother-in-law. And she doesn’t know he's getting blown by all these chicks."

“Better a blow job while he’s thinking of her than his dick in something else,” Mick shrugged. “Besides, he’s on blow, you’re on blow… fuck we’re all on blow… it the game man.” Mick gave tommy a pat on his shoulder leaving the drummer to think. 

"I'm just glad my sister doesn't do anything like we do." He headed out, ready to play.

*********

Two weeks before (Y/n)’s graduation…

NIkki rushed into the apartment ready to take a warm shower before Vince hogged all the hot water. 

"Dude, what's the rush?" Tommy asked. "(Y/n) doesn't even know we're home. You told her last night we were in Miami Lakes or something." 

“I just need to wash the skanks off me, besides… I want to surprise her with a nice dinner ok?” Nikki called out as he shut the door. 

Leaning against it he closed his eyes. He could faintly remember all the girls he let suck on his cock. He came dangerously close to actually fucking on who looked almost like (Y/n). He needed to slow down and think before he did anything. He was thankful to be home and he couldn't wait to have her in his arms. The producers kept pushing drugs and girls on the tour and it was hard to resist temptation. But he had a plan, he had thought this through when he wasn’t on anything. 

He showered and made his way out. Tommy was holding the phone, frowning. 

"I tried to call her phone, to tease her, but it's off the hook. So I tried to call mom and dad's line, and it rang to their machine…" Tommy said. "That's weird."

“Call Vanessa see if she answers. She could have spent the night at the dorm,” Nikki said trying to keep his cool. But this did not sound like (Y/n). He took a deep breath rationalising that she was in the middle of finals and writing huge papers for her classes. She was on the home stretch and graduation was just two weeks away. “I’m going to head to the campus and check where she works,” Nikki ran a hand across his face. “I’ll find a phone and call you if I find her. Tell Vanessa to meet me at (Y/n)’s job.” 

"I'll go with you." Vince perked up at hearing Vanessa's name. Last he heard, she was single.

“You’re going just to see if you can get in Vanessa’s pants again,” Nikki grumbled as he started the car. 

"Can you blame me? I might steal them for a concert."

“You were just balls deep in some broad on Tuesday,” Nikki shook his head. 

"And she looked like Vanessa." Mick grumbled. 

"Shut up." Vince hissed. Nikki and Vince made their way to the library.

"Hey there's Vanessa." Vince said, pointing.

Nikki peeled his car to the side of the sidewalk and got out with Vince behind him, “Any sign of her?” 

“I’m not sure. Last I heard she was home but then one of our friends said they saw her studying in the library up on the quiet floors,” She looked at Vince and sighed. “Come on.” 

Nikki followed Vanessa through the main circulation desk and to the elevators. “There are three quiet floors so we can each take one and meet down in the lobby,” She told Nikki. “I’m sure she just came to study and fell asleep…. I’m worried about her Nik,” Vanessa shook her head. “She’s been moving really fast and taking on a lot…” 

"Taking a lot of what?" Nikki asked. "She's been doing drugs?"

“I don't know Nik, but so far it looks like caffeine pills or something. She’s been working non stop and I think the pressure is just getting to her. She did miss you.” Vanessa sighed as she stepped off when the elevator doors open. “When you find her just… don't be to harsh on her for wanting to be the best at what she’s already good at, ok?” 

"I understand what she's going through." Nikki sighed. He went to one floor while Vince and Vanessa took the other two. Vince had just stepped onto the floor when he saw a familiar head of hair laying on the floor.

"Shit!" He ran to her. Kneeling next to her, he lifted her and gently smacked her face. “(Y/n)? (Y/N), come on wake up you gotta wake up.” Vince pressed his fingers to her pulse and sighed in relief when he found it, but then he realized that it was barely there. “Fuck!” he cursed as he lifted her up and called the elevator. 

Nikki and Vanessa were waiting in the lobby when Vince came out. They jumped to their feet and rushed over to them.

"What happened?" Nikki asked.

“I don’t know man, I just found her on the floor,” Vince shook his head. “Tommy is not going to like this Nikki,” Vince let Nikki carry her. “She might need a doctor man.” 

"N-no. No!" (Y/n) came to life then. "I got a test and work and no time! No fucking time!" She struggled against the arms that were holding her. She had finished her test though. It was like the last two days hadn't happened in her mind. Vince took her purse then, looking through it.

“(Y/n) honey,” Vanessa brushed her hair out of her face. “You finished hun, you took your last test yesterday.” 

"No. I was studying and Nikki called and said they were in Rochester." Vince and Nikki looked at each other. 

"High milligram caffeine pills." Vince said. "Legal speed." 

“Shit,” Nikki held her close. “Vince you drive. We’re taking her to the hospital.” 

"I'm…" she stumbled, falling into Nikki's arms. "Sleepy."

"Yea. That's the crash." Vince sighed. "Think she had a little pressure on her."

“A little?” Vanessa scoffed. “They way Tommy has been on her about being a good girl, you don’t think that’s pressure enough? Plus the fact that right now she’s the only one in her family to finish college early, or even go to college at all!” Vanessa sighed. “I still need two more years of this before I can finish.” Vanessa sat in the passenger side as Nikki held on to (Y/n) while Vince drove to the hospital. 

"We haven't really helped much either." Vince pointed out. "As long as she doesnt get into anything harder, right Nik?"

“Over my dead body she’ll get into anything harder,” Nikki closed his eyes holding her tight. “Please baby don’t do this again.” he whispered. She just pressed against him holding on to him.

"We need to call Tommy," Vince said. "Or Athena."

“What do we tell them?” Vanessa looked at Vince and Nikki. “I mean I have no problem telling them that she got hopped up on caffeine pills.” Vanessa looked at (Y/n). “When did you start?” 

“Three months ago…” (Y/n) admitted. “When I failed that one test…” She was a perfectionist. She wanted to be the best.

“You should have talked to me! And it was one test (Y/n)! One out of a zillion you’ve taken and passed.” Vanessa sighed as Vince pulled up to the hospital and they took her inside. 

“I didn’t know she failed a test.” Nikki said to Vanessa.

“They’re not going to release information to us since we’re not family.” Vince told them. “Unless you fake being her husband or something, we gotta call Tommy. He’s the closest.”

Nikki looked for a phone and called Tommy. “Tommy… It’s (Y/n)...” he looked to Vince and Vanessa. 

Ten minutes later, Tommy was bursting through the door of the ER with Mick in tow.

“Where is she?” He asked, running up to them.

“They’re giving her fluids and she’s sleeping but they won’t tell us anything.” Vanessa Said. “Tommy, she’s been under alot of pressure to graduate and she just wasn’t looking after herself.” Vanessa said looking to Nikki and Vince. She left out the part that she was taking over the counter pills to stay up. 

“Why the hell didn’t she tell me? I talked to her a lot on the tour!” He looked at Nikki. “Did she say anything to you?”

“No man, and I talked to her before we got here, she sounded normal she sounded like her self and…” Nikki ran a hand across his face before punching the wall. 

“What was that for?” Tommy asked, watching him.

“I should have done something. Should have asked her… I should have skipped the tour and rushed home….” Nikki ran his fingers through his hair and looked agitated. “I need… I need….” he looked at Tommy. “I can’t man… I need something… anything.” 

“Nik, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Tommy said. “And you know that (Y/n) wouldn’t tell us if she was sick or anything because we’d want to come home.”

“I think the worst part about this is she just went to the store and bought it.” Vince mumbled. Vanessa shot him a look and Tommy turned to look at him.

“Bought what?” He asked. “What do you mean she bought something?”

“Um…. I…. no,” Vince said as he grabbed Vanessa and kissed her. 

“Nikki…” Tommy looked at his friend. “Was she on drugs?”

“Caffeine pills,” Nikki muttered and sighed. “She failed a test and didn’t tell us… she kept saying she was fine…. I’m sorry Tommy… I should have been better at picking this up.” 

“I should’ve too. I…” Tommy was cut off.

“Is there family of Ms. (Y/n) Bass here?” A nurse asked.

Tommy looked at Nikki and grabbed him pulling him with, “Yes I’m her brother, this is her boyfriend anything you have to say you can say to him too.” He crossed his arm and looked at the nurse. 

“Well, Doctor Fitz will be out in a second. I was just making sure there was family here.” She told them. As if summoned, a balding man came out.

“Hello.” He said, nodding at everyone. “Ms. Bass is resting now. We got her heart rate and blood pressure stabilized. For the next few days, she just needs to rest and drink lots of water. She needs to avoid caffeine for a bit and alcohol. Her vitals showed she hadn’t slept in about two days, and she admitted to us that she could not remember the last meal that she ate. So she needs to make sure she is eating too.” The doctor explained to them.

“Thanks Doc, we’ll make sure she stays healthy,” Tommy muttered. “Can we see her?”

“Of course. I’ll have her nurse show you to her room.” He nodded to the nurse. Vanessa looked over at Nikki. 

“You okay?” She asked.

“I don’t know Ness, I just… i need something to take the edge off I… i’m scared to see her in that room.” NIkki paced a bit. “I… When Vince carried her out of that elevator… she was so pale.” 

“I can’t stop you from going and doing anything, but I think it might break her heart if you’re not there.” Vanessa told him. She followed Tommy along with Vince and Mick.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Too Young to Fall in Love 16

Summary: Nikki Sixx was a hard partying musician on the strip. He never expected to fall in love with anyone, until a girl knocked on his dressing room door looking for a ride home and took his breath away. Just like everything else Nikki did; the drugs, the money, the music; Nikki went hard with love. (Y/n) Bass never expected the bassist of Motley Crue to be the one to shake her calm and calculated life up. She had a plan. Graduate school, become an epic producer, and watch from behind the scenes as her brother’s band rose to fame. Nikki and (Y/n) were perfect for each other, too bad her brother, Tommy, didn’t think so.

Series warnings: Smut (18+ Please), drug use, language, referenced miscarriage, drug overdose, mentioned attempted suicide, out of character moments for everyone in the band, the timeline might be a little screwy but it’s fanfiction! I know nothing of music production and my medical knowledge is really screwy, so it won’t be accurate.

****

 

NIkki bit at his thumbnail trying to build up the courage to walk inside. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and took the plunge. Walking in he froze when he saw (Y/n) laying on the bed with her eyes closed. She looked like a sleeping angel. Each step he took his leg felt like led.

“She’s okay Nik,” Tommy said, watching his friend. “She’s really tired.” As if on queue, (Y/n) opened her heavy eyes and looked up at Nikki, smiling softly. 

“Hey handsome.” She said, smiling weakly.

Nikki rushed to her and hugged her gently, “Don’t do that ever again.” he held her face in his hands and gave her a gentle kiss. Vanessa put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder as they watched them.

“I didn’t know what to do,” (Y/n) admitted. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t take speed, did you?” Tommy asked, breaking the moment. Tears filled up in her eyes as she shook her head.

Nikki sniffled a bit and kissed her again. “No more caffeine for a long time ok?” She nodded, resting against him. The nurse came in with her discharge papers.

“She’s okay to go home. She might be a little sick for a day.” She told the group. Tommy filled out the papers and handed them back to the nurse.

“Tommy, I think she should stay with us for a while,” Nikki sniffled and looked at her. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Tommy asked.

“I can stay at the house. It’s no problem.” (Y/n) told them. Her parents had decided to stay in Greece for awhile, due to her grandmother being sick.

“NO… I would feel safe if you stayed with someone or stayed with us…. Stay in the dorms or call Athena but I don’t want you alone (Y/n).” NIkki looked at Tommy with pleading eyes. “Tommy you know I’m right.” 

“I’ll stay over at the house with you tonight.” Tommy told her and Nikki. “I don’t think it’d be a good idea bringing her to the house. There’s...things and stuff there.”

“Ok, I’ll join you then,” Nikki closed his eyes and took a breath. He could be without his crutch for a few days. 

“Guys, I’m okay. I just tired myself out.” (Y/n) slowly got out of bed when the nurse undid her IV’s. “I’m fine.”

“This is non-negotiable (Y/n) we’re staying with you, right Tommy?” NIkki looked at him. 

“Motley Crue sleepover!” Tommy called out.

“Wait...when did I get roped into this?” Vince asked.

“I might as well stay too.” Vanessa laughed.

“Okay, I’m staying.” Vince smiled.

****

“Nikki, I can walk.” (Y/n) said as they made their way home. Vanessa, Vince, and Mick had went ahead to make sure there were no more of those pills laying around, leaving Tommy and Nikki to take (Y/n) back home.

“Not taking any chances sweet girl,” Nikki said as he carried her bridal style, “Now couch? Or your room?” 

“Room please.” (Y/n) said. “I can walk up the stairs though.”

“That’s so cute!” Vanessa said as she watched them come in.

“Nope, not taking any chances,” Nikki carried her up the stairs and into her room laying her down gently before laying next to her holding her tight. “Missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” She said, curling into his embrace. “You’re back early.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise, I wanted to take you out to dinner and maybe a nice hotel…” Nikki trailed off. 

“I’m sorry I messed it up.” She looked down. “I’ve been messing up a lot here recently.”

“No you haven’t,” Nikki sighed. “I should have realized something was wrong.” he sighed and held her close. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Nikki.” (Y/n) whispered, holding on to him. “You made it back in time for my graduation. My parents won’t be here for it though, because my grandma is sick.”

“I wouldn’t miss you walking across that stage for the world,” Nikki kissed her deeply his hands rubbing her sides. “I missed you,” he kissed her jaw down to her neck. She moaned softly, pressing against him. She held onto his t-shirt and closed her eyes. Tommy came to the doorway and cleared his throat.

“Food run. Anything my girl wants.” Tommy said, smiling at them.

“Subs.” (Y/n) said. “I could really go for a sub please. Ham and cheese, no tomato?”

“You got it,” Tommy said clapping his hands and rubbing them together. “Nikki, Mick’s down stairs…” 

“Okay. Thanks.” Nikki said. He looked at (Y/n), who was resting against him, her eyes closed for a moment. He smiled and brushed her hair back. Her being here gave him something he had only felt with drugs and music. Tommy watched for a second before he left to get the food. “I’ll be right back sweet girl,” NIkki said as he kissed (Y/n) before following behind Tommy. 

“You doing ok Bass player?” Mick said as he pulled out a bag. But Nikki shook his head. 

“I shouldn’t… not tonight…” he whispered and looked up the stairs. 

“You sure?” Mick asked. “She’s okay. She’s just sleeping.”

“Only on tour man… I should only do it on tour….” Nikki told himself. 

“If you change your mind, I’ll be here all night.” Mick told him, putting the bag away. Vince got them each a beer.

“Gotta drink it so she can’t, right?” He asked with a shrug. “She’s seriously lacking in the grocery department though. Beers pretty much all that’s in the fridge.”

“OK, we need a grocery run,” Vanessa said. “Vince you’re with me, Mick you and Nikki make sure she gets her rest. Tommy should be back with the food.” Vanessa grabbed her purse and looked at Vince. “Let’s go.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Vince said, saluting her. Nikki headed back upstairs.

“(Y/n)?” Nikki smiled softly as he saw her asleep in her bed. Climbing in he held her close and slept next to her. (Y/n) woke up a bit later and smiled at Nikki. She slowly got out of bed and made her way downstairs as Tommy came in with the food.

"Hey, I got your food. You ok? Where's Nikki?" Tommy said as he put the food on the table.

“I’m okay. Nikki looked tired so I left him sleeping upstairs.” She leaned against the doorframe.

"(Y/n), why didn't you say anything?" Tommy sighed. 

“I just got so caught up in everything…” She sighed. “I’m fine. I promise. You guys don’t have to stay here tonight.” She rubbed her head some. “Must have hit it when I fell. Even though I don’t remember falling. Vince said I was on the floor.”

"Yeah," Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. "I can only imagine what Nikki felt when Vince bright you down." 

“I’m sorry.” (Y/n) sighed. She swayed a little and Tommy quickly got her.

"Ok, come on sit down and eat," Tommy said as he helped her sit. 

"(Y/n)!" Nikki's voice came from upstairs. (Y/n) didn’t even have time to answer before six feet of bassist came running into the kitchen in a frantic search.

“Hey.” Tommy said, nodding at him like nothing was going on.

Nikki noticed (Y/n) and melt by her chair. "You were gone and I got scared." He whispered. He had never felt this strongly about anyone not even his own mother. And it scared him. 

“Sorry, you looked so tired. I should’ve woke you up.” She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry baby.. " he whispered as he grabbed the sub Tommy put in front if him. He caressed her cheek and have her a sad smile. Tommy watched from a distance. The way Nikki was with her, he had never seen it before. Usually girls he claimed to “love” came and went with the newspaper. But something about the way he treated (Y/n) made Tommy think this was different.

“I have to work tomorrow.” (Y/n) said. “They put me on the schedule at some point during my caffeine high.” She looked at her work schedule on the fridge and sighed.

"You're calling in sick," Tommy said as he handed her the phone. "They can check the discharge papers if they don't believe you." 

“Where’s Vanessa and Vince? I’m not hallucinating, am I?” (Y/n) asked. Mick came in, taking his food from Tommy.

"They went grocery shopping," Mick sighed. "You've seemed to be on a beer diet. I gotta say not the best diet (Y/n)." Mick looked at Nikki and Tommy, "what?" 

"Mick, that was not cool man," Nikki sighed as he held (Y/n)'s hand. 

“Thanks for everything guys, but I’m okay.” (Y/n) yawned. “You really don’t have to stay.” She rested her head on Nikki’s shoulder. “I’m feeling better. I promise.”

"I'm staying (Y/n)," Nikki said as he pulled her in for a kiss. "We are not going to argue about." 

By the time Vanessa and Vince came back from totally just grocery shopping, (Y/n) was out cold on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket while Tommy and Mick cleaned out the fridge of beer, and Nikki sat on the floor by (Y/n)’s head.

“Dude, isn’t that uncomfortable?” Vince asked, helping carry in the bags.

“Nope, I’m good,” Nikki said as he leaned back and closed his eyes. 

“Okay well, don’t come crying to me when your ass falls asleep and you need to get up.” Vince laughed and headed to the kitchen. Nikki felt someone playing with his hair. He looked around to see (Y/n) sleepily fluffing it. With a small smirk he sighed happily. Her fingers felt good running through his hair. He never let any chick do that but with (Y/n) he wanted her to touch him anywhere she wanted to. 

The next morning Nikki gave a low painful groan. The crick in his neck was painful as he lifted his head and winced in pain. He tried to reach for (Y/n) but found the couch empty. Shooting up he yelled in pain she his knee hit the coffee table. 

“What?” Tommy asked, jumping from where he was sleeping in a chair. “What’s goin’ on?”

“(Y/n)’s gone and I hit my knee against your stupid table,” Nikki sighed as he tried to walk it off. 

“Why were you under it?” Tommy asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“I wasn’t… I was sleeping with my head on the couch and my body on the floor.” Nikki looked in the kitchen but there was no sign of (Y/n). “Tommy? Where’s (Y/n)?” 

“I dunno. I just woke up when you screamed.” Tommy yawned. “(Y/n)?” He called out.

“(Y/n)?!” Nikki called and ran up to her room but it was empty. 

“Did she go to work?” Tommy growled. That’s when he looked outside to see her sitting on the edge of the pool, her feet in the water. “Nikki!” 

Nikki rushed to Tommy who was pointing outside. Nikki took a calming breath as he opened the patio door and stepped outside. He took off his shoes and pants and sat by her putting his feet in the water. “You know,” he placed his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “You could have woken me up and I could have joined you sooner.” 

“You needed your sleep.” She smiled at him. “If I could’ve lifted your 6’1 ass, I would’ve put you on the couch so you could’ve slept better.” 

Nikki kissed her deeply his hand caressing her sides. “Maybe we can have that special date later?” 

“That sounds amazing.” She smiled at him. “I really did miss you while you were away.”

“I did too. We need more phone sex.” Nikki wiggled his eyebrows. “I love hearing you cum.” he whispered in her ear as his fingers danced on her thigh. 

“You know, I am feeling better. Maybe Tommy and the others could leave soon.” She kissed him deeply. As he cupped her face, the patio door slid open, making her groan.

“Hey! No hanky panky in front of me please!” Tommy said as he joined them by the pool and splashed (Y/n). 

“Well if you hadn’t come out here.” She laughed, splashing him back. “I’m feeling a lot better. Not as dizzy. Appetite is on it’s way back.”

“Good!” Nikki said as he held her close. “So, I’m thinking someplace fancy for tonight.” he leaned in. “And then you, me, a nice hotel mattress?” he nipped at her neck and smirked against her skin. 

“Oh dear god.” Tommy groaned. “I’m gonna push you in the pool Sixx.” (Y/n) laughed as Tommy splashed both of them.

“I’m not wearing a swimsuit Tommy,” (Y/n) said. “And I think you’d hate it if I took my clothes off out here because they’re soaked.”

Tommy ran his hands across his face and groaned, “You two are just sickening!” 

“You love us.” Nikki smirked.

“Her? Yes. You, I’m not too sure about.” Tommy laughed.

Nikki splashed Tommy and laughed. It felt good to be home with Y/N, but he knew they had to go to the studio soon. But for now they had press parties and a lot of gigs to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Nikki was wearing a tie, a fucking tie, and he was excited to watch (Y/n) march across the stage to get her diploma. 

“I look like a damn monkey.” Tommy groaned, pulling on his tie. “Why can’t we wear our normal clothes?”

“We’re being supportive of (Y/n).” Mick said. Vanessa made her rounds, fixing ties and straightening jackets. She smiled at Vince as she fixed his tie.

“There.” She said. “You guys look presentable.”

“There’s a lot of snooty looking people here.” Tommy looked around. “Maybe I could set (Y/n) up with one of them.” He winked at Nikki. He loved to push his buttons. 

“Do it and die lee,” Nikki growled as he shifted in his seat. He had taken a small bump before coming to this thing. He was nervous as hell but it helped to calm his nerves. Looking around he sighed. He hoped that the ceremony would start soon. 

“It’s should be a few more minutes before they start,” Vanessa said as sat by Nikki making Vince pout. Vince never really did make anything official. Vanessa knew she was still a booty call. 

“Hey it’s starting.” Mick told everyone.

The ceremony started, the graduates settled in their seats listening to speeches. And then they started calling out the names. Nikki saw her in line, waiting.

“(Y/n) Bass!” The dean said into the mic. And five seats in the middle of the audience erupted into screams and cheers. Like it was the Whiskey and she was Motley Crue. Nikki was the loudest. 

“THAT’S MY SWEET GIRL!” he yelled giving her devil horns as she walked across the stage. 

“Who are they?” one of her classmates whispered to her as she sat down. 

“That’s my brother, my boyfriend, my best friend, a male model, and an alien.” (Y/n) laughed.

“Are they one of those bands that play the strip?” He asked.

“Yeah. They’re fantastic.” She smiled, settling in her seat. The ceremony finished off and the grads were waiting for their family. Before the guys and Vanessa could get to (Y/n), a man in a suit approached her.

“Uh...hi?” She asked.

“Ms. Bass correct?” the man said offering his hand. 

“Yeah...who are you?” She shook his hand as she waited for an answer, afraid it was a sleezy porno produced offering her the chance to pay off her student loans and college debt.

“My name is Frankie Sharp, I'm one of the produces of Elektra," he gave her a smile. 

“Oh, if you’re looking for the guys, they’re around here somewhere.” (Y/n) said, figuring that he was here to talk to the Crue.

“No, Ms. Bass,” he chuckled. “I’m here to offer you a job at Elektra as a producer of course you would have an intern starting salary and have to intern for a year, but we are very impressed with your portfolio and work ethic.” 

“Wait...you want me?” She asked.

“Absolutely, we will see you at the office on Monday?” he said as he gave her his business card. 

“I...yes! I’ll take it!” She said without even thinking it over. He smiled and walked away as the guys walked up. She looked at them, in shock.

“Was that one of the reps from elektra?” Nikki raised his eyebrow as he walked away. 

“Uh huh.” She said, nodding.

“Are you ok sis? You look like you saw a ghost,” Tommy said as he watched Frankie walk off. “Was that one of the reps?” 

“Yes now hush,” Vanessa said. “Well hun what did he want?” 

“He offered me a job.” She explained. “He said they’re impressed with my portfolio I put together and my work ethic. I start on Monday.” The boys were quiet for a second before they broke out into cheers.

Nikki picked her up and spun her around giving a big yell. “That’s my girl! See you are smart. Oh I can't wait for you to represent us! You are going to be amazing!” he put her down and kissed her while dipping her. 

“Hey, my turn to hug her!” Tommy said, pulling her away from Nikki and hugging her tightly. “Elektra will bow at our feet! Long live the house of Lee!”

“I’m still not going with your stage last name Tommy.” (Y/n) laughed.

Niki stood back and let Tommy have his moment with his sister. He saw how happy she was and he leaned over to Vince. “Is the thing I gave you still at the apartment?” he whispered to him. 

“Which thing?” Vince asked, teasingly.

Nikki rolled his eyes, “the key dumbass!” he sighed and crossed his arms at vince. 

“Oh right. The key to her chastity belt?” Vince teased. “No man, it’s safe. I put it someplace Tommy would never look.”

“Ok, good.” he smiled. “We still going to DisneyLand to celebrate right?” he looked at everyone as Tommy and Y/N joined in. 

“Yes!” (Y/n) called out. “I mean...yeah, that sounds cool and shit…” She smiled at Nikki.

“We are going to the happiest place on earth!”

****

(Y/n) had a pair of pink ears on as they made their way around the park. Nikki had ran home, while (Y/n) and Vanessa got ready for their trip to the park. The first thing he had done when they got there was bought her the ears, since he thought she just looked so damn cute wearing them.

“What should we go on?” (Y/n) asked, looking towards the castle.

“NIKKI! The Teacups we need to go on the Teacups!” he bounced around. 

“Okay, okay. Let’s go.” Tommy took her hand and pulled her away from Nikki, leading her to a ride. That’s how most of the day was. And the surprise Nikki had for (Y/n) was burning a hole in his pocket.

“Somebody get him distracted.” Nikki groaned.

“On it!” Vince said. Aurora was in front of her castle, waving at people when Vince approached her. Her whispered in her ear and offered her a ten. She smiled and made her way over to Tommy, starting to flirt with him.

“Princesses man.” Vince laughed. “Easy to bribe. I’d run now though.” Nikki nodded and grabbed (Y/n)’s hand, running to the castle.

“What are we doing?” (Y/n) asked with a laugh. Nikki pulled her into the castle, hidden from Tommy’s view.

“Well Tommy’s been hogging you all day and I needed to get you alone.” He held her close and kissed her deeply. 

“Oh, he’s just excited.” She laughed. “But I agree. He’s hogging all my time away from you.” She kissed him gently. “So, why are we here? Am I a princess now?” She laughed.

“Yeah, you’re my princess,” he said as he placed his forehead against hers. “I have something for you.” he dug around in his pocket. 

"Is it kid appropriate?" She asked, looking around. 

Nikki chuckled, “If you count a key to a very nice new house not kid appropriate I’d hate to see what you think is kid appropriate.” he pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. There nestled gently in the middle was a shiny key. “I used some money we got from the tour and the album sales to get us a house. Would you like to move in with me?” 

“You...you want me to move in with you? And you want to leave the party house?” (Y/n) asked, a little surprised, even though, when he was home he spent most of his time at the Bass house with her.

“I love you, and I know it seems fast but… I can’t picture my life without you.” Nikki whispered as he gazed into her eyes. “And besides, our house can be party central if you want it to be.” He lifted her up and swung her around. “I can’t imagine my life without you babe, what do you say?” 

“Of course I’ll move in with you Nikki Sixx.” She smiled, teasing him about their first phone call together. “It’ll be great!”

Nikki hugged her and kissed her deeply. His hand cupping her face as a camera flash went off. Vanessa stood there smiling as Vince and Mick clapped. Tommy came in with a smile on his face as he adjusted his pants. 

“What did I miss?” He looked around and froze when he Saw Nikki kissing his sister. “People, people! Enough with the PDA!” 

“Says the asshole who just got blown by Sleeping Beauty at Disneyland.” Vince laughed.

“Well, I’ll start packing tomorrow.” (Y/n) told Nikki. Tommy raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Can I see the place when we’re done here?”

“Oh yeah sweet girl,” he smiled as he held her hand and led her to prince charming's carousel. “We can give everyone the grand tour.” 

“What’s going on?” Tommy asked. “Packing? The place? Are you guys moving in together or something?” (Y/n) smiled up at Nikki. “Why didn’t you ask my permission or something first?!”

“I did back in Albuquerque,” Nikki said and laughed. 

“What?” Tommy asked. “We went to Albuquerque?”

“Tommy, as your sister, you need to lay off the zombie dust.” (Y/n) laughed. “Isn’t that what you told me about the caffeine pills?”

“I.. uh… well that’s….” Tommy rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the carousel. “Oh look horses!” (Y/n) shook her head and left.


	18. Chapter 18

One month after moving in.

The strain of recording was taking its toll on Nikki. He found himself doing blow in the studio. The girls being thrown at him were endless but he never once touched them. The label was pushing them to produce their album and Doc tried his best to keep them sane. (Y/n) came into their recording studio, dressed in her work attire, and tossed herself on the couch.

“If I ask for some blow, can I have some?” She asked the boys. Vince was about to hand it to her when Nikki and Tommy glared at him.

“Hey babe,” Nikki said as he walked up to her kissing her deeply. She kissed him back and smiled at him, but she looked so tired.

“How’s rehearsal going?” She asked. “Wanna switch jobs for awhile?”

“How about I take you home and you and I can take, multiple… naps.” Nikki winked at her and rubbed her sides.

“I would love to, but I have one more thing to do for this new band I got assigned today before I can leave. It won’t take long.” she sighed. “They make Motley Crue look tame. Well, one guy does. The rest just kinda go with him. But they want him out and it’s a whole big mess.” She closed her eyes. “Fucking Metallica.”

“Just take it a day at a time babe,” Nikki said as he caressed her face. He looked back at the song list and sighed. “This is turning into a big fucking mess though. I can’t find the right songs to put in here.” he ran a hand across his face. “We start touring again soon with Ozzy for Ozzfest and I am going to miss you.” he kissed her again. 

“God, I’m gonna miss you too.” She snuggled into his side. “Let me finish up with those idiots and I’ll come back and we can leave.” She didn’t want to get up though, she was happy there.

“Ok, then I’ll see you at home ok?” he whispered before giving her another kiss and a quick smack on her ass smirking at her.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” She smiled at him before leaving.

“Wait, she’s producing Metallica but not us?” Tommy asked.

“They are giving her a throwaway band to see how she handles it,” Tom their producer said. “I know you guys don’t like me but we have a good relationship, I take care of you guys! So tour starts in two weeks and then back in the studio fellas.” he said and smiled.

NIkki sighed as he went back to the sound board and listened to the songs. His head felt fuzzy and he needed an escape reaching for the blow he did and line and let it do it’s magic. Before he knew it, it was almost five, and (Y/n) was waiting out in his car for him, having finished up with her band hours before. Rushing to the exit he walked up to her and smiled.

“Come on babe, lets get some food and then you and I can have a wild ride.” he kissed her against the car his crotch pressing into hers as his hands roamed her body moaning. “Take out or eat in?”

“Take out because I need you at home now.” She whispered, kissing him deeply.

“Get a room!” Tommy called out as he made his way to his bike. “I don’t have enough alcohol to burn that out of my brain!”

Nikki flipped him off as he opened the passenger door kissing (Y/n). “We’ll have the food delivered to the house. I can’t wait to rip your clothes off and just fuck you in every room again.” he helped her in and drove off to their house.

As soon as the door closed Nikki began peeling off (Y/n)’s clothes right there in the foyer he kneeled down and pushed her up against the door. His lips on her tattoo licking and sicking on her skin as his fingers dug through her panties.

“Nik.” (Y/n) moaned. “Fuck!” She pressed against him, needing to feel him inside her. It had been a long day and she needed him. And from the looks of the strain in his tight pants, he needed her as well.

NIkki smiled against her skin as he slipped her panties off, his tongue licking a long stripe against her folds. He missed tasting her. He missed the feel of her cunt on his tongue. Sucking on her clit he pressed his fingers into her curling them, massaging her g-spot.

“Cum for me (Y/n),” he whispered. “Need to feel you cum for me baby,” he muttered as he worked his fingers fast and hard on her feeling her release build. His breathing became ragged as he felt her walls clench around him. He moaned as he slurped and sucked on her pussy her juices coating his tongue. “Fuck that’s what I’m talking about baby,” he said as he continued to play with her.

“Nikki, shit.” (Y/n) moaned, her head back against the door. “Fuck me please.” She spread her legs as much as she could to give him access to her.

“What do you want baby girl?” Nikki smiled as he teased her. The sound of him unbuckling his pants and letting the drop to the floor echoed. “Want me to fuck you from behind? on your side? On the piano? Tell me what you need.” he whispered in her ear.

“Fuck me right here against the door.” She moaned. “I just need you please.”

Turning her around Nikki grabbed his cock pumping it a few times before pushing it into her entrance. “Fuck, still just as tight as that first time babe,” he whispered in her ear as he pistoned his hips from behind her. Her body pressed up against the door. “Fuck baby, your cunt is so tight, it just swallows my cock whole,” he snaked his arm around her playing with her clit as her breasts were pressed against the door. His lips finding her neck as he licked and sucked on her pulse. He left marks on her body almost claiming her. 

“Want some blow baby?” She asked, moaning as he took her. She pressed back against him, wanting him as deep as he could go.

“Fuck yeah babe,” he said as he grabbed it from his pants pulled back leaning her forward and placing a line across her back. Snorting it, he then licked the excess as he pistoned deeper into him he never meant to be rough but something about the need he felt for her he felt his fingers wrap around her throat as he pressed her back against his chest. “Good this feel good, you feel good. I love you.” 

“I love you.” She panted. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum for me (Y/n),” he muttered as he pressed harder on her clit and grunted as he came in her. “I love you sweet girl.. He pulled out. “Chinese or pizza?” he said as he nipped on her ear and caressed her body. With one last searing kiss he walked over to the phone and lay on the couch.

“Pizza.” She said, throwing herself in a chair. “God, I needed that.”

“Me too baby. Come here,” he said as he sat up and let her straddle his lap. “You feel so good I just want to do it again and again.” he had placed an order for cheese pizza with wings and breadsticks. His fingers found their way back to her pussy. “Love petting that kitty,” he gave her a playful smirk. “I want to take you again baby, I want you to ride me.” his cock was already getting hard just by the feel of her straddling him.

“Mmmmm, that sounds like a good plan.” She moaned as she kissed him deeply and positioned herself over his cock, ready for him over and over again.

“Fuck,” Nikki rolled his head back as she sank down on him. He pistoned into her again their moans and screams echoing all over their house. Nikki Kissed her deeply his tongue exploring her body his teeth nipping at her skin as she fluttered. “Fuck baby… you feel so good.” NIkki brought her hips down against hers, but something felt off, it felt too fast. He needed to slow down. He began slowing down his pace just to feel her more. He wanted their first night, when they had no need to rush, even though Tommy could’ve walked in at any second.

“Nikki.” She purred. “Love this. Love you.”

“Love you, cum for me,” he said pressing on her clit as he made slow long thrusts. But she seemed like she wanted to move a mile a minute. “Babe slow down, I want this to last…”

“I thought you liked it when we went fast and rough.” She said, slowing herself down. She looked into his eyes, seeing the love her for her evident in them.

“I do… I Just,” her pulled her close and thrust into her slowly. “I want to last and feel you. We leave in a few weeks and I just…..” She kissed him deeply.

“I’m gonna miss you. I wish I could go with you. But girlfriends cramp the style.” She moved slowly, taking him deep into her.

“Fuck that’s it babe,” he drawled as he pressed deeper into her. She rested her forehead against his, moving slowly.

“Nikki, fuck.” She moaned, tracing her fingers in his tattoos. “I’m gonna get one while you’re gone and surprise you.”

“Anything I would know,” he groaned as he picked up the pace.

“It’s a surprise baby.” She smiled at him. “That would ruin said surprise.”

NIkki moaned as he kissed her thrusting into her one last time before he felt her cum around him and he spilled into her. F-f-f-fuck (Y/n/n)!” he grunted as he sank back against the couch and she fell against him. Rubbing circles on her back he kissed her head. “Love you sweet girl.”

“Love you too silly boy.” She smiled at him. “I’m gonna go clean up. Pizza will be here soon. And then we can do some other activities.” She headed to their bedroom, wearing his mark’s proud.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I passed my last class for the term, so enjoy this bonus chapter of Too Young to Fall in Love!

Title: Too Young to Fall in Love 19

Summary: Nikki Sixx was a hard partying musician on the strip. He never expected to fall in love with anyone, until a girl knocked on his dressing room door looking for a ride home and took his breath away. Just like everything else Nikki did; the drugs, the money, the music; Nikki went hard with love. (Y/n) Bass never expected the bassist of Motley Crue to be the one to shake her calm and calculated life up. She had a plan. Graduate school, become an epic producer, and watch from behind the scenes as her brother’s band rose to fame. Nikki and (Y/n) were perfect for each other, too bad her brother, Tommy, didn’t think so.

Series warnings: Smut (18+ Please), drug use, language, referenced miscarriage, drug overdose, mentioned attempted suicide, out of character moments for everyone in the band, the timeline might be a little screwy but it’s fanfiction! I know nothing of music production and my medical knowledge is really screwy, so it won’t be accurate.

 

****

 

 

Weeks Later

"Oh days off, how I love them." (Y/n) laughed. "What are we doing today?" The boys were were gathered in her kitchen, eating.

“Going to the carnival!” Tommy said bouncing. 

“Yeah but you are not going to drag her away from me like you did at Disneyland,” Nikki said holding on to (Y/n) tightly. He looked at Vince with a knowing glare as Vince passed him the ring he had hidden from Tommy. Putting it in his pocket, Nikki smiled at (Y/n) and kissed her. 

“Dude! Come on!” Tommy sighed. “It was bad enough I accidentally walked in on you guys but please… I don’t need it to come back!”

"Well a carnival sounds amazing. I'm not holding any hair back when someone eats too much and then goes on a ride."

"It happened One time!" Tommy called out. (Y/n) laughed and worked on cleaning up the dishes.

“Yeah you’re on your own there Tommy,” Nikki pulled (Y/n) away. “Leave it and we can handle it later.” he whispered as he pressed his chest to her back and kissed her neck. “I love you, but we should get going so that we can come home and spend more time alone without these hags,” Nikki muttered against her skin. 

"That sounds amazing." She smiled. "Let's go."

They guys all peeled out towards the carnival, they got in got tickets to rides. Nikki dragged (Y/n) to the ferris wheel. 

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked. Vanessa and Vince tried to distract him. "I wanna go on the ferris wheel too!"

“Look Tommy a pie eating contest!” Vanessa said as Tommy ran towards it. “You owe me big time Sixx!” Vanessa said as she looked at Vince. “So, why did you drag me here, shouldn’t you be with your stripper girlfriend or whatever?” 

"I thought it'd be nice. And you know what Nikki has planned…" he held her hand.

“Yeah I do, but… Isn’t she pregnant or whatever I’m pretty sure you married her or something?” Vanessa pulled her hand away from him. “I may be many things, but a homewrecker isn’t one of them.” Vanessa walked off and reached Tommy as he signed up. Vince sighed and stood off to the side, watching her.

Nikki sat back in the car as it came to a stop letting them see the view of the fair. Even though the view was breathtaking he could only see (Y/n). “So I have something to ask you,” He said and took a deep breath. 

"You ok?" (Y/n) looked over at him.

He took out the velvet box and opened it slowly showing her the ring he got her, “I thought about this alot…” he took a shaky breath. “When i’m not with you it’s like I can’t breath and I… I feel lost without you,” he looked into her eyes. “(Y/n) Bass will you marry me?” She leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"Of course I will marry you!" She said happily. "I love you!"

“I love you too!” he kissed her and placed the ring on her finger. “I can’t wait to make you Mrs. Sixx.” 

"When do we tell my brother?" (Y/n) asked, snuggling into his side.

“How about we elope in vegas and then we tell him?” Nikki suggested as he kissed her. “I don’t know Sweet girl, it’s up to you.” Nikki sighed. “He might not talk to me again you know that.” 

"Vince is having that party in a couple days. We could just announce it then." She looked up at him.

“If that’s what you want then we can tell him then.” Nikki sighed as he looked around. “I love you I need to use the restroom I’ll be right back.” NIkki sighed. He hated feeling like this, he felt like he was doing something wrong. His hands were shaking and he needed a quick fix. The guys all did their fair share but Nikki started to feel the need for more. Getting his stash out he did his lines and sighed. He was feeling good. And if he felt good, that meant (Y/n) felt good, right?

“Hey man you ok?” Tommy asked him. “Man the pie eating contest is going to be sweet.” 

“Yeah it is,” Nikki looked to Tommy, “I asked (Y/n) to marry me.” 

He didn’t know what made him do it, but he did it. He told him, and he was just waiting for the blow back. But it didn’t come, instead tommy walked out of the bathroom eerily silent. Nikki sighed as he closed his eyes. He wasn't expecting that reaction.

That’s when Nikki heard (Y/n) scream.

“Thomas Lee Bass! You put me down right now!” (Y/n) called out. Nikki ran out of the bathroom.

“We’re going to talk without your boyfriend.” Tommy grumbled, putting her in his car. “I’ll bring you home when we’re done.” He started to drive, Nikki running after them. 

Tommy drove them to one of their favorite spots as kids, a small park close to their parents neighborhood. He shut off the car and got out to lean on the hood. His mind racing with all sorts of ideas and words. But one question came to mind. 

“Why?” he breathed. 

“Why what?” (Y/n) asked. “You’re the one who kidnapped me!”

“Why did you say yes!? You guys barely know each other you’re only 19 (Y/n)! Not to mention the fact that you don’t know what he’s like on tour!” Tommy growled. “He…” he stopped himself trying to remember the Nikki that would be home, but lately with the pressure from the label, Nikki looked like he was spiraling. 

“He what? I know about the women that he lets suck his cock. I know about the drugs. But he comes home to me, not them. He loves me Tommy. Why don’t you want me to be happy?” She asked.

“I do, I do want you to be happy (Y/n/n). I just… I don’t think that he’s in the right place to be committed to you. I… I’m starting to spiral too you know and I don;t think I’ll ever stop.” Tommy siad. 

“Tommy.” She pulled her brother to her and hugged him. “No matter what, I will be there to help you, okay. I’ll help you from spiraling.” She sighed and went to her purse. Her hands were shaking as she pulled a bottle out and tossed a pill into her mouth. “You’re not the only one spiraling T-Bone.”

“What did you just take?” Tommy sat straighter. 

“Something for my nerves. That’s all you need to know.” She told him, dropping the bottle back into her purse.

“Does Nikki know?” Tommy looked at the ring on her finger. It was as if it was taunting him. 

“I don’t know.” She told him. “He doesn’t even like me drinking soda because of the caffeine. But he has his drugs, I have mine.” Tommy grabbed her purse then and pulled out the bottle. If he could distract himself with this, he didn’t have to look at the ring. “Thomas!”

Tommy took one and popped it into his mouth swallowing, “we’re in this together (Y/n/n).” he sighed. “Besides he’s looking out for you after you crashed from your Caffeine high… holy shit, I need to move I… what the fuck….” 

“Tommy, I think you need to sit down.” She said. “It’s speed okay.” He stared at her.

“You’re taking SPEED!,” Tommy felt like he wanted to run and run forever. “Why the hell would you need this?” Tommy looked at her and started to feel good. “(Y/n) seriously what the hell… I mean jezus.” 

“I have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in. It helps okay.” She sighed. “I just don’t like feeling like I’m letting people down.” She closed her eyes and leaned against his car. “I don’t want to let any of you down.”


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Too Young to Fall in Love 20

Summary: Nikki Sixx was a hard partying musician on the strip. He never expected to fall in love with anyone, until a girl knocked on his dressing room door looking for a ride home and took his breath away. Just like everything else Nikki did; the drugs, the money, the music; Nikki went hard with love. (Y/n) Bass never expected the bassist of Motley Crue to be the one to shake her calm and calculated life up. She had a plan. Graduate school, become an epic producer, and watch from behind the scenes as her brother’s band rose to fame. Nikki and (Y/n) were perfect for each other, too bad her brother, Tommy, didn’t think so.

Series warnings: Smut (18+ Please), drug use, language, referenced miscarriage, drug overdose, mentioned attempted suicide, out of character moments for everyone in the band, the timeline might be a little screwy but it’s fanfiction! I know nothing of music production and my medical knowledge is really screwy, so it won’t be accurate.

****

 

“Where’s (Y/n)?” Mick asked when he saw Nikki by himself out in the parking lot.

“Tommy grabbed her and took off with her…. I told him about asking her.” he breathed as he took another bump. 

“Shit.” Mick sighed. “Hopefully he’ll give her back.” Right then, Tommy came back, jittery as can be, but no (Y/n) with him.

NIkki walked up to Tommy, “Where is she?! She was with you what did you do Tommy?” 

“She went home.” Tommy said. “She said she’d walk home. I’m sorry man.” He was bouncing like crazy. “Fucking hell.”

“What the fuck did you take?” Nikki looked at him and growled. “Anything happens to her it’s on you Tommy!” 

“Speed man. Holy hell, no wonder people take it. I feel like cleaning my house, doing my taxes, and going to the grocery store all at the same time!”

Nikki shook his head as he walked to his car, “Vince you ok dealing with him?” 

“I am” Vanessa called as she walked to Tommy. “ Come on speedo torpedo lets get you home, give me your keys.” Tommy handed him his keys, shaking. Looking at Vince, Vanessa grabs Tommy and kisses him. “Lets go Tom, you and I have unfinished business.” she put Tommy in his car and gets in the drivers side. Driving off leaving Mick and Vince. 

“Nessa?” Tommy looked at her. “What the fuck was that?” 

“Me making Vince jealous,” she sighed and looked at Tommy. “He’s not ready, I’m not ready but I do miss him.” 

“He missed you too.” Tommy admitted. “You two are good together.”

“Well he has his pregnant stripper wife or whatever and I’m still bouncing so,” she shrugged and sighed. “I’m thinking about skipping the party.” 

“Nessa, it’ll be fun.” Tommy said. “Maybe you could hook up with Raz. He seems fun.”

“He does,” Vanessa smiled as she pulled up to the apartment. “I’ll think about it.” 

Nikki drove home and rushed inside. “(Y/n)!?” he called out. “(Y/n) are you home? Please answer me!” She didn’t answer. She hadn’t made it home yet. He was on his way to leave to go looking when she opened the front door and came in.

“Nikki?” She asked.

Nikki sank to his knees and hugged her, “I got scared when Tommy didn't bring you back.” 

“I’m sorry honey.” She played with his hair. “He pisses me off sometimes. I just needed to walk.”

“He’s mad about us… I’m sorry I know you wanted to tell him but I...I saw him in the restroom and I just… I had to tell him.” He rambled on, his own high making him paranoid. 

“Hey, hey.” She sunk to her knees by him. “I’m not mad, okay. He was going to find out sooner or later.” She cupped his face. “Why don’t you let me take care of you silly boy?”

Nikki nodded letting (Y/N) take him to bed. 

*******

“Nikki, we’re gonna be late!” (Y/n) called out, slipping on one of his leather jackets. “You promised Vince we’d be there!”

Nikki took a large bump and sighed, “Coming!” he yelled as he fixed his shirt and smiled. Walking to the living room he smiled seeing (Y/N) there. “Well don’t you look sexy?” 

“You’re just saying that because you wanna see me wear the jacket and nothing else.” She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. “Did you take a bump? Are we good to go?”

“I’m good, plus there'll be more there,” NIkki kissed her again. “Maybe we can have some fun in one of Vinces rooms. Only fair since he used one of ours,” Nikki laughed. 

“Sounds like a plan.” She kissed him. “Think I can try some tonight? You and Tommy seem so into it.” They hadn’t really talked to Tommy in days. He didn’t seemed to want to be around them at the moment.

“It’s not your thing sweet girl,” Nikki caressed her Cheek. “I think you’re perfect the way you are, me… I’m already messed up.” 

“I like you the way you are.” She kissed him again. “Almost just wanna stay home. We haven’t gotten a lot of time together.”

“Yeah but Vince wants us there, and Razzle's going to be there so it could be fun!” Nikki led her to the car as they got in and drove to Vinces. When they got there, some people immediately mobbed Nikki, pushing (Y/n) to the side. She sighed and made her way over to Tommy, who was watching a girl out on the patio.

“Dude, she’s hot.” (Y/n) said, flopping down next to her brother. “Isn’t she on TV?”

“Is she?” Tommy asked as he looked at her. He smiled smitten with her. “Where’s Nikki?” 

“Over there somewhere.” She said, motioning. “I don’t really know.” (Y/n) seemed more sluggish than the last time Tommy had seen her. “Yeah, I think her name is Heather something or other.”

“Should I go talk to her?” he asked smiling at his sister.

“Oooo, yeah.” She laughed a little, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “The Fall Guy! That’s what she’s in, I’m pretty sure.”

Tommy gave his sister a smile before walking over to Heather. NIkki pushed himself away from the mod and walked to (Y/n). “Hey, sorry babe, I don't know why they did that,” Nikki said as he kissed her. She kissed him back.

“IT’s okay. You have fans.” She smiled at him. “I sent Tommy over to talk to that girl. I told him she’s on The Fall Guy, but I’m pretty sure she’s not. Wanna watch?” She smiled evilly at Nikki. “Nineteen years of payback.”

“Ohhhhh, my sweet girl is turning into a little devil I like it,” he said as he rubbed her sides. “I miss you babe, My cock just got hard just being with you.” 

“Oh really?” She leaned over to kiss him when Mick and Razzle sat down across from them.

“‘Ello love!” Razzle laughed. (Y/n) smiled.

“Hi Razzle.”

“You look lovely! Oh have you met this lovely lady ere,” Razzle had his arm around Vanessa. 

“Razzle I told you I knew her silly Brit.” she said and smiled. 

“You moved on from Vince?” (Y/n) asked. She saw the singer standing over to the side, taking a long swig of his drink while watching her.

"I guess, Razzle is fun and good he is exotic." Vanessa said avoiding the gaze Vince was giving her while he kissed Cherise. "Besides, he had the baby momma." She sighed and closed her eyes. "You and Nikki look happy." 

“We are.” (Y/n) said, playing with her ring. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom real quick.” She gave him a kiss and headed to the bathroom, not realizing Vanessa followed her. (Y/n) took a deep breath and searched her bag for her bottle, but couldn’t find it.

"What are you looking for?" Vanessa asked sneaking into the bathroom with her. 

“Uh, nothing.” (Y/n) sighed. “Damn it, where is it?”

"Here," Vanessa said softly. "you sure you should be taking these?" She looked at the way (Y/n) looked at her and held her hands up. "They fell out of your purse." 

“Thank you.” She took it and looked at the bottle. “I have been working weird hours. Just got my boys to where they can play through a song without the guitarist wanting to strangle the singer. Just brought Kirk in and got Dave out. I’m gonna fall asleep on that couch out there. And Tommy, unsupervised , will not hesitate to draw a dick on my face.”

"Ok, woah," Vanessa looked at her. "You said all that way to fast and my good you look like you can run a fucking marathon right now." She looked around. "Let's get some alcohol in your system hun." Vanessa have her a moved drink. "You need to show down." 

“I don’t have time to slow down Nessa.” (Y/n) whimpered. “I have to keep doing things because what if he decides that he wants another musician or something. I mean, the magazines last week were saying him and Lita Ford were screwing…” She leaned against the vanity, taking deep breaths. 

"He wouldn't have asked you to marry him if he was screwing Lita Ford." Vanessa crossed her arms. "He loves you." 

Nikki knocked on the door. "(Y/n)? You guys ok?" 

“Just a second honey!” (Y/n) called out. She looked at the bottle in her hand and sighed, putting it away without opening it. She opened the door and smiled at Nikki. “Sorry. Girl talk.”

"No problem," Nikki pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Let's go find a nice…" 

"Razzle and I are going out to get more booze and requests?" Vince yelled. 

Vanessa looked at (Y/n). 

“Hey Vince, why don’t I drive you?” (Y/n) suggested. “I think I’m the only one here who hasn’t been drinking.”

"(Y/n) I'm fine I promise you hang back and blow Nikki! He looks like he needs it." Vince laughed. (Y/n) blushed and felt Nikki pull her to him.

“You guys sure?” She asked. “I just have this bad feeling…”

"Promise, I'm fine!" Vince said and kissed her cheek. Before going to Cherise and touching the baby bump and kissing her. Razzle kissed Vanessa and followed Vince out. 

“Hey dudes, this is Heather.” Tommy said, bringing the actress over. “Maybe I’ll ask her to marry me only a few months after meeting her.” He shot a look at Nikki.

“Tommy...stop it…” (Y/n) said, but her brother was drunk and high.

“I mean, at least she’s not nineteen and vulnerable because she wanted to impress a cool guy in a band.” Tommy wouldn’t shut his mouth. Vanessa, Heather, and (Y/n) stood together, watching Nikki and Tommy staring each other down.

"(Y/n)'s not like that Tommy and you know it," Nikki growled. "She's more mature than you give her credit for." 

“Tommy, I would stop man.” Mick told him.

“You took a sweet innocent girl, My BABY sister and turned her into a drugged up slut!” Tommy yelled as he got in Nikki’s face. 

“Tommy man cool it!” Mick tried to push Tommy away while Doc tried to get Nikki. 

"What did you say?" Nikki growled.

“You heard me, FRANKIE. You took my innocent baby sister and turned her into a slut!” Tommy glared at Nikki and then to (Y/n). “This thing you have is going to end up in flames and I’m not going to pick up the pieces when it falls apart!” he looked more to (Y/n) than to Nikki. 

“Tommy stop!” (Y/n) yelled.

“Why? Why should I stop (Y/n)? Huh? This is the life you want, a guy who gets blown by chics while having phone sex with you? How do we know you don't have someone between your legs doing the same thing?” Tommy took another gulp of Jack. “This asshole should have stayed away the minute he knew you were my sister. He shouldn't have touched you! He turned you into a slut (Y/n). just another one of the girls that fawns over him.” (Y/n) hauled off and slapped Tommy across the face.

“You ever come near me again, brother or not, I will do worse.” She had tears streaming down her face as she marched off. Tommy’s eyes softened. What had he done?

“(Y/n) I…” Tommy went to reache for her. But Nikki stopped him. And the next thing Tommy knew, Nikki’s fist was in his face and he was stumbling back.

“You talk or even look at my girl,” nikki glared at him, “I will kill you.” Nikki went off to find (Y/n) finding her just as Tom their producer came to them. “Come here sweet girl,” he muttered as he pulled her into his arms letting her cry on his chest. (Y/n) was about to say something when Tom called out.

“Guys! Quiet!” He yelled. (Y/n) looked up at him. “Vince…Vince was in an accident. Razzle’s...he’s dead.”


	21. Chapter 21

Nikki and (Y/n) were laying by each other in bed. They had left the party after comforting Cherise. They had wanted to go to the jail or hospital or wherever Vince was, but Vince had demanded that they not. Vanessa went anyway, more worried about Vince than she was letting on. So that led Nikki and (Y/n) to go home. No sex, nothing. Just laying there.

“I should’ve drove him.” (Y/n) whispered. “I told him to let me drive him. Maybe if I had…this wouldn’t have happened…”

“Nikki sat up and pulled her to him holding her close, “Or you would be in the hospital with him or worse….” he trailed off not wanting to think about it. “This was just an accident sweet girl that’s all… and….” Nikki wasn’t sure what to say.

“And what?” (Y/n) asked softly, tracing his tattoos.

“I can’t lose you (Y/n), I… I don’t know I just… I can’t think about what could have happened.” he shifted slightly and laid back down pulling her to his chest. “Lets just get some sleep.” he traced circles on her arms and back just letting himself feel her in this moment now. No sex, no drugs, no Tommy, just them. It was just Nikki and (Y/n). 

“I love you.” She yawned, finally closing her eyes in what seemed to be days. She rested in his arms, Nikki falling asleep.

****

A Few Months Later

The boys were busy recording their next album, dedicated to Razzle. Vince’s idea. While they were recording, (Y/n) had her own band to worry about. With their success of Ride the Lightning, they were not willing to share their producer, while the label was pushing more and more bands down her throat. But even with all that, she didn’t miss the track marks on Nikki’s arms, the bruises that looked like they were made by something squeezing it, or the little baggies that he would hide in his stage wardrobe from her.

They hadn’t seen much of each other over the past few months. Nikki would go out for long periods of time, and (Y/n) was starting to develop paranoia. She was sure he had found himself someone better, she just knew it. Tommy was right. If only she knew that the mysterious “woman” was named Heroin.

That’s why she was pacing her office, shaking. Her pills weren’t cutting it anymore. They weren’t helping her anymore. Tears were streaming down her face. The blinds were closed so no one could look in. She was sure everyone was too busy to check on her.

But there was a knock at her door then, followed by a familiar faced guitarist opening it.

“(Y/n)? Are you ok?” Mick said as he walked in.

“I…I don’t know.” Was all she said before her eyes rolled back in her head and she went to the floor, her head connecting just enough with her desk that there would be a bruise.

“Fuck! Someone call an ambulance!” he said as he held on to (Y/n). “Come one (Y/n/n), I got you. Micks got you hun.” Looking at (Y/n) in this state he looked around wondering where Nikki was. He should be here. But little did he know that Nikki was shooting himself up in one of the ready rooms.

Nikki had just come out of the room, feeling satisfied, yet empty. He went to the recording booth, but saw no one, not even his engineer. Metallica was just down the hallway, but even those assholes weren’t there. He made his way to the offices. (Y/n) wasn’t there, but there was a group of people in the hallway. Mick and Vince were there, but no Tommy.

“What’s going on? Did I miss a fire drill or somethin’?” Nikki chuckled, only to get Mick to punch him this time. “What the fuck Mick?!”

“Where the hell were you!” Mick growled.

“Having some fun.” He smirked. “What’s the big deal? Where’s (Y/n) and Tommy?”

“(Y/n) was just hauled off in an ambulance,” Mick shook his head. “She fainted and hit her head on her desk…. she was on something man… I know she was.”

“That’s impossible. She doesn’t take drugs and they would’ve called me if something happened.” Nikki said, nervously. “Is this a joke?”

“We were calling you, and how would you know! Half the time you’re so doped up you can;t even see straight!” Mick grabbed Nikki and slammed him against the wall. “If you stopped loving her let her go Nik.”

“I still love her!” Nikki pushed him away. “Do not fucking say I don’t! I would do anything for her!”

“Then why are you drugged up all the time to the point you can’t see that she is drowning Nik! She is young man, and I think you should have waited to propose to her… you guys aren’t ready. I should know I’ve been through this before. I didn’t want to say anything because I thought you two could handle it but….”

“I don’t want to be without her!” Nikki told him.

“But you are hurting her by being with her like this,” Mick tried to reason with him.

“What hospital is she at?” Nikki asked. “Did Tommy go with her?”

“I don’t know…” Mick said. “I think they took her to general.” Nikki went running.

“I better get there before Tommy tells her to leave me.” Nikki grumbled. Vince and Mick looked at each other, unsure of what to do now.

****

“T-Tommy?” (Y/n) asked when she woke up and saw her brother sitting at her bedside. She groaned softly at the pain in her head.

“Mick found you,” he said biting at his nail. His leg shaking from nervousness. “The doctors said you haven’t been sleeping at all.”

“Too much to do. Need to keep busy so I don’t think about…” She cut herself off, tears filling her eyes. “T-bone, you were right.” She started to cry.

“Right about what?” Tommy knew what she was going to say. It hurt him but he had a feeling he knew what she was talking about. He pulled the chair closer to her and held her hand. “Shhhhh, don’t cry sis… please.” 

“He’s either seeing someone else or something. He’s never home. He was supposed to meet me for lunch today. He just…he doesn’t love me anymore.” She sobbed. That’s when the door opened and Nikki came in.

“(Y/n) what happened?” he rushed in pushing Tommy aside and hugging (Y/n).

“Where were you?” Tommy growled.

Nikki grabbed his arm and shook his head. “Busy and none of your business.”

“It’s my business when my sister ends up in the hospital!” Tommy hissed. 

“Please stop. My head hurts.” (Y/n) whimpered. Nikki saw the bruise on her forehead. “It’s my fault okay.” She offered them both a small smile.

“Nikki places a gentle kiss on her forehead, “are you ok? What happened?” NIkki ignored Tommy’s glares.

“Haven’t been sleeping very much. Guess I passed out.” She shrugged.

“Babe..” Nikki whispered. “You need a vacation. We can take a couple of days go to Malibu, just us.” 

“Don’t you have your album to work on?” She asked. Her band was going on break to give her a few days. She didn’t want to mess things up for Nikki.

“Everything is on schedule hun,” Nikki assured her. “The songs are done and everything is set.” She leaned into his touch. It took everything Tommy had to not tell Nikki to fuck off. He wanted to protect his sister, but he didn’t want to hurt his best friend either.

“I guess I could use a couple days…” (Y/n) sighed, looking down at her ring.

“Good, we can start planning our big day,” he leaned in and kissed her. But he was feeling the itch to shoot up again. Looking at her he pushed it down. He couldn’t lose her.

“Ms. Bass,” The doctor said, coming in. “According to your record, we saw that you were admitted in the past for almost the same thing. Would you like us to recommend some rehabilitation centers for you? Overcoming addiction is a long process.”

“No, no.” She sighed. “I’m okay. I don’t need rehab.” Nikki and Tommy looked at each other.

“Ms. Bass, just look these over and consider it,” the doctor said before walking out.

“(Y/n)? Why did he suggest rehab? I thought you said you weren’t sleeping?” NIkki felt his chest tighten.

“You were still taking speed, weren’t you?” Tommy asked. Nikki looked at the drummer. He knew she was taking something and didn’t tell him? Or try to stop her.

“I think the one I got was bad. I bought it from Vanessa’s current boyfriend’s bandmate. It made me feel weird. Sick. I didn’t like it.” (Y/n) explained. She didn’t know he had given her Ice, not speed.

“I’m going to kill him!” Nikki growled. “You promised you weren’t going to do anything like this (Y/n).”

“You weren’t home!” She cried. “I needed to stay awake!”

“I… sweet girl,” Nikki sat on the edge of her bed wiping away her tears. “You… why didn’t you talk to me?”

“She just told you. You’re never home.” Tommy growled. “What’s her name?”

“What are you talking about?” Nikki looked at him genuinely confused.

“The girl you’re cheating on my sister with. What’s her name?” Tommy said, eerily calm.

“There is not girl! I would never do that.” Nikki looked at (Y/n). “There is no one, I promise.”

“Then why did you forget our date today?” She asked, her voice so small, so full of pain.

“I was… I was high…” NIkki whispered. “I’m sorry I just, the label is rejecting some songs and I was trying to not panic and I needed an escape.” (Y/n) nodded.

“Maybe a few days off would be good for both of us.” She sighed. “What could it hurt?”

“Ok, we need a good break. A nice weekend in Malibu.” Nikki said as he held her close. “I’m sorry sweet girl.”

“I’m sorry too.” She held his hand. “I’m so sorry.”


	22. Chapter 22

A couple weeks later

“Ugh!” (Y/n) groaned as she threw herself onto the couch in the living room. “I fucking hate my job.”

“Babe?” Nikki called. “You home?” 

“Living room!” She called back to him, pillowing her head on her arms.

Nikki walked in and slumped on the couch with her pulling her towards him, “I hate Tom!” 

“Lee or weasley guy?” She asked, snuggling close to him.

“Both!” Nikki grumbled. He felt the itch. “You’re brother kept messing up the beat and weasley guy keeps pushing us to finish.” 

“I’m sorry babe.” She rubbed his thigh. “The higher ups are making me do a photoshoot tomorrow with other women in music.”

“Huh? What kind of photoshoot?” Nikki’s back straightened his mind went to the worst scenario. 

“Not sure yet honestly. I can’t even remember what magazine they told me if coming by tomorrow.” She sighed. “I just can’t wait until your tour is over. We’re getting married.” She smiled. They had decided that once both legs of the tour was over, they were going to get married finally.

“Yeah,” Nikki couldn’t shake the thought that the label would probably be putting his fiance in a playboy cover since playboy was a big magazine publication. A lot of companies where sending their women to do playboy shoots. 

“Hungry?” She asked. “I thought I could cook for us tonight.” She pulled him down to kiss her.

Nikki let himself enjoy his moment with her, “If you want babe. I do love your cooking.” he whispered as he rubbed her sides. 

“We haven’t had a nice meal in awhile.” She told him, kissing him again. “Maybe after, I could rub your shoulders. Or something else.” She winked at him.

“Or I could give you a nice massage,” Nikki muttered against her skin. She moaned as her shirt rose, that old Motley Crue tattoo now surrounded by music notes. Nikki couldn’t get enough of it.

Nikki moved his lips to her tattoo, kissing it as he removed his shirt. “I love this tattoo sweet girl,” he whispered against her skin. 

“Mmm, I might have to get some more.” She smirked at him.

“More for me to kiss,” NIkki sighed as he nuzzled it, “although I love kissing your skin anyways.” he moved his way up her body again capturing her mouth with his, kissing her deeply. “How about I let you cook and I’ll go take a shower.” he nuzzled his nose on her cheek. 

"Sounds good." She smiled. "We have some shrimp. How's that sound?"

“Perfect,” he gave her one last kiss before pulling off her. “I should shower, I’ll be back down. And I can help out in the kitchen.” 

NIkki left her to take a shower. Reaching their bedroom he peeled off the rest of his clothes and sighed. Looking at himself in the mirror he felt empty, lost. He thought back to how Tommy was protective of her. He thought back to Tommy’s words and closed his eyes. Tommy was right, he wasn't good for her, but he couldn’t let her go. He loved her and with (Y/n) he was loved he felt loved. Something he never got from his mother, from the world. He looked down to his arm his fingers tracing the marks. Shaking out of it he turned on the shower and let the water roll down his tired body. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was her gone from his life. And he couldn’t do that. He didn’t want her to leave.

When he got out of the shower, he smelled garlic and herbs. The house smelled wonderful. It smelled like home. Nikki got dressed ignoring the need for a fix, if just for one night to spend it with (Y/n). walking into the kitchen he waited for the right moment before holding her from behind and kissing her neck. 

“It smells like heaven,” Nikki sighed. “You sure you’re not an angel?” (Y/n) smiled, pressing back against him.

“You’re so cheesy Mr. Sixx.” She looked up at him. “I love it.”

“Just don’t tell anyone,” he let his hands roam her body. “I love you.” 

‘I love you too.” She smiled at him. “I think I made enough in case someone stops by. You know how your bandmates love to interrupt our dates.”

“Don’t remind me,” Nikki said. “His hands began to shake slightly. “Let me help you.” he tried to distract himself. 

“Uh, wanna set the table for me?” She asked. “The shrimp and rice is almost done.”

“Sure,” he smiled as he grabbed the plates and utensils and set the table. Grabbing some candles he lit them and smiled. 

“Oooo, romantic.” She walked over with the food. “Someone wants laid tonight.” She giggled, kissing him. “I miss you Nikki.”

“I’m right here sweet girl,” he caressed her cheek and helped her put the rest of the food on the table. 

“Dig in.” She said with a smile, plating her own food while she watched him. “Are you excited about your tour? Japan sounds amazing. I want a kimono.” She giggled some.

“I’ll see about bringing you back a souvenir,” Nikki smiled. 

‘Just you coming home to me is enough.” She told him, “How’s the food?”

Nikki closed his eyes and moaned in satisfaction, “we need to eat like this more often.” he took her hand in his and kissed it. “I can get fat just from eating this. I love it.” 

“Well, we can work it off.” She winked at him. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love you sweet girl,” Nikki reached over and kissed her. “I think we should have some desert after this,” he kissed her deeply. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay. More tired than I have been but I’m okay.” She smiled at him. “Your hands are shaking. You okay?”

“Huh?” Nikki shook out of thought. “Yeah, I’m fine just… feeling a bit out of it.” 

“Why don’t you go to bed? I can clean up in here and i’ll join you later.” She cupped his face.

Nikki nodded and smiled at her. He couldn’t help it, he needed his fix. Walking into his studio he closed the door and grabbed his stash from his hiding spot. Rolling up his sleeve, he got everything ready placed the tourniquet on his arm and shot up. The euphoric feeling filled him quickly and he felt his body relax. Getting up he put everything way and made his way to the bedroom. A few minutes later, (Y/n) came in from cleaning the kitchen. She sat down on the bed and watched him for a minute. She knew she was losing him. To what, she didn’t know. She played with the ring on her finger before getting up and heading to the shower.

****

(Y/n) was gone when Nikki woke up the next morning, already heading into work for the day. She had the photoshoot to do, and she just wanted to get it over with. She finished putting on her makeup and got ready to get her pictures done.

While she was getting ready, Nikki pulled into the lot and ran inside. He found Tommy, Mick, and Vince talking with each other about the upcoming tour.

“Hey man, what’s wrong?” Vince asked.

“I have a bad feeling about this photoshoot man,” Nikki ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Relax dude. She’s fine. She’s just getting her picture done for the magazine.” Tommy told him.

“Maybe she’ll be naked.” Vince laughed. Tommy slapped his arm.

“That’s my sister asshole.” Tommy growled. “They’re down in the conference room if you want to go take a peek.”

Nikki took large strides towards the conference room and gasped. He could have sworn he saw one of the girls in a bikini. His mind began to race. He walked over to Tommy. 

“I gotta stop them man, I … I think it’s a playboy shoot. She… I… no, just no,” Nikki walked into the conference room. “Ok that’s it no one is seeing my girlfriend naked!” he shouted as he grabbed a robe and put it ove (Y/n) not even bothering to see what she was wearing. 

“Nikki Sixx!” (Y/n) called out. “What the fuck are you doing?” She was standing there, wearing black jeans, a Motley Crue t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Her long hair that she had been dying blond was teased up, looking like Vince’s. She had black stripes painted on her face like Nikki always wore. She had a pair of drumsticks tucked into her pocket and a guitar in her hand.

She was the farthest thing from a Playboy shoot.

“I… uhhh,” Nikki took a breath. “I thought this was a playboy shoot… I… I didn't want you to be taken advantaged off….” he looked around noticed the different girls had different styles representing who they liked as part of the label. 

“Nikki, I’m trying to work.” (Y/n) hissed.

“But (Y/n), I…” Nikki took one look into her eyes and sighed. He had never seen her this angry before. Taking a deep breath he walkout mumbling an apology and rushing into the nearest stash room. The label knew what his latest fix was. He looked around and sighed. He could feel the walls closing in. shaking his head he tried to run but bumped into Tommy. 

“Dude, what happened?” Tommy asked. “(Y/n)’s in her bosses office getting chewed out. What happened?”

“I, um… I thought it was a playboy shoot… grabbed a robe to cover her up but it turns out it’s a Rolling Stones shoot…” Nikki rubbed his arm and looked at the floor. “I gotta go…” Nikki pushed past Tommy. He had let her down, he got her in trouble and he knew she was going to leave him them. He did the only thing he could, he went to get his fix. 

****

(Y/n) had stopped by a drugstore on her way home. Grabbing a box of her natural hair color and a pair of scissors, she made her way home. She didn’t expect Nikki to be there. And she was glad. She had almost lost her job because of him. She had convinced them that it wouldn’t happen again and they needed her. And they knew that.

She went home and immediately went to the bathroom, where she grabbed her long dyed hair in her hands and started cutting. By the time she was done, she had a pixie cut. A dramatic change from the long blond hair she had just hair. Shaking excess hair out, she applied the dye. Once she was done with it and had rinsed it out, she was ready to eat. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked good. She felt good.

But Nikki never came home that night.

****

Nikki woke up in a foreign place. He sighed and got up. Bodies everywhere as he made his way outside and to his car. He felt relaxed, almost like he could write another album. He made his way into the studio and got to work, ignoring the looks from his bandmates. 

“You guys seen (Y/n?) I just went by her office and she wasn’t there yet.” Nikki said, heading towards his bass.

“Why? Piss her off again and she finally left you?” Tommy grumbled, looking over at Mick and Vince. Nikki glared at him.

“Guys, there’s this really hot chick in the hallway.” Vince told them. “You gotta see her.” They all looked at each other and made their way out. Wearing a Metallica t-shirt with her hair short and brown, was none other than (Y/n).

“That’s not a hot chick! That’s my sister!” Tommy yelled out. (Y/n) turned to look at them.

“Hey boys.” She said, not looking Nikki in the eye. “What do you think?”

“Oh man! Has Vanessa seen this?” Vince smiled at her. “You look hot!” 

“Hey!” Tommy hit Vince. “It’s different,” Tommy said and took a small glance at Nikki. 

“It’s dark and brooding,” Mick gave her a smile. “I like it!” 

“What about you?” (Y/n) asked, looking of at Nikki.

Nikki looked up at her, hie breath caught in his throat. Last night, her hair had been long and blonde. He would know, or at least, he thought he knew. He wasn't sure what to say, but he liked it. He felt his heart pound almost like the day he first fell in love with her. 

“It looks different,” he whispered scared to walk up to her. 

“Bad?” She asked, staring up at him.

“You do look good,” he said as he brushed his fingers through her short hair. 

“I thought you liked it long and blonde.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I just love you.” Nikki admitted. (Y/n) relaxed a little, letting her arms fall to her sides. “Look, I know I was a dick with the photoshoot. Let me make it up to you. I’m going on tour in a couple days. What about tonight just be us? I’ll take the phone off the hook, lock the door, throw Tommy in jail?” He smiled at her. She reached up and kissed him. 

“Sounds like a date Mr. Sixx.” She smiled softly at him. “I do have to get to work though, okay. Don’t be late?”

“I won’t,” he whispered before pulling her close kissing her deeply. She headed back to work, leaving the boys to their own thing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this song for added effect for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8qmWyriIbg&t=0m30s

(Y/n) was waiting for Nikki at home. She kept looking at the clock, waiting for him. Worry had already passed by the time she blew out the candles on the table. He wasn’t coming home like he had promised. So that worry in the back of her mind was pushed aside for something else. It was still worry, but more on the side of fear. Fear that he was dead somewhere. Fear that he was between the legs of another woman. Fear that the reason he didn’t come home anymore was because he didn’t love her anymore.

She looked down at the ring on her finger, twisting it some. He didn’t show her off the way he used to. Yeah, they had their own thing; she had her bands and he had his. But he also had pictures in magazines of him with girls in skirts that could double as belts and tops that were rejected bikinis. She looked down at herself. Why would he want her when he could have any other girl? He could get a girl like Tommy’s. Long, blonde hair, tan skin, legs that go for miles.

Twenty minutes had went by since she last looked at the clock. She didn’t hear the sound of Nikki’s Porsche in the driveway by her simpler Chevy. He wasn’t going to come through that door anytime soon. If he wasn’t back by now, he wasn’t coming back at all. And if he did, he would have some excuse. Band practice went over late. Traffic was awful. Tommy did something stupid and he had to help clean it up. She knew her brother was an idiot, but Nikki had used that line one too many times here recently. All the missed anniversaries, the missed birthdays, it was all too much to handle. The broken promises only made her heart break even more. 

So, she made a decision.

She went to their room and started to pack. She would give him until she had her bag packed. If he wasn’t back by then, she was leaving. And, sure enough, he wasn’t back. Why would he be if he was out doing something more fun than being at home with her? She wrote a note, hoping he would come home before she got it finished, but he didn’t. She made her way back to the living room, looking for the perfect spot to put it. That’s when she saw his favorite bass on the stand. He didn’t like using it at concerts, because he didn’t want it to get broken. (Y/n) was sure he didn’t want to use it because she had gotten it for him back when they were still happy together. She wove the letter into the strings, hearing it groan with sadness as the paper rubbed over them.

She looked down at the engagement ring. With a sigh, she slid it off, hanging it on one of the tuning knobs. Grabbing her bag, she left the house. In her car, she dialed the first number she could think of, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“Hello?” Vanessa answered on the other end. 

“H-hey. I...I need someplace to crash for the night. And I need the girls to all come over.” (Y/n) whispered softly.

“(Y/n)? What happened are you ok?” Vanessa sat straighter on her couch hearing the distress in her friends voice. 

“I...I just left Nikki…”

***** 

Nikki woke up at his dealer's house, groggy and feeling empty. He had to get to (Y/n) and their date. He didn’t even bother to look at the time as he pushed himself up and hoped that he looked presentable, not realizing how bruised his arms looked or disheveled his hair was. As he walked outside, he squinted. It was sunny out. They could go enjoy a picnic or the beach.

Wait. It was sunny out.

He cursed himself out and ran to his car. He had fucked up. He had spent the night at a strangers house that he had no business being at, doing things that he wouldn’t even tell (Y/n) about. Driving off, he rushed home. He didn’t look to see if her Chevy was in the spot that she always parked in or anything like that. Instead, he just barrelled through the front door like a man on a mission.

“(Y/n)!” Nikki called. He looked around for her. “(Y/n) you home?” 

Last night, she was home. He would know, well, actually, he wouldn’t. Because he didn’t come home last night like promised. The house was silent as Nikki made his around, looking for her. His chest began to constrict, he could feel himself hyperventilating. He didn’t see any sign of her. The drawers in their room were empty her things were gone from their closet. He made his way back to the living room, thinking maybe it was a sick joke or something. He looked to where his prized bass sat. It was his absolute favorite and he barely let anyone touch it. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to take it on tour where it could get stolen or broken. That’s when he noticed something off about it. There on the bass, was a note and an engagement ring. With shaky hands, he grabbed the note and began to read it. 

He picked up on keywords. The most he got out of it was she would get her things while he was on tour, she loved him, and she wished it could’ve worked out differently. Once it all started to register in his mind, he could feel the anger growing in his chest. Not at her, never at her, but more at himself. He did this to her, he let his demons destroy him. Taking his bass that he had carried in with him from his late, drug infused night, he began smashing everything in sight. The TV was the first to go, followed by the pieces of glassware that the stupid interior designer just thought they had to have. Windows were shattered and would need to be replaced. The walls they had lovingly painted together now were full of holes. When the poor bass just couldn’t be a battering ram anymore, he took to throwing things. Picture frames, his awards, books, magazines, records. It all went flying. And when that didn’t satisfy him anymore, he hit the wall repeatedly, busting through the drywall. He saw one more frame and grabbed it, ready to heave it like the other, when he caught a glimpse of what it was. The picture at Disneyland at Sleeping Beauty's castle. They had been so happy, so in love in that picture. And he had destroyed it. He had destroyed her. In this case, it wasn’t beauty that killed the beast.

Falling to his knees in the middle of all the glass, he felt the tears falling from his eyes. He didn’t care if the glass was cutting him up or that his hands were throbbing from hitting the wall. He just sat there, numb to everything. He didn’t hear a car pull up on the sound of his front door being thrown open by someone. He honestly just wanted to be left to his misery.

“Nikki!” A voice called out from the front door. “You son of a bitch! Where are you?” It was Tommy. He had been with Heather last night when a call came through and all he got was “(Y/n) needs help” before she was gone, leaving him with more questions than answers.

Tommy froze looking at the scene. Broken glass and ceramic everywhere. A bass smashed to bits, the TV destroyed, pictures broken. He carefully walked around the glass and to the sobbing Nikki. He wasn’t sure what to say, he didn't want this to happen. Hell, he was probably the catalyst for some of it but he didn't want this. 

“What happened?” Tommy asked. “Heather went off last night to Vanessa’s. She hasn’t been back yet. Did you do this while (Y/n) was here?” He knelt in front of Nikki.

“She’s gone,” was all Nikki said. 

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Tommy picked up the note and read it. He looked at Nikki, feeling a tug as his heart. “Nik…”

“I bet you’re happy now,” Nikki sneered. “You got your wish Tom. She left me… It’s over.” Nikki picked himself up. His skin was torn and bloody, and he just needed something to dull the pain at this point. He needed his fix. He needed the very thing that had drove her away. Walking to his entertainment center he pulled on a loose board and pulled out the bag of blow and grabbed a bottle of Jack. “Just leave.” 

“I didn’t want it to end this way Nik…” Tommy whispered. “I didn’t want this to happen.”

Nikki snorted a line and took two big swigs of Jack, “Bull fucking shit!” he growled and glared at Tommy. “When she wasn't your sister, when you didn't know… she was the girl who literally stole my heart. The smart girl who wasn't a groupie just wanting to be fucked by a rock star so shut your face and fucking leave!” 

“I’ll talk to her. I...I’m sorry man.” Tommy left then, leaving Nikki there alone. Tommy stood outside the front door and ran a hand down his face. What had he done?

NIkki did line after line but nothing worked. He couldn’t numb his pain. He walked past his room and lay in one of the guest rooms. He couldn’t go in and see the empty drawers couldn’t looks at the closet and seeing her things gone. He thought he would be strong and just go to sleep, but instead, he felt the tears falling faster than he could wipe them away.

He had only ever loved one woman in his life, truly loved, and she was gone.

****

The band had been on tour for three days when (Y/n) returned to the place Vanessa was sharing with her boyfriend. He had felt really bad about what had happened with his bandmate and giving (Y/n) the wrong drugs, and (Y/n) was cool, so he didn’t mind her staying. She saw Vanessa standing at the stove and took a deep breath.

“Nessa...I have some news.” (Y/n) told her as she came into the kitchen.

“Lay it on me girl,” Vanessa said as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of (Y/n). 

“I quit Elektra.” She told her. “I took the job at MCA, since they’ve been after me since I started at Elektra.”

“YOU WHAT!” Vanessa looked at her, “does Tommy know?” she asked careful to not mention Nikki. 

“No, I haven’t had a chance to tell him.” She told her friend. “He’s in Japan and I don’t exactly have an international phone plan. None of the guys know yet.”

"(Y/n)," Vanessa said softly. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" She looked to her friend. "You guys could just…" (Y/n) shook her head. She couldn’t go back now. She couldn’t stand knowing that he was just down the hall from her with a new girl while she was miserable without him.

“An artist from MCA already requested me. I know Metallica is upset but...Tom Petty asked me to produce him.” She looked at Vanessa for her reaction.

"You're going to represent Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers!" She squeaked. "Wow! How did Metallica take it?" 

“Not good...they threatened to quit Elektra and follow me to MCA.” She laughed a little. “They’ll be fine though. Just hope they don’t try to beat up…” She trailed off. She was sure that Vanessa got the point.

"I wouldn't hold my breath," Vanessa muttered. "Vince says he's… he's gotten worse…" (Y/n) closed her eyes.

“Well, he did it to himself.” She sighed. “But god I miss him so much. I feel empty without him…”

"Maybe it was just supposed to be for a little while. I mean… who knows, maybe you guys need to work through your own demons before actually being together?" She said hopefully. 

‘Yeah, maybe.” (Y/n) sighed. “Heather told me she has a friend that she wants me to meet when I feel like dating again.”

"Oh? Well that could be interesting," Vanessa smiled at her. "I have a date tonight with John." 

“You two are cute together.” (Y/n) said. “I’m gonna go hang out with Heather or Athena tonight, so I’m not in the way of things…”

"(Y/n), you don't have to," Vanessa have her a soft smile. "John knows you need girl time. And it's not an exciting date...I just…" 

“You know, I bet once Vince works through his demons, he’ll be back to you.” (Y/n) told her.

"I'm happy with John...I think." She whispered. "It's not that I don't love him...I do it's just… God how did I go from liking pop to rock?" 

“Times change things.” (Y/n) told her with a smile. “Remember the person I was just a while ago. I miss her sometimes...”

"Me too," Vanessa said and hugged her. "But this girl has kickass hair and is a tough producer who gets results. So, who do you think Heather wants to hook you up with? Hot Hollywood star?" 

“She hasn’t said. She told me just to take my time, but he’s really interested in meeting me.” She shrugged. “She said that she wants to make sure I have a kick ass date for her wedding to piss him off…”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Vanessa shook her head. From what she heard from Vince, Nikki was spiraling hard. 

****

On tour Nikki was numb, he wasn't even sure what day of the week it was. All he knew was to get high get his bass and play. She was in his dreams when he finally did sleep, and any woman he saw out there that looked like her, he wanted to sweep up into his arms. Japan was a blur, so was the second leg of the tour.

“Hey man.” Tommy said, taking a seat by him. Nikki had talked to Tommy, but looking at him hurt, because he had the same eyes as (Y/n). “How you doing?”

“Fine,” Nikki sat back after taking a hit. “I’m fine. What’s up?” 

“Well, I know this is a little awkward to ask this now, but I was wondering if you’d be my best man.” Tommy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Huh? Yeah sure, sounds good.” he said and grabbed a joint. Nothing he grabbed could take the pain away. He still felt it. It was months now and things didn’t get better. 

“We’ll be going home for a month. Gonna see if you can win her back?” Tommy asked.

“Huh? No I’m fine.” Nikki just stared out the plane window. He wasn’t even sure what Tommy was saying. His mind just kept thinking of her, the way she smiled, and her laugh, and the way her eyes lit up when she talked about things that really interested her. Looking around he grabbed the bottle of jack and chugged half of it. He just sat there letting his body go numb. 

Soon, they were back in LA. They went to Elektra to go over the last leg of the tour, which was Europe. The whole time though, Nikki kept thinking about the girl up in the office he needed to talk to.feeling a bit sober, he pushed the button to the offices in the elevator and made his way up. He felt nervous. He hadn't seen her since the day of the photoshoot and he was sure she was pissed at him. Reaching the floor he stepped off and made his way to where her office was. 

“(Y/n), I’m sorry, I…” Nikki froze as he came to where her office had been. Her name plate was gone off the door and all her stuff was gone. The office was in the process of being repainted, but Nikki had a feel that she wasn’t moved just for that. His heart was pounding in his chest as he went towards his manager's office. “Where’s (Y/n)?” 

“Oh...she quit not long after you guys went on tour.” He told Nikki. “She got an offer working for MCA I think. Her bands are really upset. She was making them a lot of money. They threatened to go with her. And I gotta say, Metallica can be pretty scary...” 

“She...she’s gone?” Nikki asked. 

“‘Fraid so man. I’d hate to be the person that pissed her off enough to leave. She really liked it here. We really liked having her here.”

She was gone, he had missed her. She left because of him. The walls felt like they were closing in on him and his chest felt tight. He ran to the elevator and pressed the button, he needed to get numb again he hated these feelings needed to shut them off. 

And heroin was great at that.


	24. Chapter 24

Three Months Later

“Heather…” (Y/n) sighed. John and Vanessa were on vacation and Tommy was on tour, leaving (Y/n) and Heather to hang out. And Heather was determined to make (Y/n) happy again. “Why are we here? Your friend doesn’t want to see me.”

“Yes he does! I told him all about you,” Heather said as she gave (Y/n) a small hug. “Besides, he is dying to meet you. I promise.” 

“Heather, I don’t need a date.” (Y/n) sighed. She really just wanted to go home. She missed Nikki and she really didn’t think a date was a good idea. But Heather just shook her head. She wanted to see her future sister-in-law happy again, like she had been when she first met her.

“Yes you do. You were with Nikki for how long? And you’re mopey. And he’s a good guy I promise.” Heather led her to a table where her date was waiting. “Just call me later and we’ll get the girls together.” She pushed her into the booth and ran off. It took (Y/n) a moment to get her bearings before she looked across the table to see a blond man sitting there, laughing some. 

“Sisters-in-laws.” (Y/n) sighed. “Well, almost sister-in-law.” 

“So, you are Tommy’s sister.” The guy laughed. 

“Yeah, that’s me.” She sighed. “No, I won’t go by Lee.” 

“I just know you from your work with Metallica. But Tommy brags about you on the strip a lot.” He told her. “I’m Bret.” 

“(Y/n).”

*********

Nikki groaned as he pushed the girl off him. “Good (Y/n) that was amazing.” he mumbled as he stumbled off the bed. The knocking on the door was incessant. Walking to it he opened it to find Doc on the other side of it. “What?” 

Doc looked down at Nikki’s full frontal. “Clean yourself up. You have a visitor.” He turned to leave. “And for the record, her name is Carly, not (Y/n).” With that, he was gone. Nikki looked back at the bed. He had sworn last night he had went to bed with (Y/n). It hit him then (Y/n) was gone. And there was a good chance he lost her forever. Putting on pants he walked downstairs. 

“Frankie!” a woman called and pulled up to him. His mother was standing there, in the very lobby of the hotel he was staying at, acting like he didn’t have her arrested years ago, acting like they were the happiest family in the world.

“That’s not my name,” he felt his chest tighten again. The walls were closing in. He needed to get out of here. 

“Frankie, sweetie, I just had to come see you.” She smiled. “I saw your picture in the magazine with that sweet girl. Where is she?” She looked around. “I want to meet my future daughter-in-law.” She didn’t realize that she had just lit the match that would make Nikki explode.

“That’s NOT MY NAME! MY NAME IS NIKKI! And you are not going anywhere near (Y/n) you bitch!” Nikki looked at Doc. “What the fuck is this?” is stormed off. 

“What...what just happened?” His mom asked softly. Doc followed Nikki, who was pacing outside.

“Nikki…” Doc said. “What are you doing?”

“What are you doing bringing that bitch here! I called the cops on her for a reason DOC! I trusted you man.” Nikki bit his thumb and shook his head. “She comes here asking about (Y/n) and saying bullshit things like having a daughter-in-law when I HAVE NO MOTHER and the only family I had, left me.” NIkki stormed back inside up the elevator and back to his room. He needed a few things before he could go to his dealer for more stuff. He needed to numb the pain, needed another escape. 

***********

“You know, that’s the most I’ve smiled in a long time.” (Y/n) admitted to Bret. They had closed down the place, making their way out as the waiters closed up. They stood outside the restaurant, smiling at each other. (Y/n) had drove there, thinking that she was meeting Heather for drinks, not realizing it was a surprise date. 

“Well, go out with me tomorrow night and I’ll make you smile more.” He suggested. (Y/n) smiled at him. A voice in her head was telling her not to. She still loved Nikki more than anything, but Bret was so sweet. And he really did make her laugh. She had been so upset recently that she couldn’t remember when the last time she had felt happy was. The voice in her head was ignored as she responded to him. 

“Okay. It sounds like a date Mr. Michaels.” He kissed her cheek, smiling at her.

“It’s a date,” he said as he waved and walked to his car. 

“I’ll see you then.” She turned around, seeing Heather right behind her. “Son of a bitch! Heather! You can’t just sneak up on me like that!”

“Are you guys going to go out again?” she smiled excitedly. 

“Uh, yeah. Tomorrow night.” (Y/n) blushed. “He’s a nice guy. I like him…”

“That’s good!” Heather smiled. “I can’t wait to tell Tommy!” 

“I bet he’ll be ecstatic.” (Y/n) sighed. “I’m gonna go home now. I’m tired from work and everything.” She had moved into her own apartment. Her first time on her own, and it was really lonely. She had thought about getting a pet, but she was so busy and couldn’t give it the proper love that she needed to.

“You want me to keep you company?” Heather noticed the sad look on her face. “It’ll get better (Y/n).” 

“Yeah. Come on.” They went to (Y/n)’s apartment, and a few drinks later, (Y/n) decided she wanted a new tattoo. “Heather, please take me? I promise I won’t get anything related to him on me this time.”

“I don’t know (Y/n) last time I took you, you wanted to get… what was it again?” she sighed trying to remember the design. 

“This time is different! I’m not getting anything music related or anything. Promise!” (Y/n) smiled at her. “I have the perfect things that I want!”

“Fine,” Heather sighed, “Lets go.” 

A few hours later, Heather finally was taking her home. (Y/n) whimpered when her back rubbed against things.“Told you I wasn’t getting anything music related.” She laughed.

“Yeah but you look like you’re in pain,” Heather smiled. “Is that really the best spot for it?”

“Where else do wings go?” (Y/n) said, closing her eyes. “Home Sweet Home” came on the radio then and Heather went to change it. “No, it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Heather looked at her, “I have no problem changing the radio. Maybe we can find some Madonna? Or Jackson?” 

“It’s okay Heather. I promise.” She smiled at her. “I can’t deny that they have good music.”

**********

Nikki sat staring out his hotel room, he couldn't remember what city they were in but he didn't care. Taking a chug of Jack he grabbed his pen and notebook and began writing. But everything he tried to write came out like shit. He groaned and tossed his notebook beside him. Why was he struggling so much?

“Hey bass player you in?” Mick said as he opened the door. 

“Unfortunately.” Nikki groaned. “Am I missing the show?”

“We finished hours ago man,” Mick sighed. “You are really out of it.. Well you and crazy jack who keeps getting cuffed to the damn bed.” Mick said talking about Tommy. “What’s wrong?” 

“Lost my ability to write.” Nikki grumbled. “Why is this so hard? I was writing song after song just a year ago!”

“What changed?” Mick shrugged knowing the answer. 

“She took that with her when she left.” Nikki sighed. “Why can’t I get over her Mick?”

“Who can say bass player, maybe because she is the only girl you actually gave your heart too?” MIck sighed. “I did tell you about his. If you remember, the good ones always come spiraling down when you drag them with you.” Mick looked at Nikki. “For what it’s worth, you two were happy but you guys just weren't ready for the big leap you were thinking.” 

“I wish I would’ve went home that night. Then she wouldn’t be gone.” Nikki sighed. 

"Are you sure about that bass player?" Mick asked. 

“Of course I’m sure. I fucked up one too many times and it broke her. If I would’ve just gone home…” He sighed and looked down. “Without her, I don’t know what I’ll do…”

"I know that face," Mick leaned back and smiled. "You got a song." Nikki quickly grabbed his paper and started to write. He bit his lip as he worked. The room was spinning a bit, but he needed to write this. Maybe it was his chance to get her back.

"Oh man this song is going to be epic! You are sure to get her back with this." Mick said as he looked at Nikki. "What?" 

“I...I can’t put this out there. Not yet.” He told him. “It’s not ready yet.”

"What? But Nik…" Mick began. 

“No. And don’t tell anyone that I have it. I can’t…” He sighed. “Not just yet.”

"Ok, whatever you say." Mick muttered as he took a drink. "So Tommy is getting married…" 

‘Yeah.” Nikki said. “Wait, do you...do you think she’ll be there?”

"Well she is his sister," Mick shrugged. "Could be a possibility and you're the best man." 

“Maybe I can win her back there.” Nikki suggested. 

"You can try," Mick sighed. "What's the worst that can happen?"


	25. Chapter 25

May 10th, 1986

(Y/n) held Bret’s hand as they headed towards Tommy and Heather’s wedding. Heather had asked her to a bridesmaid, but when she found out who was the best man, she had declined. They pulled up at the venue, (Y/n) taking a deep breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bret asked her and kissed her hand. 

“I’m okay. Just a little weary of a couple of the guests hating my guts.” She told him. “But it’s my brothers big day. I probably only have five more of these to sit through for him.” She laughed a little, relaxing when she saw him smile at her joke. He was bubbly and light where Nikki was more dark and rough. He was everything Nikki wasn’t. But god, she missed Nikki.

"How can anyone hate sick a sweet person like you?" Bret asked as he pulled her in for a kiss. She moaned as he deepened it.

“Babe, we won’t make the wedding if we keep this up.” (Y/n) laughed.

"Who says we can't be fashionably late?" He teased as he pulled her tighter. She could’ve sworn she felt someone watching them as they kissed, but she melted into Bret’s embrace anyway.

“We’ll have plenty of time for this at the hotel afterwards.” (Y/n) winked at him. “Ready?”

"Let's go," her said and led her inside.

Nikki clenched his fist. She had moved on. Of course she did. He told himself, she was gorgeous and well adjusted. He, on the other hand, was a mess. The way she kissed he new boyfriend reminded him of the way she kissed him when they were together. He got the feeling again, he needed to feel numb. He looked at the song in his pocket and threw it in the floor. Quickly going inside her find a good spot to get high. 

“Dude, what the hell are you doing?” Tommy asked as he was stretched out on the couch in the grooms room a little bit later. “This is Heather’s and my big day! I don’t want you to ruin it for her!”

"Like I ruined (Y/n)," he muttered. 

“It’s been months Nik.” Vince sighed. He knew Vanessa was there with her boyfriend, and it hurt like hell. But he was just drinking, not shooting up every chance he got.

“Look, I’m sorry things worked out bad for you two, but we don’t have time for this.” Tommy sighed. “Now are you gonna man up and be there with me, or do I need to ask someone else?”

“I got ya drummer.” Mick said, pushing himself up. 

“I got this!” Nikki said, tripping over the table. Tommy stared down at Nikki, shaking his head.

“You were almost my brother-in-law.” He mumbled. “Maybe it was a good thing it didn’t happen.” He turned and walked out of the room. He knew those words had to sting, but he really didn’t care.

****

Nikki could barely stand the whole ceremony. He was sure he looked awful in the wedding pictures, but he didn’t care. They moved right into the reception afterwards. Everyone started to dance after Heather and Tommy did. Heather tossed her bouquet, which ended up in (Y/n)’s hands. Vanessa, Athena, and Heather all cheered for her. Nikki stood off to the side, watching them. He could see the new tattoo proudly under her backless dress. Angel wings, full and fluffy. He could also see that blond devil wrapping his arm around her waist and planting a big kiss on her lips.

“Take a picture. It lasts longer.” Vanessa said to him.

"Won't make a difference," Nikki muttered as he drowned himself in Jack. 

“You know she still loves you, right?” Vanessa told him. “You broke her heart though.”

"What do I do?" He asked. "What can I do?"

"Getting clean would be a start," Vanessa sighed. "But knowing you… It's a long shot." Vanessa grabbed her drinks and walked back too John who was waiting for her. (Y/n) went to the bar to get a drink. Nikki looked over at her. He wanted to say something, anything. But his mind was blank what could he say. Shaking his head he turned around and walked away. 

Tommy walked over to his sister after Nikki left. (Y/n) leaned on the bar, waiting for her drink. Tommy leaned against it, watching her.

"So, Bret is a nice guy," he said to her. "He make you happy?" (Y/n) got her drink and raised it to her lips.

"Yeah…" she got her drink took a sip. "How mad were you when you heard I left Elektra?" They hadn’t talked a whole lot since everything went down, mainly communicating through Heather and Athena.

"I almost punched Tom's lights out." He sighed, "I'm still pissed at Nikki. I should have forced him to stay away from you." 

"I'm sorry about everything." She whispered looking down.

"Hey," he said. "No crying on my wedding day." He said and hugged her. "Love you little sis." 

"Love you t-bone." She hugged him but saw Nikki. "I wish I could ask him to dance."

"Not sure how he will take it," Tommy growled. "I don't know why I asked him to be my best man. But, he's still my best friend when he's not moping" Tommy sighed. 

"He'll be ok." She smiled at Tommy. “I’ll catch up with you later.” She downed her drink before she made her way over to Nikki. "Hi…"

"Oh, hey," Nikki tried to act sober. "You look good." That wasn't a lie. She did look good to him. He couldn't tell if the drugs were making his heart race or if she was. 

"Would you like to dance with me?" She asked quietly.

“You sure blondie won’t come here and deck me,” Nikki looked over at Bret and sighed. He was sitting at a table, eating a piece of cake while he waited on her. She seemed happy with him and he was trying not to ruin it. 

"He'll be ok." She smiled softly at him. "Unless you don't want to…" she turned to walk away. Nikki took her hand in his and felt that small jolt of electricity he did when he first touched her, 

“No… I can dance,” he led her to the dance floor stumbling a bit. 

"Are you ok?" She asked as he pulled her close to him.

“Honestly… no… but… it’s nice being with you right now,” he muttered. He wasn't sure what he was saying. He was pretty sure he was hallucinating because of the drugs. She was pressed up against his chest and he could smell her hair.

"I miss you." She admitted to him. "I…" she sighed as the song ended. She wanted to tell him she still loved him, that she wanted him back, but his lack of talking made her change her mind. "I guess I better let you go silly boy." She let go of him. “Bye Nikki.”

She left him standing in the middle of the floor as she want back to Bret, “I miss you too sweet girl,” he whispered before going off again to get high. 

****

Nikki sighed as he frowned at the girls that came by him. Vince sat at a chair opposite him.

“What’s wrong man?” he looked up at the girl he had in his lap. He sighed as she reminded him of Vanessa. He always seemed to pick girls that reminded him of her.

“They just don’t look right to me man,” Nikki sighed. 

“What kind of girl are you looking for?” Vince asked, knowing exactly who he was looking for. Because he was looking for his own Vanessa out there.

"I just… I have a type in mind." He sighed as he took a shot and snorted the blow in the table. He looked at Vince. "Man I need something more." 

“Well, what about her?” He asked, pointing to a girl carrying drinks. She had short brown hair and innocent eyes. Much like a college student Nikki had fallen in love with. While she didn’t look exactly like the girl of his dreams, she was pretty close.

"Yeah, I guess," Nikki let the euphoria fill him as the drugs kicked in. He wasn't sure what he had in his system but he just needed her. He took her to his room for the night, but something wasn’t right. She didn’t have the right tattoos and it was ruining the illusion.

"Hey, you ok?" 

Even her voice sounded wrong. It grated his ears. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine his (Y/n). His sweet girl, whose voice was like a song. He pounded into the random chick but nothing too it. All he could think of was the letter she left and the ring on his bass. 

When he was done, he kicked the girl out. He looked at the phone in the room. He only knew the one number for her, and he wasn’t sure if she had it transferred somewhere. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was. He should’ve fought for her at the wedding. But he didn’t. And now he was alone in an empty room with his thoughts and his drugs.


	26. Chapter 26

“Bret, where are we going?” (Y/n) laughed. She knew he was in a band, but she had yet to meet his bandmates. Bret was all smiles as he led her to the rehearsal area. He was so excited to show her off to the guys.

"Well… I decided it's time you meet the band," he said excitedly. 

“You want me to meet your band? Finally?” She asked. Bret laughed a little as he opened the door for her to walk in.

“Okay, meet the guys.” Bret said, smiling as he led (Y/n) to the rehearsal room. “That’s Bobby over there on the bass,” Bobby waved at (Y/n). “That’s Rikki back on the drums.”      

“Hey!” Rikki called out to her.    

“And over here is CC, our guitarist.”             

“Who’s she?” CC asked, looking down his nose a bit at her.     

“(Y/n). Producer, and my girlfriend.” Bret smiled proudly. (Y/n) smiled too, but not with as much intensity. She liked Bret a lot. He was bubbly and charming, where as Nikki was more rough and dark. He was everything Nikki wasn’t. And it made her miss him even more. The guys were all talking, but she wasn’t paying too much attention until Bret turned to look at her.   

“Well, if you haven’t noticed, we took the Motley Crue thing and flipped it.” Bret laughed. “Three blondes and a brunette.”   

“It works.” (Y/n) said, smiling. “Now, let’s see what you got.” She took her seat, ready to watch them.

The group began to play, and Bret looked at (Y/n). She was watching with a smile on her face. They weren’t Motley Crue, but they were pretty good. She sat back in her seat, letting herself enjoy the music.

At least it would help her forget for awhile.

****

Nikki was scribbling on a piece of paper when Tommy came in. Raising an eyebrow, he sat across from the bassist and read the words on the page.

“The blade of my knife faced away from your heart. Those last few nights it turned and sliced you apart…” Tommy read. “What the hell is this?”

"New song," he mumbled. 

“This is about my sister, isn’t it?” Tommy asked as he sat across from Nikki.    

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I never liked Athena that way.” Nikki responded, not looking up from his bass.  

“Oh, cut it out Nik. You know what I meant.” Tommy told him.   

“T-Bone…” Nikki sighed. “If she loved me, she would’ve stayed. End of story.”      

“She did love you man.” Tommy ran a hand down his face. “She does love you.”          

“Well maybe loves better off dead.” Nikki grumbled. Tommy stood up.          

“Fine. If that’s the way you’re gonna be.” He left then, leaving Nikki sitting there alone. 

"Yeah it's the way I'm going to be," he looked around and sighed. He let out a soft sob, the tears hitting his bass, black from his makeup. 

****

“We have a new single from the band Motley Crue,” The DJ said as (Y/n) made her way to work. “It’s a little bit of a darker song, but hanging out with the Prince of Darkness will do that to you.” The song started to play and (Y/n) felt her breath catch in her throat, hearing Vince sing such twisted things about someone being so in love that he had to kill the girl who didn’t love him anymore. Her car phone rang then. She knew it had to be Vanessa.

“Hello?” (Y/n) answered.

"Did you hear the new song?" Vanessa sighed. She had broken up with Jovi and was at her new apartment. 

“I know...I just heard it.” (Y/n) sighed. “Nikki wouldn’t hurt me. But that scares me…”

"I have no idea what he was thinking… (Y/n), are you going to be ok?" Vanessa wondered what was going on in Nikki's head. 

“I honestly don’t know.” She sighed. “Is it sad that I wanted him to beg for me to come back at the wedding? I’m getting mixed signals from him and I don’t know what to do…” She rubbed her eyes. “Do you want to catch lunch today? Or are you busy?”

"Let's grab some lunch," Vanessa smiled. "Haven't gotten a chance to talk to you in a while." 

“Okay. Pick a place. I’ll meet you there.” She sighed. She was so unhappy at MCA. She wanted to be back with her boys. “Talk to you later Nessa.”

Vanessa gave her a local restaurant they could meet at for lunch before hanging up. 

(Y/n) went through her day and soon was heading to meet Vanessa. She could’ve sworn she saw Nikki walking by at one point, but she knew it was impossible. She took her seat at the table.

“Hey Nessa.” (Y/n) said tiredly.

"Hey girl," she gave her a hug. "You look…" Vanessa trailed off. 

“Like shit?” (Y/n) asked with a bit of a laugh. “Not used to doing this much work without speed in my system...” Without Nikki worrying about her, she could take it again if she wanted to.

"It's called normal! You don't need it in your system it was making you crash hard and it can hurt you." Vanessa said as she looked down at her hands. "I think that’s one of the reasons that I left Vince…"

“Tommy says he misses you.” (Y/n) said. “Heather makes me come over for dinner once a week. And we don’t mention…” She closed her eyes. “What are we doing with ourselves Nes?”

"We fell for guys who weren't ready for us yet," she sighed. "I heard from Mick that Nikki is spiraling hard and fast." 

“I wanted to kiss him at the wedding. I wanted to pull him back out of that dark pit he’s in. But I don’t think he’s spiraling because of me. It’s the drugs.” She closed her eyes. “How are you and John?”

"Broke up a while ago," she shrugged. 

“I’m sorry.” (Y/n) patted her hand. “Bret wants us to move in together. I don’t know.”

"What are you feeling I mean how long have you guys been together?" Vanessa too a bite of her food. 

"It'll be a year in a few months. I just don't know. I…" MTV was playing on the TV. Smokin' in the Boys Room was on. "I don't love Bret."

“Then why stay with him?” Vanessa looked at her. “It’s the reason I broke up with John, I liked him, he was nice… but… something was missing you know?” she whispered. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t found a good reason to leave him. He’s a nice guy. He really is.” She ate her food. 

“Yeah, but… if you aren’t happy… is it really worth it to stay?” Vanessa sighed. “It wouldn't be fair to him if you did (Y/n).” 

“Yeah, I know.” She offered Vanessa a small smile. “You know, I heard Vince is single.”

“I know, he called me while he was drunk and high… I love him but… I tried to help him after Razzle… he needs someone better, if he couldn't change for me maybe for someone else,” she shrugged. 

“That’s what I think about Nikki.” It was the first time his name had came from her lips in a long time. “If he won’t give up the drugs for me, maybe there’s someone out there he will give them up for.” (Y/n) sat up straight. “Let’s go get tattoos tonight.”

“Let’s go,” Vanessa smiled as she placed cash on the table. “We going to Mike?” MIke was their tattoo guy. He always knew what they needed.  

“Would I ever go anywhere else?” (Y/n) asked with a laugh.

As they made their way to the strip, Nikki and Vince were already there. 

“She goes out with Bret Michaels… I mean…. I have blond hair… I think….” Nikki looked up at his dyed black hair. “I..I messed up and I don’t know how to fix it… I just feel empty… but I was feeling empty before I met her you know?” 

“Yeah man. But there for that time you guys were together, she made you feel whole, didn’t she?” Vince asked. His eyes widened. “Oh holy shit.”

NIkki tried to turn and almost fell, “What?” he tried to find what Vince saw. Vince grabbed his chin and pointed his head towards the opposite sidewalk. “Oh fuck,” he whispered as he was sure his heart skipped a beat because of her and not the drugs that were wearing off. 

“They’re going to Mike’s.” Vince announced. “Looks like she got a taste for tats. I like those wings on her back I saw at Tommy’s wedding.”

“Yeah, she did…” he muttered remembering the one tattoo she got for him while they were dating. “I messed up and I just need another fix… did I tell you that Doc brought my fucking mother to see me… I just… I hate the bitch and then she asked about (Y/n) and… I hope blondie is making her happy.” Nikki rambled as he felt the walls closing in. 

“Why don’t we go over there and you tell her all those things you told me after the wedding? All those things you wanted to tell her, but you didn’t.” Vince suggested. “Or we can go to the club and you can fuck another girl who looks like her and kick her out without even getting her name right.”

She isn’t going to want me back, I can't stop my highs so right now… I just need to feel something anything… she’s happy I can’t ruin that… besides, I have a reputation to protect now.” The label kept pressure on him to keep being the bad boy to keep up with the drugs. He sighed and looked at Vince, “come on let’s get inside.” 

“Okay…” Vince gave one last look over at the tattoo shop before following Nikki into the strip club.

It happened again, this time he went for the blonde that looked like her when he first met her. He could just imagine the happier days. Her name escaped his lips and no matter what the girl he was with muttered he still called out to (Y/n). Not realizing he was being rough with the girl. The drug taking over his inhibitions.  

He kicked her out after he was done and threw himself down on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

_“Nikki, where are we going!” her voice echoed. He smiled at the blindfold around her eyes._

_“That is the surprise sweet girl,” he whispered in her ear as he led her to the car and helped her in. he had everything planned, just the two of them, a nice night, and a happy ending. He drove up to the restaurant and smiled. He helped her out of the car and they were led inside. He had everything planned. He was able to get them a nice secluded part._

_“Are you ready?” he whispered in her ear, undoing the knot on the blindfold._

_“Always.” She gave him a little smirk._

_Taking off the blindfold he smiled, “Happy birthday sweet girl,” he kissed her cheek._

_“Oh Nikki! It’s beautiful.” She turned and kissed him. “Thank you my silly boy.” She smiled sweetly at him. “I love…”_

_Suddenly, he was standing there alone._

_“(Y/n)?!” he looked around. All he saw was darkness. Nothing around him. He looked around frantically. “(Y/n) where are you?!” He turned around as the darkness started to lighten. He turned to see a hospital bed, her laying there, eyes closed and alone._

_“Nikki, I need to talk to you.” He heard her voice. He spun around to see a younger him, high as a fucking kite, sitting on the couch in their living room. “I...I was pregnant.”_

_The words filtered but they didn’t register, “that’s nice babe,” he said and propped himself on the couch holding her. He didn't realize that what he said would cause her more pain. “Having kids would be cool.” He didn’t realize she was crying, or why days later, she wouldn’t let him touch her._

_But now he realized what it all meant. Flashes of times she said she was fine, but the light in her eyes seemed to fade. The way she helped clean him up when he got off his high. The times he would just be in a haze of drug induced bliss. The sadness in her face. He felt it all. The regret setting in, the pain he caused her._

_Then there it was. The house. The glass laying everywhere, his blood staining the soft carpet from cuts. The picture of Disneyland laying on the ground. Her empty drawers and closet. The feeling of coming home from tour and seeing that her things were gone. The feeling of going to her office and seeing that she had left Elektra. It was enough to wake him up._

With a gasp he sat up in bed alone looking around. He felt the tightness in his chest, the feeling of loneliness. The words from his memories echoing in his head. And he did the only thing he could do then to stop them.

He reached for his needle.


	27. Chapter 27

 

**December, 1987**

“Damn it!” (Y/n) called out from the bedroom. Her and Bret weren’t officially living together, but he was over there more than at his own place. He had a drawer and his toothbrush there. (Y/n) wasn’t honestly sure if that meant he was living there, or if she was just his place to get away from the rest of his band.

“What happened babe?” he came in and noticed her holding the broken piece of jewelry. 

“My necklace snapped. I don’t have anymore chains that will go with it. And I’m running late.” She sighed. Bret took it from her gently.

“I’ll take it to the store and have it fixed, you go ahead to work,” he whispered as he kissed her taking the necklace from her. “Where did you get this? It’s really beautiful.” 

“Uh...Tommy for my birthday a few years ago.” She lied. It had been from Nikki for their first Christmas together. He had showered her in gifts, and she had gotten him his favorite bass that he used all the time. And no one was allowed to touch it. “It’s my favorite, so it just broke from wear and tear.”

“I’ll get it fixed for you,” he smiled as he placed it in an envelope carefully. 

“Thanks honey.” She smiled at him, kissing him. “I’ll thank you properly when I get home.”

“I can’t wait for that,” he whispered as he kissed her deeply. 

She headed off to work while Bret went to the store for her, unaware of the people snapping pictures of him standing over the ring case.

*****

“Good afternoon! I’m Martha Quinn and we’re taking a break to go over some celebrity news! This week, Bret Michaels, singer of the up and coming glam metal band Poison was spotted a jewelry store just off the strip. Pawning for money? We don’t think so. Eyewitnesses are telling us that Mr. Michaels was looking at rings. As we reported months ago, he was seen out and about with producer (Y/n) Bass, who you guys might know had previously been dating Motley Crue bassist Nikki Sixx. So, is this music maker about to become the next Queen of Glam Metal? Stick with us as we try to find out more!”

****

Tommy, Mick, and Vince all glanced at Nikki. He just sat there letting the information he just heard sink in. He felt it again, the walls closing in, the tightness in his chest. He knew it was only a matter of time, but this was the breaking point. Pushing his feelings down he put on a smile and looked at the guys. 

“We have an album to record,” he muttered as he got up and walked out of the sound board room. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Mick muttered as he followed Nikki. He rushed towards him as he headed down the hallway. “Nik!”  

“Leave me alone.” Nikki grumbled. “Just leave me alone please.”

“Nik, you know how these vultures are, it could be bullshit,” Mick tried to reason with him. “You know you can talk to me, I’ve been there done that.” Mick held on to the song that Nikki had written but found it at Tommy’s wedding on the ground. 

“It’s probably true. They’ve been together for awhile now. She moved on from me. So I just need to let her go!” He wanted to punch that blond haired asshole in his face and tell (Y/n) he needed her, but he knew it would make things worse. If she wanted to get married, then he had to let her go.

“Nik,” Mick grabbed his hand and placed the song in his palm. “Don't do anything stupid.”  Mick said as they were all ready to go home for the day. 

“I already did something stupid.” He muttered. “I just don’t want to feel anymore.”

****

“Vanessa…” (Y/n) answered the phone, knowing who it was on the other end. She would play MTV in her office so she could keep tabs on what was going on around music industry. And what she had just seen… 

“Are you? Is it true? I mean…” Vanessa was at a loss for words. “I mean… (Y/n) what are you going to do?” 

"We haven't talked about it. But he was there taking my necklace. It broke this morning and he was going to get it fixed…"

“You don't think he was going there anyways do you?” Vanessa poured herself a cup of coffee and she looked out her office window. “I mean…. I’m not sure what to tell you girl.” 

“I don’t know what to do Nessa.” (Y/n) sighed. “I like him, but I don’t love him like I loved…” She trailed off.

“That’s a tough situation, I mean… if it’s on MTV that means….” Vanessa trailed off. 

“He probably saw it.” (Y/n) sighed. “I’m waiting for a phone call from my brother any minute now. Thank god Athena’s in Greece right now. She’d probably be breaking down my...oh shit Tommy’s here.” 

“Call me back to make sure you’re still alive!” Vanessa told her as they hung up.

“(Y/n)!” Tommy made a small beat and laughed. He had to be on something. Much of what was going on was taking a toll on him. Nikki’s mood wasn't any better but the only way they could be together was when they were both high and on drugs. Terrorizing the hotel rooms and causing chaos. (Y/n) smiled at her brother, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“Hi Tommy.” She said. “What brings you here?” She knew exactly what he was too here, but if she could play dumb just for a little bit, maybe he wouldn’t be so upset. Not that she cared if he was upset. She wasn’t getting married.

“Um…. something you want to tell me?” he gave her a devilish smile. “I mean MTV told me first but…” 

“I know nothing about that,” (Y/n) said. “He and I haven’t talked about getting married. His band just released their first album and I don’t think he wants to pile marriage on top of that. Plus, my necklace was broke. The one I wear all the time.” She was used to fidgeting with it, but it wasn’t there.

“Oh,” Tommy was secretly relieved, it was something he could tell Nikki. He just hoped that it helped the drummer. “So… does he make you happy?” Tommy walked inside and grabbed a beer from her fridge that she had in her office. She kept it stocked with drinks for her bands and for when her brother showed up unannounced. He knew part of her break up with Nikki was his fault, but he also didn’t want his baby sister dragged into the already downward spiral Nikki was on when they met.  

“I…” She couldn’t answer it truthfully. Yeah, Bret was sweet and took care of her, always asked her if she was doing okay and took her out on the town instead of leaving her at home while he went off to do god knows what, but there was something missing. “I guess.” She shrugged.

“Ok,” Tommy wasn’t registering the pain in her voice or the sad look in her face. He didn’t see how her smile never reached her eyes. Honestly, the only one of that whole band that was even remotely good at reading emotions was Mick. “So Heather and I want to have you over for dinner sometime.” he smiled. “Maybe tonight?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” (Y/n) sighed. She knew that was the best way to get him to leave her alone was to agree. Tommy and Heather had taken it upon themselves to make sure she was eating. Tommy had told Heather about the incident in the past, and Heather now saw her like a little sister. And (Y/n) appreciated it, but sometimes, she just wanted to be left alone.

“Good, so everything good at MCA?” he grabbed a cigarette from his pocket. “Want one?” 

“I should pass.” She sighed. “Trying clean living. It sucks.” She laughed a little. “And MCA sucks. I miss my boys. But it looks like the two bands I cared about at Elektra are doing just fine without me.”

“They fight like cats and dogs,” Tommy muttered. “We miss you too.” (Y/n) smiled a little. She would love to go back to Elektra, but she needed the space from Nikki. Especially if they were both supposed to move on and be happy and healthy.

“Tom Petty’s cool and all. And the bands I got here are pretty nice. I just miss everyone.” She told him.

“You guys… at the wedding… seemed cool.” Tommy sighed. “Hey, the song he wrote he was in a bad place after… I… I should go… I’ll see you this evening.” Tommy rushed out of her office, leaving her sitting there alone. 

*********

NIkki sat alone looking out at the city by the Hollywood sign. He closed his eyes and could just imagine her there with him, just like their first date on the hood of his old car. The simpler times, the times when she was bright and happy, the times she made him forget his pain. Now he had lost that and had to resort to different means to kill the pain.

 _“It’s so beautiful up here.”_ He could hear her say, clear as day. He closed his eyes and screamed. What had he done to her? How could he cause her so much pain and in the process destroy her light. He rushed back to his house and just like the night she left he found himself smashing everything in sight. He grabbed his bass, the one she gave him but he couldn’t. He saw the words etched on the back. 

_‘To my silly boy, so that you can always play with me by your side. Love your sweet girl.’_

Letting out a strangled cry he sobbed. Kneeling on the floor he hugged the bass, hugged it as if he was holding her in his arms again.  After a few minutes of that, he got up. Not even bothering to lock his front door or anything, he made his way to the place Slash had told him about. The guitarist was on the couch, relaxing with his girlfriend and the smell of drugs filled the air.

“I need something strong.” Nikki told the dealer. There was already stuff in his system from the car ride, booze and blow. But he needed something more. “Please man.”

“You look like you could use some white persian my man,” the dealer said as he got everything ready. “This will definitely make sure you are in for a ride.”  Nikki just nodded, watching as he injected him with the drug.

The last thing he knew before his world went black was he could’ve sworn she was sitting there in front of him.

He collapsed to the ground, his lips turning blue after a little while.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this song for this chapter: If I Close My Eyes Forever by Lita Ford & Ozzy Osbourne (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foGkU6x3eSE)

 

Tommy, Heather and (Y/n) were sitting at the dinner table, eating some food Heather had picked up on her way home. (Y/n) tried to put on a brave smile, but she was missing Nikki. She would look at Tommy and wondered if the other terror twin was doing alright, if he missed her. The conversations flowed slowly and painfully. There was a slight strain to Tommy and Heathers relationship. Mostly from the drugs and alcohol abuse, Heather working and Tommy on tour. Plus (Y/n) knew what usually went on on those tours, she remembered the stories. (Y/n) was about to say something when something caught her attention to the TV.

“This is a sad day in heavy metal. We have unconfirmed reports that Motley Crue bassist Nikki Sixx has died.” The woman on the TV said. (Y/n) dropped the fork she was holding and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Heather’s hand went to her mouth as she gasped and Tommy scooted away from the TV.

“No!” Tommy breathed. “No, no, no, no….” he ran his hands through his hair and looked at (Y/n). All the things he said to Nikki, all the times he remembered how happy Nikki was over the girl that he would find out was his sister. The way Nikki would stay clean sometimes for his dates. He ruined it all, and now it was too late. 

Before Tommy or Heather could react, (Y/n) was up, running towards the door. Tommy jumped up and grabbed his sisters arms, holding her in place. She thrashed, trying to get out of his arms, working herself up as tears tumbled down her cheeks.

“Let me go! Let me go!” She cried. “Thomas Lee Bass you let me go!” Her knees started to give way and Tommy helped her get to the ground safely.

“(Y/n) he wouldn't be home, you know that,” Tommy whispered as he held her close. “Let's just wait and see it could be a mistake just like the report about you and Bret.” he tried to make her see reason even though his own mind was racing with the worst thoughts. 

“He died thinking I didn’t love him anymore!” She cried, holding on to Tommy. “I love him so much Tommy. I love him so much…”

Tommy said nothing. He wasn't sure if he should tell her that Nikki never stopped loving her too. That he saw the women that came in and out of his room all looking like her. How he kept calling them her name. How sometimes Nikki would pick up the phone to call her, but would hang up and reach for the Jack instead.

“He knows, (Y/n) I’m sure he knows.” he hoped it was true. The phone was ringing. Tommy knew it was Vince or Mick, but right then, they could just fuck off. His sister was in the middle of his living room having a nervous breakdown over Nikki. He couldn’t give two shits about Vince or Mick right then. Heather knew this and decided to answer the phone and talk to them herself. Tommy just held onto his sister while she sobbed.

“Nikki…” (Y/n) cried into her brothers chest. “Please come back…”

*******

Pulling off the IV Nikki got dressed and stormed out of the hospital. 

“Sir!” a nurse called. “Sir, please you need to get back into bed.” 

“I’m checking myself out, I’m fine.” he grumbled as he made his way out of the hospital. The nurse wanted to make him stay, but she couldn’t. He wanted to check himself out and they couldn’t force him to stay. He looked like a zombie, making his way back home, to the place he had once shared with her. He locked the door behind him and went to his answering machine.

“Hey this is Nikki. I can’t come to the phone because I’m dead.” He grumbled into it. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He needed to shoot up again. As he got ready to, the doorbell rang. Nikki wasn’t going to answer it, but something kept telling him to. Putting the needle down, he made his way to the door.

Opening it, there stood (Y/n).

“Oh my god!” She cried. “You’re alive!” She wrapped her arms around him.

Nikki closed his eyes, he was sure he was hallucinating, but she felt so real. “I think I am.” he muttered. “But you’re here, so I’m not sure.” 

“I’m here.” She told him. “My brother is probably freaking out looking for me. I just left his house without a notice. But I had to come...I had to make sure you were still alive...” She cupped his face gently, watching him relax into the touch before he knew what he was doing.

Nikki pushed her away some, “You should go. Your fiance is probably worried about you too.” he muttered and turned away from her. His heart broke at the words. 

“My fian...Nikki, I’m not getting married.” She told him. “My necklace, the one you got me, it broke and he took it to be fixed for me.” She showed him the necklace. Bret had brought it back home when she got home from work, good as new. She had put it on immediately, feeling weird without it. “I don’t love him. I…” She looked away.

“It’s ok, I know he makes you happy,” Nikki gave her a sad smiled before grazing his thumb across her cheek. “You should go… I’ll be ok… promise.” 

“He doesn’t make me happy okay!” She called out, finally letting her emotions out. “I keep seeing you wherever I go! I’m sure I’ve called him your name a few times. I don’t want to marry him! I don’t love him! I love you Nikki!” She didn’t realize the tears were falling down her face until they hit bare skin. “I love you…” She whispered.

Closing his eyes he pulled her in and kissed her. His lips on hers sending a jolt of electricity through him. If he had needed something to live for, this was it. Her fingers raked through her hair as his arm pulled her close. A soft moan escaped her lips as he held her close.

“Nikki…” She whispered when they broke apart.

“I’m sorry,” he pushed back. “You’re with Bret… I shouldn’t have… you should go.” he muttered and turned away from her, his own tears flowing. 

“I’m breaking up with him.” She finally admitted. “I don’t want to be with him anymore Nikki. I’ve been wanting to do it for awhile, I just never found a reason to...” She looked down. “But, I’ll go if that’s what you want…” She was about to leave and Nikki started to panic.

“No,” he rasped. “I don’t… I never wanted you to leave.” he turned and got on his knees holding her.  

“I didn’t want to leave, but I didn’t think you needed me around.” She admitted. “I should’ve stayed.”

Without another word he got off his knees, lifted her up and took her to his room. He kicked the door close with his foot and lay her on the bed kissing her. 

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” She asked with a moan. “You did just leave the hospital. You did just have an overdose...”

“I’m always ready for you sweet girl,” he muttered against her skin as he peeled off her clothes kissing every inch of her exposed skin until he reached between her legs. Slowly sliding off her panties he sighed against her inner thigh. “Missed you.” 

He liked a long stripe against her folds moaning at the sweet taste of her. He missed it, he missed tasting her and making her feel good. His fingers found their way into her, she was just as tight as he remembered. 

“Oh!” She gasped, bucking her hips. “Nikki!”

He was in heaven, he curled his fingers pressing on her g-spot. He licked and sucked until he could feel her close to her release. 

“Nikki.” She moaned, running her fingers through his hair. “I’m close baby.”

He continued his motions until he felt her cum moaning as he lapped up her juices. Peeling off his clothes he slowly moved up her body. His erection pressing up against her bare skin. “I  missed you (Y/n), I missed you so damn much.” 

“God, I missed you too.” She kissed him deeply. “Take me.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice sweet girl,” he kissed her deeply before lining up at her entrance. He pushed in, the feeling of her making him shudder. 

‘Fuck.” She moaned into his shoulder. It felt like the first time all over again, minus the pain. But all the pleasure of having him the first time was coming back to her. “Nikki.”

He took slowly and deeply, no rush, no worries. He had his sweet girl in his arms and her sounds were music to his ears. If he could stay in this moment forever, he would. He only sped up just a bit as he placed his hand between then pressing circles against her clit sending them both over the edge. 

“(Y/n)!” He called out as he came inside her. His thrust never wavering as he wanted to keep feeling her.  She held onto him, clawing at his back. She wanted to stay in this moment with him. She didn’t want to be away from him again.

“Nikki!” She cried out as she came around him. He kissed her deeply holding on to her, never wanting to let go.  

After awhile though, (Y/n) became over sensitive and Nikki slowly pulled out, frowning a bit. He laid behind her, tracing the new tattoo on her side. She sighed contently, finally feeling at peace after all these months.

“What’s the new tat mean?” he whispered after a few moments of his fingers gently tracing over it. He loved the design, it fit her perfectly. It was a wilting flower with a banner wrapped around it that said Life is Beautiful.

“I’ve been depressed for awhile now,” She admitted. “I just thought it fit at the time.”

“I’ve been so lost, been lost for a long time now. There was a time that… before getting big I think you were pulling me out a little… but I let the pressure get to me.” he breathed. But he could feel the need creeping up again. He needed his fix, but he didn't want her to see. 

“Let’s get some sleep.” She said, cupping his cheek. “I’ll be here when you wake up silly boy.”

“OK, sweet girl,” he whispered as he let his eyes drift close. She fell asleep in his arms.

But that’s not how she woke up.

“Nikki?” She called out, sitting up. His side of the bed was cold. “Nikki?” She got out of bed and left his room, looking for him. The house was dark and dirty. It reminded her of the party house, the few times she had been there. She noticed a closet door slightly ajar, and she heard muttering from inside. She carefully pushed the door open. He sat there the needle in his arm the liquid being injected into him. He closed his eyes the euphoria of it filling him. Who ever was in his bed was long gone. He knew it wasn't her. It couldn’ t be, she was gone. That’s what his mind kept telling him.  

“Nikki, why?” (Y/n) asked, backing away from the closet. It took him a second, but through his drug filled mind, he knew it was her.

“(Y/n)?” his haze clouded him. It was her, he wasn't dreaming. But he couldn't help it he needed his fix. His fix made him happy? Or he thought he was happy. But the hurt look in her eyes, that took away any of the happiness that he was feeling.

“I can’t believe you.” She said, going back to his room to put her clothes on.

“Wait,” he tried to steady himself but he stumbled to get up. “Don’t go,” he begged.  

“You can’t even stand up Nikki! This is going to kill you!” (Y/n) told him. “And I can’t be here to watch you do that. I can’t watch you die.” She looked down at him. “Call me when you’re sober.” She started to leave.

NIkki tried to stop her but found himself falling over his own feet. He lay on his floor as the echo of the door closing filled the silence. She was there, she was with him. She still loved him. And he had fucked it all up again. 

He let the drugs take effect as he fell asleep. 


	29. Chapter 29

(Y/n) didn’t answer anyone’s calls. She shut the ringer off and focused on her work. She had the receptionist turn away anyone who wanted to see her. It was so bad that Tommy and Vanessa were willing to camp outside of MCA. She had broken it off with Bret, telling him it wasn’t him, never him.

And he had been looking at rings that day, she had learned.

“Ms. Bass?” One of the upper management said. “The big boss wants to see you.” She sighed and made her way to the director’s office.

“Ah, Ms. Bass good. Please have a seat.” the director smiled at her. “I have good news.” 

“Oh?” She asked. She wasn’t sure what his definition of “good news” was.

“We decided to give you a promotion,” they smiled at her. “It would require you to move to New York but you get more money and you get to pick any band you would like to represent as well as pick up any new bands you see perform.” they smiled at her. “How does that sound?” 

“I...New York?” She asked. California was her home. She was born and raised here. She got drunk at the age of fifteen here. She loved and lost here. “You had to make a mistake. I’m not that good of a producer.” The director shook his head.

“You’re amazing (Y/n). All your bands are successful and you keep them from killing each other,” they smiled at her. “Think about it, you get to pick anyone you want to represent, you get free reign!” She sat there for a second. Tommy was busy with Heather. Vanessa was busy with work. Nikki was too high to know she was there. She had heard rumors about rehab, but she wasn’t sure. There wasn’t really anything making her stay.

“Okay. I’ll take it.” She told him, making him grin.

*********

Nikki sighed looking out the window of the rehab center. He felt good, but he missed (Y/n). He had wanted to reach her but no one would tell him how to get a hold of her. He had so many thing he wanted to say, so he took to filling a journal full of letters to her. Every time he thought about her, he would write in it. 

“I’m tired of these support groups.” Tommy groaned, sitting in a seat at the table where Nikki was writing and doodling. “If I have to talk about my issues one more time…” He looked up at Nikki, who was deep in concentration. “Hey man, watchya writing?”

"Just stuff," he muttered. 

“New songs?” Tommy asked. Nikki did have a few songs in the journal, but this was mainly for (Y/n). The song he had written with Mick was taped on the inside cover.

"Just stuff, Tommy ok." He didn't want to talk to Tommy right now. Everything he felt, a good chunk of it was directed at Tommy. And the therapist he was talking to helped him realize that.

“Okay, okay.” Tommy sighed. “I can’t wait to get out of here. I’m gonna have a barbeque. Maybe we could find you someone to hook up with?” He was trying to be a good friend because of what he had done to their relationship, but honestly, he was coming off as more of a douche.

"Tommy," Nikki sighed. "I just need space ok?" Nikki really didn't want to talk to him. He just wanted to finish his thoughts to (Y/n) and get back to group. He was over the shakes and pain. But he felt empty. He wanted to have her with him again to feel that void.

“I thought you said this place would put you back in a good mood.” Tommy got up and started to leave.

"I miss her ok," Nikki sighed. "I haven't been able to call her or talk to her." Nikki couldn't even say hey name yet. 

“Hey man, I’m sorry.” Tommy sighed. “I wish things could’ve worked out better for the two of you.”

Nikki scoffed, "yeah right." He slammed the journal and got up. 

“What’s the supposed to mean?” Tommy asked.

“You’ve been against me and (Y/n) from the start! Hell it’s funny, before you knew it was her, did you even notice how happy I was? How happy she made me? Part of the reason I kept partying was for you! Because I had to keep the terror twins going right?” Nikki couldn't hold it in. “Then the touring started and you… you didn't even realize you kept pushing these girls at me while I was high… I mean… come on… you freaked when I asked her to marry me.” Nikki sniffled. “I know it was soon, but I felt complete with her and… maybe we weren’t right then… but…” he shook his head. “Forget it, you wouldn't care anyways.” 

“I do care!” Tommy yelled at him. “The night you were reported dead, I held her while she cried in the middle of my living room. I watched her smile less. I watched the light fade away in her eyes. I stopped her from getting back on speed or whatever. I watched my sister fade away and I know it was my fault!”

“Too late now,” Nikki muttered. “She won’t talk to me anyways… I screwed up again.” he turned to walk away. The memory of they way he treated her when she miscarried brought him to his knees slightly and shook his head. 

“Hey, you okay?” Tommy asked, watching him.

“She went through the worst possible thing in her life and I was high as a kite… I couldn’t help her through it and…. She’d be better off if I was dead…” he disappeared from Tommy’s sight and back to his room. 

Vince and Mick looked at the two and then to each other. 

“You doing ok there blondie?” Mick muttered as he drank his water. 

“I want to go home.” Vince sighed. “What was Nikki talking about though?”

“I don’t know, but I bet I know who would,” Mick said giving him a knowing look. “You haven’t talked to HER either. When was the last time? Was it before what’s her name left you?” Vince sighed.

“I want to get myself to a good place before I talk to her,” Vince told him. “She deserves better than a drunk singer with a death on his record. I can take two of those things out of the equation, but I think she’d prefer if I only took one out.” 

“Well, we have a lot of work to do,” Mick sighed. “This is going to be a fun ride.” Mick said sarcastically. Vince just took a deep breath. It was time for group therapy.

****

(Y/n) was packing when Vanessa buzzed to be let in. She took a deep breath. She was dreading this. She knew her friend would be happy and pissed at the same time. She let her in and went back to her boxes.

“You better save me some tickets to broadway when you get there,” Vanessa grumbled as she helped (Y/n) pack. “Stupid hollywood execs are getting on my nerves.” she said. “I hate working for movie studios. Is it too late for me to switch?” 

“Just last week you were gushing about working with Michael J. Fox. Is this because I’m moving?” (Y/n) asked.

“Maybe, but it’s also partly because they want me to get another new actor but there are slim pickings here and they don’t want me to travel out of LA.” she sighed. “Casting is a bitch at times.” 

“Music’s not much better Nessa.” (Y/n) sighed. “Sex, drugs, and rock and roll only go so far. And I’m the one has to tell these million Motley Crue copycats that they’re shit.”

“Tell that to the countless Harrison Ford wannabes.” Vanessa sighed as she put away some clothes for (Y/n). She paused at a picture of (Y/n) and Nikki. “You kept this?” 

“I...uh…” (Y/n) sighed. “He looked so happy. I want to remember that. Not the drugged out asshole I just saw not too long ago.”

“Wait… you SAW him?” Vanessa looked to her. “You guys didn’t….” 

“We did…” (Y/n) smiled a bit. “And it was amazing. But then he shot up after and I...I can’t watch him kill himself like that.”

“He’s in rehab you know,” Vanessa closed up the box once it was full. “They all are. Mick called me, trying to reach you.” she smiled. “He was worried about you. He’s like a dad in this situation. VInce was worried about you too…” she trailed off. 

“I’ll have you give him my number when I get a new one.” (Y/n) told her. “I just wish he would’ve went just a little earlier. But he’ll clean himself up and find himself a model or something. And he’ll forget all about me.”

Vanessa kept her mouth shut, not wanting to tell (Y/n) that Nikki was getting clean for her. She sighed and continued to help (Y/n) pack. 

"I'll have a spare room for your vacation." (Y/n) told her. "I haven't even told Tommy I'm leaving yet…"

“That’s going to go over well with him,” she laughed. “You know what he’s going to say… I’m worried about… person…” she took a breath. “He’s been doing good according to Mick.” 

"You can say his name." (Y/n) told her. "I just wish things could've been different…"

“I hope he gets better and you two get together,” Vanessa sighed. “I can see it a big romantic gesture and a chance meeting, staryeyes on both of you as you see each other from afar….” she sighed. “Crap I should write that!” Vanessa was in the middle of producing a romance movie and found herself writing one a lot of the times. “I am holding out hope… you two are perfect for each other, I think maybe it was just not the right time for you two, you guys were so young and just starting your lives.” 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But if it was meant to be, we'll find each other again."

Vanessa looked to her friend, “when do you get all this shipped to your new place?” 

“The movers will come pick it up in three days. I leave in four.” (Y/n) explained.

“Need any help?” Vanessa sighed. “I might follow you… I hear things are going a bit… with VInces new wife…” 

“Last time I talked to Heather, she said that you’re all he could talk about.” (Y/n) told her. “I’d love to take you with me, but your job is here. I don’t want to make you uproot yourself.”

“Yeah, but I’m going to miss you.” she sighed and packed up another box. “Pizza?” 

“That sounds amazing.” (Y/n) said, looking out over California. “Order in or go out?”


	30. Chapter 30

 

Tommy growled when the number to reach his sister didn’t work. Nikki was off in side the sound booth recording a bass line for one of the songs. He could tell Nikki was still hurting but he seemed better. With a growl he dialed Vanessa’s number. 

“You’ve reached Vanessa,” she answered. 

“Nessa? It’s Tommy.” Tommy told her. “Why is (Y/n)’s phone disconnected? I can’t get a hold of her.”

“She got transferred to New York. Didn’t Heather tell you?” she rubbed her forehead. “You guys were in rehab and she got a promotion.” 

“What? She’s in New York?” Tommy asked. That got Mick and Vince’s attention. “Why the hell didn’t anyone tell me? New York!?!”

“Uh oh,” Mick sighed and glanced at Nikki who was still recording the bass line. “Did Tommy say New York?” 

“It sounds like it,” Vince breathed. “I need a drink I hate this whole sober stint. Nikki is becoming too much of a perfectionist for my taste.” 

“Just don’t do it while he’s looking.” Mick sighed. Tommy hung up the phone and immediately punched a wall.

“Fuck!” He called out.

NIkki took of his headphones and talked into the microphone, “What’s going on? Did the bass line sound bad?” 

“Uh, no. Sounds great. I gotta go.” Tommy left the studio, holding his hand.

“Something I should know about?” NIkki looked to MIck and VInce. “Oh and Vince I might need your vocals again man.” 

“Sorry, gotta go check on Tommy.” Vince walked out after the drummer. Mick looked at Nikki’s bass, seeing “Without You” taped to it.

“We finally gonna do the song?” Mick asked.

“Should we?” Nikki came into the soundboard room and looked at it and his special bass. “I mean… she’s not going to listen to it anyways so might as well.” Nikki groaned and grabbed a different bass while heading into the recording booth the get the bass line going.  

****

“Vince, I’m fine.” Tommy hissed as the singer looked at his hand.

“Why are you pissed that (Y/n) is in New York?” It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out who Tommy was mad about going to New York. Vince looked at Tommy’s hand. “You should get it checked out.” 

“She just left without telling any of us.” Tommy said. “She just left and didn’t even say goodbye…”

“Did you really expect her too,” VInce sighed. “She spent a good chunk of her life thinking you didn't care about her T-bone. Plus the fact that you kept snipping at Nikki about their relationship every chance you got.” 

“I fucked up so bad Vince.” Tommy sighed. “I just wish she would come back. Her and Nikki, they were good for each other.”

“What changed and why now?” VInce sighed looking at Tommy. “Was it rehab?” 

“I think I could see things clearly for once. I don’t have booze or drugs in my system for the first time in years. But honestly, it was the night the news reported that Nikki had died. (Y/n) was a mess and I just wanted to fix it.” Tommy explained.

Vince nodded, “Come on lets get your hand checked out.” 

Nikki finished the bass line and looked at Mick, “How was that?” 

“Fantastic man.” Mick said. “I think this song is gonna be a hit. Should we get dumb and dumber back in here?”

“Yeah, we should… remember it’s about Heather and Tommy ok?” Nikki sighed. He let his fingers graze over the bass (Y/n) gave him. He hadn't picked it up in a long time. He kept it as a reminder that he had to stay sober for her. Even if she didn't come back to him, he would stay alive for her. 

“Of course.” Mick nodded. “So, apparently my girlfriend has a sister. She wants to introduce you to her.”

“Uhhhh,” Nikki wasn’t sure what to say. A date with someone else wasn’t something that he had thought about.

“Just dinner with us. If you don’t like her, you don’t have to go back out with her.” Mick told him.

“I guess,” Nikki nodded. Maybe meeting someone new could help him. 

“Great! Tomorrow night work for you?” Mick asked.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Nikki gave him a tight smile. He looked at the clock. Vince and Tommy hadn’t come back in yet. “What are those two clowns doing?” 

“Oh, Vince was taking Tommy to the ER to having his hand x-rayed.” A tech told them. 

“WHAT!?” Nikki growled. “How the hell did he break his hand?” 

“It looked like a sprain to me.” The tech told him. “But he punched the wall pretty hard.”

NIkki ran a hand across his face and looked at MIck. “I guess we can call it a day and come back tomorrow.” 

“Guess we should go check on the drummer.” Mick sighed.

“I’m… going to go home… I got something I want to work on.” Nikki sighed. The memory of what (Y/n) said and the baby that never happened gave him a slight idea. 

“Okay. I’ll call you when I know if the idiot broke his hand or not.” Mick said. “Night Nik.”

“Night,” he sighed as he got in his car and drove home. Reaching his own studio he began writing. He felt sad and angry. Angry at himself for not being there for her, and sad for losing a precious piece of life. Putting the pen down he looked at the picture from Disneyland and smiled. He genuinely smiled at the happy memory and looked forward to getting better.  

****

“Doc said just to take it easy for a few days, until the bruising goes down.” Tommy told them the next day. “So you can lay down vocals or whatever and I can drum in a few days.”

NIkki sighed, “Yeah lets get the vocals for ‘Without you’, just read over it and get it down.” Nikki sighed and shook his head. 

“That’s nasty man.” Vince said, looking at Tommy’s hand. “You’re an idiot.” Tommy shrugged. “Okay, give me the lyrics Nik.”

Nikki handed him the lyrics and stepped back to go into the soundboard room. He had reached the door when Tommy stopped him. 

“Yeah?” Nikki asked.

“Who is this about?” he looked to Nikki. “I mean… Nik… this is…” 

“It’s about you and Heather T-bone.” Nikki sighed as he shook Tommy off and walked into the soundboard room. Pressing the button he talked into the mic. “Just listen to the bass line and let’s get this track down. Then we can get Micks guitar in and hopefully Tommy tomorrow.”  

“Mick,” Tommy looked to Mick. “Who is this song about? I know it’s not about me and Heather.” 

“What makes you think it’s not about you two crazy kids?” Mick shrugged. “We wrote it right before your wedding, but he was too strung out to give it to you and it wasn’t my place to.”

Tommy simply nodded and sighed looking at Nikki in the soundboard room. Grabbing the headphones he put them on and laid down track for the song. Vince thought he had it on the first take, but Nikki kept making him redo it.

“You know, I’m half tempted to send you to New York with (Y/n)!” Vince yelled at him, instantly quieting after he realized what he had said.

“Damn it.” Tommy sighed. No one had told Nikki yet, and he was trying to think of the best way to tell him.

“Oh… she.. Umm… ok,” Nikki nodded. “Just take it from the top Vince.” Nikki looked at his hands and sighed. His hands started to shake and he cleared his throat. “I need air.” 

“Nikki, wait…” Vince said, but Nikki went outside. Tommy followed him.

“Nikki…” Tommy told him. “She didn’t even tell me. I found out from Vanessa.”

“I was too strung out when she told me about her miscarriage so I’m not surprised,” he muttered. Pacing around he shook his head. “It’s fine, she gets a fresh start, I get a fresh start… Mick is setting me up on a date. We move on… just like they said in therapy.” 

“Wait...her what?” Tommy asked. “Did you...she was…” He closed his eyes.

“I can't remember when it happened, but I was really strung out when she told me… I… I kind of wish I did die in the ambulance.” Nikki closed his eyes and gave a laugh. “I deserve anything that fate throws at me.” 

Tommy didn’t know what to say. His sister had had a miscarriage at some point and he didn’t even know. He had screwed her up so bad she didn’t even think she could talk to him like she used to. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, wanting to fix it all.

****

“Nikki, this is Ashley.” Mick said. She almost looked like a girl that would’ve been at the strip back in the way. The type that Nikki would’ve done in a heartbeat before (Y/n) came into his life.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She laughed. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

NIkki gave her an awkward smile, “Right, so Ashley… what do you do?” 

“I’m a tax examiner for the Internal Revenue Service.” She said, her voice getting to him a bit.

NIkki cringed a bit, “You don’t say…” he looked to Mick and raised his eyebrow at him. “I mean it must be… exciting?” 

“Well, it’s not as glamorous as a rock star, but we have our fun.” She smiled at him. 

“So, any artists that you’re into?” Nikki figured if she was into someone cool they could enjoy a good concert. 

“Oh, your basics. Madonna, Michael Jackson, Wham!. But my all time favorite is Olivia Newton-John.” She smiled. “God, she was so good in Grease and I just followed her career from there!”

"Mick can I talk to you man,” Nikki got up and looked to Ashley, “excuse us.” he gave her a tight smile and walked away from the table and ran his hand across his face. 

“What the hell is this Mick?” Nikki asked.

“What?” Mick shrugged. “Palate cleanser.” MIck looked at Ashley. “She is hot.” 

“I can’t date her Mick! Her favorite artists is Olivia Newton-John! I can’t have that much positivity in my life!”

“Well, you could just, I dunno, wham bam thank you ma’am?” Mick shrugged. 

NIkki shook his head, “No… I can finish the date and just...not call her I guess.” Mick sighed.

“I tried to find someone that didn’t look like her…” Mick told him. “And my girl’s sister seemed like a good fit. Sorry man.”

“Thanks Mick, at least you tried,” Nikki sighed. “This tour is going to be fun.” he said as he smiled. 

After the date, Nikki found himself once again at the Hollywood sign. Sitting on top of his car, he sighed. She was in New York, he was here. He was miserable, but he was sober, he was clean. The hard part would be staying clean and keeping it that way. 

************

“Hey man, I can’t believe that Motley Crue went sober man,” a member of the group (Y/n) was representing. “Dude these rock bands are hardcore. And they throw it all away?” 

“Dr. Feelgood is still a good album.” (Y/n) said. “Focus on your own music.”

“I heard Nikki Sixx’s real name is Frankie though, I mean man that is such a change.”  The drummer shook his head. 

“Frankie? That’s awful. No wonder he changed his name,” the guitarist smiled. “And heavy metal is on it’s way out. Everyone knows that grunge is the way of the future.”  

“Dude, I heard that Nikki Sixx got himself some tattoo artist on the strip. We could be that cool!” The bassist said. “Think of all the free tattoos.”

“Not if your name is Frankie.” The singer sneered. (Y/n) glared at them.

“I think Frankie should shoot himself up again, he’s been going a bit lame,” the guitarist gave the lead singer a high five. “Like, have you heard that new single of theirs? They’re getting soft.” 

“Dudes that’s not cool, if it wasn’t for him and Motley Crue rock would be dead,” the bassist sighed.

“Please, I’m sure rock would have survived without Frankie.” the lead singer looked at the drummer.   

“Guys, I’d stop while you were ahead.” A tech warned them. “Don’t you realize who your producer is?”

“Yeah, some broad who noticed we sounded good,” the drummer smiled and winked at her. 

“I produced Metallica and Tom Petty.” She hissed, looking him right in the eye. “Tommy Lee is my brother and Nikki Sixx is my boyfriend,” She had dropped the ex without even realizing it. “And his name isn’t Frankie! It’s Nikki!” With that, she punched him in the face, knocking him flat on his ass.

“HA! She told you!” the bassist clapped and smiled at her. “(Y/n), you’re awesome!” 

“Go home for the night.” She sighed. “We’ll start up tomorrow.” She headed down to her car, leaving the punks in the studio. She turned it on but just sat there, leaning her head against the steering wheel.

_**Without you, there's no change** _

_**My nights and days are gray** _

_**If I reached out and touched the rain** _

_**It wouldn't feel the same** _

She heard Vince’s voice coming through her speakers. Lifting her head, she looked at the radio, listening to the song as it played.

_**Without you, I'd be lost** _

_**I'd slip down from the top** _

_**I'd slide down so low** _

_**Girl, you'd never, never know** _

_**Without you, without you** _

_**A sailor lost at sea** _

_**Without you, woman** _

_**The world comes down on me** _

The first time she met Nikki as he was taking off his makeup after a show when Athena had abandoned her. She remembered her heart skipping a beat when she looked into his eyes. 

“ _Hey, I’m about to head out myself. I could drop you off somewhere?_ ”

His first way of asking her out giving her a ride home. She smiled at the memory. 

_“I...sorry. Not being very lady like, am I?”_

_“Actually, I’m impressed. You are probably the first girl I’ve eaten with that acts human.”_

_**Without you in my life** _

_**I'd slowly wilt and die** _

_**But with you by my side** _

_**You're the reason I'm alive** _

_**But with you in my life** _

_**You're the reason I'm alive** _

_**But without you, without you** _

_**Without you, there's no change** _

_**My nights and days are gray** _

_**If I reached out and touched the rain** _

_**It wouldn't feel the same** _

_“Merry Christmas Nikki.” (Y/n) whispered to her boyfriend. “I got you a present.”_

_“Babe, we said no presents.” Nikki told her. “But I got you one too. Well, more than one…”_

_“Well, I’m a recently graduated college student, but I saved up all summer and semester for this.” she handed him the case. “I hope you like it.” Nikki unwrapped the case and opened it, staring in awe at the bass inside._

_“Babe…”_

_“I hope it’s the right thing.” She said. “I wanted to get you something you’d like and use, and I…” He cut her off by kissing her._

_“It’s perfect.”_

_“Here,” he whispered giving her a long velvet box with a bow on it. “I hope you like it.”_

_(Y/n) undid the bow and opened the long black box looking at the necklace inside. “Oh… Nikki.”_

_“I love you my sweet girl,” he said and caressed her cheek._

_“I love you my silly boy.”_

_**Without you, without you** _

_**I'm a sailor lost at sea** _

_**Without you, woman** _

_**The world comes down on me** _

_**Without you in my life** _

_**I'd slowly wilt and die** _

_**But with you by my side** _

_**You're the reason I'm alive** _

_**But with you in my life** _

_**You're the reason I'm alive** _

_**But without you, without you** _

_“I love it, but don’t you think it could use some color?” (Y/n) asked, looking at their living room. “And no, black is not an idea unless we only do one wall in black.” She told him with a laugh when he pouted._

_“We could do yellow I guess.” He said with a shrug. “Even though one wall of black would be cool. And we can have a pentagram here! And some skulls!” (Y/n) laughed._

_“Slow down there Mr. Crowley.” She giggled. “Let’s start with the painting first and see where it goes?”_

_The next day, (Y/n) came home with paint. An hour later, there was probably more paint on her and Nikki than was used on the wall. He kept flicking it at her, and she’d flick it right back. She was glad she had put a drop cloth down, or the carpet would be ruined._

_“We made a mess.” (Y/n) said, looking around._

_“Well, I guess we better go get clean.” NIkki said as he grabbed her and carried her to the shower as she shrieked and laughed._

_“Nikki! Put me down!”_

_“Nope sorry! Not letting you go anytime soon!” He told her as they went to try out the shower._

_**I could face a mountain** _

_**But I could never climb alone** _

_**I could start another day** _

_**But how many, I don't know** _

_**You're the reason, the sun shines down** _

_**And the nights, they don't grow cold** _

_**Only you that I'll hold when I'm young** _

_**Only you, as we grow old** _

_“So I have something to ask you,” He said and took a deep breath._

_"You ok?" (Y/n) looked over at him._

_He took out the velvet box and opened it slowly showing her the ring he got her, “I thought about this alot…” he took a shaky breath. “When i’m not with you it’s like I can’t breath and I… I feel lost without you,” he looked into her eyes. “(Y/n) Bass will you marry me?” She leaned over and kissed him deeply._

_"Of course I will marry you!" She said happily. "I love you!"_

_“I love you too!” he kissed her and placed the ring on her finger. “I can’t wait to make you Mrs. Sixx.”_

_**Without you in my life** _

_**I'd slowly wilt and die** _

_**But with you by my side** _

_**You're the reason I'm alive** _

(Y/n) wiped her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to go back to LA and be with Nikki, but she had heard those assholes she was producing. She had seen the tabloids. They were all saying that he was with some chick from the strip. And (Y/n) knew she didn’t stand a chance. She headed back to her apartment, empty and quiet. She laid in bed and played with her necklace, wanting nothing more than to be back with the man she loved.


	31. Chapter 31

 

_Dr. Feelgood Tour_

_New York City_

“I love New York!” Vince called out. “Nothing is like ever closed! I can get burgers at any hour!”

“Do they have In-and-Out Burger? No. So it sucks.” Mick grumbled.

Nikki sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets breathing in the air, “Yeah, lets just grab some food and head to the hotel or something.” 

“Everything seems dull here.” Tommy grumbled as they made their way into a diner, getting a table in the back. They were making small talk when they heard a voice up at the counter.

“Pick up order for (Y/n) Bass.” She said softly. Nikki’s head shot up. He looked to the voice and his heat stopped. She still looked as beautiful as the first day he met her back at their gig. Nikki was going to get up and walk to her when a group of girls flooded the table. (Y/n) heard the commotion. She made eye contact with Tommy, but saw a girl sitting at Nikki’s side and sighed. She made her way out with her food in hand.

“Let me out.” Tommy said, but the girls just wouldn’t budge.

“Look girls, you guys are great but we gotta…” Nikki was trying to get up and felt himself get pulled down. 

“I could show you why New York is the city that never sleeps.” A girl whispered in his ear. Nikki looked out the window. He could see (Y/n) walking down the sidewalk.

NIkki sighed and frowned, he missed his chance and shook his head. “That sounds fun, but I’m good.” Tommy got out of the group and raced outside, seeing (Y/n).

“(Y/n)!” he called and ran towards her. “(Y/n) wait!” 

“Hey Tommy.” She said, but the usual charm in her voice was gone. So was the light in her eyes. “I forgot it’s tour time, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, we’re staying at the Waldorf, you should come by,” he smiled at her and hugged her. “I missed you, herard from Vanessa you moved out here. Don’t have your number.” 

“Oh, sorry.” She pulled a small notebook out of her purse and wrote her number down. “I don’t think it’d be good for me to go to the Waldorf. Don’t want to make Nikki’s friends in there mad.” She gave him her number. “It was good seeing you T-bone.”

“But (Y/n) he’s…” before he could say anything another group of groupies swarmed him and (Y/n) had disappeared. “(Y/n)!” Tommy called out, but she couldn’t hear him over the noise of the girls.

****

_Months Later_

“Fuck! You!” Vince yelled at Nikki. “Get off your fucking pedestal You’re no better than the rest of us!”

“What the fuck is your problem! You’re showing up late you’re being sloppy! What the hell?” 

“Maybe I’d come in on time if I liked what we were doing!” Vince yelled. “Maybe I wouldn’t be looking at the clock ready to get the fuck out of here!”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Nikki looked at him. 

“I’m so tired of the same thing over and over again! And every song you write anymore seems to be about her! Face it Nikki! She’s gone and she’s not coming back!” Vince screamed. “You know what, I quit!”

“You’re fired!” Nikki told him, growling.

“I already quit you dick!” Vince walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Nikki looked to Mick and Tommy "what the hell is he talking about? My songs aren't about…" he trailed off. "It's fine, we can find someone else." 

“Who?” Tommy asked. “We’ve had Vince since ‘81. Who would want to…” He paused. “I need to make a call. I know someone who could help us out.” Tommy left the studio, leaving Mick and Nikki standing there.

"MCA (Y/n) Bass's office this is Angie dreaming how can I help you?" The girl said on the phone with Tommy. 

"Yeah hi, this is Tommy Lee," he hoped that the woman on the other end wouldn’t think that it was a prank or something. "I was wondering if I could speak to (Y/n) please?" 

“Just one moment.” She put him on hold, the hold music being the current hit coming out of MCA.

“Tommy, what’s up?” (Y/n) asked.

“We need help finding a singer, Vince and Nikki got into it and Vince quit. Think you can help your brother out with a singer? For old times sake?” Tommy smiled at the sound of her voice. 

“I don’t work for Elektra Tommy. I could get in trouble for this.” (Y/n)  told him.

“(Y/n) please! I would owe you big time for this! please , please, please, please, please…” he continued. 

“Okay, okay. Quit your begging.” (Y/n) sighed. “There’s this guy. His name is John Corabi. He is apart of this band called The Scream. He’s wanting to leave and he might be the best you can get right now. Just check him out and see what he sounds like.” She took a second. “Why’d Vince leave?”

“I think his wife left him and he’s just hasn’t been feeling the no booze or drugs, all clean Motley Crue vibe going on.” Tommy sighed. 

“I’m sorry Tommy.” (Y/n) sighed. “You guys could still be hit makers though. Look at Sammy Hagar and Van Halen.”

“Yeah… hey, when are you going to visit?” Tommy asked as he ran his hand across his face.  

“Probably not for awhile.” (Y/n) said. “I have a lot to do with Petty and I’ve got two new bands I’m trying to help out. Don’t really have time.”

Tommy sighed, “Ok, thanks for the info (Y/n). I owe you big time.” the wheels in his head began turning as he hung up. 

“Tommy?” Mick asked. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I got a recommendation for a singer we should check out, John Corabi.” Tommy said as he looked at Mick. 

“Shitty name. Probably a shitty singer.” Mick grumbled.

“Yeah,” Tommy chuckled, “You’re probably right. But we can just check him out I guess.” 

“Well, let’s go talk to our royal highness and see what he wants to do.” Mick sighed.

“Hey, Mick?” Tommy looked at him. 

“What drummer?” Mick asked.

“I want to fix what I messed up,” Tommy sighed. “And I want to get (Y/n) to come back and… you know it and I know it… “Without You” is about (Y/n) and him.” Mick sighed.

“Yeah, it is.” Mick admitted. “But you didn’t hear it from me.”

“Ok, I need to call Athena and Vanessa, maybe we can meet up without Nikki knowing and discuss how to get them together?” Tommy sighed. “Mick, I just wanted to protect my sister. I didn't think I would put the wedge that caused their split.” 

“It wasn’t just you drummer. But you didn’t help any.” Mick told him. “Get the girls. Let me know time and place.”

**********

“Thanks for being here girls,” Tommy sighed. “I’m just waiting on Mick.” Tommy looked at Vanessa. “How’s Vince?” 

“He’s a mess.” She told him. “I want to help him so bad.”

“I know, but maybe once we get Nikki out of his funk we can get Vince out of his?” Tommy hoped. 

“Ok, drummer I’m here, what are we going to do?” Mick sighed as he walked in. “Girls,” he nodded to them. 

“We need to get (Y/n) back somehow.” Athena sighed. “I don’t know what to do though.”

“Tell her mom’s sick?” Tommy shrugged. Athena sighed, but nodded. She knew that was the best they were going to get.

“You’re not as dumb as you look drummer.” Mick laughed.

“Tha...HEY!” he smacked Mick’s chest.  “Ok but what do we do about Nik?”  

“We’ll figure it out when she gets here.” Vanessa said. “It’ll be perfect though.”

“Yeah, but she is going to be so pissed at us Tommy?” Athena sighed. “But it’s worth it right? I mean she says she's happy but I know she isn’t.” 

“I saw her in New York ‘Thena. She couldn’t even smile at me.” Tommy told her. “I have to fix this somehow. She hasn’t been happy since she was with him. He hasn’t been happy since he was with her.”

“The drugs, and your words didn’t help,” Vanessa sighed. “She was so scared at what you would think and you proved her right Tom,” Vanessa sighed. “You should have been happy for her… but then again… you were also going through your own shit.” Vanessa ran her hand across her face. “Fuck i just want to stick them in a room and tell them to figure it out!” 

“Just make sure to throw some condoms in there too. Don’t need anymore bassists in the world.” Mick grumbled. 

************

Sipping his coffee, Nikki stared out into his backyard. It wasn’t the same house they had lived in, but the backyard setup wasn’t much different. A dog was barking off to the side, over the fence. Nikki closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he could see her there, playing with the dog Athena had asked them to watch for her while she was travelling to Texas on business.

_“Come on Angus!“ (Y/n)’s laughed echoed in his head._

_“Sweet girl, what are you doing?” he could remember some of his haze. But she looked beautiful running with a dog. “And who’s dog is that?”_

_“Silly boy! It’s Athena’s dog,” (Y/n) came up to him as the dog sat by them as she kissed Nikki. “We said we could dog sit since you guys weren’t going to be on tour.”_

_“Oh, right,” he pretended to remember but he saw her smile and just went with it. “He is a cute dog.”_

_“He might just never go home, right Angus.” (Y/n) asked him with a bit of baby talk. “Who’s my good boy?” He wagged his tail like crazy. “I wish we weren’t so busy. I’d love to have a dog of our own.”_

_“I know but… I’m in the studio and touring all the time…” Nikki sighed and caressed her face. “Maybe in the future when things calm down?”_

_“Sounds like a plan.” She kissed him gently before going back to play with Angus._

NIkki ran his hand across his face at the memory. He traced at his arm and shook his head. Turning to the fruit bowl, he grabbed an apple and took a bite. As long as she was happy with her new life, he would be okay.

****

“This is (Y/n).” (Y/n) sighed as she answer her phone and walked out of the recording studio where her new current train wreck was playing.

“(Y/n)’s it’s Athena.. I’m sorry to bother you at work but.. It’s mom,” her voice cracked. 

“What’s wrong?” (Y/n) asked.

“We don’t know,” Athena pretended to take a shaky breath. “Dad said she was feeling fine and then she just collapsed.” 

“Is...is she…” (Y/n) couldn’t get the right words to form.

“The doctor is seeing her but she’s stable right now.” 

“I...I’m gonna try to get over there okay.” (Y/n) said. “Just try to keep me updated okay?” She was shaking.

“Ok, please hurry,” Athena hung up the phone and looked at Tommy smiling. “Tada!” 

“Damn. You’re a good actress. Maybe you should be in the movies or something.” Tommy shrugged. 

“It wouldn’t be the type of movies that you watch asshole.” Athena laughed.

“Hey, I go to the movies…” Tommy shifted his eyes. 

“Yeah, the movies at the porn store,” Vanessa muttered. “OK so any Idea as to what to tell Nikki?” 

“I’m honestly not sure. We can wait until she gets here and say she was in an accident on her way to see mom or something? He comes running because you know he will, and surprise! She’s alive and well! Might as well talk?” Tommy shrugged. “I’ve had dumber ideas.”


	32. Chapter 32

 

Nikki grumbled as he got out of bed. He looked over next to him and sighed. His fingers grazed the empty side of the bed. Taking a deep breath he let his fingers ghost over where she would be. Shaking his head he took a deep breath. 

“She’s happy and healthy being away from me,” he told himself as he got up and looked at himself in the mirror. “Ok… let’s just go on about our day, go to rehearsal, write some songs, eat some apples.” he shook his head. “Fuck I’m lame.” 

Getting dressed, he grabbed his things looking over his favorite bass guitar. He hadn’t touched it in awhile, afraid of breaking it like he broke her. He remembered wanting to smash it, but was glad he didn’t. Giving a soft smile he cracked his neck, walked to his car and drove off to the studio. 

“Hey assholes, let’s get to work,” he smiled at the guys. “Ok John, let’s take it from the top.” Nikki cringed at the sound coming out of John. He wasn’t a bad singer, he just wasn’t the right fit for the Crue. “OK, sounds… great.” 

“Dude… you ok?” Tommy twirled his sticks and tilted his head at Nikki. 

“Fine, just thinking about the gig…” he lied. “Let’s just take five and come back fresh.” 

"Hey, where are you going?" Mick asked as Nikki made his way to the door.

“I need air,” Nikki opened the door and walked out. He stood out in the sun letting the warmth of it just touch him. 

He could almost hear her laugh remembering the few times they would be out at the beach. 

_“You know if you weren’t my fiance, I would ask you to marry me on the spot,” he called to her as she splashed around in the water._

_“Oh yeah?” she placed her hands on her hips. “Well good thing I’m already taken then.”_

_“Lucky guy,” he smirked at her before getting up and picking her up in his arms._

_“Sixx! Put me down!” she squealed._

_“Not a chance sweet girl,” he walked into the water with her and smiled as he kissed her. “This is nice.”_  

A lingering "I love you" stayed in his brain. He needed to calm down or he was going to spiral again. But he had to stay clean. Even if he would never seen her again, he had to be clean for her. Shaking his head he took a few deep breaths before heading inside. 

“Ok, let’s take it from the top,” he gave them a tight lined smile as he grabbed his bass. 

****

(Y/n) was a bouncy mess as she waited for her flight to land at LAX. It felt like forever before they were finally let off the plane. She sighed when she was able to grab her carryon and walk out into the terminal. 

It was only then that she realized she hadn't called Athena or Tommy to tell them she was coming.

"Fuck." She groaned. 

Looking at the time she sighed. Adjusting her bags she made her way to the rental car kiosk to pick up her rental. She figured she could call a hotel on her way. 

But as she drove, she found herself turning down familiar roads, heading to a familiar landmark that held such happy memories.

*********

Nikki left his car at the bottom of the hill as he made the trek up to the Hollywood sign. It felt good, a small bit of exercise to clear his head. Even though it was a painful memory just thinking about her he liked the tranquility of looking out at the city. He smirked at the couple that was making out, shaking his head as he made his way to the giant H. leaning back he looked over the city and closed his eyes. He kept thinking of the happy memories, he kept trying to hold on to the time when her eyes were full of life and her smile was bright. 

_“Hey come on,” Nikki told her as he dragged her out of her bed filled with notes. Tommy wasn’t home and it was a good time to take her out. “You’re getting too into your head and it’s going to drive you crazy.”_

_“Nikki, I have a major test coming up I can’t just…” she was silenced by his finger on her lips._

_“None of that,” he shook his head he pulled her towards him.  “You need a break. You’ve been at this for hours.”_

_“Fine,” she relented and let hi guide her to his car._

_He drove the to their favorite chinese place where they laughed at the stupid things Tommy had done. Discussed Vince’s flavor of the week, and Micks journey into the beyond. Nikki couldn't help but stare at her as she laughed and smiled._

_“What?” she would say and grab a napkin to clean her face. “Do I have something on my face?”_

_Nikki shook his head and reached over to caress her cheek with his thumb. “No, just commiting to memory how beautiful you are.”_

The memory filtered through and he couldn't help but give a teary smile as he looked over the horizon. The growling in his stomach made his sigh. He should find a place to eat and get to bed. Pushing himself off the H, he placed his hands in his pockets as he made his way down the hill. He kicked at the dirt as he reached around halfway down. Taking a moment to think about what he should do next. 

That’s exactly what (Y/n) was doing as she sat in the car, looking up at the sign. Her mom was sick. She was all the way in New York, except for this trip. She was alone and everything was starting to catch up with her. 

_I'm on my way_

_I'm on my way_

_Home sweet home_

(Y/n) didn’t realize she had started crying when she heard Vince sing those words. He wasn’t even apart of the band anymore. Everything that was supposed to be good was going to shit. Her job was awful. The band was breaking up. Nikki had some new girl for all she knew. She was alone.

She thought someone was watching her, but when she turned to look, all she saw was a pair of teenagers in the car next to her. The car was filled with smoke and they were in an intimate embrace. Wiping her eyes, she knew she had to call Tommy or Athena to tell them she was there.

Nikki paused as he saw the familiar face in the car. He took a deep breath and was about to make her way when he stopped himself. She probably had a boyfriend and he was the last person she probably wanted to see. Grabbing his keys he made his way to his car and drove off. He decided on going to his favorite burger place and just letting the sounds of the people fill him. 

****

Athena opened her front door as (Y/n) parked the car. She had called her sister from a payphone, finding out that her cell phone wasn’t working in the Los Angeles area. Athena had immediately called Tommy, telling him that (Y/n) was here, and he spread the word to Vanessa and Mick.

“Hey ‘Thena.” (Y/n) yawned as she made her way to the door. “Sorry I got so caught up with everything. How’s mom doing?”

“So far she’s stable,” Athena lied and sighed. “We can see her after you look like you can use some food!” 

“I need a nap.” (Y/n) yawned. “I haven’t slept since you called. Been too worried.” She noticed Athena’s reaction. “No, I’m not on anything. I haven’t done that since I left LA.”

“Ok,” Athena lifted her hands up. “I was just worried that’s all. Tommy should be here soon.” she smiled. “You go take a nap then we can go eat and we’ll see mom.” 

“Okay.” She yawned and made her way to her guest room. Angus jumped up from his spot on the couch and followed her. He always had a soft spot for (Y/n). He always tried to bite Tommy’s ass though.

Tommy was just outside Athena’s house as he finished his conversation with Mick. “Well I don’t know Mick just pick a place to stick them together and call me.” Tommy grumbled as he knocked on the door. “Seriously just figure it out, (Y/n)’s already here and I’m about to go in.” 

Athena answered the door and placed her finger to her lips. “She went to the guest room, she looks like she’s been crying.” 

“Damn it,” Tommy sighed and jumped when he felt Angus nipping at his ass. “Angus stop.” Tommy walked into Athena’s kitchen, “You think they saw each other yet? Or she just having some memories pop up?” Tommy knew things would be ruined if they had seen each other. 

“She looks stressed. She told me she hasn’t slept since I called her.” Athena reported. “I just hope this works and doesn’t end badly…”

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck, “Maybe telling her mom was sick wasn’t such a good idea….” 

“You think?” Athena growled. “But she wouldn’t have come out here for anyone else except maybe Nikki. And that’s a maybe.” She sighed and ran a hand down her face. “What are we gonna do Tommy?”

“Stick with the plan for now?” Tommy sighed. “I hope Mick made it to Nikki’s house with Vanessa.” 

*******

“Why are you guys here?” Nikki let Vanessa and Mick in. He had decided to make himself some popcorn and watch a movie. 

“Too much solitude is bad for you bass player,” Mick said as he slapped him on the shoulder. “Besides, you looked a little off this morning.” 

“Promise I’m fine,” Nikki offered him a small smile. “(Y/n)’s in town.” he breathed and sighed. “I guess she’s here for a meeting or maybe to check out some bands for MCA.” Vanessa and Mick looked at each other. They hadn’t expected him to see her. That was going to change plans a little.

“Oh, did you talk to her?” Vanessa leaned on the kitchen counter as Nikki grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge.

“NO, I saw her on my way down from the Hollywood sign you know,” Nikki shrugged. “I didn’t want to bother her… figured she had a boyfriend or something.” Mick’s phone rang and he stepped back to answer it. After a couple minutes, he went back to Vanessa.

“We have to go,” He winked at her. “(Y/n) passed out and Tommy’s freaking out. So we should get over there.”

“She passed out!” Nikki grabbed his keys and looked at Mick. “Where is she?” 

“Uh...Athena’s…” Mick told him.

“I’ll meet you there just lock the door when you leave!” Nikki called as he rushed to his car and drove towards Athena’s. 

“They are going to kill us when they find out.” Vanessa breathed as she looked at Mick. 

“At least they’ll be doing something together.” He smirked. “Let’s go. I wanna see this.”

“You going to make the popcorn?” Vanessa teased. “You know Vince is… he spiraling again.” 

“We’ll work on him once we get this asshole dealt with.” Mick bumped her shoulder. “He’ll be fine Vanessa. I promise.”


	33. Chapter 33

 

Nikki tumbled as he got out of his car, running back to turn the engine off before he rushed to Athena’s door. He knocked furiously waiting for an answer. Tommy answered, looking at the bassist.

“Nikki?” He asked.

“Is (Y/n) ok? Mick said that she fainted? I saw her at the Hollywood sign but I was too chicken to talk to her and then… I just left and… she’s not on anything is she?” he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Oh, uh...no. She’s in the guest room resting right now.” Tommy said. “Do you want to go check on her? I don’t think she’s feeling good.” Nikki thought back to when she was sick the last time. He had been too high to take care of her, but she had pushed past the flu and taken care of him.

“Yeah, I guess I mean…” he licked his lips and closed his eyes. “I can help with what she needs so let’s just see and and then can pick it up or something.” 

“Come on.” Tommy led him to the guest room. Mick and Vanessa pulled up and Athena watched from the end of the hallway. “Go on in.” He opened the door and Nikki could see her laying on the bed, asleep.

As he looked at her, he noticed she looked fine, “Tommy man…” but Tommy had closed the door quickly and Nikki tried to pull it open. “Tommy!” he whispered. “This is not cool!” 

“What’s going on…” (Y/n) sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Nikki?”

“Sorry,” Nikki sighed. “Tommy told Mick you fainted and I rushed over and I wanted to make sure you were ok… but you seem fine and now the door’s locked and…” he rambled on avoiding looking at her. 

“You two are going to talk!” Tommy yelled from outside the door. “Oh, and this would be a good time to tell you (Y/n) that mom’s not sick!”

“You bastard!” (Y/n) yelled. “I haven’t slept in days! I dropped everything to rush out here! I’m going to kill you!” She screamed at her brother. She took a deep breath and looked over at Nikki. “So...how’s your girlfriend?” She asked. He had seen the tabloids posting pictures of him and Ashley from their one date. He hadn’t called her since.

“I… I don’t have a girlfriend…” Nikki slid down the wall and sighed. “I’m going to kill Tommy, I’m sure your boyfriend will kill him too.” 

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” She sighed. “My bands think I’m an old hag.”

Nikki chuckled, “You are far from an old hag… I think that’s Mick’s title.”  he looked at her and licked his lips. “You look good (Y/n), considering the hell Tommy and Athena put you through to get you here.” 

“I got like twenty minutes of sleep just now. I think I’m good.” She laughed a little. “You look really good.”

“I’m ok,” he shrugged from his spot on the floor. “So those little fuckers you’re producing any good? I don’t think I like that they call you an old hag… I can show up in New York and kick their asses for you?” 

“They’re not bad. Tom’s good obviously. The little shitheads all think they can be the next Motley Crue and don’t like it when I tell them there will never be another one like you guys.” She sighed. “What about instead of you coming out there and kick their asses, I just come back to California and stay?”

“If you want… I mean… I…” Nikki sighed. “For what it’s worth… I know I caused you a lot of pain (Y/n)... and I want you to know that I was in a bad place before I met you… I just couldn’t handle it when I was away from you and… I know I hurt you… I should have been better…” he looked over at the door leading to the patio and cleared his throat as he got up. “Tommy really is an idiot.” he chuckled as he opened the door. 

“Duh.” (Y/n) said, following him. “Nikki?” He stopped and turned to look at her. “I missed you a lot. And I’m glad that you got the help you needed.” She smiled softly at him.

“Hey! How did you two get out?!” Tommy yelled.

“Should we make a run for it?” (Y/n) laughed.

“Can I punch him first for scaring me?” Nikki breathed as he looked down at his shoes. “I missed you too,” he muttered before clearing his throat. “I should go… I… I got stuff I gotta do and…” 

“O-oh…” (Y/n) said. Nikki saw it then. The hurt and pain in her eyes. It wasn’t all from him though. “I...I’ll see you later then…” She turned to head back into the house.

“Yeah,” Nikki sighed. “What?” he said looking at Tommy. “She doesn’t need me man. She needs someone better… so don’t give me that look and just… leave me alone ok?” Nikki sighed. “You said it yourself man… she’s special and me… I’m just some messed up recovering junkie.” 

“Damn it Nik! Can’t you see how happy she was when you were just talking to her?!” Tommy yelled. “I haven’t seen her laugh in over a year Nikki! A year! That’s not the girl I call my sister!”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO HUH!?” Nikki yelled. 

“Go back to her!” Tommy yelled back. “Can’t you see that she loves you!?”

“I’m not good for her remember?” Nikki shook his head and ran his hand across his face. “I messed her up! All of the pain she went through everything she lost I caused that! She doesn’t need me.” 

“Why are you two talking about me like I’m not here?!” (Y/n) yelled then. Nikki and Tommy slowly turned to look at her. “You do not make my choices for me! I do! Am I still miserable because of things that happened years ago? Yes! Do I hate being in New York? Yes! Do I need my brother and the man I love to decide what’s best for me? No!” She hauled off and hit Tommy right in the nads. “That’s for screwing with my relationship and telling me mom was sick!” She marched off then, leaving Tommy holding himself and Nikki standing there in shock.

“Bass player you heard it from her own mouth,” Mick drawled. “She still loves you so you better chase her before you lose her forever.” 

Nikki bawled his fist, “you couldn’t leave well enough alone huh?” he punched Tommy in the jaw. “Next time just butt out!” 

NIkki wanted to chase after her but he wouldn’t know where to find her. He needed to clear his head, needed to think. He went to the only place he knew he could find peace. He went towards the Hollywood sign.  He drove up as far as he could go before walking the rest of the way. Things had changed and he only wanted to have her back. But that was a longshot. 

He didn’t expect to see someone in the spot he normally went to though. But there was.

Nikki froze as he came to his spot by the Hollywood sign. There was someone else sitting there, legs pulled to their chest, watching the city below. It was (Y/n) and she looked so sad. 

“Uh...hey…” Nikki said, standing there awkwardly.    

“Hey.” She responded, smiling a little at him. “Kinda missing the warmth and sun. New York is cold and grey.”      

“You could always come back.” Nikki said, sitting by her on the bench.     

“Would there even be anyone waiting on me?” (Y/n) admitted. “I’m hung up on someone from my past. And I can’t seem to move on.”      

“Bret?” Nikki asked, his heart hurting as he said it. (Y/n) shook her head.        

“He’s a bassist. He’s got black hair and I really dig his green eyes.” She looked up at him.     

“You know, I really miss this hot producer,” Nikki told her. “I wish I could show her how sorry I am for everything that happened.” He looked down at his hands to scared to face her. “I guess, the emptiness I felt from my childhood… even though I didn’t feel it with you… I should have realized you were enough.” he wasn’t sure what else to say. 

“Nikki…I’m so sorry.” She reached out and touched him. “I still love you.”

“Not sure how you can still love me after all the bullshit I put you through… I had girls blowing me while I was talking to you… that was me being an asshole.” He pushed off the car. “I should go…” Nikki offered her a soft teary smile. “I missed you alot and I still miss you… I um… I don’t think there’s anything I can do to show you how sorry I am for how I acted.”  Nikki licked his lips. “I should go…” 

“Nikki, wait.” (Y/n) said, stopping him from going anywhere. “Let’s go get a burger. My treat.”

“Yeah, I could eat,” he said echoing the words she told him from their first meeting. “I uh, left my car down at the bottom of the hill. I’ll meet you there?” 

“It’s a date.” She said, smiling at him. “You better be there.”

NIkki smirked, “don’t worry sweet girl… I’ll be there.” he began heading down to his car. He was glad he came up here. Maybe talking it out could get them to at least be friends again. Reaching his car he drove to their favorite burger place. 

“Hey Nikki, twice in one day?” 

“I’m meeting someone.” Nikki said nervously. Just a couple minutes later, (Y/n) came in. When her eyes fell on Nikki, he could see the light coming back into them.

“Just like old times.” She said with a smile as she sat across from him. “Your bandmates won’t be interrupting us, will they?” She laughed a little.

“Just like old times and god I hope not,” NIkki sighed. 

“I’ll just have a coke.” (Y/n) told the waitress with a smile. Suddenly, it was 1982 again and Nikki couldn’t stop watching her.

“I’ll have a water,” he smiled and looked at his hands nervously. “So… New York looks exciting… I… um… how do you like working for MCA?” he breathed. 

“It’s awful.” She sighed. “MCA LA wasn’t too bad. But New York. Everyone wears grey, they always have somewhere to be even if they don’t have to go anywhere. I think three people were killed outside my building right before I left.” She closed her eyes. “I know LA isn’t much better, but I just feel so alone out there.”

“That sucks,” Nikki looked down at the table. “I’m sorry (Y/n) for everything.” he took a hard swallow. “Um… I remember some things from when I was….” a tear hit the table top. “I um… I should have been there for you and gotten better sooner… I um I remember the night you told me about…” 

“I’m so sorry.” (Y/n) whispered, starting to cry. “I didn’t even know, and the next thing I know…” She covered her face. “I’m so sorry.”

Nikki rushed to her side and held her in his arms, “Shhhhh,” he whispered. “You have nothing to be sorry for (Y/n). It’s all my fault. I was weak and I let certain ideas get in my head… I… I’m just lucky that you don’t hate me.” he whispered. 

“I never hated you. Not once.” (Y/n) whispered. “I almost came back that next day, but the girls convinced me to take some time to cool off. But you never came after me, so I figured that I should just keep going.” She wiped her eyes. “I thought you were happy I was gone.”

“I figured, I was the last person you wanted to see,” he whispered. “I smashed just about everything in that house and then I just got high again to hide my pain.” 

“I’m sorry.” (Y/n) whispered. “I was dealing with my own addiction. It was making me paranoid. Vanessa’s ex still apologized to me to this day about the mix up.”

“I punched him when I saw him one time…” 

“I punched a punk ass drummer a month or so ago, spewing shit about my favorite band and all that,” (Y/n) told him. “It straightened him up.”

“You do have a mean right hook,” Nikki sniffled and gently pushed away from her. He made a move to go back to his side of the booth. 

“You don’t have to go back over there.” She said softly. “It’s kinda nice having you close again.”

“Only if you’re ok with it, (Y/n).” he licked his lips, “so burgers?” he said as the waitress came by. 

“I could always go for a bacon cheeseburger.” She smiled at him.

“Make it two,” Nikki laughed as he gave the menus to the waitress. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Nikki and Y/N telling stories. Nikki about some of Tommy’s antics. And Y/N about some of her travels with her bands. By the end of their meal, Nikki reached for his wallet and paid before (Y/n) could take out her wallet. 

“I should get back home,” he sighed. “It was really good seeing you (Y/n).” he hesitated to hold her in his arms, but instead held out his hand. 

“It was good seeing you Nikki.” She reached out and touched his hand and there a spark between them. She bit her lip. “I guess I’ll see you when I go to Seattle in a few weeks…” She went to turn and walk away.

“(Y/n)?” Nikki called out. 

“Yeah?” She looked back at him.

“When do you head back to New York?” he looked down at the floor. 

“Couple days. I told them I’d find out what was wrong with my mom and try to come back. But I guess there’s nothing wrong.” She sighed.

“Maybe we can go on a date before you go....” he rubbed the back of his head. “I mean a nice date…” 

“I’d like that Nikki Sixx.” She took a pen and wrote her cell phone and Athena’s home number in on his palm.

“Huh,” he smiled. “History repeats,” he muttered and licked his lips. 

“Maybe this time we can make it better.” She offered him a smile.

Feeling brave he raised his hand and caressed her cheek before leaning in and kissing her cheek, “I’ll call you later… sweet girl.” he whispered before walking towards his car. 

“You better silly boy!” She called to him before going to her own car.

Reaching his car, Nikki pulled out his phone and dialed Mick’s number, “Mick?” 

“Yeah? What is it?” Mick asked.

"I need help…" he sighed. 


	34. Chapter 34

"What am I doing Mick?" Nikki adjusted his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm just going to screw it up again." He muttered and looked to the guitarist. "How do I look?"

"Like a high schooler going to a dance." Mick grumbled.

"Nikki you look great!" Vanessa cried. "She is going to be impressed. Besides, you guys might…" she wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

"I don't think I'll take it that far. I think we should go slow…" Nikki rubbed his face. "Ahhhhhhh" he cried, "why am I so nervous?" 

“Because you haven't stopped loving her and this is the first time in a long time you’re going out with her sober?” Vanessa shrugged. “Look, just take a deep breath and relax.” 

“I can’t relax,” NIkki paced. “It’s hot in here. Do you guys feel hot? I feel hot I’m sweating like a pig.” 

"Better takes some napkins to soak it up." Mick teased.

“Mick, shut it!” Vanessa gave mick a pointed look. “Nikki just breath please! You know she loves you you heard it from her own mouth. We know you love her it’s in all your fucking songs. Even the dark and twisted ones.” She grabbed his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. “You are Nikki fucking Sixx. You are going to beat your addictions you are going to win back the girl you love and live happily ever after damn it!” 

“Vanessa?” Nikki squeaked. 

“Yeah Nik?” she breathed. 

“You’re hurting my face.” he choked. 

“Fuck sorry,” Vanessa let him go and smiled at him. “You feel better though?” 

“Yeah, I guess I do… thanks.” he gave her a soft smile. “I think I’m going to throw up.” 

“No no you’re not!” Vanessa grabbed him and sat him down. “Mick are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to fucking help?” 

"You know how I think a lot if things are shitty?" Mick asked. "Well, you and (y/n) are the least shitty thing I've ever seen."

NIkki closed his eyes and sighed he only could imagine how (Y/n) was feeling. 

***********

“(Y/n) just hold still!” Athena sighed as she tried to help (Y/n) with her makeup. 

"'Thena I hate makeup. I'm not Tommy!"

“But this is for Nikki! And it’s been a long time since you guys have been together! Beside i’m doing natural makeup, not the whore makeup Tommy used to wear.” Athena laughed. 

"I'm not a whore!" Tommy yelled.

"Hey you are how you dress." (Y/n) laughed.

“He is going to flip when he sees you!” Athena gushed. “You are looking hot… you might even get lucky,” Athena knudged (Y/n). 

“Damn it ‘Thena! That’s so not cool I… can we not talk about her and Nikki doing the mattress mambo in front of me?” Tommy whined. 

“Hey!” Athena called his attention. “Don’t start!” she gave him a pointed look. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Tommy raised his hands. “Look you guys were miserable apart so this time around could be different!”

“Ok, so… any idea where he’s taking you?” Athena helped (Y/n) get into an elegant dress. 

"He said its it's a surprise so no one interrupts us." (Y/n) laughed.

“Oh, that is super exciting.” Athena gave her a warm smile. “It’s good to see the light in your eyes again (Y/n/n).” 

"I missed him so much." (Y/n) sighed happily. "What...what if he realizes he doesn't like me anymore…."

“Hey! No, none of that!” Athena held on to her shoulders and looked her in the eye. “Think of the songs he’s written hun, the pain he put himself through. He loved you (Y/n/n) and he still loves you. He wouldn't have asked you if he didn’t.” She gave Tommy a look. 

“(Y/n/n) ‘Thena’s right,” Tommy ran a hand across his face. “He was really cut up when you left. I saw the house when you left the first time. There was glass everywhere and things were smashed. When I found him… he was holding on to the picture Vanessa took of you guys at Disneyland,” Tommy said sadly. “He was a mess and I think losing you made his spiral worse. He realized it too late I think… the second time you left him… he decided on the rehab and even though he was clean and better… he was still miserable without you.” 

"I...There's something you guys don't know about New york… " 

Tommy and Athena looked at each other, “What happened?” they echoed. 

“I had a...little tiny itsy bitsy breakdown. And I...may have spent...seventytwohoursinamentalrehabcenter…” She cleared her throat. “Okay I’ll see you guys later!” She tried to leave so she wouldn’t be asked any questions, but Tommy stood in the doorway and Athena stood behind her.

“WHAT!?” they echoed again. 

“What do you mean you were in a mental rehab center?” Athena screeched. 

“Why didn’t you call us? Or mom and dad?” Tommy boomed, “Please tell me you didn't deal with this shit alone?” She was silent for a second.

“I knew if I called, Nikki would hear…” She whispered. “I didn’t have anyone else there. I took a cab there and a cab back home. And Nessa came over for about a week.”

Tommy ran his hand across his face, “What happened? And why wouldn't you want Nikki to know about it?” 

“Whiskey and pills.” She whispered. “A little “Without You” in the background and one of my kids found me.”

“Wait kids? You have a kid?!” Tommy’s eyes almost popped out of his head. 

“You moron!” Athena smacked him upside the head. “She means her bands, one of her bands found her.” 

“I’m sorry.” (Y/n) told them. “I didn’t want Nikki to know because he would’ve blamed himself. And he was in rehab. I’m scared to tell him now because I don’t want him to relapse.”

“You could have at least called Athena,” Tommy muttered. “I would have prefered you had someone there than be alone.” 

“I know. And I picked up the phone a lot of times to call, but I always put it back down.” (Y/n) sighed. She looked in the mirror at herself. “I hope he likes how I look.”

“10 bucks says he fumbles over his words,” Tommy chuckled. 

“I’ll take that action.” Athena laughed.

“You’re on,” Tommy said as they shook on it. The doorbell rang then. (Y/n) looked over at Tommy.

“I...is it him?” She asked. “Can you get the door please?”

Tommy shrugged and walked to the door. He closed his eyes and turned the knob. He frowned when he came face to face with Mick. 

“What the fuck are you doing here? Where’s Nikki?” Tommy looked behind MIck to see Vanessa. 

“He’s in the car. He’ll be here in a second.” Mick explained. “Calming his nerves by eating an apple or something. Got a beer?” They made their way in and took seats on the couch to watch the event unfold.

“Hey we should make popcorn! I’m getting an idea for a romantic comedy watching these two!” Vanessa said as she sat on the couch and crossed her legs. 

********

Nikki sighed as he closed his eyes. He could do this right? It was just (Y/n). she was still the same girl he fell in love with. She was still just as beautiful as the day she came into the dressing room looking for a way home. 

“You got this,” he muttered to himself as he grabbed the red rose he bought for her and fixed his tie. “Freakin wearing a tie.” he chuckled to himself. “Only for her though.” 

Taking a few deep breaths he got out of his car and found himself at the door. Lifting his fist he knocked. Athena answered the door and smiled at him.

“You clean up nice Sixx.” She said. “Come in. She’s just finishing up.”

“Thanks,” he whispered as he stepped in and saw Mick and Vanessa eating popcorn and staring intently. “Siriously?” 

“What? It’s romantic!” Vanessa exclaimed. Nikki heard the floors creak then. He turned and his jaw dropped open as he saw (Y/n) standing there.

“Hey Nikki.” (Y/n) smiled at him. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful you look.. I mean you look beautiful,” he rubbed the back of his neck before walking up to (Y/n) holding up the rose. “For rose you,” he smiled and then realized what he said. “Rose for you.” 

Athena handed Tommy some money, “Thank you,” he said and gave Nikki a thumbs up. 

“It’s beautiful.” She smelled it and smiled. “Are we ready?”

“Pictures!” Vanessa teased.

“No. No way.” (Y/n) laughed.

“Lets go before she gets the camcorder out,” Nikki breathed as he led (Y/n) out of the house and to his car. 

“Have her back by midnight or she’ll turn into a horse!” Tommy yelled. (Y/n) flipped him off.

“Hey, what’s your excuse? You always look like a frog.” (Y/n) laughed before rushing out the door with Nikki.

“Come on sweet girl,” Nikki laughed. “Don’t want to be late for our reservation.” 

“Where are we going?” (Y/n) asked as he opened the door to his car. “Newer model of the old car?” 

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I figured we can head to the boulevard and get some Sushi.” 

“That sounds nice.” She smiled. “I haven’t had good sushi in a long time. Sushi hasn’t really hit the east coast yet.”

“Well, glad I can take you to it,” he was itching to hold her hand as he drove her to Yamashiro’s. “So, I’m glad that your mom is doing good…Tommy was an ass for scaring you like that.” 

“He knew what to say to get me out here. And honestly, I needed the vacation.” (Y/n) told him.

“I would have gotten you out here differently,” Nikki chuckled. “But… I’m glad you’re here.” 

“I’m glad I’m here too.” She reached out and held his hand. It felt so right, like they were made for each other.

Giving her hand a gently squeeze, Nikki pulled up to the valet. Giving the young boy his keys and a twenty he went around the other side and helped (Y/n) out of the car. 

“Hello Mr. Sixx,” the hostess said, “I have your table ready.” 

“Thanks,” he said as he and (Y/n) followed the hostess to a small table for two overlooking the LA skyline. Nikki helped (Y/n) into her chair before sitting across from her. 

“This is beautiful.” (Y/n) said, looking out the window. She had a smile on her face.

“Yeah it is,” he said as he watched her looking out over the skyline. He loved how the light shone in her eyes. 

“You know, I grew up here and this is the first time I’ve ever been here.” (Y/n) said as she turned back towards Nikki. “It would be a good place to take pictures.”

“Yeah, it is,” Nikki smiled. “Just like at the pier…” he trailed off and smiled when the waitress came. 

“Would you like anything to drink?” they asked and smiled 

“Water for me thanks,” Nikki smiled. “(Y/n)?” 

“Make that two.” She smiled softly at him. “I don’t drink much.”

“Yeah, me either,” Nikki smiled as he looked over the menu. “So… anything new with you?” 

“Oh, the same old same. MCA wants me to do some scouting in Seattle. Apparently there’s a new genre on the horizon that is all the craze.” She shook her head. “What about you? How’s Corabi working out?”

“Oh, yeah he’s…” Nikki cleared his throat. “I mean it’s a new sound you know so…” 

“I tried to call Tommy to tell him that you might want to look for someone else, but he never got it I guess.” She sighed. “Sorry about that.”

Nikki shrugged, “it is what it is. Vince won’t return my calls and he won't even talk to Vanessa…” 

“Maybe we can work on him.” She shrugged. “I’m sure we can figure it out. I mean, between you, me, and Tommy, we have the brain power of two people!”

“Hey…. you have three times the brain power as Tommy and Me,” Nikki laughed. 

When the waitress came by they ordered their food. Some nigiri, and some rolls to share between them. By the second plate of rolls, Nikki and (Y/n) were in a comfortable silence just enjoying each others company. 

“We can head out to the garden for a little bit after desert if you want?” Nikki sipped his water and smiled. “This was nice.” 

“It was very nice,” (Y/n) gave him a bright smile, something he hadn’t seen from her in a long time. “A little walk around the garden would be lovely.”

When their waitress came, Nikki paid for their meal and helped Y/N out of her chair. He led her out to the garden where they could get some fresh air and look at the skyline. Nikki reached for her hand and blushed. He missed it and it felt good having her close by. 

“I loved Dr. Feelgood.” She told him as they walked along. “It’s really good. But I’m still partial to Shout at the Devil.”

Nikki blushed and smiled, “Well, Shout at the Devil was a good start. But… I’m glad you liked Dr. Feelgood.” he leaned over the banister and sighed. “I wished things had worked out differently for us… maybe… we’d have…” he trailed off sighing sadly. 

“We’d have what?” (Y/n) asked, watching him.

“Have a good marriage, kids, dog, white picket fence…” he shook his head and scoffed. “I ruined that for you. I’m sorry. I am so sorry for what I did to you.” 

“Nikki, look at me. Please?” (Y/n) asked him. He turned and looked at her. “My silly boy, things happened. I think that we’re where we’re supposed to be right now.” She caressed his cheek, smiling when he leaned into her touch. “I think we needed to be ready, so we didn’t end up like your parents. Or Vince and his wives.”

“Yeah, I guess,” he whispered as he placed his hand on hers. Taking it from his face he kissed her knuckles. But kept his distance, not wanting to move to fast and scare her, or himself. “I should take you home before Tommy has a cow,” he went to reach for her cheek placing a strand of stray hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah.” She shivered a little. “Come on old man. I bet you need your beauty sleep.” She teased him, smiling.

“Nah, that’s Tommy,” Nikki said as he bumped her playfully. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. 

“Thank you.” She snuggled into the warmth. It smelled like him and she closed her eyes, enjoying it for a moment.

Reaching Athena’s house, Nikki walked (Y/n) up to the door. Mick, Vanessa, Athena, and Tommy all crowded by the window hiding behind the curtains to watch. 

“You know we’re being watch?” (Y/n) laughed. “They’re not very subtle. I saw Tommy peaking out.”

“Yeah,” Nikki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “that they are not.” he reached towards her and caressed her cheek, “Night sweet girl.” 

“Good night silly boy.” She slid off his jacket and handed it to him before getting ready to head inside. “I’ll probably see you in a couple months okay?”

Nikki tried not to hide his sad face and put on a smile, “yeah, we can go out again?” 

“Of course.” She smiled at him. “Maybe you can come see me this time. I promise no one will be dying though.”

Nikki chuckled and shook his head, “they better not be.” licking his lips he found himself leaning in. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and kissed her deeply. But closing his eyes he turned and kissed her cheek. “Night.” She just smiled and let herself into the house, leaving Nikki standing there for a moment, wishing he had kissed her.


	35. Chapter 35

“What the hell was that!?” Mick came into Nikki’s house the next morning. “Bassist you had her! She was right there and you just kiss her cheek? What are you, Tommy?” 

“I’m taking things slow man.” Nikki said, strumming his bass.

“Look at me. I know slow. You were a fucking sloth!” Mick yelled at him.

“If I move too fast it’s just going to crumble again,” Nikki closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Well, too bad she’s leaving for the airport now.” Mick shrugged. Nikki looked at the clock.

“Fuck!” Nikki put his bass down and grabbed his jacket and keys. “I wanted to see her off! Tommy never got back to me with the time… Asshole!” 

“Did you expect anything different from the man who smokes cigarettes through his nose?” Mick shrugged. “Good thing is, you’ve now been upgraded to turtle.”

NIkki flipped him off before heading for the door, “Just lock up when you leave will ya!” Nikki raced for his car and drove to the airport as quickly as he could. 

When he got to the airport, he could see (Y/n) and Vanessa standing at one of the restaurants, getting a smoothie. He made his way in. 

“(Y/n)!” he called as he jogged towards her. 

“Nikki? What are you doing here?” (Y/n) asked.

“Wanted to see you get on the plane… and I um… I…” he looked at Vanessa and nodded his head as a signal for her to give them space. 

“Huh?” Vanessa looked between Nikki and (Y/n), “Oh right… I’m going to see what they have at the gift shop… oh look neck pillows!” Vanessa rushed off. 

“That girl.” (Y/n) laughed. She looked up into Nikki’s green eyes.

“I um… something I wanted to do, but was way too chicken shit to do last night… Mick said I’m moving like a sloth at this point.” NIkki rambled. 

“Mr. Sixx, what on earth are you talking about?” (Y/n) asked.

“Would I be slapped if I kissed you?” he looked into her eye’s echoing the words he asked the first night they kissed. 

“Not by me you won’t.” She smiled at him.

Placing his hands on either side of her face Nikki leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and sweet just like that first time. (Y/n) melted into it. It was going to make it so much harder to leave now. She already didn’t want to. She had seen the weather and she’d be leaving the sun for a storm. And she’d be leaving Nikki behind.

“Come back to me?” he asked softly when they broke apart. “I know it’s selfish of me to ask but… please come back to me sweet girl?” 

“I will always comes back to you, as long as you want me silly boy.” (Y/n) whispered. 

Nikki pulled her in and kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss as his arms snaked around her waist pulling her close to the point where he lifted her up in his arms. 

“I don’t want to go.” She whispered when they broke apart.

“I know,” he leaned his forehead against hers. “But you need to work and I have songs to write… plus your brother to annoy.” 

“Make sure to annoy him extra hard for me.” (Y/n) smiled.

“Always sweet girl,” he caressed her face and kissed her again. 

“Come see me. I’ll be waiting.” She smiled and moved away, heading to her gate. “Until then Nikki Sixx.” She blew him a kiss.

“Until then (Y/n) Bass,” he said as he placed his hand on his heart and winked at her. She boarded the plane. Just as she got on her plane, Nikki heard the most annoying noise.

“(Y/n)! Wait!” Tommy called out. “Where is she?! I overslept!”

“You just missed her she got on the plane,” Nikki smiled as he patted Tommy on the shoulder and walked back towards the entrance to the airport. 

*****

One Month Later

(Y/n) stood in the airport, looking at her watch. She was sure she had the right time for the flight, but every crowd that came into the terminal was lacking a certain black haired bassist. Nikki tried to gently push his way out of the gate as he tried to get to (Y/n). Or at least he hoped that she was there waiting for him. 

(Y/n) looked up after a few moments of looking out the window. Her eyes lit up as she saw him looking around.

“Nikki!” She called out to him.

NIkki smiled when he heard her voice and gently pushed his way towards her dropping his bag and lifting her up in the air. “Hey sweet girl!” he put her down and kissed her. 

"How was your flight?" She kissed him. "I missed you."

“It was good,” he placed his forehead against hers, “I missed you too.” he cleared his throat and smiled. “So I um… I got a room at the Hilton…” 

"Oh. I have a guest room. I could've saved you some money." She shrugged.

“I…” he gave her a sad smile. “I’m sorry I just… I want to be with you I do but I also don’t want to move to fast to where I can trip up and hurt you again… I… I don’t want to fuck this up (Y/n/n).” he caressed her cheek and gave her a sad smile. 

"You're such a gentleman." She smiled at him. "Well unfortunately I don't have a car. Parking is awful. So it’ll be all cabs or rentals. Are you hungry?"

“Starving,” he smiled at her. “You can come check out my hotel room first before we head out to eat?” he smiled. “Tommy says hi,and not to do anything stupid and then I reminded him that you weren’t him… and that I’m one half of the terror twins so…” NIkki shrugged and chuckled. (Y/n) smiled and laughed as they headed out to get a cab.

"The Hilton please." She told the driver. "Thanks Casey."

"No problem Ms. Bass." He chuckled.

“You got your own personal cab driver?” Nikki smiled at her. “Hey man, I’m Nikki.” 

"Holy shit is that Nikki Sixx?" Casey asked. (Y/n) laughed. "I have a tattoo of one of your albums!"

"Casey seems to be the cab I end up in the most. A lot of drivers know me by name since I use them so much." She explained.

“I can imagine,” Nikki smiled. “I bet you miss driving your car though.” he held her hand as the cab made its way to the Hilton. “So what are your plans for today besides babysitting me?” he teased. 

"I don't have any meetings for once. I thought you'd wanna take the jet lag nap while I'm at my appointment, then we could go do something fun."

“Oh, well. I am up for whatever you want sweet girl, I mean a lunch date and a nap sounds good.” he gave her a smile, “I was hoping to take you to dinner either tonight or tomorrow… up to you…” 

"I'm fine with either. but you're my guest, so I pay. I wish my appointment wasn't necessary this time though."

Reaching the Hilton, Nikki paid for the cab before (Y/n) had a chance too, “Sorry sweet girl. I’m just that quick.” he teased and helped her out before getting his bags. “I’m going to go check in and then we can talk and go get some grub.” 

"Ok. I'll be waiting." She smiled at him.

Nikki walked up to the concierge to check in. He was taken care of right away and given the keys to his room. With a smile he walked up to (Y/n). “Got my key. Let’s see the great view I got.” he led her to the elevator and up to his room. (Y/n) was quiet on the ride up, fidgeting with a string on her shirt.

"Did you get a suite?" She asked finally as they go off the elevator.

“I might have,” he smiled. “I figured maybe we could pretend it’s a magical getaway at some point,” he laughed. 

The way she fidgeted didn’t go unnoticed but he wanted to wait until they reached his room before he tried to ask if she was ok. Reaching the door to his suite, NIkki used the key to unlock it and smiled as he let (Y/n) go in first. Following after her, Nikki placed his things on the couch of the small living space and cleared his throat. 

“So… you doing ok? Because if I did something to make you uncomfortable… I’m sorry… I…” he wasn’t sure what to say. 

"What makes you think you did something?" She smiled. "I've just been awake since like 4. It's not you."

“What time is your appointment?” he breathed as he walked towards her and held her hand. “You might need a nap.” 

"I've got about three hours. I wanted to cancel it and move it to next week but I can't."

“How about I set an alarm for 30 minutes, we both rest relax, then get something to eat?” He whispered. “But only if you want to…” he looked into her eyes. He knew she was holding back something. He didn’t want to pry but he also couldn’t help but be worried about her. 

"That sounds amazing." She smiled. "I'll have to run some errands after my appointment but it won’t take long."

Nikki smiled as he led her to the bed and helped her under the covers. Grabbing the alarm clock he set a timer for thirty minutes as he climbed in on the other side. He took a deep breath, as he kept his distance a bit. He was lucky just to have her back in his life again, he couldn’t scare her away with a wrong move. 

As she drifted off, she found herself moving closer to him, pressing up against him, feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time. It didn’t take long before the alarm blared in the room. Nikki grumbled and snuggled up close to (Y/n). He hadn’t had a peaceful sleep in a long time. It felt good to be with her again, and he felt it, the sense of feeling whole. He found his rock, his partner. He had lost her and felt lost without her, but he was going to make sure he never lost her again. 

“Five more minutes.” (Y/n) groaned, moving closer to him, burying her face in his chest. “Don’t wanna adult.”

Nikki groaned and laughed as he kissed the top of her head, “Yeah, but then we’d be poor and out in the streets. I have some things I gotta do, meet with some recording studios see if we can get a better deal here. Besides I’m meeting with some of the Elektra reps… it’s been a shitty ride with them.” Nikki sighed. “Plus we should eat and I don’t want you to be late for your appointment.” 

“Okay, okay.” She groaned and got up, stretching. “That was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time.”

“For you and me both,” Nikki muttered as he cracked his neck. “So, room service or hotel restaurant?” 

“If we do room service, we might not want to leave. So better actually make ourselves go downstairs.” She laughed.

“Lead the way sweet girl,” he smiled as he put on his shoes and grabbed his room key. They got tables at the restaurant. When the waitress came by, (Y/n) ordered her drink and added a special instruction.

“No matter what my friend here says, I’m paying, not him.” She smiled at the girl. She looked over at Nikki. “I guess I’m quicker.” She laughed.

“Minx,” he teased and stuck out his tongue at her. 

“You like it and you know it.” She teased.

Conversation flowed smoothly, and their food came pretty quickly. (Y/n) was so happy as they ate, she didn’t want it to be over. She sighed when she looked at the time.

“I gotta head out. Wanna meet up with me later?” She asked.

“You know I do, you don’t even have to ask.” he smiled. “You just gotta tell me the time and the place.” 

“I will.” She smiled. “If you wanna stop by my place, we can go to dinner from there.” She wrote down the address for him. “I’ll tell the doorman to let you in.”

“Ok,” he nodded. “I’ll catch you later sweet girl.” She kissed his cheek and headed towards the door after paying for their meals. She caught a cab and drove a few streets over, where taking a deep breath, she made her way into her therapist's office. It was her appointment to refill her prescription, one that couldn’t be canceled. 

****

“Hey Nikki, I’m done with my appointment,” (Y/n) said to his voicemail. She hoped he couldn’t hear that she had been crying. “I need to run an errand and I’m heading to my apartment. You can call me back if you want.” She hung up and made her way into the pharmacy, handing the prescription over and waiting the fifteen minutes it took to fill it.

Having heard her voicemail, Nikki left the Elektra New York offices, sighing. It was a constant battle with the executives to get them to give him back creative license to their songs. He hated it. Grabbing the paper with her address, he hailed a cab and made his way over. 

(Y/n) was standing at her bathroom counter when she heard a knock on her door. She made her way to it and opened it, letting Nikki in. She put a smile on her face.

“Welcome to my crib!” She laughed. “It’s...it’s not much…” It was actually pretty empty, just a couple pieces of furniture in the living room with a TV. Whereas Nikki’s house was filled with things that he just had to buy with his newfound money, (Y/n) didn’t want to call this place home.

“It’s um…” Nikki wasn’t sure what to say. “It’s pretty empty, to be honest… you ok?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m great!” She told him. “Just make yourself at home. I have a couple things to do then we can go.” She led him to the couch and handed him the remote. “Place came with cable.”

“Well that is a deal breaker,” he kissed her cheek and smiled. “So, what do we do now? God I’m lame I… you are the only girl I’m ever this mushy for.” Nikki licked his lips and closed his eyes. “It is taking me all of my will power from just sitting you on the couch and making out with you.” he breathed. 

“Maybe that could be an after dinner activity.” She teased. “Let me do a couple things and I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah sounds good,” he smiled and rocked on his heels.” She went into the kitchen, thinking Nikki couldn’t see, but he could. He watched as she opened an orange bottle, threw a pill in her mouth, and drank some water before heading back to her room to change.

Nikki walked over to the cabinet and opened it reaching for the bottle. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but he was worried about her. He tilted his head as he saw the name on the bottle. 

“It’s not speed.” (Y/n) told him, making him jump. “You don’t have to worry about that…”

“Shit,” he jumped and looked at her. “Sorry… I just… what is it exactly? I mean if it’s not speed… it’s not anything dangerous is it?” he put the bottle back and looked at her. His face full of worry. Maybe he came on too strong and was moving too fast. 

“Read the bottle.” She told him. “I know you’ve seen the ads. I’m sure you know what Prozac is Nikki…”

“You’re on antidepressants…” Nikki muttered as he looked down at his shoes. He took a soft swallow closing his eyes. This was his fault, he cause this for her. Clearing his throat he nodded. “I um… I get it…” 

“It’s not you Nikki.” She told him. “I’ve been alone here for awhile now. And I just...some things happened…” She wiped at her eyes. “I thought New York would be a fresh start. But I feel worse here than I ever did in LA…”

“It’s hard not to blame myself when I can see that I caused a lot of your pain, (Y/n/n).” he shook his head. “I am partially to blame for this you know and I accept that. Because if I don’t… I know I’ll spiral again.” 

“You didn’t give me the whiskey and sleeping pills!” (Y/n) yelled. “I…” She turned and walked out of the kitchen, fully expecting Nikki to leave. She made her way to her room, so she didn’t have to watch him walk out of her life.

NIkki followed her and pulled her into his arms, “Hey… hey… just let it out…” he gently ran his fingers through her hair rocking her back and forth. 

“Everyone I love is three hours behind me.” (Y/n) cried. “When it’s 8 here and getting dark, Tommy’s just waking up.” she clung to him, not wanting him to go. “I...you probably want to be with someone more stable than me, don’t you?”

“What gave you that idea?” Nikki held her face in his hands staring into her eyes. “(Y/n)... I missed you and trust me I am the poster boy for instability, so we just have to learn to help each other out.” he smiled. “But I’m not going anywhere now that I found you. Mick might say I’m moving like a sloth, but it’s hell of a lot better that moving like a rocket if it means I get to keep you forever.” She looked up into her eyes, offering a small smile.

“I’m so glad you came back into my life.” (Y/n) whispered.

“I’m just glad you let me back in,” Nikki offered her a teary smile. “I was prepared to just be your friend if that’s what you wanted, but I am happy that I can hold you and kiss you and….” he wanted to say love her but he knew that was to fast. He moved in and kissed her forehead, hoping that was enough. 

“I’m sure you’re hungry.” (Y/n) murmured against his chest. “I don’t cook as much as I used to.”

“I actually started to learn how to,” Nikki breathed. “How about we buy some groceries and I make you a nice lasagna?” 

“There’s a good Italian place down the street.” (Y/n) said. “I...uh...don’t have anything to cook in honestly.” Nikki looked down at her, realizing then just how rough things had been for her since she left for New York.

“Ok, we get to do some shopping for essentials,” he smiled. “It’ll be an adventure in domestication.” 

“Nikki Sixx domesticated? Next thing you know, you’ll have a show on TV.” She laughed a little. She wanted to tell him so bad that she loved him, but he hadn’t said it yet and she didn’t want to cause anything that might ruin all the work he had done with his rehab.

“OK, well let’s go shall we?” he smiled at her as he grabbed his jacket. He held the door open for (Y/n) as she grabbed her purse. He smiled once she locked her door as they walked off to buy the things they needed.


	36. Chapter 36

“I can’t believe you already have to go back.” (Y/n) sighed as she watched Nikki pack up his stuff from his hotel room.

“Sorry, label wants us to do some shows and a small tour with the new guy and…” Nikki zipped up his back and let his shoulders fall. “I don’t want to leave you… I want to take you with me… but…” 

“I’m thinking about getting transferred back to LA.” (Y/n) told him. “I miss it there.”

NIkki smiled, “only if you think it will make you happy?” 

“I think it will.” She sighed. “Because I can see you more than once a month.” She wasn’t sure if he was her boyfriend or not. She didn’t want to scare him by bringing it up.

Nikki walked up to her his hands in his pockets, “My flight doesn’t leave for another couple of hours,” he blushed slightly. “Maybe one more lunch before I go?” 

“That sounds good.” She smiled. “My treat.”

“No way sweet girl!” he laughed. “My treat.” 

“I don’t think so silly boy.” She smiled brightly. “Wanna just eat at the airport?”

“Ok sweet girl,” he held her hand as they made their way down to the concierge. Nikki checked out and turned in his key. Turning to (Y/n) they made their way to the front and Nikki had a cab hailed for him. “So, you’ll tell me if you’re definitely back in LA for good?” he whispered as he held her close. 

“Of course I will.” She told him. “I have a long weekend coming up soon. I might go to LA and look at apartments or something. Well, once I convinced them I need to transfer back that is.”

“You could say you want to convince us to jump ship…” Nikki smiled and kissed the top of her head. “I mean… at this point Elektra and Tom are being difficult.” 

“Maybe you should make your own label sometime.” (Y/n) shrugged.

“Huh,” Nikki shrugged that’s an idea. He had never thought of it, but he didn’t think him and the guys were ready to have their own label or anything. They could barely make it through a recording session.

The cab stopped at the side of the airport letting them off. NIkki paid the cab fare and helped (Y/n) out of the cab. Grabbing his bags they walked in and made their way inside towards one of the restaurants. 

“So…” he wasn’t sure what to say. “I…” he found himself reaching into his bag and taking out a leather bound journal. “I didn’t have a way to contact you so…” he pushed the journal towards her. “This is everything I thought about while I was in rehab. Some of it good. Some of it dark, mostly because of the withdrawal phase.” he took a deep breath. “I… I want you to know that every day I was there, I was thinking about you.” 

“Nikki…” She whispered, touching the journal. “I...this is your personal stuff. Are you sure you want me to read it?”

“I wrote it all for you,” he admitted. “Some songs, some poems… most of them letters.” he took a hard swallow. 

“I’ll cherish it.” She said, smiling.

“Just… don’t judge me too hard on some of what I wrote… some of it got dark and… some of it I was meaning from my heart once that darkness faded.” he couldn’t look at her. His throat felt raw as he tried to hold back his tears. 

“Nikki…” She got up and wrapped her arms around it. “I will never judge you silly boy.” She kissed his head.

NIkki nodded and gave her a teary smile. “(Y/n), I want to take this as slow as we can… I am so scared of messing up and just… I can’t lose you again… I can’t…” 

“Nikki,” She brushed back his hair. “I love you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Caressing her cheek he brought her in for a kiss, “I feel like I’m dreaming and I’m scared to wake up.” 

“I’ll be there when you do.” She smiled. “We better finish up. You’ll miss your flight.” He saw her smile waver a little before she painted it back on.

“Hey,” he brought her back in. “I’ll call you every hour if you need me too,” he whispered. “I’m starting to feel alive again sweet girl… you are breathing life back into me.” 

“I want to do whatever I can to make you feel better.” She hugged him close. “Think I could squeeze into your carry on? No one would ever know.” She laughed a little.

Nikki laughed, “I wouldn’t be able to keep you a secret,” he held her tight. “I’ll call you when I land in LA?” 

“You better.” She laughed.

Nikki gave her one last kiss before boarding the plane. He looked back and gave her a wink and mouthed that he would call her. Walking into the terminal he made his way to his seat in first class and looked out the window. He let the tears fall, his fear of this all begin a dream haunting him. 

(Y/n) closed her eyes. She waited until she saw his plane take off before she went back home.

Alone.

****

“How was New York?” Tommy asked Nikki the next day.

“It was good,” Nikki sat behind the soundboard as John was in the booth trying to sing the lyrics. “I stayed at the Hilton and she had her apartment so we met for lunch and dinner. Kept it vanilla you know?” 

“Really? You didn’t bow chicka wow wow?” Tommy asked.

“Look, Tommy…” Nikki sighed. “Last time we were together, I moved way too fast. You were right in your own messed up way.” he sighed and growled. “Hey John just take it from the top and watch out for those high notes man.” Nikki sighed as he ran a hand across his face. 

“Hey Nikki, I’d watch out. Sloths have long nails.” Mick grumbled from his seat. Nikki turned to glare at him.

“Was she happy?” Tommy asked. “When I saw her in LA last...she didn’t look like the same person…” Tommy sighed.

“She was happy when I was there,” NIkki pointed at Mick. “And no more nature channel for you! I am not acting like a sloth! I am making sure I don’t fuck this up!” 

“I’m sorry about everything,” Tommy sighed. “I wish I could take back what I said to her in the past…”

“Yeah well, all we can do is move on and try to take it slow, not rush and I think we’ll be ok…” Nikki cringed at John’s vocals. “Ok… John take five!” he called into the booth and looked at Tommy and Mick. 

“We need Vince back.” Mick told him. “Vanessa finally got through to him, but he’s going down a dark path.”

Nikki just nodded and sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned back. He wasn’t sure what to do but he hoped (Y/n) would move back sooner rather than later. 

****

One Month Later

“Nikki, phone.” One of the techs said as Nikki was working in the studio.

“Busy.” Nikki muttered.

“It’s some chick from MCA. (Y/n) Bass.” The tech told him.

NIkki put his bass down and walked out to grab the phone, “(Y/n)? Everything ok?” 

“Hey Nik, everything’s fine. I just...I’m on my way to the airport and I was wondering if you could pick me up when I get to LAX. It’ll be a few hours.” (Y/n) told him. “Someone got fired over at MCA LA, and they’re sending me there for the time being. Maybe longer, so I’ll have to go back to New York and pack…”

“Sure what time is your flight landing I’ll make sure to be there.” Nikki smiled as he grabbed a paper and a pen. “Do you know what gate you’ll be coming out of?” 

“I’ll be landing there probably about three your time. And it should be gate 21B.” (Y/n) told him. “Sorry it’s so rushed. If you can’t pick me up, I can call Vanessa or something.” Nikki could tell she was stressed or rushed. Probably a combo of both.

“Hey, sweet girl take a breath I’ll be there without a problem ok?” he felt himself smiling at the thought of seeing her. “Am I dropping you off at Athena’s or Vanessa’s?” he was tempted to get her to stay with him in one of the guest rooms. The house they once shared was long gone and he had bought a different home. 

“Crap! I forgot to set that up.” She groaned and he could hear the tears in her voice. “I’ll call them when I land and figure something out. I think Athena’s going out of town because Tommy has Angus.”

NIkki cleared his throat and closed his eyes, “You could… you could stay in my guest room… I um, I got a new place and it’s pretty cosy…” 

“Are...are you sure?” (Y/n) asked. “I know you said you wanted to take things slow.”

“Only if.. It’s ok with you I know it’s last minute and I’m not sure what Vanessa or Athena would do and I’m going to be recording most of the time…” he found himself rambling. “I just… I mean… I…” 

“Nikki, I would love to come stay with you.” (Y/n) said. “If I overstay my welcome, just kick me out.” She laughed a little. “I gotta go. My flights being called. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“See you in a few sweet girl,” he muttered before hanging up. 

Nikki sighed as he grabbed his jacket and keys, “I’m going to go home and get some things ready before I head to the airport.” he rushed out before the others could question him. 

“Airport?” Tommy asked. “Where is he going?” Mick and John just shrugged.

Nikki went home, looking around to see if there was anything he needed from the store. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. He brought fresh flowers and made sure to keep everything clean. Looking at the guest bedroom he changed the sheets and made sure everything was right. He heard the small whine of his dog. He had asked Athena what kind of dog she had, he had found the puppy not long ago. He bent down to scratch his ears.

“Hey boy,” he whispered. “You get to meet a very special friend today.” he made sure to let the puppy loose in the backyard before rushing back to his car and driving to the airport. 

(Y/n)’s flight landed and she came out into the terminal. She was so ready to be done travelling. She had just come back from a business trip in Florida when they told her to not unpack, she had to go to LA for awhile. She didn’t see Nikki when she came out of the gate and was worried something had happened.

She had just taken a step forward when strong arms wrapped around her and hugged her.

“Ah!” She called out.

“Hey Sweet girl,” he said and spun her around. When he let her go he turned her to face him and smiled. “Good thing we aren’t in a grocery store. No carts to have fun in.” 

“I still got looks from the manager after that.” She laughed. “Thank you so much. You’re a lifesaver.” She hugged him, letting her eyes fall closed but woke herself back up.

“Ok, you need a nap,” he said noticing how tired she was.

“I should get to the office.” She yawned. “A nap might be good.”

“Nope no office, nap time,” he laughed as he helped her with her bags and helped her into his car. "Now, this house is a bit smaller than the one we had but it's still pretty big, " he chuckled as he define down the street towards it. 

"You've been to my apartment. Everything's bigger than it." She laughed.

"Yeah," he smiled and pulled to to the house. Helping (Y/N) with her bags he unlocked the door. He didn't have a chance to step inside when barking could be heard and a ball of fur came to the door. "Ziggy, wait." 

"Puppy!" (Y/n) said happily. Ziggy jumper on her, smelling her and giving her kisses. "He looks like Angus!"

"Yeah," Nikki rubbed the back of his neck. "I asked Athena what kind of did she had and I… I remembered you wanted one so I...I got him." He put her things on his couch and grabbed Ziggy. "Rascal." 

"I like him." (Y/n) looked full of light. "ready for a nap though." She yawned. 

Nikki laughed and grabbed her bags from the couch after placing Ziggy in his pen. He led her to the guest room on the first floor. Opening the door he hoped she would like it, he made sure to keep the room simple and clean. Nothing dark or scary. Placing her things on the bed he turned to her. 

“Ok so, bed and then there is a walk in closet and… the bathroom is right through that door.” He placed his hand in his pockets. “My room is upstairs and if you need me you can press on the intercom and I can come down.” he cleared his throat. “I’ll let you get settled and I can make some sandwiches or something or I can order us some food.” 

"You're too good to me." She smiled at him.

“So…” Nikki cringed, he was nervous around her. He felt like she would break if he moved too fast. With a small smiled he backed up and out of the room. “I’ll be in my room if you need me…” he was turning to leave. 

"Hey Nikki?" (Y/n) asked.

“Yeah?” he turned towards her from the staircase. 

"Would...do you want to take a nap...with me?" She was sure he'd say no.

“Um… a nap sounds good… I mean if you want me to…” 

"Come on." (Y/n) held out her hand to him.

Nikki held her hand as she led him to the bed. Taking off his shoes he pulled down the covers and let her get in first before joining her. “Noones used this bed before. You’re the first.” he sighed. “I um…” he adjusted himself and blushed. “I can set an alarm or do you just want to nap until you feel like waking up?” 

"Just nap. No alarm." She yawned. "come here silly boy." She moved to give him space.

Nikki got in and lay on his back. He was never this nervous around her before. But he really wanted to make everything perfect. He closed his eyes expecting her to keep her distance. He bit his cheek to keep from pulling her close to him. Tommy’s words kept echoing in his head, kept haunting him.


	37. Chapter 37

 

When he woke up later, her head was on his chest. She was sleeping soundly.looking down he smiled at her, his fingers gently danced along her arm as his other hand brushed the hair out of her face. He felt his heart sore at how peaceful she looked. He missed looking at her like this. One of his favorite moments had played out just like this. He had been with her at her parents house and the sun had woken him up. Looking at her made him happy, made him want to make her happy. He was enjoying the quiet when the house phone rang and Ziggy began barking. 

“Crap,” he whispered. Looking down she was still sound asleep when he gently moved from under her. The phone kept ringing until he reached the kitchen grabbing the cordless phone. “Hello?” 

“Nikki? It’s Tommy…” 

“What is it?” Nikki sighed and rubbed his eyes. He reached for an apple and bit into it. 

“I...have you talked to (Y/n)?” Tommy asked. “I’ve been trying to get ahold of her and she’s not answering and…” Tommy didn’t know how much Nikki knew, but he didn’t want to think about that his sister could be laying dead on her apartment floor.

“I….” Nikki looked over at the guest room. “I’m not sure just try her cell phone and see if you can reach her.” Nikki breathed. He figured that (Y/n) would be able to call Tommy when she woke up. 

‘I’ve tried. It goes straight to the generic voicemail she has.” Tommy sighed. “Nikki, if you hear from her, call me please. I just...I need to make sure she’s okay.” There was actual worry in Tommy’s voice.

“If I hear from her I’ll make sure she calls man,” Nikki sighed before hanging up. He went to his fridge and pulled out some ingredients to cook a meal for (Y/n). About ten minutes later, Ziggy went running to the guest room, hearing (Y/n) waking up. She came out a bit later, yawning and stretching.

“I’m sorry I slept so long.” She told Nikki as she made her way to the kitchen.

“You look like you needed it,” Nikki smiled at her. “You might want to call Tommy… he seemed worried about you.” he focused on the sauce for the pasta he was cooking. 

“Oh. I’ll call him later.” She situated herself on a bar stool and watched Nikki. “A girl could get used to this.”

“One can only hope,” he put the sauce on low and stepped back. “So anything you need to do?” 

“Not today. I’ll go into the office in the morning and see what’s going on.” She leaned her head on her hand and looked out the patio doors. Nikki watched her, tracing her to memory. He wasn’t sure how long this was going to last. He was fighting every bone in his body to take her to his room and worship her like when they first had sex. The memory filtering in and he had to shake himself out of it.  

“So I figure some spaghetti with meat sauce and a salad for dinner,” he cleared his throat and adjusted his pants discreetly. “A nice night in with Ziggy sounds nice right?” 

“You’re gonna be there too, right?” (Y/n) teased him. “That sounds wonderful.” She bit her lip. She wanted to kiss him, but she figured he didn’t want her to, or he would have done it by now. Part of her was telling her that he only had invited her there to be nice. That part of her was her anxiety, and it loved to tell her that Nikki would never love her again.

Licking his lips he walked over to her, “I should give you a tour of the house.” he took her hand and led her off the stool making sure that the sauce wouldn’t burn. He led her past the kitchen and down a hallway to a small room full of basses. The one she gave him placed in a glass case on display. “So this is my bass room.” (Y/n) walked up to the case, touching it gently.

“You still have it?” She asked. He noticed her necklace from that Christmas around her neck.

“Yeah, I used it for Dr. Feelgood and then I… I put it in a case just to keep it in good condition,” He traced his fingers over the glass case and smiled. He looked at her necklace and placed his finger on it. “Nice to see you’re still wearing it.” 

“The only time I didn’t wear it was a few days back in ‘87 when the chain broke.” She sighed. Glancing at the hand that was on the case, he saw a black cord tied to both ends of a black guitar pick with a red pentagram on it. ‘83 was in white lettering right above it. It looked very familiar to Nikki.

NIkki reached for her wrist and carefully looked at the pick, “that’s my pick.” 

“Sorry. I found it in some stuff Tommy gave me and...I just liked it.” (Y/n) admitted. “Do... do you want it back?”

Nikki smiled and shook his head, “No… it looks good on you. I’m… I’m glad you have it to be honest.” he licked his lips his eyes on her lips. “Can I say something?” he looked into her eyes and stepped closer to her. 

“Anything.” She whispered.

“I’ve been trying really hard not to just lift you up and take you to my room. I want to just pin you to a wall and kiss every inch of your body. But I’m scared.” he took a deep breath and caressed her cheek. “I’m scared I’m going to lose you again.” 

“I’m here as long as you want me.” She leaned into his touch. “If you want to take your time, we can take our time. But just so you know,” She looked up into his eyes. “I’m okay with being pinned to the wall by you.”

Nikki leaned in and carefully guided her to an empty spot on the wall his lips locking with hers in a fierce kiss. (Y/n) wrapped her arms around his next and moaned as he kissed her deeper. She melted into him, not wanting the moment to be over. Nikki broke the kiss his forehead against hers. His thumbs caressed her cheeks. 

“Please tell me I’m not in some high induced dream because I really don’t want it to be,” he whispered. “I want to stay clean and make you happy (Y/n). I want to be better for you.” 

“I’m real.” She caressed his face. “I want us to be happy with each other again. No drugs...well, minus my prozac.” She smiled at him. She hadn’t joked or smiled in so long. “And as much as I really want to continue this, you have sauce on the stove.” 

Nikki chuckled and smiled. “Ok sweet girl,” he breathed in her scent and kissed her forehead, “I’ll continue the tour after dinner.” 

“That sounds wonderful.” She held his hand as they made their way back to the kitchen. It was so simple and peaceful. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in awhile, and she figured Nikki hadn’t as well. “This smells so good Nikki.”

“Took me awhile to get the recipe right,” he smiled. Grabbing a spoon he took a small bit of sauce and blew on it. “Taste.” (Y/n) took a bite and moaned.

“My god, this is delicious.” (Y/n) told him. “If this rockstar thing doesn’t work out, I bet you can score yourself a show on the Food Network.”

Nikki laughed, “I wouldn’t go that far.” he made sure the water was boiling before adding the pasta to it. “I would say another eight minutes and we are ready to eat. I’m going to set the table you relax and play with Ziggy.” he grabbed a table cloth and made his way to the small round table getting it ready for their dinner. 

“I can help.” (Y/n) told him. “I feel like I’m being a bad guest.” She laughed.

“You get to relax because I say so,” Nikki stuck his tongue out at her and laughed. (Y/n) wanted to make a snappy remark about his tongue, but decided just to smile and shake her head while Ziggy rubbed up against her legs, wanting pets.

“Okay, okay.” (Y/n) laughed. “I got ya. Who’s a good boy?”

Nikki smiled staring at the way she played with Ziggy and committed it to his memory. The timer brought him out of his daze as he walked into the kitchen and combined the pasta with the sauce before placing it on the table. 

“Dinner is served,” he called happily.  (Y/n) came in, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you Mr. Sixx. It smells wonderful.” (Y/n) took her seat at the table.

Nikki smiled as he served her her portion before serving himself and pouring them each a glass of water. Their conversation flowed easily once again with Nikki telling stories and recounting the better times of the tours. Times where he did genuinely have fun. 

“Sounds like you had a lot of fun.” (y/n) said as she leaned back in her chair, full from the food. “That was so good. Thank you.”

“It was really no problem,” Nikki got up and began clearing the table. “Go ahead and just chill on the couch I’ll take care of this.” 

“Nope.” She hopped up and made her way to the sink. “I got dishes. You cooked. Now shoo. I got this.” She smiled at him.

“(Y/n)...” he went to reach for the sponge. 

“Nope.” She flicked a little water at him. “I got this.”

“Well, how about I dry while you wash?” he grabbed the dish towel. “You are a guest so you shouldn’t do all the work.” 

“If you insist.” (Y/n) took to washing the dishes, smiling when it was all done.

Nikki led (Y/n) to the couch where he turned to look at her, “So… any funny stories I should know about?” he traced his finger against the back of her hand. “I know Vanessa has gone to see you so I’m sure you guys got into trouble every now and then.” 

“We went to see Phantom of the Opera and I thought she was going to rush the stage because the guy playing the Phantom was hot.” (Y/n) laughed. “We went to a strip club and they were having heavy metal night.”

“Really? You in a strip club?” he leaned on the back of the couch and smiled. “Was it an all nude review ,” he chuckled. 

“Maybe I was there to learn a thing or two.” She winked at him.

Nikki licked his lips and blushed, “that would be nice to see.”  he leaned in and placed his nose to hers. “I missed you (Y/n).” 

“I missed you too Nikki.” She was about to kiss him when the doorbell rang.

Nikki groaned and got up walking to door. Ziggy jumped up on the couch and laid on (Y/n).  Tommy was on the other side of the door. When Nikki opened the door, the drummer looked up.

“Nikki, I’m really worried about (Y/n),” Tommy told him. He pushed his way into the house, freezing when he saw his sister sitting there. “(Y/n)...”

“Hey T-Bone.” (Y/n) smiled at him.

“But…” He looked at Nikki. “You told me you hadn’t talked to her!”

“Tommy, wait.” (Y/n) said, standing up and moving between them, just like that day Tommy found out and hit her on accident. “I just showed up. Nikki didn’t have a chance to call you.”

“Dude I swear I was making dinner and she knocked I let her in,” Nikki looked at (Y/n). 

“I was fucking worried about you!” Tommy yelled at (Y/n). Nikki saw the way she cringed back.

“Tommy, calm down man. Please,” Nikki tried to reason with him. 

“When you find out your sister tried to kill herself and then she doesn’t answer the phone, you start to get worried!” Tommy said. Nikki watched as her shoulders dropped.

“I…” She took off, running down the hallway away from them. Nikki turned and glared at the drummer.

“Get out,” he said calmly. 

“Nik...I…” Tommy started.

“Tom, out. I’ll call you when she’s ready to talk to you,” he ran his hand across his face and sighed. Tommy nodded and left, feeling awful for what he had said to her. Nikki turned and went down the hallway she had went down. He looked in the guest room, but didn’t see her. That’s when he saw Ziggy laying outside the bass room, whimpering.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door to the bass room, “(Y/n)? It’s Nikki.” 

“Is Tommy with you?” (Y/n) asked from her hiding spot in the corner of the room.

“I told him to leave,” Nikki peeked into the room and came in closing the door behind him making sure Ziggy came with him. The dog ran up to (Y/n) and placed his head on her lap whimpering. 

“I’m sorry I ran off.” (Y/n) whispered. She looked up at Nikki. “I didn’t know how to react. If I hadn’t told you what had happened, Tommy would’ve…”

“He had no right to do that,” Nikki pulled her in for a hug after sitting next to her on the floor. “It was your story to tell not his.” She rested her head on his shoulder, curling into him. She felt safe with him, and it made him feel good. He just wished that it would’ve been because of a thunderstorm or something, not her asshole older brother.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered to him.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he kissed the top of her head and held her close. “How about we take Ziggy with us and go out for ice cream?” he whispered. 

“That sounds nice.” She smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

The outing for ice cream was a success, even with Ziggy trying to pull them everywhere he wanted to explore and making them fall into each other when he wrapped around their legs. When they returned to Nikki’s house, Nikki dropped (Y/n) off at her room giving her a chaste kiss goodnight before retreating up stairs to his. Laying in his bed he gave a small smile closing his eyes allowing the new memories to sink into his mind. 

(Y/n) laid in her room. She heard whimpering outside her door. Opening it, Ziggy ran in and jumped on the bed.

“Does your daddy not let you sleep in his room?” She asked, kissing the top of his head. “It’s okay. You can sleep with me. No one else seems to want to.” She crawled back under the covers. Ziggy laid his head on her legs, falling asleep by her.

Nikki awoke the next morning and sat up concerned. Usually, Ziggy would be scratching at his door whimpering. Grabbing his robe he put it on and walked down stairs. The dog was nowhere in site. Nikki ran to every room in the house looking for the dog trying not to wake (Y/n). But he had now luck. He didn’t want to do it, but he opened the door to (Y/n)’s room. And that’s where he found the dog, spread out on the bed by (Y/n). 

“Ziggy,” he whispered to the dog. “Come on boy.” Nikki sighed when the dog simply lifted his head and huffed. With a silent groan he walked up to the dog and pet him. “Come on you need to go out to pee man.” he whispered as the dog reluctantly followed him. 

Nikki opened the door to the patio letting Ziggy run around sniffing and marking his territory. With a sigh, he walked to the coffee maker and made a pot of coffee. 

“Shit!” He heard (Y/n) yell before some thuds coming from the guest room. 

“(Y/n)?!” Nikki rushed towards the guest room, “You ok?” 

“I’m late getting to the office!” She yelled. She was still on New York time. Where in her head it was 10, it was only 7. Nikki couldn’t believe he was even awake that early, but the absence of a dog scratching at his door threw him off.

“(Y/n), you’re in California,” he walked up to her and held her gently. “It’s 7 am.” She took a deep breath and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I’ve been in more timezones in the past month than I have been in my whole life.” She admitted. “I’m just having a hard time keeping everything straight. I’m sure you know all about it. Going to sleep on the bus or plane in one city and waking up in a whole new one miles away.”

“Yeah it was no picnic,” he rubbed her back. “You can go to sleep and I can set an alarm for you. Though honestly you sound like you need a vacation,” he sighed and kissed the top of her head. “How did you sleep?” 

“It was okay. The bed is comfy.” She offered him a small smile. “Thank you for letting me stay here.”

“Of course,” Nikki smiled at her. “I made coffee.” 

“Thanks. I can use it.” She followed him to the kitchen. Ziggy happy barked when he saw (Y/n).

“He really likes you,” Nikki smiled as he sipped his coffee. “ I can make breakfast if you want.” Nikki tilted his head at her. “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah. I’m okay.” She offered him a small smile. “I think I want to get a shower if you don’t mind.” She closed her eyes. “Damn it. I didn’t have time to get new stuff.” She sighed. “When it rains it pours. Can I use your car and run to the store?”

“Want me to get dressed and go with you?” he offered. 

“Only if you want to. I don’t want to ruin your rockstar image by having you awake before noon.” She laughed a little. “I’m gonna go get dressed.”

Nikki reached for her and pulled her into a hug, “are you sure you’re ok?” he whispered. He could just tell there was something there, he could feel it. She just buried her head in his chest and held on to him. He could feel her shaking in his arms.

“I’ll be okay.” She whispered. “Thank you for everything Nikki.”

“Anytime sweet girl,” he lost himself and pulled her in for a kiss. His fingers raking through her hair. She kissed him back, letting him hold her close as it started to get a little more heated. Pulling away he breathed a bit heavier as he closed his eyes and took in the feel of her next to him. “Sorry.” 

“I liked it.” She admitted. “I...I’ll go get dressed.” She sighed and made her way back to the guest room.

Nikki ran his fingers across his own hair and groaned. Maybe Mick was right, maybe he was moving like a sloth. But if he didn’t, he could run the risk of losing her. Feeding Ziggy, he made his way upstairs and got dressed. He looked at the picture from Disneyland all those years ago and tilted his head with an idea. 

“Okay, I gotta get some hygiene items, then come back, shower, and head to work.” (Y/n) told Nikki as she came out of the room to where he was waiting. She sighed a little, not wanting to go in but knowing she had to. “They should tell me today if I’m staying here or not.”

“OK,” Nikki said as he held out his hand to her. “Lets go so you can get back here and have a chance to relax before you go in.” he offered her a smile. She smiled back and took his hand, letting him lead her out to the car. They headed out of the neighborhood into town, where he pulled into the store.

“It’s so pretty outside.” (Y/n) whispered. Yeah, New York had sun, but after growing up with sunny beaches and bright color, New York felt dull. “Okay, I’m gonna head in. Do you want to come with?”

“How can I say no to that beautiful face?” he teased as he leaned in and kissed her. “Let’s get you what you need sweet girl.” Nikki walked around and helped her out of the car leading her inside the store. 

(Y/n) made her way to the shampoo. She was browsing the items when someone pulled her down the aisle.

“Don’t scream.” Vanessa whispered. 

“Vanessa? What the fuck? Couldn’t you just say hi like a normal person?” (Y/n) laughed.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Vanessa laughed. Nikki looked around. One minute, (Y/n) had been standing there, the next she was gone. He looked around frantically and sighed. He wondered if he messed up? Could she have decided to run off? 

“(Y/n)?” he went around the corner of the next aisle but she wasn't there. 

“How are things with you and Sixx going?” Vanessa asked as she watched Nikki look for (Y/n). 

“Things are good I guess.” She sighed. “It’s like he’s afraid to touch me. But do you blame him?” She sighed and looked down. “I don’t know if he’s just being polite or what. I should get back to him before he has a heart attack or something.”

“Ok hold on.” Vanessa pulled her back. “What are you talking about? And he could survive for a minute while you tell me what’s wrong.” 

“He’s kissed me a few times, but every time it starts getting a little heated, he pulls back. He just seems like he wants space between us.” (Y/n) started to tear up. “I messed him up, didn’t I?” Her emotions were so unbalanced here the past few months. She was wondering if her meds weren’t working right. 

“Could it just be he wants to take it really slow?” Vanessa reasoned with her. “I mean… maybe he’s scared he’s going to hurt you again (Y/n/n). I think you both just need to get locked in a room and not come out until you’ve fucked each other senseless,” Vanessa sighed. 

“And then Tommy came by last night and told him about the...thing.” (Y/n) siad. She had told Vanessa about it after it had happened and she spent a week in New York with her. “I just, maybe I should’ve stayed in New York. Everyone might have been happier except me.”

“That’s not true,” Nikki muttered from behind her, “Hey Nessa.” 

“Hey Nikki,” Vanessa smiled. “I agree with him, that’s not true. A) I need my best friend. B) he was a miserable ass without you.” 

“Hey…” Nikki started. 

“It’s true now hush!” Vanessa looked at both of them. “Now, both of you get what you both need head back to where ever you were and just fuck already!” she sighed. 

“Vanessa!” (Y/n) shook her head. She looked over at Nikki. “I’m almost done shopping.”

“(Y/n)...” Nikki began. She walked past him, getting her hair stuff. Vanessa and Nikki looked at each other.

“New York stole her soul.” Vanessa whispered to him.

“Yeah, and I’ve been trying to make sure she doesn’t fall apart but…” Nikki sighed. 

“I wish I could tell you what she needs, but she’s not even telling me anymore.” Vanessa admitted. She looked over at the bassist, who was watching (Y/n). “I think that there was more to the incident than she’s letting on about, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Nikki sighed and ran his hand across his face. “I… Ness I’ve been fighting really hard, not to just throw her over my shoulder and take her to my bed. I can’t just…. I have to do this right this time.” 

“Do you ever think that maybe she’s just happy to even just lay in the same bed as you or something?” Vanessa suggested. Nikki realized then that yesterday, she had been so happy when she woke up after their nap together. And when he visited in New York, she had laughed more and smiled when they were just together.

NIkki grabbed Vanessa by her shoulders and kissed her cheek, “Thanks Ness, I owe you.” he said as he chased after (Y/n). 

“I like steak and lobster!” She called after him before shaking her head. “Crazy ass kids.”

Once everything was purchased, Nikki let (Y/n) have her space to get ready for her day. He paced his living room nervously with Ziggy watching him walk back and forth. He needed to find the right way to ask (Y/n) to sleep with him without sleeping with him. Yeah that was going to be a great conversation. 

“Okay, I’m gonna call for a cab to take me to the office.” (Y/n) told Nikki. “I...do you want me to see about getting a hotel for the remainder of my stay?” (Y/n) asked him.

“What? NO! I mean no… please don’t go,” Nikki held her hand. “I… ok maybe Mick was right and I’m moving like a sloth here but… maybe tonight we can share one of the beds?” he cringed at his choice of words. “And if you want I can drive you to the office? You won't have to waste your money or hell you can borrow the car.” Nikki rambled. 

“If you want to drive me, I wouldn’t mind.” She told him. “I’m sorry about how I’ve been acting.” She offered him a smile.

“You have nothing to be sorry about sweet girl,” Nikki said. “I just want to do this right.” 

“I know you do.” (Y/n) told him. “Okay, well are we ready?”

“Wanna drive?” he held out the keys to her and smiled. 

“You trust me to do that?” She laughed. “I’ve been told I’m the reason there’s a low speed limit in the hills.” She smirked at him.

He placed the keys in her hand and gave her a smirk, “Let’s live dangerously then.” 

“Okay Mr. Wild Side. Let’s go.” (Y/n) snagged his keys and headed out the door.

The drive to MCA was filled with loud rock and laughter. Nikki couldn’t help but smile as he watched (Y/n) having fun. 

“Okay, we’re here.” (Y/n) smiled at Nikki. “Want me to call you when I’m done? I’m sure you have to get over to the studio though, don’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Nikk smiled as he got out of the car to switch places with her. “You can call me at the studio and I’ll come pick you up.” He pulled her close to his body and kissed her deeply. She moaned into the kiss but eventually got out of the car and headed inside. Nikki got into the driver's seat and headed towards the band meeting.

Parking his car he made his way inside ignoring the dirty looks Tommy was giving him. He walked up to Mick and gave hims a high five. 

“Mick you were right, I was being a complete sloth,” Nikki lifted his hands in defeat.

“You may keep your turtle badge then bassist.” Mick laughed. Tommy wouldn’t even say anything to him. He just looked at his cymbals.

“Ok, so what song should we work on first?” Nikki looked at the guys. “Hooligans Holiday?” 

“That sounds great.” John said, nodding. Tommy huffed.

“Problem?” Nikki asked.

“Yeah. I was worried about my sister and she was sitting in your house.” Tommy grumbled.

“I told you she just showed up and I let her in and we talked ok, I’m sure she would have called you.” Nikki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are you really going to be that petty right now?” 

“Yes I am.” Tommy stood up. “Because she seems to trust you more than she trusts her own brother apparently!”

“Look, I don't want to fight Tommy,” Nikki sighed. “She came to me ok what do you want me to say? Maybe it might have to do with how you treated her in the past ok? But don’t be like this not with her not with what she's gone through please?” Tommy just rolled his eyes and slammed down his sticks.

“What she’s gone through?” Tommy asked, staring Nikki down. “She was a fucking coward. Instead of facing her problems, she ran off to New York and tried to kill herself.”

“Yeah I figured when she mentioned whiskey and pills but what was the better option Tommy?” Nikki shook his head, “Staying in a state where her junkie ex boyfriend and junkie brother could what? Remind her of everything that fell apart?” 

“Well, she didn’t do a good job at either of her options, did she?” Tommy gave a drunken laugh.

“And then you wonder why she didn’t come to you Tom? Listen to what you just said,” Nikki shook his head and gave Tommy a pitiful look. “I mean am I even still your friend? Or have you been pretending?” 

“You’ve been my friend long before you started screwing my sister.” Tommy hissed. John looked over at Mick, wondering what the hell was going on.

“So then why are you acting like a major dick right now?” Nikki spat. He glanced behind Tommy to where Mick had picked up an almost empty bottle of whiskey and waved it around for Nikki to see. The reason that Tommy was being a dick was right in the guitarist hand.

Nikki sighed and closed his eyes and looked at Tommy with pity. “Somebody take him home or call him a cab,” he shook his head and bit his lip. “All you had to do was talk to me Tom.” was all Nikki said as he packed up his bass and looked at Mick. “I’m going to go pick up (Y/n), call me when he gets home safe.” 

“Will do bassist. Come on drummer.” Mick said, getting Tommy to his feet. “Trouble in paradise or something?”

“Wife hates me.” He grumbled as they left. Nikki sighed and looked over at John.

“You don’t wanna know man.” Nikki said, shaking his head before heading out.

Driving to MCA, Nikki wondered how he would tell (Y/n) what was going on with Tommy. He felt bad for Tommy, maybe he was a bad friend. Pulling up to the side of the building, Nikki put the car in park and waited. 

A little bit later, (Y/n) came out. She made her way over to the car and slid in, leaning her head against the back of the seat.

“That place is a zoo.” She laughed. “How was recording?”

“It was eventful,” Nikki sighed and squeezed her hand. “We both need a long vacation.” he groaned and kissed her hand before making the drive to his house. Opening the door Ziggy barked happily and jumped to both of them. 

“Hi boy.” (Y/n) bent down to show him some loving. A bit later, she stood up. “So...I was given my options for MCA. I know for sure I won’t be returning to the office in New York.” (Y/n) told Nikki.

“Ok that’s good,” Nikki smiled. “What options did they give you?” 

“If I want to retain my position and pay, I...I have to go to London…” (Y/n) sighed. “And if I’m willing to take a cut and such, I can stay here in LA.”

“What do you want to do?” Nikki led her to the couch and sat with her holding her hands. 

“I think...I know, I want to go wherever you’re going.” She told him. “I want to stay wherever you are. That’s why I took the pay cut.”

“(Y/n)...” Nikki whispered, “are you sure that’s what you want? I don’t want to hold you back.” 

“I did bad moving to the other side of the US. Could you imagine me in a whole other continent?” (Y/n) laughed a little. “I want to be wherever you are Nikki Sixx, even if it’s just as your friend.”

“I…” Nikki licked his lips and looked at her. “I don’t want to just be your friend (Y/n).” he whispered. (Y/n) looked into those beautiful green eyes.

“I don’t want to be just your friend either.” She told him softly, caressing his cheek. 

Nikki leaned into her touch and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat before leaning in and kissing her softly. His fingers raked through her hair with one hand, before snaking around her waist with the other pulling her close. She felt herself pressed up against him, but she knew how this would end. He’d pull back, they’d get food, and she’d go sleep in the guest room. That’s how it had been for months now. She knew the ending to this story. Except, this time Nikki pulled her onto his lap. He let her straddle him as he kept his lips on hers. 

“(Y/n)?” he whispered. 

“Y-yeah?” She asked, resting her forehead against his.

“Sleep in my bed tonight?” Nikki pressed a kiss on her lips, “just sleep we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“Same to you.” She said, pressing a kiss on his lips. “I don’t want to make you do anything.” She felt him pulling her closer.

“Hungry?” he asked still kissing her. “Or I can just take you to my room right now?” 

“Let’s go to bed.” She whispered. “If we’re hungry later, we can always come get a snack.”

“Whatever you want sweet girl,” Nikki muttered against her lips as he carried her to his room. Gently laying her on the bed, he held her close. “Nap time?” 

“Sure.” She stretched as he laid her on the bed. “Your bed is bigger than my apartment Nikki.”

Nikki shrugged, “guess I held out hope you’d come back,” he settled under the covers and pulled her close. “This feels nice.” 

“Thank you.” She whispered, snuggling into his side. “For everything.” She held onto him, afraid that she was going to wake up alone in New York. That everything would have just been a dream.

“For you, anytime sweet girl,” Nikki muttered as he kissed the top of her head and fell asleep. She fell asleep, her head pillowed on his chest, at peace.


	39. Chapter 39

“Nessa…” (Y/n) whined, laying on Vanessa’s couch. She tossed Vince’s shirt to the floor before laying her head back on the pillow. “I need help.”

“What’s going on?” Vanessa sighed as she said as she picked up the shirt and tossed it in a nearby hamper. 

“How long have Nikki and I been seeing each other this second time?” (Y/n) asked her, knowing Vanessa had been keeping track.

“Six months, two weeks, and three day?” she nodded and smiled. 

“And what year is it this year?” (Y/n) asked.

“93,” Vanessa sighed as she sat on a nearby chair with her legs tucked under her. “Is he being a sloth?” 

“Let me answer it this way. You wanna know the last time we had sex? 1987!” (Y/n) yelled. “And he was probably still high despite what the hospital gave him!”

“Have you thrown yourself at him?” Vanessa chortled as she took a sip of her wine. 

“I have dropped so many hints. I did a romantic dinner the other night. I bought cute underwear and asked him if he wanted to see me in them. And every time we get close to going to bed, he pulls away and we just...go to bed…” (Y/n) sighed.

“I think he’s taking this whole, ‘I’m going to hurt her’ thing to far,” Vanessa sighed. “Ok, how about you just… suck him off while he’s sleeping? See if that’ll get him going?” she shrugged. “I mean honestly he is just…. I don't know anymore.” 

“If I don’t get laid soon, I’m gonna go to London.” (Y/n) knew she wouldn’t, but she was just so frustrated. “Like, I know he’s jacking off. I can hear him when I’m in the shower. And he says I’m not quiet…”

“Wait he’s…” Vanessa threw her head back and groaned. “Ok, that is just… WHY?!” 

“What do I do Nessa?” (Y/n) asked. “I don’t want to make him do something he doesn’t want to do, but I…” She looked up as Vince walked by.

“Babe, you see my shirt?” Vince asked, looking around. (Y/n) looked over at Vanessa and bit her lip.

“In the hamper,” Vanessa sighed. “I mean you could just tie him naked to the bed?” 

“Oh, who are we tying naked to the bed?” Vince asked, flopping in a chair. “Girl talk, I like this.” (Y/n) looked over at Vanessa, trying to stop herself from laughing.

“Vince….OUT!” Vanessa pointed to the room. 

“But...why does Mick get to have girl talk but not me? I mean, we can talk, do our makeup, naked pillow fights. It’s fun!” Vince ducked as (Y/n) and Vanessa threw a pillow at him.

“It’s because he doesn’t say shit like that!” Vanessa groaned and laughed. “Besides, his advice is better!” 

“Hey, I have some good ideas. Remember that thing we did last night?” Vince told her. (Y/n) sighed and threw her head back dramatically. She didn’t want a reminder that everyone else was having sex but her.

“Yeah, but that’s not going to work in this situation babe,” Vanessa shook her head and looked at (Y/n). “Ok, I mean the only other option I got is you take his face in your hands squeeze his head and stare him in the eye’s. You then say ‘if you don’t fuck me soon I’m walking out that door!’ that should light a fire under his ass.” 

“But...I don’t want him to spiral or anything.” (Y/n) sighed. “Maybe I could become a nun. Think they’d like someone with a pentagram on her hip?”

“Yeah that’s a big fat no, and the worst he could do is say no to sex if it means you stay with him,” Vanessa took a sip and sighed. “I mean… so far he’s been pretty good.” 

“I just feel so….ah!” She yelled out.

“I have a suggestion! The three of us go up to the bedroom…” Vince called from the kitchen.

“SHUT UP VINCE!” (Y/n) and Vanessa called out together.

“Damn. No wonder I don’t want to be in girl talk.” He grumbled.

*************

“Mick…. I went back into sloth mode!” Nikki sighed in the studio. 

“Are you kidding me?” Mick sighed. “I thought we were getting into sleepy house cat territory!”

“I…I want to fuck her I do but…” Nikki groaned. “I feel like if I do, I’m going to ruin her.” 

“Are you...Nikki, you realize what you’re doing?” Mick asked. “By denying her this, she’s gonna start thinking you don’t find her attractive or something. And do you want her to end up back in the arms of that Poison bastard?” Mick sighed. “I mean, he did write the number 1 hit of 1988 about her.”

Nikki sat up straight and banked his head on the soundboard, “I’m an ass.” he got up and ran his hand across his face. “Ok… Ok… I’ll grab some take out on the way home, candles, roses and just go from there… that’s romantic right?” 

“Nikki, she’s not a virgin anymore. I think she’d be okay with you just doing her anywhere.” Mick shrugged. “She’s that desperate, the romance won’t matter, but you do you sir.”

“I should get going, maybe I can get home before her… I just… Mick… I don’t want to relapse here,” Nikki shook his head. 

“Tell me why you think you’ll relapse.” Mick said. “We can work it out.”

“I’m scared that, if I make one wrong move, just one…” Nikki took a deep breath. “It’s just going to spiral man.” 

“I...Nikki, she could’ve been a big shot in London. She could’ve stayed in New York. But she came back here for you. She wants to be here. So I don’t think adding sex to the equation is going to change anything.”

Nikki let Mick’s words sink in and he nodded. “Thanks Mick,” he got up and gave the guitarist a pat on the shoulder. “I’ll see ya tomorrow.” Nikki grabbed his keys and made his way out the door. 

“Make sure she can walk tomorrow!” Mick called out. “And don’t forget to come get your squirrel badge!”

*********

Driving home Nikki found himself smiling at the thought of feeling (Y/n) again. It had been years since he really been with anyone. Parking the car, he grabbed his bass from the trunk and made his way inside. 

“(Y/n), you home?” he called out. Ziggy ran to him from his favorite spot in the house almost sliding towards him. 

“Kitchen!” She called out to him. She turned to look at him as he walked in. She decided to just put it out there in his face. So she was wearing her cute underwear and nothing else.

Nikki walked into the kitchen and froze, “wow.” He slowly walked towards her and smiled, “special occasion?” 

“I...well…” She sighed. “Nikki, I need you. Really bad.” She walked to him.

Nikki took her in his arms lifting her up and kissing her deeply as he made his way up the stairs to his room. Placing her on the bed he broke the kiss to strip down to his underwear. Crawling back on top of her he captured her lips once again and let his hands roam her body. 

“Nikki…” (Y/n) moaned, arching into his touch. His hand brushed near her mound and he could already feel how soaked her panties were. “Please baby.”

“Don’t have to ask twice,” he muttered against her skin as he pulled off her underwear before stripping his own off. “Straight to it?” 

“We have time for foreplay later. I need you now.” She told him.

Nikki lined himself up above her. He kissed her before gently teasing her. Nikki was about to push into her when the doorbell rang and various knocks echoed throughout the house. 

“What the fuck?” Nikki growled. 

“Maybe if we ignore it, it will go away?” (Y/n) asked, but the knocks and ringing continued. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She sighed. “Why now?”

“Because, the universe wants to see me suffer?” Nikki muttered against her skin. He sighed and put on his boxers and grabbed his robe. “I’ll go see who it is.” 

“Hurry back please.” (Y/n) whined. She had been so ready for him. She sighed happily just thinking about it when his voice called her. 

"Umm…(Y/n)...I might need you down here," his voice sounded both annoyed and full of pity. 

With a groan she grabbed a robe and tired it tightly around herself. When she made it halfway down the stairs she placed her hand on her head. 

"Oh my god." she groaned. "what are you doing here?"

"Hey! There is my baby sister!" Tommy stumbled on his way to the stairs. "You look happy… I'm glad…" he said sadly and started to groan. "I messed up." 

"With me or Heather?" (Y/n) asked.

“Both,” Tommy snorted and sat on the steps. “I… I cheated on her… I think… and… I don’t know,” he swayed back and forth as Ziggy sat in front of him tilting his head. “Your dog is weird.” 

“Tommy… man… what do you need?” Nikki looked at (Y/n) and sighed. There goes their perfect night. 

"Can I stay here for a bit?" Tommy asked quietly. "I don't trust myself anywhere else."

“We…” Nikki looked to (Y/n). The last thing he wanted was for Tommy to stay here and interrupt them every chance he got. It’s what put a small split in their relationship the first time. “(Y/n)?” 

"Not my house." She sighed, glaring a little at Tommy. "I'm going to go get a shower or something." She headed towards the bathroom, slamming the door.

Nikki ran his hand across his face, “come on… you can stay down here in the guest bedroom. I need to go talk to (Y/n).” he helped Tommy get to the bed of the guest bedroom as soon as Tommy’s body hit the bed he was out like a light. Nikki looked at Ziggy who laid down and the floor and whined while his eyes looked up at the stairs. “Yeah, I know…” 

Nikki made his way up the steps and to his room. He could hear the shower going. Licking his lips he closed the door to the bedroom locking it and made his way to the shower stripping himself of his robe and boxers. He could hear her moaning and he smirked. He could only imagine what she was doing. He could she her head thrown back and her fingers between her legs. His own cock twitched at the sight. He opened the door to the shower and stepped in. 

“You know,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her, “this is a very good idea.” he kissed her shoulder pressing his hardening cock against her lower back. 

"You still want me?" She pressed back against him. "Because I still want you."

“I’ve wanted you since I met you back in ‘82 sweet girl,” he whispered as he turned her around and kissed her. His fingers replaced her as they found her sweet center. He moaned at the feeling of her on his fingers. He curled tham and smirked at the way she withered against him. “God you feel good.” 

"Nikki!" (Y/n) moaned. She pressed against his fingers. "Please."

“Fuck,” Nikki breathed as he pushed her up against the wall and entered her. He let out a strangled cry as she sank on him. He thrust into her his hips flush with hers as he let her adjust to him. “God you feel so good, (Y/n).” 

"I missed you." She moaned, pressing close to him. "Take me Mr... Mr. Sixx."

“As you wish Ms. Bass,” he said and began thrusting into her. His lips kissing hers as he let his fingers find her clit pressing circles on it. 

"Nikki!" (Y/n) moaned, already close. she had been worked up for months.

“Fuck (Y/n) you still feel so good,” NIkki muttered against her lips as he felt himself get close. “Shit I’m so close (Y/n).” 

"Cum for me silly boy." (Y/n) gripped onto him. "Fuck!" She came around him.

Nikki groaned as he kissed her spilling into her. His chest heaved and he let her down gently kissing her. “Damn that was hot.” he breathed as he caressed her body. He pressed his forehead against hers. “Should have done this earlier,” he admitted, “I’m sorry.” Nikki caressed her cheek and smiled. “Let’s get clean and then dirty again.”


	40. Chapter 40

 

The next morning, Nikki woke up before (Y/n) a devilish smirk playing on his lips as he made his way under the covers and found himself between her legs. Gently spreading her legs apart he kissed at her inner thighs leading up to her folds before licking a long stripe against them. He let out a small sigh and smiled against her as he pressed his fingers into her. He paused when he felt her squirm wanting to keep her asleep as he played with her. He wanted her to feel good. And she felt perfect in his arms. Felt perfect around her fingers. Her missed the feel of her, missed the way she tasted against his tongue.

His lips enclosed around her clit as his fingers curled against her g-spot. He slurped and sucked against her smiling at the way her body responded to his touch. He felt happy with her, and this time he wasn’t going to let anything ruin it. 

“Nikki…” (Y/n) moaned in her sleep. “Ooooo…” Her hips bucked in her sleep.

Nikki gave a low chuckle as he thrust his fingers faster into her. His lips sucking on her clit as he moaned at the fell of her. He loved making her squirm, loved the memories of her withering against his touch. Her hands found her way down to his hair, giving it a light tug. He couldn’t help the moan against her then. He might have realized he liked having his hair pulled.

“Cum for me sweet girl,” he whispered against her as he thrust his fingers faster into her. It didn’t take long before she opened her eyes and came all over his fingers.

“Shit!” She gasped. “Nik?”

“Morning,” he kissed his way up her body before giving her a searing kiss. “What a way to wake up huh?” 

“That was amazing.” She breathed. She kissed him then sniffed the air. “Is something burning?”

“What the fuck,” Nikki threw the covers off them and got dressed in his boxers and robe rushing down the stairs. 

“Morning!” Tommy waved the smoke out of his face. “Sorry tried to make breakfast but…” 

Nikki sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

“Thanks man.” Nikki opened the patio door to let the smoke out. (Y/n) came running downstairs in her shorts and shirt that she hadn’t been wearing just a few minutes before.

“What’s going…” She stopped when she saw Tommy trying to cook. “Oh.”

“Tommy decided he was going to be nice and cook breakfast,” Nikki walked to her and rubbed her shoulders. “I couldn’t let him just leave the way he was… he could have ended up hurt.” he whispered to her. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” She sighed. “Need any help t-bone?”

“Yeah…” Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re always the better cook in the family besides Ma,” he smiled at her. “Sorry for ruining your time with Nik… I just… I didn’t think my marriage would fall apart.” 

“Well Tommy, you were caught with a porn star. How did you think that was gonna end? A magical threesome with two hot blondes?” (Y/n) asked, taking over cooking. “Heather has more self respect than you give her credit for…”

Tommy bowed his head and nodded, “Yeah… but maybe I rushed things and we just…. weren’t right I mean I was always touring… she was always filming… it never seemed like the right time you know?” 

“You really loved her, didn’t you?” (Y/n) asked, watching her brother.

“I do or at least I think I did in my own way?” Tommy sighed and sat at one of the stool on the Island. Nikki had gone upstairs to take a quick shower and get dressed. “How are you guys doing?” 

“We’re fantastic.” She said. Tommy watched her smile. He could see the old her coming back through. “Glad I picked LA over London.”

“They were going to send you to London?” Tommy looked at her as Ziggy scratched at the patio door and whined. 

“Yeah,” She went to the patio and let Ziggy out. “My options were retain my pay and position and go to London, or pay cut and such and stay in LA.” She smiled as she watched Ziggy chase a butterfly around the yard. “I picked LA.”

“You took a pay cut?” he shook his head. “Why would you do that?”

“I also gave up Tom Petty and a couple of my New York bands.” She shrugged. “LA is more of my place. There’s more here that I want to be around.”

Tommy glared at Nikki as he came down the stairs. In Tommy’s mind, Nikki was doing it again. He was holding his sister back from being great. He held his tongue as he watched Nikki and (Y/n) kiss. 

“Okay, who’s hungry?” (Y/n) asked, dishing out the food. “I’m gonna do some laundry before I have to go to work today.”

“I had a bit of an appetizer but I could eat,” Nikki said as he kissed her smirking. Tommy closed his eyes for a second, groaning.

“So...you two seem happy…” Tommy said, wanting so bad to scream at Nikki and tell him he ruined his sister. But that had worked so well in the past.

“I hope so, because I am not letting her go this time,” Nikki grabbed the plate (Y/n) prepared for Tommy. “Eat up man we have rehearsal today and a meeting with the reps,” Nikki sighed. 

“Oh, that’s so much fun.” Tommy groaned.

“Well, I only have one meeting today, so I’ll be home well before you guys.” (Y/n) told them. “So seriously, laundry needs put someplace I can get it and anything you need from the store add to the list on the fridge, okay?”

“You got it sweet girl,” he kissed the top of her head. “I think most of the clothes I need I put in the laundry room so you’re covered there. List looks good anything I think of I can pick up on the way home?” 

“Sounds good.” (Y/n) looked at Tommy. “I saw you had a bag when you came in. Why don’t you go get it and I’ll make your clothes smell good.” She smiled at him.

“Thanks pipsqueak,” he said and smiled at her. Walking to the guest bedroom, he noticed a black notebook on the floor by the nightstand. He picked it up and opened to the first page, reading some of the words scribbled on it.

_I don’t make everyone happy…..but it’s ok….it’s ok_

_I’ve been through this before_

_It’s nothing new…nothing new_

“They’re song lyrics.” Tommy mumbled to himself as he flipped through the pages. Not everything was something that he would be into, but there were quite a few good songs. Looking around, he slid the notebook into his inside jacket pocket before taking the bag to (Y/n).

“Thanks fuckface.” (Y/n) teased. “You’ll be smelling good before you know it.”

“Ok, we gotta go,” Nikki sighed and pulled (Y/n) in for a deep kiss, his hands rubbing at her sides. 

“I’ll miss you.” She kissed him back .”You boys have fun, okay!”

“Let’s go Tom,” Nikki sighed as he grabbed his keys with Tommy following behind. 

************

_Weeks later._

Nikki sighed as Tommy once again interrupted a night between (Y/n) and himself. Nikki could tell that (Y/n) was getting frustrated with her brother. Neither of them knew that he was doing it on purpose.

“Tommy, why don’t we go find you an apartment?” (Y/n) asked. “Some nice bachelor pad where you can set up your DJ equipment.”

“But living here is great isn’t it?” Tommy smiled. “I’m learning to cook and we are having fun aren’t we?” Tommy smiled. He knew his sister seemed happy, but in the back of his mind Nikki held her back from being a great producer.  

“Tommy…” Nikki sighed, “you know i love you. You’re my best friends… but dude (Y/N) and I… we need our space man.” 

“I thought you two were taking things slow. And I stay in the bedroom most of the time anyway.” Tommy shrugged. (Y/n) sighed.

“I’m going outside and reading.” She grabbed the leather bound journal. “And if anyone sees a small, black notebook, please tell me.” 

“It’s still missing?” Nikki asked. “I’ll keep an eye on it babe.” 

“You’re missing a notebook,” Tommy looked down at his shoes. 

“Yeah. It had some things I was working on. It’s not anything important, I just can’t seem to find it and I looked everywhere.” She sighed. “Well, I’ll be outside.” She headed out to the hammock they had set up and relaxed into it. Ziggy ran out and laid on the ground by it.

“We are going slow Tommy trust me painfully slow. It took me six months to just have sex with her again ok… and it almost cost me how slow I was going…” 

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked. “What did it almost cost you? Is her being here making you…” He didn’t need to say it.

“No… I mean…. not like that… I think she would have left me if I didn’t take her to bed and… well….” Nikki sighed. “I just really didn’t want to fuck it up Tom and I still don’t.” 

“I don’t think she would’ve left you. She’s too hung up on you,” Tommy rolled his eyes, which Nikki missed.

“I’m hung up on her too… I’m staying clean and I feel good… I feel happy.” Nikki smiled and pulled out the old engagement ring. “I’ve been thinking about this but… I’m going to wait until I know for sure that we’re ok.” 

“I…” Tommy looked at the ring. “Are you sure that’s a good idea Nik?”

“I’m not going to ask her now,” Nikki shook his head. “I kind of have is as a reminder to slow down and make sure she’s happy, you know.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Tommy said. “If she’s happy, why is she out there crying?”

“What?” NIkki opened the patio door and rushed out towards (Y/n). 

****

_While they were talking…_

(Y/n) had been reading the journal slowly over the past few months. She had come to a page that was marked with dried water spots and marked out words. She started to read it.

_The day you came into my life was the day I realized I had a spot missing in my heart that you could fill. You showed up after the show because your siblings ditched you, and I think I fell in love with you on the spot. I had my demons to fight, but you provided me with the right weapons to do it. I just wish I would’ve realized it soon. I let those demons turn me into something that would scare even me, yet you stood by me until it became too much. I wish that I could take away the pain I caused you, turn it around on myself._

_But with those words, I, Nikki Sixx, take (Y/n) Bass to be my wife, in sickness and in health until death do us part._

(Y/n) stared at the journal, rereading his words over and over again. She wiped at her eyes as she started to cry. She could feel his words in her heart. She could feel it deep in her soul and she wanted nothing more than to hold him and keep the demons away.

She didn’t realize that they saw her crying until Nikki and Tommy rushed out to her.

“What did he do this time (Y/n)?” Tommy muttered as he held his sister close. She looked down at the journal.

“Nikki…” She whispered. “I...were those…” She couldn’t contain her emotions again. “I’m so sorry I left you…”

“I wrote it in rehab,” Nikki muttered, he looked at Tommy and shook his head. “Can’t believe I was nice and let you stay here.” he looked down. “Think what you want about me Tommy, I gotta get to the studio.” 

“Nikki wait…” (Y/n) went after him.

“(Y/N), what’s going on?” Tommy grabbed her hand. “Why were you crying? Was it because he’s holding you back. I mean you could be an awesome producer in London and you stayed here?” 

“What? No. He’s not holding me back.” (Y/n) stared at her brother. “He wrote his wedding vows in here.” She held the journal to her chest. “I need to talk to him.” She went to run again, but Tommy held her arm a little too tight. “Let go of me!”

“He’s only going to hurt you again (Y/n)....” Tommy shook his head. (Y/n) pulled and eventually got out of his hold, but it caused her to lose her balance and fall, the journal flying away from her.

“Ow!” She called out as her tailbone hit the hard patio.

“(Y/n)!” Nikki called as he saw her fall, “What the fuck did you do Tommy? Did you hit her again?” Nikki pulled (Y/n) up gently and held her behind him. “You know what, you can go ahead and just pack up and go…. Why the hell did I help you? All you’re doing is driving that wedge between us and I’m never going to be good enough for (Y/n) in your eyes but you know what you can fuck off!” 

“I didn’t hit her!” Tommy yelled. Nikki looked at (Y/n)’s arm, there was fingerprints on there. “I swear I didn’t hit her!”

“Tommy, just go.” (Y/n) whispered. “Please. I’m happy here. He’s not holding me back. Do you want me to go back to New York? Do you want me to kill myself? Is that what you want?”

“No… that’s… (Y/n) I’m…” Tommy looked at Nikki and (Y/n) and sighed. He nodded and walked away. 

“(Y/n) you ok? I’m going to cancel my meeting,” He said and caressed her cheek. 

“You...you don’t have to.” She whispered. “I’m sorry.” She was always apologizing for things Tommy did. When they were growing up, she got in trouble for things he did, but she didn’t want him to get in trouble so she just took it.

“Sweet girl, stop apologizing for his fuck ups,” he whispered and held her close. “I need to call the label and have them reschedule and I’ll call Mick over. He hasn’t seen you in awhile.” (Y/n) nodded.

“I got emotional over your vows.” She whispered. “I wish I could find that notebook. I wrote mine in there.” She sighed and headed inside. It probably got lost in the move. She got some ice and put on her arm to deal with the marks Tommy had left on her wrist.

“I can call Vanessa over and she can help you for a bit while I deal with the label crap?” Nikki shook his head. “Do you think he’s using again?” 

“I think more of the Jim, Jack, and Jose variety, not drugs.” (Y/n) told him.

Nikki sighed and closed his eyes. This was another think he failed at. He failed his best friend. Closing his eyes he took a slow deep breath and remembered what he was fighting for. “I’m going to call Vanessa,” Nikki muttered as he led her inside and grabbed the phone. 

*************

That night Nikki sat in his home recording studio strumming on his bass. He had taken his special bass from the case and began playing it. He wasn’t sure what song he was playing but the beat just came to him. He grabbed his notebook and began scribbling. He put on his headphones and tuned the bass. Pressing the button he just began strumming and sighed. He wasn’t sure what to do anymore. His friend was spiraling and he was sure that (Y/n) was blaming him for her brother’s spiral.  

There was a soft knock on the studio door then.

“Nikki?” (Y/n)’s soft voice whispered. “Can you come outside for a minute?”

Nikki took of his headphones and put the bass down walking out of the small studio, “Hey, you ok?” 

“Yeah. I just...I wanted to do something for us.” She smiled at him. “Come with me.” She took his hand and led him out to the backyard. Out there, she had attached a white sheet to the side of the house. She had went out with Vanessa and rented a projector, and had a movie ready to play on it. She had set up the lounge chairs and put a bucket between them with bottled smoothies, some juice, waters, and there was popcorn. “Surprise.”

“Sweet girl what is all this?” he smiled at her holding her close. 

“I wanted to make it up to you, with everything that happened today.” She told him. “And I want you to know that Tommy’s drinking isn’t your fault. Him being him is not your fault. The only person you need to take care of is you. Not him, not me. Okay?” She looked up into his eyes. “And I don’t think you’re holding me back. I don’t think any of that mean stuff my brother was saying. I’m happy being here, right here with you.”

“(Y/n)...” Nikki smiled at her. “OK, so what is the feature for tonight?” 

“Well, you have a choice.” She laughed a little. “I got Blue Brothers and A Hard Day’s Night. I wanted something musical and not really in an Elvis mood tonight.” She laughed a little.

“Hard Day’s Night sounds good,” Nikki smiled and led her to the area she laid out for them to sit. “Where’s Ziggy?” He ran out then, looking freshly groomed with a new bandana around his neck.

“Vanessa and me were busy while you and Mick were talking.” (Y/n) said. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

“He smells good,” Nikki laughed. “Thank you,” he leaned in a kissed her. She kissed him back tenderly before going to start the movie for them. She settled in her chair as Nikki got his. Ziggy jumped up and laid on her legs, keeping them warm for her. She laughed a little.

“Good boy.” She scratched his ears. The marks were bruises on her arms, but they would fade quick. At least she hoped they would.

The next day, Nikki woke up outside with (Y/n) and Ziggy curled up close to him. They had pushed their chairs close together during their double feature so they could stay close. He groaned and stretched softly while moving away careful not to wake her as he chuckled at how beautiful she looked. He had a small idea as he went inside and grabbed a small camera. Winding the film up he knelt down and took a picture of (Y/n) and Ziggy curled up. (Y/n) moved a little in her sleep and Ziggy adjusted his head, but they slept on.

And they would’ve stayed asleep if a car alarm hadn’t gone off, making (Y/n) jump awake, which, in turn, woke up Ziggy.

“What? What?” (Y/n) asked, looking around. “What’s so funny Mr. Sixx?” She yawned as she saw Nikki laughing.

“You looked so beautiful,” he reached over and brushed her hair out of her face. “So, I have a free day today. We can pack up some things and take Ziggy out to Santa Monica.”  

“That sounds great.” She leaned up and kissed him. “I can’t believe we fell asleep outside.”

“There is a first for everything,” he said and smiled. “Come on, let’s get ready for a good day.” 


	41. Chapter 41

1995

Nikki sighed, he and (Y/n) had been together for two years now. He and Tommy had barely spoken. Last he heard he was with a porn star. Mick and Nikki were in the studio and John was going over some things. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Nikki told Mick. 

“That’s never a good thing.” Mick chuckled. “Thinking about firing John?” He nodded towards the singer, who was working on the EP. The self titled album had been a let down, and there had been talks that Elektra was going to let go of Motley Crue.

Nikki took the engagement ring out of his pocket. “I’ve been holding onto this since 1985?” he tried to remember. “I’m thinking about just giving her a new one… fresh start.” he smiled softly. “I think we’re ready this time… at least I hope we are.” 

“You’re ready for that?” Mick asked. “Well look at you, moving closer up to cheetah.” Mick smiled. “And I'm sure she’ll say yes. This time though, maybe she won’t be kidnapped by Tommy right afterwards.”

“Yeah,” Nikki sighed and put the ring away. “I just, maybe I should wait one more year?” Nikki got up to pack up his bass. “Have you heard from Tommy?” 

“No.” Mick shrugged. “He’s been really weird since he got with that new wife of his.”

“Yeah,” Nikki sighed. “I’ll see if (Y/n) can contact Athena and find out what’s going on.” 

“She been doing better since she left New York?” Mick asked. “And I’m still looking for that notebook. I know it’s been awhile…”

“Yeah, at least I think she is…. I hope I’m making her happy.” Nikki shook his head. “Thanks for looking for it though. I gave her my rehab journal. She read my vows.” 

“Is that what started all of this? Or was Tommy being an asshole again?” Mick asked.

“A bit of both.” Nikki walked out of the studio with Mick as a man in a suit came up to them. “Can we help you?” 

“I’m David Easton, lawyer for one Thomas Lee Bass.” He presented a letter to Mick and Nikki. “Mr. Lee has dissolved his contact with Elektra and the band Motley Crue. He will not be returning.”

“What?” Nikki looked at Mick and and the letter they were handed. 

“It is laid out there. He has requested to have his person removed from any contracts involving Elektra records and be moved to MCA. He is requesting to be under the care of a producer named (Y/n) Bass. We are waiting for her response, but as of now, there is no more Mr. Lee at Elektra records.”

Nikki and Mick watched as the lawyer walked away and sighed. “Well looks like the Crue is dead… great…” Nikki sighed and walked out of the building with Mick. 

“He really has the balls to ask (Y/n) to produce him after everything he’s done to her?”

“I don’t know Mick, but I guess I’ll find out when I get home,” Nikki sighed and made his way home. He heard (Y/n) yelling as he made his way inside.

“You think after everything that he’s said and done to me that I’ll produce him!” (Y/n) yelled as she paced with the phone to her ear. “I don’t care if he’s my brother!”

Nikki winced when he heard (Y/n)’s angry voice. He bent down and pet Ziggy as he walked into the small office they set aside for her. He waved and blew her a kiss before walking to his bass room to put away his bass. As soon as he left the room though the house phone began to ring. 

“Sixx,” he said and rubbed his eyes. 

“Nik? It’s Nessa,” she sniffled. “Is (Y/n) busy?” 

“Sorry Ness, she’s dealing with MCA right now… are you ok?” Nikki stood a little straighter. 

“I...you know Skylar, Vince’s daughter?” Vanessa whispered. Nikki and (Y/n) had went to her birthday party and she had absolutely adored (Y/n). It was mama Nessa and Auntie (Y/n) to Skylar.

“Yeah? What about her?” Nikki asked.

“She’s um… she’s in the hospital… and they said it was cancer….” Vanessa’s voice broke. “Vince and I have been going back and forth and I know you guys are busy but…. I really need her Nik.” 

*********

MCA two months later. 

Tommy’s knee bounced as he waited for (Y/n). They had finally convinced her to represent Tommy and he was a nervous wreck. Finally, (Y/n) came out of her meeting and sighed.

“Come on Tommy. Let’s get you in the studio.” She sighed. 

“Thanks for doing this (Y/n/n) I don’t trust anyone else to produce me here.” Tommy gave her a soft smile. “You look good.” 

“Thanks.” She offered him a smile. “Ready? Your band ready?”

“Yeah,” Tommy smiled as he got the band ready and sat on the drums. He counted them off as they began to play. 

I don't make everyone happy

Well it's ok (it's ok)

And it's ok (it's ok)

I've been through this before

It's nothin' new (it's nothin' new)

It's nothin' new (it's nothin' new)

“That...that sounds familiar.” (Y/n) said, watching her brother. “What is that?” She noticed him reading the lyrics off of something. Moving by the window so she could see, she saw a small, black notebook. And her handwriting on the paper.

I don't know why

Everytime I wanna fly

Somebody always tries

To hold me down

Hold me down, yeah

I'm losing my faith

Every single time I try

The waters on my side

Don't let me drown

Let me drown

(Y/n) stared at her brother in shock as she heard her words coming out of his mouth. He had had the notebook the whole damn time, and he was recording her songs.

When they finished playing Tommy walked up to her, “So, what did you think?” 

“Tommy, where did you get that song from?” She asked, looking at him.

“Huh? Oh… it just came to me,” he shrugged. 

“Really?” She grabbed the notebook from the stand. “Then why the hell are you writing wedding vows to Nikki!” She showed him the page where her vows were written. “I can’t believe you.” She went to walk away and he grabbed her.

“(Y/n)...” he sighed. “He isn’t good for you and you know that. He’s going to slip it’s only a matter of time.” 

“Get your hands off me.” (Y/n) pulled away from him. “You have been screwing up my life since we were kids! You don’t get to tell me what’s good for me because you don’t even know what’s good for you!”

“I’ve been screwing up your life? Who’s the rockstar here (Y/n)? not you.” 

“Rockstar?” She sneered at him. “You know how to live like a rockstar, but you don’t know shit about the music that goes with it. And you wouldn’t even be able to live like that if it wasn’t for Nikki.”

Tommy stood there as she walked away. He had never heard her say those words to him. Running his fingers through his hair he turned back and walked to the studio. (Y/n) walked towards the higher up.

“Give Tommy Lee to someone else. I’m not producing him.” She told him.

“It’s either you represent him, or you’re fired Ms. Bass,” he boss sighed and crossed his arms. 

“Well then, I’ll be cleaning out my office. I quit.” (Y/n) hissed. The higher up called for her to come back, but she didn’t listen, throwing things into a box and marching out.

Nikki had brought Ziggy in from his afternoon outing. He grabbed an apple and sat on the couch laying back and sighing. He was just about relaxed when (Y/n) came marching through the door with a box in her hand.

“Hey Nikki. How was your day? I quit my job. What do you want for dinner?” (Y/n) told him.

“Wait what?” Nikki got up and walked with (Y/n) to her home office as she placed the box on her desk. “What happened?” He watched as she paced around angrily and Ziggy whined a bit. 

“Thomas Lee Bass was born, that’s what happened.” She handed Nikki the black notebook she had been looking everywhere for.

“Where did you find it?” he raised his eyebrow at her. 

“Tommy had it.” She growled. “He stole it from me.” She paced. “I can’t believe that bastard! After everything I did for him! The times I let him borrow my clothes, I paid for his food or things that he needed and this is how he treats me!” She hauled off then and punched the wall hard, once, twice. Nikki saw blood on her hand then and stopped her from hitting it again. “W-why did he do this to me?” She sobbed.

Nikki hugged her and kissed the top of her head, “Let’s take you to the emergency room and get your hand looked at,” he sighed and grabbed his keys. “Tommy’s… he’s Tommy (Y/n). I have no excuse for him… he’s lost and I don’t know if he’ll ever find himself.” Nikki said as he led her to the car and drove her to the hospital. 

“Well Ms. Bass, looks like your hand is sprained and you will need some stitches.” The doctor told her a bit later. (Y/n) sighed and looked down at her feet. “What exactly happened again?”

“Punched a wall thinking it was my idiot brothers face.” She grumbled, making Nikki chuckle a bit. The doctor nodded and went to get the stuff to fix her up. She looked over at Nikki. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” She sighed.

“Something you should have done a long time ago?” Nikki suggested as he got close to her. “Tommy is lucky you didn’t punch his face. Although now I kind of wish you had… and remind me never to piss you off.” 

“I think I’m good now.” She laughed. “My hand hurts.” Nikki laughed.

“Yeah punching a wall will do that,” Nikki sighed. Once they were done he took her home and sat her on the couch. He had ordered take out and they relaxed on the couch. (Y/n) fell asleep thanks to the medication they had her on and Nikki had flipped to MTV. 

“Hi there! We’re back with Bret Michaels from Poison. As you know, we’ve been talking about him during this takeover. Now we have an important question. Who was Every Rose Has its Thorn about? We heard it was (Y/n) Bass. Is that true?”

Nikki sat up gently adjusting (Y/n) as she slept on his chest. He looked over at Ziggy. “See that guy there Zig… he used to date mommy… I still don’t like him.” he smiled when Ziggy gave a low growl at Bret. 

"I mean it was the number one hit back then." The interviewer laughed.

"Yeah it was about her," Bret admitted. "I loved her, but we met at the wrong time. I lost her to someone else and while I wish we could get back together, I know that won't be happening."

Nikki smiled as he looked down at (Y/n). “Yeah, Bret…” He looked down at her left hand, “it’s not going to happen for you.” (Y/n) moved closer to Nikki in her sleep.

“So, you’re hoping that there’s a chance the two of you will get back together?” The interviewer asked. “I believe her and Nikki Sixx have been seeing each other.” Bret continued talking, but it was making Ziggy mad. Almost like he could understand that this man would be happy if his mommy and daddy broke up. Nikki couldn’t help but smile.

“Ok, Zig,” Nikki shut off the TV, “Let’s get mommy to bed.” Nikki gently got off the couch and picked (Y/n) up bridal style. 

“Nikki?” (Y/n) whispered sleepily. They had given her pain meds for her hand and it really knocked her out.

“I’m here sweet girl,” he smiled. “Just taking you to bed.” 

“I’ll always choose you.” She whispered before closing her eyes again.

Nikki looked down at her and smiled. It cemented for him everything he was feeling these past years. Closing his eyes he could feel the tears form. Taking a deep breath he gently laid her down and kissed her head. “Night sweet girl.” 

****

Few Days Later

“What are we doing?” Mick asked as Nikki picked him up. “Where’s (Y/n)?”

“She is taking Ziggy to the park you and I are going to look for rings,” Nikki breathed as he peeled out of Mick’s driveway. 

“Rings? Like engagement rings?” Mick asked. “What made you decide to think about it more?”

“Bret MIchaels interview… and something (Y/n) whispered to me when she was half asleep,” Nikki gave him a smile. “We’ve been together now for two years after our break up… that’s way longer than when I first asked her to marry me.” Nikki pointed out. 

“That is very true. You guys were only together a few months. The age to drink alcohol went up before she got there.” Mick chuckled.

“Yeah well this time… Tommy is not going to screw this up… I mean… he scares her to come back, you scare me that she’s hurt… he gets us together and then says I’m going to hurt her again… I just don’t get it man.” 

“He was sober when when he got you guys back together. He was with Heather then.” Mick pointed out.

Nikki ran a hand across his face, “Yeah… I just… maybe I should have tried harder to help him more…” 

“It wasn’t on you man.” Mick shook his head. “I have a beer every once in awhile, but I know when to stop. Tommy only has two modes. Nothing or extreme. It’s not anyone’s fault but his.”

“Yeah, you’re right Mick,” Nikki pulled up to the jewelry store. “Ok, so… I was thinking something simple… unless I get her something flashy…. Now I’m thinking I should have called Nessa over instead.” Nikki sighed as he looked at the different cases. 

“Just look at all of them. Which one just screams (Y/n)?” Mick asked.

Nikki looked at this different rings and sighed, “I don’t know man… I don’t….” he froze when he saw it. 

It was a black band with a beautifully cut rainbow opal sat where it would be a diamond. (Y/n) wasn’t a diamond girl, but Nikki knew that this was her.

“Nik? You okay?” Mick asked.

“That one,” he pointed to it and smiled. “That’s (Y/n).” 

“You got her size?” Mick asked. Nikki nodded and went to talk to the lady behind the counter. Once the order was placed, Nikki couldn’t stop smile. “So, what’s the plan?” Mick asked.

“Carnival,” was all Nikki said, “Ferris wheel just like the first time.” 

“Any specific carnival? As soon as the ring is ready?” Mick asked.

“I think once it’s ready everything will just fall into place, I know there is a local carnival coming in a about a month or so. I’m sure we’ll be good to go then.” 

“What about Tommy?” Mick asked.

“I’m going over his head,” Nikki swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’m going to ask her parents and Athena.” 

“He’s gonna be pissed,” Mick said. “I love it.”

*********

Nikki’s leg was bouncing as he sat nervously waiting for (Y/n)’s parents and Athena to come over. He had Vanessa distract (Y/N) with a full spa day and a nice stay at a resort to get her to relax while he prepared everything. The doorbell rang and Nikki answered the door with Ziggy’s help.

“Oh Nikki!” Voula Bass said, hugging him and kissing each cheek. David Bass and Athena followed her.

“Hey Nik.” Athena nodded at him. Nikki smiled at her before shaking David’s hand. They knew him and (Y/n) were dating. In fact, they had been over to the Bass home for Greek food on more than one occasion. They were surprised to see him so different from the rockstar without a care on the stage.

“Thank you guys for coming,” Nikki rubbed the back of his throat as Ziggy barked happily. 

“So, what is the formal meeting for?” David asked as they all took a seat. Athena knew, and couldn’t stop smiling as Nikki placed the small ring box on the coffee table.

“I wanted to ask your permission to marry (Y/n) formally this time.” Nikki pushed the box to Voula so she could open it. She gasped and covered her mouth.

“Ω ο κύριός μου αυτό είναι τόσο όμορφο (Oh my lord, this is so beautiful).” Voula showed David and Athena.

“Holy shit Nikki! She is going to flip when she sees it!” Athena looked at him. 

“So, you want to marry my daughter.” David said, crossing his arms. “You promise you won’t hurt her or abandon her?”

Nikki looked him in the eyes, her knew his answer, “I promise.” 

“(Y/n) is fragile. I’d hate to see her broken up to the point that she thinks she has to go farther than New York.” David told him.

Nikki nodded and closed his eyes, “I don’t want that either sir.” 

“I don’t know about these two,” David stood up and held out his hand. “But you have my blessing son.”

Nikki shook his hand before he looked at Athena and Voula, “what do you ladies think?” 

“You guys have had my blessing since day one.” Athena laughed, standing up and hugging Nikki.

“Welcome to the family!” Voula hugged him after Athena.

“Thank you… so, let’s go out to eat. (Y/n) is with Vanessa getting some girl time so she won’t be back until tomorrow.” Voula and David smiled and headed to the door. Athena stopped Nikki.

“Nik, what about Tommy?” She asked. “You know how he acted last time. If he’s on stuff again, and he’s been more violent since he got with Pamela, I’m scared of what he would do to you or (Y/n).”

Nikki sighed, “I don’t know ‘Thena,” Nikki shook his head, “I’ll tell him if I see that he’s cooled down. So far he’s been radio silent.” 

“(Y/n) told me about what he did to her with her songs,” Athena said as they headed out. “I can’t believe I’m related to that bastard.”

“I’m going to try talking to him soon,” Nikki sighed. 

“Take your time.” She patted his arm. “Let’s go. I’m hungry.” She smiled at him.


	42. Chapter 42

Nikki woke up the next morning to Ziggy whimpering. With a groan he got up and put on his robe. He was happy, everything was in place to ask (Y/n) to marry him. He just needed the ring once it was done and the perfect carnival setting. He looked at the empty bed before heading out. It felt weird not having her there with him when he woke up. He let Ziggy out and went about his morning routine. Making coffee he smiled when he heard the front door open and (Y/n) coming in. 

She tiptoed in, not wanting to wake Nikki up. But Ziggy saw her through the patio door and started barking like crazy, making Nikki laugh. (Y/n) went to the kitchen and smiled at him.

“Hey babe. You’re awake early.” (Y/n) kissed his cheek.

“Ziggy,” he said and pulled her in for a deep kiss. “You look like you have fun with Nessa, how’s she doing? And … how’s Vince?” 

“I guess he spends more time at the bar than he does at home,” (Y/n) sighed. “She needed the spa day. She’s taking it all pretty hard.” She leaned up against the counter. “So I might have heard something from a friend at Elektra.”

“Yeah?” Nikki sighed. He sighed, he was trying to make sure that if they got dropped the label would let the Cure keep all ownership of their songs. 

“According to her, they want John out, which we knew.” She told him. “And...I heard they might not be interested in renewing the contract when it comes up due again.” She went to Nikki and handed him an envelope. “That’s why I did this.” He opened the envelope to see a copyright form for the name Motley Records. “I’m gonna get your masters back. Elektra doesn’t know who they’re dealing with.”

Nikki picked her up and spun her around, “have I mentioned that I love you sweet girl?” 

“Once or twice.” She laughed, kissing him gently. “What about now our next goal being that we save the singer?”

“Yeah, let’s save the singer,” he said and kissed her deeply. 

“But first, I think I want some time with you.” She smiled and took his hand, leading her to the bedroom. 

Nikki gave her a devilish grin as he picked her up over her shoulder and smacked her ass.. “That is perfect!” he laughed as he carried her up the stairs and payfully tossed her onto the bed. Taking off his robe he jumped on next to her and laughed. With a smiled he turned over and said, “Night.” 

“It’s morning!” (Y/n) laughed. “I guess I’ll just go use my other boyfriend.” She smirked and went to get something from her drawer.

“Wait, what?” Nikki turned over and pulled her close to him. “What are you talking about?” 

“My battery operated boyfriend.” She laughed. “You know you’re the only one I want to be with.” She kissed him gently.

“Oh!” he smiled, “well… we could always bring him out to play,” Nikki wiggled his eyebrows before kissing her deeply. 

“Why? Do you wanna watch?” She moaned into the kiss.

“That would be a sight,” he said as he held her tight and rolled over having her straddle him. 

“Oh?” She rubbed against him some. “What if I’d rather give you the best blowjob of your life?”

“Fuck… you’re already the best thing in my life,” he moaned as he helped take off her shirt. She moved her hips against him, feeling some twitching.

“Let’s get you out of those boxers Mr. Sixx.” (Y/n) whispered.

Nikki chuckled as he laced his thumbs through the elastic as she lifted herself up and pulled down his boxers. Laying back he smiled up at her. The light in her eyes was back, she was glowing, and he wanted nothing more than to love her over and over and over again all over the house. He looked at her and caressed her bare skin as she unhooked her bra. This thumbs grazing over her nipples and he smirked as she moaned. 

She moved down between his legs and teasingly licked the head of his cock. She smirked when he heard a noise come from his mouth.

“What was that baby?” She asked.

“Minx,” he murmured and sighed. “Love you.” 

“Love you more.” She said before taking him into her mouth as deep as she could before the head hit her throat. She slowly started bobbing her head, using her hand to cover what she hadn’t fit in her mouth. Yet.

“Fuck,” Nikki moaned as he bucked his hips gently. Just the feel of her mouth on him was sending him close to the edge. “If you don’t stop I’m gonna blow right down your throat sweet girl. And I haven’t made you cum yet.” She just looked up at him before continuing her motions. He did so much for her. She wanted to do something for him. She reached down and cupped his balls, giving them a slight squeeze as she continued to bob her head. Nikki threw his head back at the sensation, he was in pure bliss. He could feel himself get close his breath becoming ragged as she pleased him. 

“(Y/n),” he let out as he came in her mouth. She took it all in and looked into his eyes as she swallowed it. She crawled up the bed to lay by her.

“How do you feel?” (Y/n) asked, rubbing his arm.

“Very, very, very relaxed sweet girl,” he muttered as he pulled her in for a kiss. His hand cupped her face, his thumb caressing her cheek as he gazed into her eyes,“Love you.” 

“Love you too.” She leaned into his touch. “I know it’s been years, but I’m still glad I picked LA over London.”

“I’m glad you did too,” he sighed and smiled at her. “Ok, I need to get up. I think Mick and I should work on Vince. Not sure what we should do about Tommy. Maybe I should go talk to him first?” Nikki sat up and stretched. 

“Maybe I should go talk to Tommy while you work on Vince?” She suggested.

“I don’t want him hurting you,” Nikki sighed as he got dressed. “I’ll talk to him and see what he was thinking when he took your notebook…” Nikki closed his eyes and sighed. He remembered some of the dark things he wrote in his during his withdrawal period. 

“Did you end up reading anything in it?” She asked, sitting up on the bed, wearing just her underwear.

Nikki shook his head, “I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to so I left it alone,” he told her honestly. She went to her office and grabbed it, handing it to him.

“It’s mainly song lyrics, and I give you permission to use them. If he would’ve asked, I would’ve gave it to him too.” She smiled. “I’m gonna get dressed. I’ll go deal with my brother and if anything happens, I’ll call you, okay?” 

“OK,” Nikki nodded as he kissed her and pressed his forehead against hers. 

**********

(Y/n) looked at the address on the paper and double checked it on the house. Walking up to it, she rang the doorbell. A familiar looking blonde woman answered the door. She smiled when she saw (Y/n).

“(Y/n)!” She laughed, hugging her. “Come in, come in. Tommy’s out on the dock.”

“Oh, hi Pamela. I wasn’t sure if anyone was home.” (Y/n) made her way in. “Is Tommy okay? I hadn’t heard from him in awhile.”

“He’s been a bit sad,” she admitted. “I think he misses the band with Nikki, but he’s still making music with his band.” 

“Do you mind if I go out and see him?” (Y/n) asked.

“No, go right ahead,” she smiled and led the way to the dock. Tommy was sitting there, staring out over the water. (Y/n) walked out and set by him.

“Hey T-bone.” (Y/n) said softly. “How are you doing?”

“Fine,” he sighed as he took a chug of his beer. “Why are you here? I thought you hated me?” 

“You might piss me off, but I’ve never hated you.” (Y/n) told him. “Elektra is going to drop the Crue because they suck now.” She laughed. “I say it’s because my favorite drummer isn’t there.”

“You look happier,” he murmured. “Besides, Nikki hates me… I’ve been nothing but a dick.” 

“I’ll have you know he was going to come out here and talk to you himself, but I told him to go with Mick and talk to Vince. Get him out of the bar,” She looked at the beer cans around him. “Which I think is what you need to do too…” She sighed. “Anyway, I brought you a peace offering.” She handed him a piece of paper. “No strings attached.” She stood up.

“What is it?” he looked at the paper and stared at it. “Wait this is… you’re letting me use it?” 

“Yep. You don’t even have to credit me for it.” She sighed. “I guess I’ll leave you alone now.” 

“(Y/n),” he called out to her. 

“Yeah?” She turned to look at him.

“Thanks,” he smiled. “I um… I’ll call Nikki later.” 

“You better.” She smiled and left. He sat back down. He looked at the paper and the beer. He sat the beer down.

“Hello, again, hello there. It's been so long. And this place is not the same without you.” Tommy sang softly, reading over the words on the paper.

****

Nikki sat in his bass room practicing his skills. He just let himself get lost in the strumming of his bass. He and Mick would meet here before going to see Vince. Since Vince lost Skylar he wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Hey bass player,” Mick said, making his way into the bass room. “Just got off the phone with Vanessa. She told me what bar he’s at.”

“Ok,” he but the bass down and shook out his hands. “Lets go talk to him… I’m worried about (Y/n) though, she went to talk to Tommy.” 

“Alone? Is she crazy?” Mick asked. “Didn’t he leave bruises on her not too long ago?”

“Yeah he did, she insisted on going and I just hope nothing happened,” he shook his head and grabbed his keys. “Come on, lets go get Vince.” 

Mick followed him out to the car. They drove to the bar Vanessa told them to go to. Through the smoke, they saw Vince sitting at the bar, nursing a beer.

“You know man, they were so much better with you Vince.” The bartender told him as he leaned against the bar.

“They’re happy I’m not there.” Vince grumbled. The bartender looked up and smiled.

“I got a bassist and a guitarist that say otherwise.” The bartender laughed.

“Hey Vince,” Nikki took a seat on the stool next to him. 

“What are you doing here?” Vince grumbled. “Here to rub it in about how much fun you’re having with John Corn-on-the-cobi?”

“I’m keeping that one.” Mick chuckled.

“Actually he sucks,” Nikki shook his head. “I mean for the Crue sound… he just isn’t for us.” 

“Heard Tommy quit too.” Vince sighed. “Guess the bands just falling apart, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry man…” Nikki looked down at his hands. “I know you’re battling your own demons and I should have helped you better…” The door opened then and Tommy came in, looking around. He saw the guys over at the bar and stood by Mick.

“Hey guys.” Tommy said softly.

Nikki looked at him and took a deep breath hoping (Y/n) was ok. 

“I...can we get a table and talk? All of us?” Tommy asked. “Please?”

“Come on Vince,” Nikki muttered as he helped Vince off the stool and to a table nearby. They all sat down. Tommy took a drag off his cigarette.

“I’m sorry about Skylar.” He whispered to Vince. “I can’t even imagine something so awful.” Vince started to cry then.

“How is this fucking fair? She was only four!” He cried. “She didn’t get to do anything she wanted to do! She...she told me she wanted to be a princess astronaut that played guitar and drums. She never even got to try that man.”

Nikki stayed silent and closed his eyes. He in a way knew what Vince was talking about. His own unborn child never even got a chance to live. He looked over at VInce and gave him a hug. “We’re here for you man. And Vanessa… I mean she’s worried about you Vince.” 

“I don’t deserve her.” Vince whispered. “She puts up with all my shit and she still loves me. How did we get such awesome girls in our lives? I mean, we weren’t exactly saints.”

“I don’t know but… don’t do this to yourself man,” Nikki shook his head. “You know she’ll be there for you so you can always talk to us and we can always help each other out.” Nikki offered Vince a small smile. Vince ran a hand down his face and sighed.

“What do we do now?” Vince asked. “Oh, Nikki, I did something for you last night. Early birthday present or whatever.”

“Vince you didn’t have to man,” Nikki whispered. In all honesty he had forgotten his own birthday was coming up. 

“Trust me, you’ll like it.” Vince turned to the TV with a smile. The bartender switched it to MTV. It was about news time. And when the news came on, Mick and Tommy’s eyes got wide.

Because Bret Michaels had been beat up by an unnamed source.

“He came in here talking shit about you and saying how much better he was for (Y/n). But as the drinks kept coming, he started to call her a slut and, I just can’t have that. So, my hand may have slipped a time or two.” Vince shrugged, looking back at Nikki.

Nikki gave Vince a pat on the shoulder, “thanks man.” Vince offered him a small smile. Tommy took another drag off his cigarette.

“So, when do we get rid of Corn-on-the-cobi?” Mick asked with a chuckle.

“Let’s go,” Nikki smiled.


	43. Chapter 43

“Bass, what you are asking for is unheard of,” the executive said. 

“You don’t want to keep them,” (Y/n) told them. “And you said it yourself that the last album cost you more than you made. Merchandise sells are down, and the public polls show that the grunge and alternative movements are bringing in the money, not heavy metal.”

“Not even the Beatles own their music Bass, this is not negotiable,” the executive was being stubborn. 

“The Beatles should own their own music! But the difference between the Beatles and Motley Crue is that the Beatles didn’t have me for a manager.” (Y/n) smirked. “And you’ve seen what I can do. Do you really want to come to work every morning knowing that I’m coming in with them?” She tapped on the desk. “If they stay, their sales are going to just keep going down. They will do the one last album that is promise in their contract, and then they will be out of your hair, as long as you give them their masters.”

The executive sighed and nodded, “Fine, let Tom know that Nikki and the Crue can have the masters.” he looked over at (Y/n). “Why did we let you quit?” 

“Because you didn’t realize what you had until it was gone.” She stood up and shook his hand. “Now, I need that in writing. I don’t trust oral contracts.” She bit her lip. “Or better yet, go ahead and give me the paper that shows ownership of the masters.” She smiled when the tapes and all the documents were all placed in a box and handed to her, and the lawyers were alerted.

Nikki and the guys made their way into the building. Nikki was feeling something different in the air as they made their way to the elevator. 

The elevator doors opened and (Y/n) was standing there, a smile on her face and the box in her hands.

“Hi boys!” She smiled. “And actually, don’t go up there yet. I need you guys to come to the house with me, okay?”

Nikki looked to the guys who shrugged. He followed after her with the guys following after, “I guess we’re going to my house…” 

“What’s in the box?” Tommy asked, looking at Nikki.

“I don’t know, but I hope it’s not seven deadly sins,” Nikki chuckled. 

“Maybe it’s the executive’s head.” Mick said. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

Nikki and the guys made their way back to his house where (Y/n) was waiting for them back in her office. Ziggy was happily barking as there were visitors at the house. 

“Okay boys, I got some bad news and I got some good news” (Y/n) told them. She was at her desk, Nikki was leaning against the wall, and Tommy, Vince, and Mick were on the couch in her office. “The bad news is after your next album, Elektra will not be renewing your contract.”

“What’s the good news?” Nikki sighed as he looked at the floor. (Y/n) smiled as she laid everything out on the table.

“All of Motley Crue’s work, from Too Fast for Love up to your new album, will belong to Motley Records.” She told them. “Every last note belongs to you guys now.”

Nikki rushed to her and kissed her, “you’re amazing!” 

“I know.” She laughed. “I might have told them I was your manager, which I’m not. I just needed some leverage to get these out of their cold hands.”

“I wouldn’t deny you being our manager,” Nikki muttered as he leaned her against her desk and kissed her. 

“Um Guys… please….” Tommy sighed. (Y/n) blushed.

“So, welcome to Motley Records.” (Y/n) laughed. “I can handle things for now because, let’s face it, no record company is gonna want me after I just screwed Elektra out of one of their biggest names.”

“Our own label,” Nikki smiled. “Dudes this is going to be awesome! Let’s get to work!” 

“What about Corn-on-the-cobi?” Mick asked.

“I...the label actually fired him this morning.” (Y/n) said. “He doesn’t blame you guys. He thinks that Elektra just doesn’t appreciate real talent.” She smiled at the boys. “Just remember, you have to do one last album with Elektra.”

Nikki looked at Mick and smiled before looking at (Y/n) and hugging her, “I love you sweet girl.”

“I love you too silly boy.” She hugged him.

“I...I need to go apologize to Vanessa.” Vince said awkwardly. “We have a lot of making up to do.”

**************

Nikki and Mick were back in the Jewelry store and smiled when the clerk gave him the ring he bought for (Y/n). 

“Ok… am I doing the right thing here?” Nikki swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“What does your gut say?” Mick asked. “Can you imagine anymore days without her being Mrs. Sixx?”

“No, I can’t. I look at her and I just want to make it official you know?” he smiled. “I almost asked her last night and I had to remind myself I had a plan.” 

“Our bassist and our manager are getting married.” Mick laughed. “Don’t piss her off.”

“She might not even say yes so who knows,” Nikki made his way to his car. 

“Oh, I’ll bet she’ll say yes.”

*****

“Do you think Nikki’s gonna ask me to marry him again?” (Y/n) asked as her and Vanessa met for mimosas and brunch. “And how are you even still walking since Vince came home?”

Vanessa almost choked on her mimosa, “has he hinted at asking you?” she leaned in. 

“I...well he tells Ziggy we’re his mommy and daddy. And we’ve been together for almost three years.”

“Awwww,” Vanessa smiled. “I mean it is a possibility,” Vanessa shrugged. “Oh and I am sore as hell ok.” she smiled. “He’s doing better and it’s still hard…” she whispered. “His other kids have been visiting and I’ve gotten to know them.” 

“Do you think there a future there?” (Y/n) asked. “He really seems to like you. Or have you gotten to the love part yet?”

“Maybe,” Vanessa shrugged. “If not then I’m doomed to be alone forever.” 

“You’re not going to be alone forever. I can hook you up with Tommy.” (Y/n) winked. “But I know he really likes you. Who knows, maybe you’ll bring him another little baby. Of course it won’t be Skylar, but it might help?” (Y/n) shrugged. “All these years, your the longest one he’s been with, if that makes you feel any better.”

“Yeah,” Vanessa sighed and shook her head. “I really just never thought this would be it you know.” 

“So, I thought I was pregnant a couple weeks ago…” (Y/n) told Vanessa.

“Oh honey,” Vanessa reached her her hand a squeezed it. “What happened?” 

“My period came. I was relieved, but upset.” (y/n) sighed. “Something just wants us to wait. Just like back then.”

“The universe is very mysterious,” Vanessa gave her a smiled. “But it’ll happen… I know it will.” 

"I just hate upsetting him. He still feels guilty that he didn't realize what happened before." (Y/n) told her best friend.

“I know hun. But this time he might be there with you and he can help you through this.” Vanessa reasoned. “We should head back. I hear there is a carnival in town. Maybe we can all go for old times sake?” 

"Yeah…" (y/n) smiled softly. "Everyone seems so happy since the last album is done. I think it would be good to relax."

**********

The drive to the carnival the next day had Nikki nervous. He kept looking over at (y/n) who seemed to look out the car window. 

“You ok?” Nikki took her hand in his and gave her a gentle squeeze. 

"Me? Oh yeah I'm great." She smiled at him.

“Well, we can ride some rides, play some games, eat some junk food,” Nikki smiled. 

"Just make sure the rides come before the junk food." (Y/n) laughed. 

“Awww, what’s the fun in that?” Nikki teased as he parked the car. He spotted Mick, VInce, and Vanessa. “I take it Tommy is MIA?”

“Don’t worry about him bass player,” Mick smiled. “So you got everything ready?” he leaned in as Vanessa and (Y/n) talked. 

“Yeah well, I got permission from the important people that actually care about her,” Nikki smiled. “Am I doing the right thing here Mick… I keep doubting myself…” 

"Do you love her?" Mick asked. "Do you want to spend the rest if your life with her?"

“Yes,” Nikki nodded. 

"Would you have rather she married Bret?" Mick teased. 

“No,” Nikki closed his eyes. It was now or never today. “Ok I know I’m retreating back into sloth mode and I can’t do that. Let’s just get some ride tickets ride some rides and have some fun.” 

Nikki rushed to (Y/n) as the group made their way around the best rides to ride. Nikki kept glancing at the ferris wheel but decided to save it for sunset. He didn’t want to rush the day. He grabbed his camera and began taking pictures, many of them when (Y/n) wasn’t looking. The light captured her just right and he couldn’t help but take pictures. 

“Hey, (Y/n) come here,” he called to her. She looked over at him and smiled.

“What?” She asked, making her way over to him. She saw the camera in his hand. “You know, this whole rockstar thing doesn’t work out, I bet you could be a photographer.” She said, kissing him gently. 

“Oh, now there is a thought,” Nikki smiled as he pulled her in for a deeper kiss lifting his camera and taking a picture. “I’m framing that one.” 

“Just make sure you keep those special ones hidden from prying eyes.” (Y/n) whispered in his ear. “Come on, I’m hungry.” She took his hand and led him over to the food trucks and tents.

Vince looked at everyone as his knee bounced. He wasn’t sure if this was the right time, but if he was to make a relationship last, the one with Vanessa would be it.

“Uh, I have something to say.” Vince said, looking at the group. Everyone turned to look at him.

“Um... what?” Vanessa looked at (Y/n) and then to Vince. “What are you doing?” 

“Something I honestly should’ve done a while ago.” He smiled at her. “Vanessa, I didn’t know I was going to fall in love with you when (Y/n) introduced us back in the 80’s. I figured that her and Nikki just didn’t want me butting in on their dates.”

“Got that right,” Nikki interrupted and closed his mouth. 

“I know that the road has been hard,” Vince glared at Nikki for a second before turning his attention back to Vanessa. “And I’m probably the last person you would want to spend your life with,” He got up from the table and knelt by Vanessa. “Vanessa Maria Rodriguez, will you marry me?” He showed her a beautiful silver ring with purple stones. (Y/n)’s eyes widened. She had never thought in a million years Vince would want to get married again.

“I….” Vanessa looked to (Y/n) who kept nodding her head. “Yes!” 

“Yes!” (Y/n) jumped up and hugged her after Vince put the ring on her finger. “My best friend is getting married!” Vince looked over at Nikki, who was just sitting there, a little in shock.

Getting up he hugged Vince, “congrats man.” he muttered and cleared his throat. “I gotta head to the restroom for a sec.” he got out of the small area and headed to the restrooms with Mick following him. Turning on the sink he splashed water on his face, now if he asked (Y/n) it was going to seem as if he was copying Vince. Closing his eyes he tried to think of a different plan, but jumped when he felt a hand on him. 

“I know what’s going through that head of yours.” Mick told him.

“Oh yeah?” Nikki smiled. “What are you a psychic?” 

“I might be. Part of my alien charm.” He chuckled. “I know you’re not gonna ask her now, right?”

“It’ll just seem like I’m asking cuz Vince asked,” Nikki sighed and opened the box looking at the ring. 

“You know that we’d all be happy for you though,” Mick told him. “And I don’t think Vince realized that’s what this night was for. Just go ahead and do it.”

“OK, I guess it’s now or never.” Nikki said as he gave Mick a smile and walked out back to (Y/n). “Come on sweet girl, you and I have a date with the ferris wheel.” 

****

“I thought Nikki would be happy for us,” Vince said to Vanessa after Nikki had walked off. (Y/n) was sitting on a park bench, eating a snow cone while she waited for him to come back.

Vanessa leaned in and sighed, “Nikki is going to propose. It’s the reason he brought (Y/n) here.” she gave him a soft smile. She placed a finger to her lips and looked at (Y/n). “So, what ride should we head to next? I’m thinking bumper cars!” 

“Wait...oh shit…” Vince sighed. “He’s not gonna do it now, is he?” Vanessa took his hand and led him over towards a ride.

“Come on blondie,” she laughed. “Hey (Y/n), your boy is on his way back,” she smiled at her and used her head to point at Nikki’s direction. (Y/n) threw the trash away and made her way over to Nikki.

“Hey silly boy. Are you okay?” She asked, taking his hand.

“We have an appointment with the ferris wheel,” he said as he led her towards it giving Mick a wink. (Y/n) smiled as they made their way over to it. Nikki slipped the operator some money to stop them at the top after a few rounds. There weren’t many people on anyway.

When the ride stopped at the to Nikki smiled. “I have a question to ask you and the first time I did this… I don't think I did it right.” He took out the box and played with it in his hands. “I think that first time I asked you I was scared of losing you… don’t get me wrong I’m still scared. But, you are this light in my life that has helped to pull me out of the darkness. I lost you once because I was an idiot. (Y/n) Bass, will you marry me?” 

“Of course I want to marry you.” (Y/n) said, a smile on her face. “This time, we’ll do it right.” She held out her hand towards him, watching as he slid the ring on. “Oh my god, it’s beautiful!” She looked up at him. There was so much joy, love, and any other happy emotion in her eyes.

Nikki took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. His fingers raked through her hair as he pulled her close, “I love you sweet girl.” 

“I love you silly boy.” She kissed him again. The ferris wheel started to head back down and (Y/n) rested against Nikki.


	44. Chapter 44

“You’re watching MTV and we have a new breaking story. Bassist Nikki Sixx and famed producer (Y/n) Bass have announced their engagement today. As well as Vince Neil and Movie executive Vanessa Rodriguez. It sounds like wedding bells for two of the members of Motley Crue.” 

Tommy stared at the TV on the yacht that him and Pamela were hanging out on. Pamela looked over at him.

“Babe? What is it?” She asked, putting down the magazine she had been reading.

“Bastard did it again!” Tommy clenched his fist. “He asked her to marry him and didn’t talk to me.” 

“Oh. This happened before?” Pamela asked.

“Back in the 80’s they’d only been dating a couple of months before they broke up because of his addictions.” Tommy clenched his fist. “She better not come crying to me when he breaks her heart, again.” 

“So, are you going to object to the wedding?” She asked. “She looks happy with him.”

“Yeah, she used to look happy with him too… I might just not show up.” Tommy went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. 

“Babe, you know she loves you and she wants you to be there.” Pamela told him. They didn’t know that (Y/n) was going to talk to her dad. It was hard for him to walk a lot and she wondered if Tommy could help walk her down the aisle.

Tommy shrugged and headed towards the top of the yacht to look out over the water. 

**********

Nikki sighed as he stretched and pulled (Y/n) closer to him. His fingers traced over her skin caressing her body. A devilish smirked played on his lips as he dipped under the covers and made his way down between her legs. His tongue licking at her folds as his fingers caressed her lightly. 

“Wha…” She moaned. She opened her eyes and looked down under the blankets. “Nikki…”

“Shhhh, I’m having breakfast,” he teased as he curled his fingers into her his mouth sucking on her clit. 

“Mmmmm,” She bucked her hips. She was a little sore after their fun night. She was amazed that Nikki could get it up so many times and for so long, but she loved it so much. Nikki moaned into her skin as he felt her walls clenched around his fingers. 

“Cum for me sweet girl,” he murmured as he moved his fingers faster into her. 

“Nikki…” was all she said before she came around his fingers. “Oh shit!”

Moving up her body he kissed her deeply before pressing his cock into her. He moaned as he pushed in inch by inch. “Fuck,” he murmured. 

“Didn’t have enough of me last night?” She breathed, loving the full feeling of him being inside her. “Fuck.”

“Never going to get enough of you,” he thrust into her long and slow as he kissed her deeply drinking in her moans. “You feel so good, I just want to do this all day.” 

“Too bad you have work to do.” She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Don’t wanna,” he sucked on her neck as he began to pick up the pace, thrusting faster into her. 

“Fuck.” She moaned, closing her eyes. “Stay in bed and fuck me all day?”

“Shit, Yes,” he said as he snaked his hand between then pressing on her clit. “Could do this all day.” 

“Gotta eat sometime.” She was able to get them flipped over so he was on his back and she started to ride him.

“Fuck,” He moaned as he thrust his hip up into her as she rode him. His hands caressing her sides. “You look gorgeous, wish I had my camera.” 

“Maybe later.” She winked. “Add it to your other special pictures you have.”

“Fuck yeah,” he smiled and let out a grunt. “I’m close sweet girl.” 

“Come for me.” (Y/n) moaned, bouncing more. “I want to feel you.”

“F-f-fuck!” he moaned as he spilled into her. His fingers digging into her hips as he bucked into her. 

“God Nikki, you feel so good.” She moaned.

Nikki reached down and pressed on her clit, “Cum for me sweet girl… cum.” It didn’t take her long before she came a second time all over him.

“Fuck.” She gasped.

He smiled when she collapsed on him and he kissed the top of her head. “I should get up and let Ziggy out.” He held her close not making a move to get up, “I just want to lay here all day.” 

“I’ll go let him out.” she pecked his lips. “Good thing we have a privacy fence. We might have to make use of the pool today.” She winked at him before slowly getting up.

“I’m going to take a quick shower,” Nikki smacked her ass and smiled. “I’ll be down in a sec.” She wrapped her robe around her and let Ziggy out. They had been looking at getting another dog and she was thinking about going to go look today. That was if Nikki would let her out of bed.

Walking downstairs after his shower he was dressed for his day. He would be practicing for a bit before looking over trying to create his own label and maybe have (Y/n) as one of the execs. He watched her as she played with Ziggy and smiled. Grabbing his camera he began taking pictures just as the wind blew through her hair. He was brought out of his haze by a knock on the door. Walking over he opened in and frowned. 

“Tommy,” he muttered. 

“Hey Nikki.” Tommy said, looking sad. (Y/n) came to the door, smiling, until she saw Tommy. “(Y/n).” He said. “Good, you’re both here.”

“Tommy, what’s wrong?” She asked. She saw the beer bottle in his hand.

“I’m wondering that myself,” Nikki muttered while keeping (Y/n) behind him protectively. 

“Why?” He asked softly. (Y/n) and Nikki looked at each other.

“Why, what?” Nikki looked at him. 

“Why the hell did you two get engaged again?” The beer bottle fell from his hand, shattering on the sidewalk. “Fuck…” (Y/n) cringed a little.

“Because this time it’s going to stick. This time I made sure I was a better man. We’re together for a lot longer this time Tommy, and this time, I’m not going anywhere.” Nikki sighed. “Tommy you need help man.” 

“No I don’t!” Tommy yelled. “I am doing just fine!” (Y/n) reached out and stabilized him.

“Tommy, when was the last time you ate?” She asked.

“Yesterday I think,” he mumbled. 

“(Y/n),” Nikki breathed. “We should just take him home. He’s never going to be happy for us.” 

“Let me go get dressed and I’ll take you back home.” (Y/n) whispered to her brother. “Do you need something to eat?” Nikki was amazed that after everything her brother had done to her, she could still be so kind to him. That’s another reason Nikki loved her so much.

“Yeah I guess,” Tommy mumbled as he looked Nikki and sighed. (Y/n) went up to put some clothes on. She pulled on one of Nikki’s Motley Crue wife beaters and a pair of leggings. She made it halfway down the stairs when she heard them talking.

“Tommy… why do you hate that I’m with (Y/n)? You’ve been doing this since the 80’s man.” Nikki sighed. 

“Because she deserves better than someone like us.” Tommy grumbled. (Y/n) decided to intervene before things got worse.

“Come on Budweiser.” (Y/n) said, leading Tommy towards the car. She looked back at Nikki.

“(Y/n)...” Nikki gave her a worried look as Tommy sat in the passenger seat of her car. “You sure this is a good idea?” 

“He tries anything, I’m punching him.” She told him. “Those self defense classes Nessa, Thena, and I took are coming in handy. And I’ll call you if something happens.” She got into the car and looked over at Tommy. “What happened to my brother?”

Tommy shrugged, “Don’t know… I’ve always been a screw up… not as smart as you.” 

“Tommy…” She started up the car. “Who taught me how to twirl drumsticks without smacking myself in the face?”

“I did,” he mumbled. 

“And who taught me how to punch the boys at school who kept lifting up my skirt?” (Y/n) started driving to a place they could eat.

“I didn’t protect you from Nikki,” he grumbled. 

“You didn’t need to.” She told him. “I chose to go out with him. I can’t help I fell in love with him.” She looked over at him. “Just like you couldn’t help that you loved Heather or Pamela.” Tommy teared up and looked out the window. 

“But look what he did to you (Y/n). Look what I let him do to you and… I know he changed but…” Tommy wasn't sure what he was saying anymore. 

“What did you let him do to me?” She asked. “He never hit me. Yeah, the drugs made him emotionally distant, but he has changed.”

“No, but he made you take drugs, and he made you feel abandoned.” Tommy sighed. 

“He didn’t make me take the drugs,” She told him. “I chose to do that on my own. And, as for the feeling abandoned part, I’m the one that moved completely across the country, not him.”

Tommy sat in silence just letting her words sink in, “I guess I just… I don’t know anymore… I know I got jealous you stole my best friend.” 

“So, this is nothing about what Nikki did,” (Y/n) said. “It’s me.”

“Sorry,” Tommy said. “My baby sister stole my best friend. He stopped partying and I… I pushed him to keep it up.” 

“Tommy, he never stopped being your best friend because he was seeing me.” She told him. “Let’s get you home, okay.” She wasn’t going to lie, her heart was hurting. The truth had finally come out. She was going to keep it together until she was home.

****

Nikki was in his private studio writing and laying down bass lines. His mind kept wondering if (Y/n) was ok. His mind replayed the time Tommy punched her meaning to punch him. Or everytime he would carry her and take her away. He wondered what happened to his best friend. Looking at the time he put away his bass and walked to the kitchen ready to cook for himself and (Y/n). 

(Y/n) came into the house quietly and made her way towards the bathroom. She ran water in the tub and climbed in. Nikki had heard the door, but he didn’t see (Y/n) come in. He frowned and went to look for her.

“(Y/n)?” he called for her. He could hear music playing from the bathroom and soft crying. He started to get scared. “Sweet girl, can I come in?” he placed his hand on the knob. 

“Yeah…” She whispered, pulling her knees to her chest.

Walking in, he knelt next to the tub and caressed her cheek, “What did he do?” 

“He told me the truth.” She whispered. “That it wasn’t you he was mad at all these years, but me.” She rested her head on top of her knees.

“What?” Nikki looked at her confused. “How could he be mad at you? You did nothing wrong.” 

“I stole his best friend away from him,” She told him. “All these years, and I thought he was mad that you were in love with his sister. But it turns out he was mad that I was in love with his best friend.”

Nikki sighed and kissed her head, “I’m not sure what to say to that. He’s being an idiot, and he could have come talk to me.” (Y/n) closed her eyes and started to cry.

“Everything that happened makes sense now.” She whispered.

“What are you talking about?” Nikki sat next to the tub and relaxed. “You know I can join you in here. We could just relax and talk about the wedding.” She offered him a small smile.

“Come on in.” She told him softly.

Nikki removed his clothes and gently moved her forward so he could go in behind her. He sighed and pulled her back to lay against him. “This feel nice. So what are we thinking. Spring? Summer?” 

“Running to Vegas and eloping?” (Y/n) laughed a little. “I was thinking a spring wedding could be beautiful. Not too hot too, so I don’t have to hear anyone complaining about having to wear pants or a long dress.”

“That sounds good,” Nikki smiled. “Tell me your vision and we can start finding someone to help us out.” He was trying to distract her. If anything he was going to go talk to Tommy himself and hopefully Tommy would hear him out. 

“Early evening outside. Little lights wrapped around the trees and candles.” She rested back against Nikki. “The most handsome man I’ve ever seen standing at the altar waiting for me.”

“Really? More handsome than me?” he teased. 

“I mean, Ziggy is pretty cute.” She laughed. Nikki splashed her a little. “There’s no one I want more waiting for me at the end of the aisle than Nikki Fucking Sixx.” She laughed softly.

“Damn straight,” he muttered and kissed her shoulder. “We should get some new Tats.” 

“Oh?” She asked. “I think I have something in mind.” She smiled and kissed him. “Dinner and some tats?” 

"Now that is a plan, what should we get?" He let his hands massage her back while he cleaned her. 

“What if I got something that said “sweet girl” and you got something that says “silly boy”?”

Nikki chuckled and held her close, “I like that. I think it defines us.” 

“I love you Nikki.” (Y/n) said, staying close to her bassit. “You know, the offers still stands for Vegas.” She giggled a little.

“I don’t think your parents would appreciate that sweet girl,” he kissed the top of her head and sighed. He sighed, “I should really go and talk to Tommy myself,” he sighed. 

“Let’s just leave him alone for now,” (Y/n) told Nikki.

“Yeah, I guess,” Nikki got up with (Y/n) and helped her out of the tub. “I’ll stop cooking whatever I was cooking and we can just eat out and get our new Tattoos.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” (Y/n) looked down.

“For what?” Nikki smiled. “We’re going to have fun. Besides, I can always cook tomorrow.” He helped her get dry and kissed her his fingers reaching between her legs. She gasped softly into the kiss.

“Nikki, I just dried off.” She moaned.

“And look at that,” he murmured, “you’re wet again.” He moved his hand and winked. “Lets go sweet girl, we have a long night ahead of us.” 

“You’re gonna pay for that.” She warned him as she went to get ready for their evening. She knew the exact outfit to wear. It got him hard every time she wore it. She slid the shirt on with a pair of pants and made her way down the living room.

“Cheater,” Nikki muttered as he pulled her close to him. “You know exactly what that shirt does to me sweet girl.” 

“Oh, I know.” She smirked. “So, are we going?” She wiggled away and walked towards the door.


	45. Chapter 45

Nikki grabbed his keys as they made their way to his car. (Y/n) smiled as she sat back in the passenger seat. She knew Nikki was having a hard time keeping his hands off of her.Nikki placed his hand on her thigh and began rubbing her gently. 

“What are you in the mood for? Chinese? Burgers?” He smiled as his fingers reached between her thighs. 

“What sounds good to you?” She asked, crossing her legs to stop him from playing with a smirk on her face.

“Chinese,” he huffed and shifted in his seat and glared at her. “No fair,” he mumbled. 

“I told you I was gonna make you pay,” She said, smiling. “Let’s go get some Chinese.”

Nikki drove them to their favorite place on the strip. He smiled when they sat in the same booth they sat in all those years ago. He looked at (Y/n) and just for a moment he was back in the 80’s seeing her across from him. He reached over and took her hand in his. 

“You look beautiful,” he smiled at her. 

“You look handsome yourself.” She smiled at him. She held his hand gently in hers. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“Sorry sweet girl,” he chuckled. “I’m the lucky one here.” She leaned over the table and kissed him.

Their food came and they talked, just like they used to. There was no sneaking around, not being worried that Tommy was going to find out about them, or having to worry about the rest of the band interrupting their date. It was just Nikki and (Y/n).

“So, Elektra wants us to do one more tour for the new album with Vince,” Nikki sighed as he and (Y/n) ate. His smile faltered when he saw Vince walk in, “Oh no.” 

“What? What’s going on?” (Y/n) could see the door due to a decorative wall behind the booth.

“(Y/n)! Nikki! Hey guys!” Vanessa smiled as she and Vince walked to them. 

“Nessa! Vince!” (Y/n) laughed. “Hi!”

“Hey Nessa! Hey Vince,” Nikki sighed. So much for trying to seduce (Y/n) and maybe have a small bit of car sex. 

“What are you two out and about doing?” (Y/n) asked as Vanessa sat by her and Vince sat by Nikki.

“Vanessa felt like having chinese food after a week of feeling crummy,” Vince said as he hugged her. “So we just came by. What are you guys doing out and about?” 

“Going to get some new tats.” (Y/n) said with a smile. “Doing some wedding planning too.”

“Oh! I have to tell you,” Vanessa slid in and looked at (Y/n). “so as my Maid of Honor, because let’s face it you are my girl. Letting you know right now, dress is lavender.” 

“I think I can do that.” She laughed. “I haven’t really figured out dress colors yet.”

“You will and I will help you every step of the way,” she hugged (Y/n). 

“Are you feeling okay? You kinda are glowing.” (Y/n) told her.

Vanessa bit her lip, “I’m fine.” she looked down at her hands not sure how she could tell her friend. “I’ve just been getting over a small stomach bug.” Vanessa lied. 

“You sure?” (Y/n) asked. She decided to test it. “Want some Huangjiu?” 

“No, I’m good with water…” Vanessa looked at (Y/n). “getting over a hangover,” (Y/n) just nodded. Nikki looked from Vince to Vanessa. He was putting the hints together and knew (Y/n) already had.

“Vince we should go and leave them to have a nice night,” Vanessa whispered. 

“Vince what’s going on?” Nikki looked at him and raised his eyebrow. 

“I, uh…” Vince looked around. “Oh look! Sale on leather pants! Let’s go Nessa!”

“Oh Leather pants!” Vanessa got up as she and Vince walked out. Nikki looked at (Y/N) and sighed. 

“She scared to tell you something?” he looked at (Y/n). 

“She’s pregnant.” (Y/n) told him. She gave him a smile. “They’re gonna have a cute kid.”

“Yeah they are,” Nikki echoed. “I’m… I’m happy for them.” 

“Me too.” She ran her foot on him. “Maybe after the tattoos...never mind…” She looked down.

“We can start trying?” Nikki whispered. 

“Only if you want to.” She told him.

“I want to,” He held her hand. 

“I want to too.” She smiled at him. “I love you Nikki.”

“Let’s go get out Tatts and try to have a baby,” he smiled at her as he paid the bill and they walked to their favorite Tattoo parlor. The artist was so happy to see them together, and a couple hours later, they walked out with matching tattoos. (Y/n) held Nikki’s hand as they headed back to the car. Nikki’s hands on her thigh one more time as his fingers dance on her skin. He smiled at her and winked. 

“Ready to go home Mr. Sixx?” (Y/n) asked him with a smile.

“I’ve been ready sweet girl,” he said as his fingers on her panties through her skirt. “Can’t wait to just take you over and over again.” 

Reaching their house, Nikki opened the door and picked up (y/n). Using his foot he closed the door and carried her to their bedroom making good on his promise. 

***********

Vanessa came over the next day, she walked up to the door and knocked. She sniffled a bit and dried her eyes. Nikki answered, robe wrapped around him.

“Hey Nessa!” He said. “(Y/n)’s sleeping. Are you okay?”

“Oh,” her voice broke. “I’m sorry I just… I really needed to talk to her and… I’ll go….” she sniffled and turned to walk away. 

“Hey, hey.” He gently led her inside. “Nessa, are you okay?” He asked. He sat her down on the couch. “Let me go get (Y/n), okay?”

"I um...I can't...I should go before I upset her," Vanessa mumbled as she tried to make her way to the door.

“Vanessa, what’s going on?” Nikki asked, making her sit. “She knows. She’s not stupid. She’s not upset at you. In fact, we’re trying for our own.” He chuckled. “Which is why she’s still asleep.”

"She knows?" Vanessa whispered. "I...I…" Vanessa was freaking out. She was scared to death. "I am the worst friend ever Nikki." 

“Nessa you are not a bad friend,” Nikki rubbed her back. “Where is this coming from?” 

“What kind of a friend gets engaged and pregnant when their friend is in pain?” She whimpered. 

“Hey, she’s happy for you Nessa. I promise.” Nikki gave her a hug. “Let me go wake her up ok?”

Vanessa nodded as Nikki made his way upstairs. He didn’t want to wake (Y/n) but Vanessa needed her. He only hoped Vince was ok. Walking slowly up to the bed he caressed (Y/n)’s face and left butterfly kisses on it. 

“Hey sweet girl,” he whispered. “Nessa’s here to see you.” 

“Mmmm, what?” (Y/n) asked, opening her eyes.

“Hey, sorry to wake you,” he nuzzled her cheek with his nose. “Nessa’s down stairs and she’s got it in her head that you’re upset at her. I think the hormones are kicking in.” 

“Okay, I’m getting up.” (Y/n) pushed herself up and pulled on some clothes before making her way downstairs, yawning.

Vanessa lay on the couch tears streaming down her face. She wasn’t sure why, but she had this intense feeling of guilt and it hurt. 

“Nessa?” (Y/n) asked, rubbing her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I...I should be happy and I just feel sad.” 

“Why sweetie?” She sat down by her.

“Because you should be the one pregnant not me… I just… you should be getting this super happy ending… I… I couldn’t even protect Skylar… how can I protect Vince and bean in here.” she whispered and closed her eyes tight. 

“Maybe I should call Vince,” Nikki looked at (Y/n) and just then the phone rang. “Ten bucks says that’s Vince,” he sighed as he went to answer the phone leaving the two women alone. 

“Nessa, there was nothing that could be done for Skylar. That wasn’t your fault.” (Y/n) whispered. “And you deserve a happy ending too. You and Vince have been through a lot.” She played with her hair, watching Nikki on the phone.

“But it’s not fair,” she muttered. “I’m sorry I hate feeling like this… stupid hormones and Vince is never doing this to me again.” she sniffled and sighed. “Nikki said you guys are starting to try.” 

“Uh, yeah.” (Y/n) sighed. “But, don’t tell him this but...I don’t think I can get pregnant.”

“What?” Vanessa sat up and pulled (Y/n) into a hug. “Oh honey and here I am pouring out my problems and ….” Vanessa started crying again as the doorbell rang. 

Nikki opened the door and let Vince in, “Hey man. She’s on the couch.” 

“Remember, don’t say anything to Nikki.” (Y/n) told Vanessa. Vince went to her and held her. (Y/n) smiled softly at them.

“Nessa, I was worried.” Vince told her. “Are you okay?”

“I was just feeling sad that’s all,” she whispered. “I’m not going to be a good mom.” 

Nikki walked over to (Y/n) and held her close kissing her head. 

“You’re gonna be a great mom. And if you ever need any help, that kid has a great Aunt (Y/n) and Uncle Nikki to help out.” (Y/n) told Vanessa.

“Yeah we are going to spoil that kid rotten,” Nikki smiled. 

“Ok,” Vanessa sighed. “I feel better now… I’m sleepy.” 

“Do you want to stay in the guest room?” (Y/n) offered. “Or do you want Vince to take you home?” Vince scooped her up into his arms.

“I’ll take her home so you guys can spend some time together,” he smiled and carried her out of the car. (Y/n) sat on the couch while Nikki closed the front door. He made his way back to her and saw her watching the floor.

“Hey, you ok?” he sat by her. “She’s worried about you and you know she loves you.” 

“I’m okay Nik.” She smiled softly at him. “I’m really happy for them.”

“We’ll get there sweet girl,” he kissed her head. “Now, I think your mom left a message that she wanted to meet with you to get things rolling on the wedding.” Nikki smiled. 

“She’s going to want a Greek wedding Nikki. And I’ve been to several of those. They’re insane. When I went to Greece for a summer, we literally had a whole month of weddings!” (Y/n) told him.

“Sounds like fun,” Nikki smiled. “What’s the worse that can happen?” 

“Oh sweetie.” (Y/n) sighed. “These things are so crazy that someday they’re gonna make a movie about them, and people are going to think it’s exaggerated. And it’s not!”

“I still think it could be fun,” Nikki kissed her. “But you tell her what you want and she might listen.” 

“I wonder if she’s going to convince my aunts to come into the states.” (Y/n) said. “She’s already been suggesting we get married in Athens.” She laughed a little and started to pace. 

“(Y/n) just talk to her hun,” he smiled. “You can talk to her or we can head to Veags? But then your parents will kill me.” he joked, 

“It’s not my parents I’m worried about killing us,” (Y/n) laughed. “It’s the dumbass I call a big brother who blames me for everything!”

“I’ll talk to him sweet girl,” he pulled her onto his lap and caressed her cheek. “You should call your mom. I want to get married to you as quick as we can.” he kissed her deeply. She kissed him back.

“You know, we’re pretty much married.” She laughed. “But I’ll go call her. I’m sure her and ‘Thena will be meeting me.”

“I’m sure everything is going to be great,” Nikki smiled. 

************

“Ok, so don’t kill mom but….” Athena hugged her sister as she led her to the reserved table at the restaurant they were meeting at. 

“Athena Lee, what did she do?” (Y/n) asked. 

“She called the aunts over,” she smiled. “They’re planning the engagement party.” 

“What?” (Y/n) asked. “I…”

“Η αγαπημένη μου γλυκιά ανιψιά! (My dear sweet niece!)” A voice called out. (Y/n) groaned. She had learned Greek to talk with her family, but they went back and forth between Greek and English.

“Oh god.” She sighed. That’s when (Y/n)’s mom appeared with her three aunts; Calliope, Erato, and Thalia.

“Just breath,” Athena squeezed her hand. “And just think, no matter what you and Nikki will be married. It will be different from before,” her sister reminded her. 

“Maybe at this rate I’ll just run to Vegas?” (Y/n) suggested. The four women sat at the table with the girls. “Aunt Calliope, Aunt Erato, and Aunt Thalia. You’re so far from Greece!”

“Well we came to see you get married! Ooooo it is going to be wonderful!” her Aunt Calliope said. “Your mother said he’s handsome!” 

“He is a rock musician?” Aunt Erato asked. “What band?”

“Uh, Motley Crue.” (Y/n) explained. “You know, the band Tommy’s in.”

Her Aunts nodded and began speaking in Greek all at once. 

“Aunties please!” Athena raised her hand to quiet them. “Mom, you know that this is (Y/n)’s wedding we should hear how she wants to do things ok?” 

“Of course. And since Nikki isn’t Greek…” Voula sighed.

“She takes after her mother.” Aunt Thalia laughed. (Y/n) rubbed her head some as a headache came on. She took a sip of her water hoping it would help.

“(Y/n)? You ok?” Athena held her hand. 

“Just a headache. I’m okay.” She offered her sister a small smile. “Migraines might be coming back.”

“Want me to call Nik? I can handle Mom and Aunties just tell me what you want for your wedding,” she smiled. 

“I’ll give it a minute. It might go away.” (Y/n) told Athena. The aunts and mom were all chatting away and (Y/n) squeezed her eyes shut to block out the sun. She was able to give some input on what she wanted, but soon, she was running to the bathroom as the migraine caused her to throw up.

“(Y/n)? Are you ok?” Athena knocked on the stall door. 

“My head hurts.” (Y/n) whimpered. “Not feeling so good.”

“Ok, let’s get you home,” Athena smiled at her when she came out of the stall. “I’ll give Nikki a call.” 

“It just hit all of a sudden.” (Y/n) groaned as she went to the car with Athena. Athena explained to her aunts and mom. They all wanted to give Greek remedies that would help, but (Y/n) just wanted to go home and lay in a dark room for a few hours. Athena called Nikki while she drove to the house.

Nikki put down his bass and picked up the phone, “Sixx.” 

“Hey Nik, it’s your favorite sister-in-law,” Athena laughed. “I’m bringing your princess back to you. She’s not feeling too great. Might need a dark place to sleep for awhile.”

“What happened?” Nikki got up and walked to the living room. 

“Headache hit her and it got worse instead of better. The light must have hurt her enough because she threw up in the bathroom at the cafe.” Athena explained.

“That doesn’t sound good,” he started to get worried. He wondered if it was anything he did that caused her to feel bad. He heard Athena’s car pull up and opened the door. 

“Nik, I know what you’re thinking.” Athena said as he came out. “She got migraines really bad as a kid. It’s nothing new. Just this time, our idiot brother isn’t around to do a surprise check and turn on the lights in her room while she’s trying to rest.”

“Ok, well I’ll take her up to our room. I got everything dark in there and I’ll find her something for the migraines,” Nikki picked her up from the car and carried her inside. Athena followed giving Ziggy a pet on the head. 

"He really loves her Zig." Athena smiled. "Wait until mom invites them to dinner and he meets the aunts."


	46. Chapter 46

Nikki spent a good amount of time at the studio. It would be another week before touring would resume for Generation Swine. It made him nervous. He hated being away from home. Tommy was back in the studio, but Nikki kept his words short with him. He did miss his best friend, but the pain that (Y/n) was going through made Nikki mad at the way the drummer treated her. Nikki had made sure (Y/n) had asprin and a relaxing day. He made sure Ziggy was with Vanessa and that she was just a phone call away. 

“Dude I’m telling you, pregnant chicks and pickles are a thing,” Vince smiled. 

"Why? She wants yours more often?" Mick said, deadfaced and monotoned.

“Among other things,” he said wiggling his eyebrows. “But on a serious note, those midnight runs are no joke man.” he smiled. “This kid is going to be amazing.” 

"How are things going for you and (y/n) and trying?" Mick asked nikki. Tommy looked up from his drums.

“I think she’s getting frustrated, and I don’t blame her,” Nikki sighed. “I’m thinking about getting myself checked out. I know the problem is with me man.” Nikki grabbed his bass and bowed his head. “I’m always the problem.” 

"Not always." Tommy said. "Sometimes it's a brother with an endless supply of booze."

Nikki lifted his head and looked at Tommy, “Ok, you and I need to talk. But first I want to lay down these tracks. Then you and I are going to go out to eat and we’re going to talk.” Nikki looked at him. 

"Okay." Tommy nodded, chugging his water. He wanted a beer so bad, but it wasn't allowed in the studio.

“Let’s get to work,” Nikki said as they began rehearsing. Not long after Nikki stood in front of Tommy. “So you told (Y/n) that she stole me from you?” he shook his head at Tommy. “Where did that come from?” Tommy just shrugged. He wasn't sure how to explain what he said. He just felt that his sister had taken his best friend, the other terror twin, and tamed him. “Ok, let’s go find a place to eat and you are going to tell me what brought this on. No booze! You need a clear head.” 

"Fine." Tommy grumbled. "Might as well go to McDonald's at that point."

“Then McDonald’s it is, you want a happy meal?” Nikki teased. 

"Only if I can have the Barbie toy." Tommy laughed and flipped his hair.

“Such a good girl you are!” Nikki smiled. “I’ll meet you there,” 

"I'll be waiting." Tommy smiled.

Nikki and Tommy met at a local McDonalds. Nikki opting for a Big Mac Tommy actually got the happy meal. “You are such a kid man.” Nikki smiled. “Talk to me man, where did this whole thing about (Y/n) stealing me come from. Because for a lot of this journey, we were still the terror twins.” 

"I just...you were staying with her more often instead of partying. And...and you opted for the hotel more….and…" Tommy dropped the fries he was holding. "I need help man."

“Why didn’t you say all this when we were back in rehab?” Nikki folded his hand on the table and looked to his friend. “Just because I was with her didn’t mean I couldn’t have fun…. I just didn’t want to mess up. I was doing blow and letting girls suck me off while talking to her… I mean… we kept partying but… I should have realized you needed me too man… I’m sorry.” 

"It wasn’t just you. I screwed up with Heather. I got involved with Pam. I just keep messing things up that has nothing to do with you. And I...I screwed up with (Y/n). I should be who she talks to when she has a problem. instead she runs to New York."

“New York was on me man, you know that,” Nikki sighed. “The night I was brought back to life… in ‘87… she came to me man and … we… let’s just say I thought it was a dream or a girl who looked like her and I went for the needle again.” 

"So that's where she went. she left and for days no one could get a hold of her." Tommy explained.

“Yeah,” Nikki sighed. “We just got lost in each other and… next thing I know I have the needle in my arm and she’s saying she doesn’t want to watch me die… I made the decision we should all go to rehab and get clean then.” Nikki breathed. “Been clean ever since.” 

"I wish I could've made myself be clean." Tommy sighed.

“Look man, I made the decision to be clean not just for (Y/n) but for myself… I mean… I was a mess even before we got together. You know that, and we can always have fun. Who says the terror twins can’t be terrors? You can be naked and sober. Hell we’ve done it before.” Nikki let out a laugh. “You get clean because I want to see you at our wedding… I still haven’t picked a best man you know… I was hoping…” 

“You mean...me?” Tommy asked. “Are you sure man? What if I become you at my wedding?”

“I don’t think you would man. Besides, that was a mistake and I’m sorry… I was not in the right place and I should have been there for you with a clear head.” Nikki shook his head in shame. 

“No, it’s okay.” Tommy shrugged. “Do you have a rough estimate of when the wedding is?”

“Not sure, but I know I’m supposed to be at your parent’s for dinner tomorrow,” Nikki chuckled. “Athena mentioned something about your aunts being there.” 

“Oh god you poor man,” Tommy laughed. “When I spent a summer in Greece with them, they tried to pimp me out to all the girls in town. I mean, I didn’t mind, but some of those girls had muscles bigger than my, well, everything. They grow ‘em big in Athens.” That’s when both of their cell phones rang at the same time.

“Hi ma.” Tommy answered.

“Athena? Is everything okay?” Nikki asked. Both women were talking and the boys just nodded before hanging up.

“Guess who’s coming to dinner.” Tommy groaned. “Mom didn’t tell them I got remarried until this morning and they want to meet Pamela.”

“Yeah Athena just told me,” Nikki groaned. “I gotta tell (Y/n), I hope she’s feeling better though. She had a killer migraine.” 

“She still gets those?” Tommy asked. “I was kinda a dick to her back then when she got them.”

“Yeah I know,” Nikki sighed. “She threw up when she was out with your mom planning the wedding. I think she’s just stressed… I’m thinking a nice trip to Hawaii and some fun time to help her relax.” 

“Is she still upset that she hasn’t been working?” Tommy asked. “I know that she’s kinda been blacklisted by a few labels because of what she did for us.”

“I think we should create our own label with her as our manager,” Nikki looked at him. “I mean, she’s done a lot for us and we can help other artists along the way. I’ve written and produced some things for other people and she’s been there to help me along the way.” 

“And she did write most of my songs for my first album, which I feel guilty about.” Tommy sighed. “And she did trademark Motley Records for us. Oh! Look what she gave me a few months back. I’m waiting for the right time to record it though.” He slid the paper to Nikki to read.

Nikki read the words and closed his eyes. He knew she was feeling depressed but this was on a whole level. Looking at Tommy he gave him back the paper, “She has talent man… I just wish I could get her to see it.” 

“That’s...that’s probably my fault.” Tommy told him. “I thought I was driving her in the path of a career that would be more stable than the music business by telling her there was no money in songwriting, things like that. God, I was so shitty to her.”

“Well, you’re going to have to get clean and fix it man,” Nikki sighed as he cleaned up. “I should go, I want to make sure she’s ok.” 

“Okay yeah. I got some calls to make anyway.” Tommy told him. “See you tomorrow man?”

“Yeah I’ll see you tomorrow,” Nikki said as he gave him a high five and a hug. “You’re still me best friend man, don’t forget that.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get soft on me now Sixx.” He smiled and headed to his car. Nikki headed home. Vanessa was parked in the driveway and Ziggy was running around happily.

“Hey Ness, is everything ok?” Nikki asked as he got out of his car and made his way inside. 

“Yeah. (Y/n) called and said she was feeling better. Well enough to have the kid home, not well enough to drive.” Vanessa told him. “Oh! Vince’s oldest has some puppies they need to rehome. I was wondering if you guys want one. If not, Vince is going to try to adopt all six of them.”

“Ask (Y/n), Ness. I don’t mind Ziggy having someone to keep him company. Besides I got to talk to (Y/n) about something.” He smiled as he walked inside and laughed when Ziggy ran around the living room. 

“Well, good. Because I already brought one over and (Y/n) is cuddling with her up in your room.” Vanessa told him.

Nikki laughed as he shook his head, “Alright, well let me check on her and you can go on home. Vince was saying he would have to buy an entire pickle factory for you.” he teased. 

“Ha, ha. He’s sooooo funny.” Vanessa grumbled. She was already plotting how to get back at him. Maybe promising him his favorite thing and it not happening would be perfect. She left the house, leaving Nikki and Ziggy downstairs.

“Come on Zig lets go check on Mommy,” he said as he made his way upstairs with Ziggy following behind him. He reached the bedroom door and knocked softly. “(Y/n)? Can I come in?” A small bark answered him, followed by a giggle.

“Come on in.” (Y/n) laughed. “Jett, that’s your daddy and your brother.” The little labrador retriever wagged her tail happily when she saw Nikki. “Hi honey.”

“Hey,” he said as Ziggy jumped up on the bed sniffing the new puppy. Nikki leaned over and kissed her. “Feeling better?” 

“Yeah a bit.” She smiled up at him. “How was your day?”

“Eventful, I talk to Tommy.” he breathed and sat on the edge of the bed caressing her cheek. “He’s going to be at the dinner tomorrow at your moms.” 

“Oh, that’ll be a blast.” (Y/n) sighed. Jett whimpered and laid by her. (Y/n) scratched her ears.

“Man, Ziggy and Jett.” Nikki looked at the new puppy and ran his fingers over her. “I know hun, but… Tommy has his demons to battle and… he says he’s sorry.” Nikki looked at her. “We can cut out early tomorrow no problem.” 

“I’ll sit and listen to him I guess.” (Y/n) snuggled up against Nikki. “So, what do you think of her?”

“I love her,” he smiled. “I was thinking of checking myself out… down there…” he cleared his throat. “There’s gotta be something wrong with me.” 

“What?” (Y/n) looked at him. “Nikki, there’s nothing wrong with you. Trust me.” She smiled at him. “What brought this on?”

“I don’t know,” Nikki sighed. “I just feel like it’s my fault we’re not pregnant yet.” 

“Something wants us to calm down and enjoy ourselves I think.” (Y/n) told him. “And, who knows, the gene that my mothers side has that allows them to have like twenty kids, it might just have skipped me.” She shrugged. “But there’s nothing wrong with you Nikki.”

“I feel like I’m letting your down,” Nikki swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Nikki, if we never have kids and just grow old with twenty dogs, I’ll be happy. As long as it’s with you.” She smiled at him.

“We can be Dogy parents,” he smiled and kissed her deeply. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” 

“Me too.” she kissed him again. “I missed my soon to be husband.”

“I missed my soon to be wife,” he breathe as he lay her down and peeled off her clothes. “Can I show you how much I missed you?” 

“Oh course.” She moaned. “Just be gentle with me.” Nikki smirked.

Nikki removed his clothes as he hovered over her, gently pushing into her. “Fuck I missed you.” 

“Oh god. Fuck.” (Y/n) moaned. “I missed you so much Nikki.”

“Shit sweet girl,” he moaned, “you feel so good.” (Y/n) just moaned in response. She loved having Nikki like this. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him close to her.

“N-Nikki!” She moaned, cumming around him.

Nikki let out a strangled cry as he came in her, holding her body close. He collapsed next to her pulling her close. “Fuck I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She curled up in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. “Glad you came back into my life.”

“I’m glad you let me come back,” he kissed her shoulder. “I wish we were getting married tomorrow sweet girl.” 

“Let’s do it.” (Y/n) whispered. “Let’s just tell everyone that we’re going to go to Vegas and if they want to be there, they can be there.”

“You and I both know that your family would kill us,” he laughed. “But… I am going to be happy seeing you walk down that aisle.” he smiled. “Nap time?” 

“Mmm yes.” She said, falling asleep by him.

When he woke up later, she was gone, but he could smell food coming from the kitchen.

“What smells so good?” he smiled as both Jett and Ziggy ran up to him. 

“Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, and corn.” (Y/n) said. She was just wearing her underwear and one of Nikki’s shirts.

Nikki walked up behind her and ran his hands under the shirt his fingers tickling her skin, “God you look sexy. You are going to make me fat with all this good food.” 

“I think you work out enough that you won’t have to worry about it.” (Y/n) laughed.

Nikki kissed her neck and smiled, “I want you to know that you make me happy sweet girl. You are very special to me and I hope I’m making you happy.” 

“I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time.” She told him. But there was something off sometimes. She felt like some days, her meds were working and she was the best fiancee and doggy mom ever, but then there were days where she could barely pull herself out of bed, let alone put a smile on her face. She didn’t know what was wrong with her.

*********

Nikki pulled up to the Bass house and looked over at (Y/n), “You ok?” 

‘Yeah.” She took a deep breath. “Are you sure we can’t just go to Vegas?”

“If you can convince your family to agree to it, i would book a flight this minute,” he smiled at her. They watched as Tommy pulled up with Pamela. (Y/n) took another deep breath.

“Are you ready?” (Y/n) asked.

“As ready as I can be,” Nikki said as he got out of the car and ran around to help (Y/n). “Just squeeze my hand if you need to ok?” 

“Okay, I will.” They got out of the car and met up with Tommy and Pamela. Pamela hugged (Y/n).

“Hello you two!” She smiled. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Hi Pamela.” (Y/n) smiled at her, not making eye contact with Tommy. “Ready to go in?”

“Yeah, although I’m not sure what to expect with the aunts,” Nikki smiled nervously. 

“They’re fun. Just watch out for Aunt Calliope. She’s a cheek squeezer.” Tommy laughed. (Y/n) rang the doorbell. David answered the door.

“Hey dad.” (Y/n) said, forcing a smile on her face.

“Hey pumpkin,” he said and hugged her tight. “Nikki! Good to see you,” he shook Nikki’s hand and hugged him. “Thomas and Pamela come on in guys.” he hugged each of them and smiled. “Everyone is in the living room.” They made their way in and soon, Calliope, Tahlia, and Erato were all at Nikki.

“Η αδελφή μας είχε δίκιο! Είναι! (Our sister was right! He is handsome!)” Calliope called out, pinching his cheeks.

“ Um… Hi….” He smiled and leaned to (Y/n), “What did she say?” 

“That you’re handsome.” (Y/n) laughed.

“Μοιάζει σαν να έχει σκαλισθεί από τους Θεούς! (He looks like he was carved by the Gods!)” Erato laughed, watching him. 

“Κορίτσια, κοιτάξτε τον κώλο. (Y/n) τα παίρνει ώριμα! (Girls, look at that ass. (Y/n) picks them ripe!)” Thalia added to it. The aunts all fawned over Nikki, separating him from (Y/n).

“Um… (Y/n)! Help!” Nikki called as they pushed him up against the wall and smiled nervously. 

“Hey what about me?” Tommy looked at his aunts and pouted. “I’m here too!” 

“Uh oh.” (Y/n) said. “T-Bone, you know what’s going to happen, don’t you?”

“Huh? What? I mean I’m here and they should say hi,” Tommy had no clue. 

“Baby pictures…” (Y/n) hissed. Tommy went to find the albums, but his mom and aunts beat him to it. “Shit…”

“Thomas, come sit with me.” Calliope demanded. “And bring your golden bride with you.”

“Yes Tia Calliope,” he grumbled as he led Pamela to the couch as the baby pictures were passed around. 

“Nikki, you must look at her.” Voula said, handing Nikki the album. There was a picture of (Y/n). She must have only been about three or four, sitting on the couch with a book in her lap and Tommy sitting on the floor in front of her. He knew she couldn’t read the book, but she was telling him a story anyway and he was listening to her as she went.

“Sweet girl! You look so cute!” Nikki held her close and smiled. 

“Mom, why?” (Y/n) groaned. The aunts were all busy showing off pictures to Pamela. Athena came in through the kitchen door.

“Oh, is it baby picture time?” She teased. “This one is my favorite.” She pointed to a picture of the three Bass children on a trip to San Diego. Athena and Tommy were standing in front of the lion enclosure. Tommy had (Y/n) on his shoulders, with a pair of mouse ears on her head.

“You guys look happy,” Nikki pointed out. 

“(Y/n) can I talk to you?” Tommy looked at (Y/n). seeing the pictures stirred something in him and he looked at how upset his baby sister looked when she saw them. 

“Uh, sure.” (Y/n) said, getting up. Nikki watched her, ready to get up if needed, but (Y/n)’s spot by him was taken over by Thalia. “What is it?” (Y/n) asked when they made it through the kitchen door and stood in the backyard by the pool.

“I’ve been a crummy brother lately and… I know I’m not… look, I just didn’t want you to end up in the music business and be disappointed when you wouldn’t make it. But you are so talented and I was an ass for stealing your notebook when it was personal. Most of what you wrote… sis… have you talked to anyone?” 

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about…” (Y/n) said, looking out over the pool. A stray cat was drinking water from it.

“(Y/n/n)...” he took a breath. “I’m checking myself into rehab, can you promise me you’ll talk to someone… please… Oh and by the time I get out I’m taking Nikki on an awesome Bachelor party.” he tried to lighten the mood. “He loves you and he’s good for you and you’re good for him.” 

“I was going to ask you something too. But if Nikki’s already claimed you as a best man…” She smiled at him. “I want you and dad to walk me down the aisle.”

“I would love to short stack,” he said as he pulled her into a big hug. She hugged him back. Athena popped her head out.

“Okay losers, dinners ready. Mom said wash your hands.” Athena told them. Tommy and (Y/n) flipped her off before going in and washing up. They took their seats for dinner. Nikki held (Y/n)’s hand.

“Think we should ask about Vegas?” he whispered. 

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna say something.” (Y/n) said, smiling at Nikki. She opened her mouth to say something when Tommy interrupted.

“Okay guys, I have an announcement to make!” Tommy said. (Y/n) looked over at Nikki, who just shrugged. “We just found this out yesterday. Mom, dad, you’re going to be grandparents.” He rested a head on Pamela’s stomach. “Pamela’s pregnant!”

Nikki looked over at (Y/n) and squeezed her hand. He gave her a reassuring smile before looking at Tommy, “Congrats you two.” The aunts all turned their attention to Tommy and Pamela. (Y/n) stood up.

“I’m gonna go grab something from my old room. I’ll be right back.” She said, leading up the stairs. Her parents had let her store stuff in her old room, and had kept it slightly made up just in case she ever needed someplace to go. She shut the door to the room and looked around at everything. She had to breathe. She was letting Nikki down by not giving him kids. She knew it. She sat down on the bed and held her head in her hands.

Athena looked around for (Y/n). Nikki was cornered by the aunts who were asking him about getting (Y/n) pregnant quick. She walked up the stairs and knocked on (Y/n)’s old bedroom door. “(Y/n) it’s Thena.” 

“I’m okay. Just looking for something. I’ll be out in a minute.” (Y/n) told her. She started pushing boxes around like she was actually looking. She didn’t want to go out there until she knew for sure that she would be able to keep a smile on her face.

Athena opened the door and walked inside, “you ok?” 

“I’m great!” (Y/n) said, giving her a smile. “I’m...great…”

“You can kid Tommy because he’s stupid, but me? No you can’t.” She pulled (Y/n) into a hug. “I know you and Nikki are trying. Have you talked to your therapist recently?” 

“I...I actually haven’t been in a few months.” (Y/n) admitted. “I was doing good, so I stopped making appointments.”

“(Y/n/n) that’s not good,” Athena sighed. “You need to call them, make an appointment.” 

“I was doing so good ‘Thena. But everyone is having kids and getting married and I was going to say Nikki and I just wanted to go to Vegas and get married and Tommy made his announcement.” She sat down and sighed. “I’m letting Nikki down ‘Thena.”

"Who says you're letting him down?" Athena say with her. "That's all in your head. He loves you and he's happy. If he didn't he wouldn't let Tia Thalia pinch his ass and smile.” she laughed. 

"What if he decides he wants a Pamela who can give him kids?" (Y/n) asked.

“(Y/n)?” Nikki called from downstairs. 

“Is that what you think? (Y/n) I want you to talk to make an appointment, you can’t think like that.” Athena looked at her sister’s eyes. “What has got you thinking this way?” 

Nikki’s footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Athena looked to (Y/n) and held her face in her hands. Athena wasn’t sure when her baby sister began to lose her light again but she knew she had to say something. 

“I’m going to tell Nikki, he should know…” Athena moved to the door. 

"He worries too much and would blame himself. Just keep it between us please."

“But…” Before Athena could argue Nikki knocked on the door. 

“Sweet girl are you in here?” Nikki poked his head in and smiled. “Sorry are you guys having sister time?” 

"I just came in here to look for something." (Y/n) smiled.

“I’m going to let your fiance talk to you,” Athena walked up to Nikki and smiled. She was tempted to whisper thet (Y/n) needed help but she didn’t want to send her sister over the edge. 

"Are you ready to go Nikki?" (Y/n) asked.

“Yeah, are you ok?” Nikki caressed her cheek. “I know Tommy announcing something like that sucks, but I talked to your mom about the wedding…” 

"Its ok Nikki." She told him. "Maybe it's a sign to no Vegas?"

“Well I was able to convince your mom to that beach wedding you were talking about,” He smiled and kissed her. “I mean I had to agree to a really huge engagement party but what’s one party your mom throws against an awesome beach wedding?” 

“Oh sweetie, you have no idea what you’ve signed us up for.” (Y/n) laughed. “Imagine a Motley Crue concert, but instead of screaming girls and their metalhead boyfriends, it’s a bunch of Greeks.”

Nikki laughed and held her tight, “I love you sweet girl and this is going to happen no matter what. Even if we go to the courthouse to make it official I am marrying you this time.” Nikki held her face in his hands and kissed her. “Think we can get away with a few minutes of hot sex in your old room?” 

“They still going after Tommy and Pamela?” (Y/n) asked. “Because if they are, I bet we can.” She kissed him deeply. “Just like old times.”

“They are fussing over her and I was able to get away,” he mumbled against her lips as he pulled her top off her. “I think we’ll be ok.” 

“Let me just click the lock into place.” She locked the door, because her luck, Tommy would walk in on them. “How do you want me Mr. Sixx?”

“Want a ride Mrs. Sixx,” he smiled as they both shed their clothes. Nikki was peppering kisses over her body as he led them to the bed. 

“I think I like hearing you say that.” She moaned softly. “We just gotta keep quiet, okay?”

Nikki laughed, “think you can do that… Mrs. Sixx,” he whispered against her skin as he sank her down on him. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she rocked on his cock.

“N-Nikki…” She moaned softly. “F-fuck.”

Nikki brought her mouth to his as he swallowed her moans. He guided her hip on him as she bounced on his lap. She felt amazing on him. It felt even better when they thought about how they could get caught at any minute.

“I...I…” She whispered. He could hit all of the right spots and having her coming undone in minutes flat.

“Cum for me (Y/n),” he said against her lips as he kissed her furiously his hip meeting hers in fast thrusts. She kissed him deeply as she moaned loudly into his mouth, cumming around him. If they had more time, Nikki almost wanted to see how many times he could get her to cum.

“Wanna see if I can make you cum again Mrs. Sixx?” he gave her a devilish smirk before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. 

“If you think you can Mr. Sixx.” She moaned into his kiss, loving the feeling of him inside of her.

Nixxi reached between them, his thumb finding her clit as he pressed circles onto it. He wanted to make her cum just one more time before he spilled into her. “Want to feel you again.” She grabbed onto him, moaning as she felt the pressure building up again. She knew she was going to scream if she wasn’t careful. Nikki buried his face into her shoulder as he felt his own pressure build. Her was trying hard not to yell out, but she felt so good. 

“When we get home,” (Y/n) panted. “We can be as loud as we want.” She kissed him deeply.

“Fuck yeah,” Nikki murmured against her lips. “I’m close Mrs. Sixx. So close to cumming inside you.” he groaned as he kissed her while thrusting into her, his thumb still circling her clit. 

“Cum in me baby.” She whispered as she squeezed his cock, trying to milk everything out of him. “Fill me up.”

Nikki’s thrusts became erratic as he spilled into his he kissed her deeply. When it was all said and done he placed his forehead against hers. “You’ll always be my sweet girl.” 

“Promise?” She asked in a soft whisper, almost inaudible. 

Nikki gazed into her eyes and smiled, “promise.” She kissed him gently.

“You know, we could climb out the window like you used to when we would fool around up here.” (Y/n) laughed a little.

“That is an idea,” he smiled and kissed her. “It’ll happen,” he whispered. “It might take us some time… but I know it will happen for us.” She was about to say what if it doesn’t. She was about to tell him her fears. But instead, she just smiled and nodded, letting him hold her until Athena knocked on the door.

“Hey you two, mom wants pictures, the aunts are getting ready to sound the horn to get the family all over, and they want to discuss a good date for the engagement party.” Athena told them. “So, stop screwing like rabbits for like five minutes, okay?” (Y/n) blushed.

Nikki chuckled and kissed (Y/n)’s shoulder, “Come on sweet girl, let’s go back to your family.” Nikki helped (Y/n) get dressed and then got dressed himself before opening the door. 

(Y/n) kept a smile painted on her face for the rest of the night, feeling Athena’s eyes on her. They set an engagement party date that would work for everyone, and it gave the rest of the family from Greece to get there, as well as all of (Y/n)’s American family. They were told to invite Vince, Vanessa, and Mick, which was a given.

“Is Mick the blond one or the scary, broody one?” Erato asked Tommy and Nikki.

“The broody one,” they echoed and laughed. 

“We should go on a ride on our bikes man,” Nikki smiled at Tommy. 

“Yeah man, we should.” Tommy smiled. “But, actually, I start rehab in a couple days.”

“Darling niece, is Mick single?” Erato asked while Tommy and Nikki talked.

“Oh my god.” (Y/n) groaned.


	47. Chapter 47

“(Y/N), can you come into the office? I got to talk to you,” Nikki was getting the paperwork ready for (Y/n) to be the head of their own record label. Nikki smiled at what he did. He only hoped that she would be happy with the work he put in. 

“Hey babe, what’s up?” (Y/n) asked, coming in. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. She had been giving the house a deep clean, because her mother and aunts were going to be coming by at some point to go over engagement party details. She thought she looked like a mess, Nikki thought she looked hot.

Nikki pulled her close and leaned her against the table, “you look hot.” he muttered against her skin. “But I have a surprise for you.” he pulled away for a moment and gave her a contract. 

“What’s this?” She asked, looking up at him.

“You are the sole owner and the executive of Motley Records, although we might turn it into our own production company and label with other artists that we contract with.” Nikki shrugged with a smile. 

“What? No. Nikki. I...this is yours. I can’t take that from you.” She went to hand the contract back to him.

Nikki shook his head, “it’s what you got your degree for and you are one of the best producers out there (Y/n). you are going to crush the competition and you are going to be a legend.” Nikki looked into her eyes, “You have worked hard for this babe.” 

“But so have you. I wasn’t out there sweating off fifty pounds, lugging around a bass and dressing like Beetlejuice.” She smirked a little. Nikki knew how much she loved to tease them for past stage clothes choices. 

“Then we can co produce, if it’ll make you happy but it’s your company and your business to run, you pick and manage the talent,” he smiled at her. She kissed him gently.

“Are you sure you want this?” She asked.

“To be the hottest producer to produce Motley Crue and be my awesome hot wife? Yeah I do.” Nikki pulled her into a hug and spun her around in the office. 

“I’m not the hottest producer.” (y/n) laughed, cuddling into his hug. “I told you when we first met that I’d make you rich.” She smiled at him.

“Oh baby girl and how,” he chuckled. “And I’m not talking about money.” he kissed her and placed her on the desk. “How do you feel about office sex?” 

“You know, surprisingly, this is the only place we haven’t had sex in I think.” (Y/n) laughed.

“Well, might have to change that,” he said as he lay her on the desk. 

They didn’t emerge until a knock could be heard from the door. Nikki and (Y/N) laughed as they got dressed. “Were we expecting anyone tonight?” he asked her as he helped her get dressed. 

“My mom and aunts said they might come by tomorrow, but mom said she’d call before they came by.” (Y/n) told him. “If it is them though, I better go get something ready to give them to eat and drink.”

“I’ll get the door,” Nikki gave her a quick kiss and sighed when he saw Mick. “You alien what are you doing here?” Nikki hugged him, “(Y/n) It’s just Mick!” he yelled out. He let Mick in and smiled. “(Y/n) is officially the crews producer and manager.” 

“Really? About time!” Mick called out. (Y/n) smiled.

“Want something to drink Mick?” (Y/n) asked.

“I’ll have some water,” he smiled. 

“Engagement party is coming up soon… by the way one of (Y/n)’s aunts digs you.” Nikki chuckled. 

“Really now?” Mick asked with a laugh. (Y/n) came in with a water for Mick. 

“At least she’s not the pincher.” (Y/n) laughed. “So, what’s up Mick?”

“Came to see how you crazy kids are doing and I noticed you got a new pupper,” he looked down at Jett. Jett rubbed up against him, loving the new guest. Ziggy stood by, watching. He knew Mick, but the older dog had grown protective of the new one.

“Yeah, that’s Jett.” (Y/n) laughed. “Who’s my sweet little girl?”

“Well you guys look super happy, so i’m going to go bother Vince and Nessa. I hear Nessa has him running all over the city for her cravings.” 

“Surprised he hasn’t bailed honestly,” Nikki said. “He must really love her.”

“I guess so man,” Mick looked at him. “Oh you forgot to pick up your cheetah badge,” Mick gave him a badge that had cheetah spots. 

Nikki blushed and chuckled, “Thanks Mick.” (Y/n) started to laugh.

“Okay, what’s this?” She asked. “I saw the other animal badges that you have on your messenger bag. What’s going on?”

“Just my way of promoting him from when he moved like a sloth with you,” Mick winked at her. “He’s made me proud.” He smacked Nikki’s shoulder and made his way to the door. “I’ll see you two crazy kids at the engagement party.” 

“See you later Mick!” (Y/n) waved to him. She smiled as Nikki let him out.

***********

The Engagement Party 

Nikki smiled as he said hello to all of (Y/n)’s relatives. There were a lot of people gathered around, mingling. Nikki had invited a few people from his side of the family, but not that many. He found Vince and Vanessa over to the side.

“Hey Nik.” Vanessa said, smiling. “Where’s your blushing bride?”

“Being fawned over by her cousins,” he smiled proudly at her, “She looks beautiful.” 

“Kinda surprised you two just haven’t eloped already,” Vince laughed. “Waiting for Mick to revoke your cheetah badge.”

“Shut up,” Nikki punched his shoulder, “her parents want a big wedding and I know she wanted a beach wedding so that’s what we’re doing.” 

“I don’t think she wanted a big wedding,” Vanessa said. “She always said she just wanted a small, quiet wedding. But I guess she doesn’t want to disappoint her family.”

“What?” Nikki looked at (Y/n) and tilted his head, “I’m going to go talk to her.” Nikki went to make his way over to her, but was blocked by family that wanted to talk with him. Some of her younger family wanted to talk to him about his music. He smiled politely and answered as bet he could, he was able to excuse himself and make his way to (Y/n). “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

“Oh, yeah.” They made their way to someplace quiet. “What’s up honey?”

“I want you to please answer me honestly,” he held her hands, “is the wedding at the beach something you want?” 

“Yes, of course it is.” (Y/n) said. “I always wanted to get married at the beach.”

“I want to make you happy (Y/n), and I don’t want you to hate me for not giving you what you want,” Nikki caressed her cheek. “I’ve messed up so many times in our past that I don’t want to mess this up for you.” 

“Honey, we could get married anywhere. As long as I’m marrying you, I’m happy.” she smiled softly, but he noticed she looked tired. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” he kissed her. “I love you (Y/n). I want your day to be special. I want it to be about you, not your family or anyone else just me and you and if a beach wedding won't cut it we can do something else.” 

“I love you too Nikki. And I want the beach wedding.” She rested against him. “We have a house full of people. I think they’ll notice if I have to go to bed. I’m okay honey.” She shivered a little. 

“Hun, we’ve been at this for hours and you need your sleep,” Nikki kissed her. “Besides I think you’re aunts would be happy to hear I’m taking you to bed.” he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Oh, I don’t want them to think about us like that.” (Y/n) groaned. “It’s bad enough I had to keep Erato from trying to pounce on Mick.” She rested her head on Nikki’s shoulder. 

Kissing the top of her head he smiled, “I want you to be happy sweet girl. And I am here to do that ok?” She smiled and nodded.

“You deserve to be happy too Nikki.” She told him.

“I am happy,” he kissed her, “Ok let’s go get fawned over and have some food then go to bed and work off the calories!” (Y/n) just smiled and let Nikki lead her back inside the party. Thalia pinched his butt three more times by the end of the night.

“Do I need to check you for a bruise?” (Y/n) laughed.

“I think you just might,” Nikki smiled. 

As the last guest left for the night, Nikki and (Y/n) found themselves on their couch and the aunts, Voula, and Athena helped clean up. 

“I can help clean up.” (Y/n) yawned. “No big deal.”

“No you two rest!” Voula smiled. “Besides you cleaned up the house and we came and did this so we can pick up ok?” 

“Okay, okay.” (Y/n) settled back down against Nikki. Ziggy laid by him and Jett laid in her lap.

Nikki held her close and kissed the top of her head, “This was a great party. I think I loved the dancing.” 

“I’m glad you had a good time babe.” (Y/n) kissed his cheek.

**********

The next morning Nikki had headed out to the studio, leaving (Y/n) to prepare things for their new label. She worked on some things for a few hours, setting up a distributor and such. But she realized after a bit that they were very low on groceries, so she headed out to the store. She drove towards the new Target that wasn’t too far. As she walked up and down the aisles though, she felt like someone was watching her.

“Hello (Y/n),” a woman came up to her and smiled. 

“Um...hi?” (Y/n) asked. “Can I help you? Do I know you?”

“I’m Deana Richards,” she smiled. “I’m Frankie’s mom.” 

“I don’t know a Frankie.” (Y/n) said, knowing who she was talking about.

“I… I know he goes by a different name but he’s still my Frankie,” she gave a sad smile. “I was glad to see that he is doing better but he won’t call me or return my calls and… I really wanted to talk to him please?” 

“I don’t think that’d be a good idea.” (Y/n) attempted to go around her.

“Please, you’re his nice girlfriend, the one he loves alot. I know you were with him back in 84 and I was sad that you broke up but I was so happy you got together again.” she smiled at her. “Please, I miss my Frankie.” 

“Ma’am, Nikki has told me about things that happened. The step fathers that beat him while you stood by. The neglect, being shoved off onto his grandparents, going to more school than years he had been alive. So no, I’m not going to have him call you. If he wants to, he will. But I won’t make him.” She walked around her, going to grab some milk. Deana grabbed (Y/n)’s arm and her eyes widened at the glare she received. 

“You know, my brother grabbed me that way,” (Y/n) hissed. “And I didn’t talk to him for months. What the hell makes you think you’re allowed to touch me?”

Deana let go quickly and walked away in a hurry. (Y/n) stood there for a moment, breathing heavy, leaning against the cart. She closed her eyes before finishing up her shopping and heading home.

****

One Week Before the Wedding

“Nikki? You home?” (Y/n) called out as she walked around the house. She sighed. He must have went to the studio for the day. She thought was going to help with the attic. With a shrug, she pulled down the ladder and headed up on her own to the boxes upstairs.

“This place is so dusty.” She said, shaking her head. “Gross.”

There nestled in a corner was a box labeled Diaries. From time to time (Y/n) would watch as Nikki wrote in his journals sometimes smiling, sometimes pensive. But when she would get near he would close it up and pull her in for a deep kiss. She wasn’t sure if she should touch it, but something was drawing her to them. Carefully she took out the top one and cracked it open to read it.

Hours later, she hadn’t cleaned a damn thing, but she had read his journals and something in her had changed. She knew it was her fault these things had happened to him. If she could’ve been better and stronger for him, maybe it wouldn’t have happened. Maybe he wouldn’t have felt the need to gorgue himself on drugs and booze. Or find women that looked like her. While a couple stories made her smile a little, like him running around naked during an earthquake, most of it made her sad and hate herself even more.

Before she even realized what she was doing, she was grabbing her keys and leaving the house, heading to the place that was like a second home to her. The Sunset Strip and the liquor store there that she used to go shopping for Tommy at when he got banned for screwing the owner’s wife.

Nikki came home and cracked his neck. He was working with a few artists and things were going well. With a smile he looked around and walked to the office. 

“(Y/n)? You home?” he called out.walking all over the house he made his way upstairs and noticed the small steps to the attic. Going up he called out again, “(Y/n)? You up here?” he sighed when he realized she had asked him for help and groaned. He turned on the light and froze when he saw his box of journals. Some of the books were open on the ground and he closed his eyes, “Shit.” 

He looked at the dates of the ones she might have read and ran a hand across his face. She had read the ones from his heroine days, from his darkest days in his past. Taking a deep breath he dug around looking for the ones he knew he should show her. He grabbed his journals from when he first met her and the ones from after up until their break up. Climbing down he sat on the couch waiting for her, hoping that she would walk through the door. 

But the hours went by and Nikki started to pace, his worry overcoming him. What if she wasn’t coming back? What if she had walked out again, thinking he was unfixable? He grabbed an apple, letting his paranoid brain take over and block out his logical brain. He picked up his phone and called Mick.

“What?” Mick answered.

“Is (Y/n) with you? I came home and she’s gone and I think I did something to screw it up and she’s leaving me again,” Nikki rambled. 

“Why would she...Nikki, what’s going on? Why isn’t (Y/n) there?” Mick asked.

“She found my journals from ‘86 man,” Nikki breathed. 

“Oh.” Was all Mick said. “Want me to go out and look for her? Maybe she went to Vanessa’s?”

“No, just I’ll call Vince’s and see if she’s there with Ness. Can you keep an eye out? She might come to you.” Nikki ran a hand across his face and grabbed another apple. 

“Of course. Keep me posted.” Mick said before hanging up. Nikki dialed Vince’s number.

“Hey man. What’s up?” Vince asked.

“Hey man is (Y/n) there with Ness?” Nikki breathed. By now he was holding on to the countertop and his hands were shaking. 

“Uh, no. I thought she was cleaning the attic today. She crawl through a wardrobe to a new world?” Vince chuckled.

“She read my ‘86 journals,” Nikki murmured. “I think she left me and I didn’t get a chance to explain them to her.” 

“Oh shit.” Vince breathed. “I know it’s a long shot, but maybe she went to Tommy for some explanation?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Nikki nodded his head and closed his eyes. “He was on Zombie dust most of the time but I’m sure that he remembers some of it,” Nikki closed his eyes. “I’ll try Tommy see if she went to him.” 

“Okay, let me know.” Vince told him. Nikki and him hung up and Nikki took a deep breath. That’s when his phone rang.

“(Y/n)?” his voice cracked hoping it was her on the other end. 

“Uh, no. It’s Tommy.” Tommy told him. “I just saw (Y/n). She’s on the strip. Is everything okay?”

“What? Why would she go back there?” Nikki ran his fingers across his hair. “She read my diaries from ‘86. Tommy… I think she’s thinking about leaving me man.” Nikki’s voice seemed to break at the thought. 

“Nikki, she didn’t look good. She had Jack and I tried to stop her but she told me to fuck off. I lost sight of her head over to the old place.” Tommy explained.

“I’m on my way over, just try to find her if you do stick with her but don’t let her see you ok?” he looked to the journals and grabbed a few grabbing his keys with him. 

“Okay. I’m heading over that way. I’ll call you if anything changes.” Tommy told him before hanging up. Nikki rushed over towards the strip, heading towards the Whiskey. Parking his car a block away he took wide steps towards the old apartment building. He saw her on the sidewalk. The bottle of Jack almost empty as she slumped forward. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his journals from when he met her and walked towards her. 

“Sweet girl…” he murmured as he took a seat next to her. “Any reason why you ran over here?” 

“Maybe if I came over here and… and… and talked to you in… in ‘83 and told you not…” she let out a small hiccough, “to fall in love with me, you wouldn't be so miserable.” (Y/n) whispered to him.

“Sweet girl… I was miserable when you left not when we were together,” he muttered as he placed his arm around her. “You were this light that came into my life and knocked me off my feet.” he breathed. “I just… I just kept going down a spiral because it was one I was on before I met you.” 

“But all I did was let you down…” Thunder boomed in the distance, making her jump and knock over her bottle. “My drink…”

“You didn’t let me down… I let you down,” he held her face in his hands. “I let you down and I could never ever fix it. I hurt you in ways that I think have caused you all this pain you’re feeling.” he kissed her forehead. “Let’s get you home, come home please.” 

“Why would you want me there? I ruin everything. We can’t even have kids because of me!” She started to cry then. Tommy pulled up then, having searched the block looking for her. Rain started to sprinkle, leaving dots on the sidewalk.

“We have two great kids named Ziggy and Jett,” Nikki smiled. “So we can’t have human kids… I’ll live.” he looked into her eyes full of sadness. “I can’t lose you again… please come home.” 

“Take me home. Please?” She whispered. Tommy walked up to them slowly.

“You guys okay?” He asked. “Need anything? I can drive her car back. Pamela is here. She can get mine.”

“I got her Tom, I guess I think her car is here, we might need to get that back to the house.” Nikki sighed. “I have a call to make and somewhere to take her day after tomorrow,” 

“Where?” Tommy asked. (Y/n)’s head rested against Nikki as the rain started to fall.

“My therapist, Tom…” Nikki left it at that. As he drove off towards their house. 

“Nikki?” (Y/n) whispered as they drove home. “‘M sorry.”

**********

The next morning Nikki made (Y/n) his special hangover breakfast. He never had to make it for a while but he sighed when he looked at how much pain she was in. He knew he caused it, and she was thinking she caused his. Placing the food on the tray he made sure to grab the bottle of aspirin before heading up stairs. With a deep breath he walked in just as she was beginning to stir awake. 

“Morning,” he mumbled. 

“Morning.” She groaned, rubbing her eyes. “I’m never drinking ever again.”

“Here,” he chuckled, “best hangover breakfast and aspirin,” he smiled at her. “So…” 

“So?” She looked up at him. “I’m really sorry.”

“I think we should talk about what you read,” he sighed. “Those were my darkest moments when you were gone…” he took a deep breath, “This is from when I first met you.” he handed her the journal and smiled. “I wrote a lot in my journals and… I think it gives you a bit of what I was going through before I met you, after I met you, and when we broke up.” he caressed her cheek. “You are the best thing that happened to me and nothing was your fault ok?” She carefully took the journal from him.

“You sure you want me to read this?” She asked, looking up at him. “I should’ve asked about the ones I read. I didn’t..I should’ve asked.”

“No secrets,” he smiled and kissed her forehead. “I have my own reading to do,” he said holding up her notebook. “I was really scared to read it… but I think I should.” getting up off the bed he gave her a kiss and smiled. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me ok?” 

“Okay babe.” She smiled at him. “And Nikki?” She stopped him before he got to the door. “I still love you.”

“Love you too sweet girl,” he gave her a smile before closing the door and heading downstairs to the couch to read.


	48. Chapter 48

Nikki had been kicked out of the house by the women in his life. Because, according to the explanation given to him by Athena, he could not see the bride for the next twenty-four hours. The next time he would see her, she would be in a white dress and about to become Mrs. Sixx. Which he was fine with. That’s how he found himself at Tommy’s place with Mick and Vince, all getting ready for the next day.

“My baby sister’s getting married.” Tommy said as he lit up a cigarette and watched Mick deal the cards. 

“Where are the strippers?” Vince teased.

“I think we’ve all had enough strippers for a lifetime.” Mick chuckled.

“Dude, there is no such thing as too many strippers.” Tommy chuckled. “I just thought a quiet night in would be nice.”

“And you want to avoid booze?” Nikki asked.

“I mean, there’s that too.” He laughed. “Pamela dumped it all out while I was at rehab. So the closest to alcohol we have is root beer and that shit you put on cuts.”

“Get hurt a lot?” Vince asked with a laugh.

“Do you know how many scars I have man? Some are from burns thanks to somebody’s stage fire splattering.” Tommy laughed, looking over at Nikki.

“Hey, it was cool.” Nikki shrugged. “Chicks dug it.”

“Hey. You’re marrying my sister. She’s the only chick you better be talking about.” Tommy smiled at him. “I still can’t believe my best friend and my best sister.”

“I dare you to tell that to Athena.” Vince said. Tommy shook his head.

“I’m stupid, not suicidal.” He laughed.

Nikki looked at himself in the mirror, he found himself doubting he could make her happy. With a small sigh he plastered a smile on his face and looked to the guys. “Ok, so what are we gonna do before I get married tomorrow?” 

“Strip club.” Vince cougheded.

“We need to go someplace where Tommy can’t be tempted by alcohol, but Vince can see cute girls.” Mick grumbled. “Where to go?”

“I don’t know,” Nikki chuckled. “Only other option is to just call a stripper to come here,” he took a bite of his apple and banged his head on the counter top, “I’m going to be a bad husband I just know it.” 

“What? Where did this come from?” Mick asked. “Nikki, you’re pretty much already her husband. The only difference is she has your last name legally.”

“I just…” he looked at Tommy and sighed. “T-bone a lot of those words you said in the past still haunt me man… I know you weren't in the right state of mind but…. your words stuck to me man…” Nikki muttered. “I know I’m not the ideal guy you thought of for (Y/n), but… I fell in love with her the minute she showed up at that gig all those years ago.” 

“And I was a high and drunk asshole when I said those things,” Tommy told him. “I was pissed that you were dating my sister and I was pissed she was taking my best friend away from me. I got sober and realized my mistakes. Yeah, I relapsed and screwed it up again, but you two are perfect for each other, okay?”

Nikki gave him a sad smile, “Not sure about perfect,” he shook his head. “I couldn’t even see that her depression came crawling back. I should have taken her with me to my sessions… leaving her alone in that house was a mistake.” 

“But you helped her before anything else happened,” Vince pointed out. “And they got her on the right meds.”

“Yeah,” Nikki looked at Tommy. “Naked wedding message to (Y/n)?” he shrugged with a devilish grin. 

“Gross.” Tommy groaned.

“Okay, so I got the perfect place to go,” Mick told them. “No alcohol whatsoever yet. Give them time. There’s cute girls for Vince to stare at, Nikki can’t send any naked messages without being arrested, and I can watch all of you three idiots.”

“Hooters?” Vince guessed.

“The Whiskey?” Tommy smiled. 

“The darkest depths of my mind?” Nikki drawled looking at Mick. 

“Boys, let’s go back to Disneyland.”

****

“Disneyland?” (Y/n) asked, looking at the sign as they passed.

“Our Tia’s have never been, and all the cousins and such want to go. It’ll be great!” Athena laughed. “And tomorrow, you’ll be getting married and on your way to some nice vacation.”

“Yes!” Vanessa smiled. “Oh and besides, all the food baby and I can eat soooo much good stuff without Vince freaking out too much.” 

“Didn’t your doctor say to cut back on the sugar?” (Y/n) asked. She smiled as they parked the car and got out. A huge caravan of women walking to the ticket center.

“Yeah but I can’t help it, baby and I love sweets, and hot sauce, and pickles, and a lot of other stuff that I am dying to have!” Vanessa laughed. (Y/n) just laughed. They got their tickets and before anyone could say anything, the aunts and cousins were all rushing off, leaving Athena, (Y/n), and Vanessa standing there.

“Wow.” (Y/n) laughed. “They ditched us.”

“Better for us to get into some… uh oh…” Vanessa turned Athena around and pointed to the guys.

“What is...shit!” Athena turned (Y/n) around.

“Guys? What’s going on?” (Y/n) asked.

“Nothing, let’s go ride some rides and take some pictures bride to be,” Vanessa said as she and Athena led (Y/n) away from the main area. 

*******

“Ok so we have free reign and we can totally take pictures and ….” Mick grabbed Nikki by his shoulders and led him in the opposite direction he saw the girls in. 

“Dude, I wanted to get a picture of the castle.” Nikki said. “What gives?”

“We’ll have plenty of time for that,” Mick signalled to Vince and Tommy what was going on. “We should get pictures with princesses first!” 

“I remember the last time we were here.” Vince chuckled. “Wonder if that princess still works here.”

“Maybe, we can hitch a ride on the teacups too,” Tommy said as he grabbed Nikki’s shoulders. “We can spin it really fast and make ourselves dizzy.” 

“Okay, okay.” Nikki laughed. “Teacups sound like fun.”

Tommy let out a laugh and gave Mick a thumbs up, “Yeah! Let’s go.” They led Nikki to the teacups, away from the girls.

With the girls, Vanessa and Athena bought (Y/n) a pair of ears the were white and had a veil. She looked beautiful as they took pictures of her. 

“Ok, so what should we ride first?” Vanessa looked at them, “What?” 

“You can’t go on rides Nessa.” (Y/n) sighed. “Well, slow rides you can. But nothing fast or hard.”

“I’m killing Vince for doing this to me,” she grumbled. “I can wait while you two go on the fast rides, but seriously which ones first?” 

“Figure out which one is pregnancy safe. We’ll alternate so Nessa doesn’t feel so left out.” (Y/n) told Athena as they grabbed a map of the park.

“Teacups sounds good,” Athena smiled. “We don’t have to spin it fast and we can just let the ride spin for us.” 

“Teacups! Let’s go!” (Y/n) smiled and led the way.

The girls waited in line while the guys were on the ride themselves. Nikki and Tommy grabbed their own teacup spinning it as fast as possible, while Vince and Mick sat in their relaxing. 

“Kids.” Mick chuckled. “Oh shit! Vince, the girls are in line.”

“Awww crap,” Vince said as Mick tried to signal Tommy. “We need to rush Nik to the exit.” 

“They’re spinning too fast to see us.” Mick sighed. The ride started to slow down. 

“I’ll grab Nik since my bones aren’t turning to stone. You get the other shithead.” Vince told Mick.

“Jackass,” Mick grumbled as they both scrambled to get to Tommy and Nikki and usher them to the exit. 

“Oh hey look, Alice is over there,” Vanessa smiled as she pointed away from the boys. “Maybe we can take a picture with her after our ride.” 

“Oh, I love Alice.” (Y/n) smiled. “And I think I saw Ariel. I saw that movie in New York. I loved it!”

“Yeah we can definitely take pictures,” Athena smiled. “I’m sure they have someone dressed as Ariel, we can do some funny pics.” (Y/n) smiled and walked to the teacups while the boys ran away from them.

“What’s the rush guys?” Nikki asked. “I thought we were going to take things slow and enjoy the night?”

“Yeah, but you know we have lots of things to see and we want to get to the best rides man,” Tommy smiled. “Oh look a princess!” 

“Remember, you’re married.” Vince lovingly pointed out. “No blow jobs at Disneyland for you sir.”

“Yeah you’re engage so the same goes for you,” Tommy smiled. “Dudes, this is going to be a night to remember. Let’s find the fast rides and go crazy.” 

Nikki looked back and froze, for a second he could have sworn that there was a woman who looked like (Y/n) taking pictures of Athena. It made him miss her as Mick, Vince, and Tommy dragged him away towards the matterhorn. 

“Guys, I think I’m going crazy.” Nikki told them.

“You are crazy.” Tommy said with a shrug.

“No, I swear I just saw (Y/n).” He told them. “But she’s not here, right?”

“No,” the guys repeated at the same time. 

“You’re seeing things man,” Vince smiled. “Come on the Matterhorn is waiting for us!” Nikki followed along with them.

“Hey you guys go. I’ll catch up. Need to take a piss.” Mick told them. He looked around and spied Athena. He pulled her aside while Vanessa was distracting (Y/n).

“We’re going to the Matterhorn,” He told Athena. “We need to figure out a system. I didn’t realize you guys were going to be here too. But Vince wanted to go to a strip club and Tommy wanted to bring the strippers to us.”

Athena sighed, “Ok, well we’re going to space and we can just try to go counter clockwise?” Athena rubbed her forehead. “Jeez this is going to be either funny or a nightmare, I haven't decided yet.” 

“We’ll look back on it and laugh later on.” He smiled at her. “I owe you a beer if we pull this off.”

“Right back at you.” She headed back over to Vanessa and (Y/n) while Mick went to meet up with the guys.

The night went of with the girls going one way while the guys went another. That is until it was time for the fireworks show. 

“I’d love to get some shots of the fireworks above the castle.” Nikki told the boys. “That’s the popular place to watch them, isn’t it?”

“Yeah man,” Mick smiled. He didn’t figure the girls had the same idea. 

“I wish (Y/n) was here with me man, I mean… I gotta bring her back and do this again,” Nikki smiled. 

“Oh, I’m sure she’s going just fine.” Tommy said, looking around to see if the girls were nearby. He could see Athena across the crowd, trying to find a perfect spot to hide (Y/n) from. But as long as Nikki was distracted with his photography, he wouldn’t see (Y/n). It didn’t take long for the fireworks display to begin and Nikki kept snapping pictures. He smiled at the beauty of the colors above the castle and across the night sky. 

“We should hire them to do our shows!” Tommy said, excitedly. “Could you imagine us playing in front of the castle while fireworks went off?”

“Yeah, I don’t think Shout at the Devil is something Disney would let be played here.” Vince laughed. “And could you imagine us singing the songs from the Lion King?” Nikki pointed his camera in a direction to capture a really beautiful display, unknowingly snapping (Y/n) in the frame while she watched it. 

At the end of the night, the guys made their way back to Tommy’s house. Nikki smiling as he looked at his friends, “I’m getting married tomorrow.” 

“That you are.” Tommy laughed. “How do you feel?”

“Just… I’m excited and nervous… I… I never thought we would get here and here we are man.” Nikki smiled. Tommy looked at his best friend. It had been a long time since he saw Nikki smile that brightly with a light in his eyes. 

“Well, I’m glad it was (Y/n) who could do it for you.” Tommy smiled. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.” He stopped. “You wanna know what I just thought of?”

“What?” Nikki looked at Tommy. 

“You’ll be my brother-in-law. I always wanted a brother!” Tommy laughed.

Nikki hugged Tommy and smiled, “Me too twin.” 

*****

(Y/n) woke up early the next morning. Athena and Vanessa were camped out in the guest room, but there were family members all over the place. (Y/n) quietly crept outside and sat in one of the lounge chairs. In about twelve hours, she would be Mrs. Sixx. Jett and Ziggy came out through the open door.

“Hey babies. You’re going to Aunt Nessa and Uncle Vince’s. Does that sound like fun?” (Y/n) kissed their heads. The dogs licked and barked happily as they tried to find a way to both cuddle her. (Y/n) had a few minutes of peace with her babies before the chaos started. Everyone was running around, getting ready to head towards the reserved beach.

“I’ve got your dress and shoes.” Vanessa told (Y/n).

“I got the hair and makeup,” Athena added. “The flowers are at the dressing room at the beach. Everything is ready. The aunts and mom are decorating as we speak. Everything should be exactly the way you envisioned it.” Their event was a late afternoon, early evening wedding.

“Do you think Nikki’s gonna like the dress?” (Y/n) asked Vanessa as they got in the car.

“I think he’s going to like taking it off of you.” She laughed. (Y/n) shook her head.

“I bet you twenty bucks that his jaw drops and he can’t form words,” Athen smiled. 

“You think?” (Y/n) asked. “He’s seen me in dresses before though.”

“Did you forget how he fumbled his words when he took you out when you guys first saw each other properly after your break up?” Athena laughed. “I agree with Tommy this time, he is going to flip.” 

They arrived at the beach that they had paid to reserve. They girls made their way into the house that set there that was used for weddings. (Y/n) was wrapped in her robe while Athena worked on her hair and makeup.

“I got the stuff you asked for!” Pamela called out, running in. “Something old, new, borrowed, and blue!” She had the four items. “The borrowed is the bracelet I wore all the time on Tool Time and I got picked up to be a model!”

“Thanks Pamela.” (Y/n) said with a smile. It was time to get in the dress.

****

“God, I look stupid.” Tommy said, pulling at his tie. “Nikki, I hate ties. Why couldn’t I just have a dressy shirt?”

“Ask your mother,” Nikki smiled and fixed his own. “Ok… we got everything?” 

“Yep!” Vince told him. “You ready Sixx?”

“Oh yeah,” he smiled but then a thought came across him. “What if she runs away? What if she realizes that…” 

“Are you getting cold feet now?” Mick asked. “Don’t make me take the cheetah badge away from you…”

Nikki shook his head, “she’s going to take one look at me and realize it’s all a mistake I just know it,” Nikki placed his hands on the small table and started hyperventilating. 

“Jesus Christ! Tommy hand me that bag!” Mick said. Tommy quickly brought it over and Mick worked Nikki through calming breaths. “Would she have stayed with you these past couple years if she didn’t want to be with you?”

“Pity?” Nikki looked at Mick. “she could just be pitying me I mean I am pathetic.” 

“Dude, would she have paid for the dress and everything out of pity? No.” Tommy shook his head. “She loves you man.”

“If you’re having doubts, you need to decide right now if you want to marry her. Don’t go through with it and make her go through the process of a divorce like I did to all my wives.” Vince sighed.

“I’m not doubting here man,” Nikki shook his head. “I just… I have a feeling she’s going to doubt me.” Nikki closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure how to bring himself out of it. He knew it wasn’t rational but he wished he could talk to her. “I wanna talk to her… I… I need to hear her voice man.” 

“You can’t see her. It’s bad luck. And my aunts will have your balls.” Tommy said. “They’ll have all of ours.”

“They don't have to see each other they can talk through the door we can makes sure there’s no peeking.” Mick looked at Tommy. 

“I...I guess.” He threw his hands up. “Come on, let’s go.”

*******

“Wait you’re what?” Athena hissed. “Tommy, the aunts are going to kill us if they find out what we’re trying to do?” she whispered into the cell phone. 

“Look, he’s freaking out and he won’t calm down until he talks to her. They can sit on each side of the door and she can calm him down.” Tommy told her. “I’m afraid he’s going to run if we don’t and I don’t want (Y/n) to get worse.”

“Ok,” Athena looked at Vanessa and hung up with Tommy. “We have a mission Impossible on our hands guys,” Athena sighed. 

“What did the idiot do now?” Vanessa asked with a laugh as she looked over at (Y/n), who was getting the last few alterations on her dress done before the wedding.

“Nikki wants to hear her voice,” Athena sighed. “Going to try and have them stand behind either side of the door so they can talk.” 

“They’re getting married in just a couple hours. Can’t he wait?” Vanessa asked.

“Apparently he’s freaking out,” Athena sighed. “At least she isn’t freaking out.” 

“She’s more of a calm freak out.” Vanessa sighed. She went towards (Y/n). “Can I borrow you for a second before pictures?” She asked.

“Uh, sure.” (Y/n) stepped away from the aunts. They started to fuss with Athena and Pamela, getting them ready. “What’s going on?”

“Just need you to talk to someone,” Vanessa smiled as she walked down the hall and to a door. She knocked softly and Mick peered his head. 

“You got the bride?” he looked at Vanessa. 

“You got the groom?” She asked. Mick nodded.

“Ok bass player, your bride is out there, so you stand right here,” he put Nikki with his back facing the door, “and talk.”

“(Y/n)?” Nikki closed his eyes. 

“Nikki?” She asked softly. “Silly boy, what’s wrong?”

Nikki let out a smile, “I just had to hear your voice sweet girl.” 

“I’m right here Nikki.” She whispered to him. “You know I love you, right?”

“I love you too,” Nikki took in a deep breath. “You going to be amazing Mrs. Sixx.”

“So are you Mr. Sixx.” She was smiling. “I have to finish getting ready and get bridal party pictures. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“I can’t wait,” he looked at the guys who all let out breaths of relief. “Hey (Y/n)?” 

“Yeah Nikki?”

“You’ve made me the happiest man alive,” he smiled and felt his eyes water. She reached through the opening in the door and squeeze his hand.

“I love you so much Nikki.” She told him softly. “You’ve made me happier than I’ve been in a long, long time.”

“Love you sweet girl,” he bent down and kissed her hand. She reluctantly let go and headed back to the bridal room. The groom and groomsmen were called out first for a photoshoot. There were serious poses, but lots of goofy ones. It was Motley Crue after all.

Mick looked at Nikki, “Feel better?” 

“Much.” Nikki relaxed. His shoulders were relaxed and he looked carefree.

“Dudes, we need to move the bridal party is on it’s way and my aunts want us ready for the ceremony,” Tommy smiled. 

“They’re pushy.” Vince sighed. “Glad they’re not my aunts.” They headed out towards the beach. The water shimmered beautifully. There were lights up like how (Y/n) wanted, and the whole thing just looked perfect. All Nikki was missing now was his bride.


	49. Chapter 49

“Ok girl you look gorgeous!” Vanessa rubbed her small bump and smiled. “I’m so glad I could fit into this dress though.” she smiled. “Can’t wait for mine.” 

“You’re going to be beautiful.” (Y/n) smiled. “Before or after baby Neil comes?”

“We haven't discussed it. And we still don't know what peanut is yet.” Vanessa smiled. “Besides, today is all about you and Nikki, so where is the honeymoon?” 

“I believe we booked a private beach in the Keys.” (Y/n) told Vanessa. “Two weeks of nothing but us and the beach. There is a main resort nearby that we can eat at, and they can bring food to us, but our actual cabana is 100% private.”

“Ooooo,” Vanessa smiled. “I smell naked fun times for both of you,” she laughed. (Y/n) laughed.

“Thanks for watching the babies for us while we’re gone. I’m gonna miss them.” (Y/n) smiled for the camera.

“Any time, we’ll take good care of your babies,” Vanessa hugged her. “Now let’s get you married to your man!” 

Nikki and the boys stood in front of the group of the family and friends. The ceremony started soon, with the girls making their way out to stand on (Y/n)’s side. The music started to play and Tommy took his queue, running over to where (Y/n) would be.

“Hey Thomas, I’m hurting pretty bad. Can...do you mind?” David said. “Will you be mad at me princess?”

“No dad.” (Y/n) smiled. “Go sit down.”

“Yeah Dad, I got her,” Tommy said as he gave his dad a smile. “You ready sis?” 

“Ready.” She took Tommy’s arm. David sat down and leaned over to his wife.

“I’m not hurting that bad.” He told her. “But, I think she always needed her big brother more than she needed me.” He smiled at his wife as she gave him a kiss.

Nikki looked up as the music played. Tommy walking with (Y/n), dressed beautifully in white. He felt his heart pound in his chest and his eyes fill with tears. He had never seen her look more beautiful than she did walking towards him. She was glowing and happy and he couldn’t be happier to have her in his life. 

"She looks beautiful Nik." Vince said, leaning over to talk to him.

“She’s breathtaking,” Nikki smiled and said to him. Tommy kissed her cheek then went to stand by Nikki.

"Hey." (Y/n) whispered.

“Hey back,” he whispered, “Love you.” 

"Love you too." She smiled. 

The officient began the ceremony and Nikki could only find himself staring at (Y/n). The way the sun hit her was just perfect. He began etching it into his memory to hold onto it forever. He felt his heart jump when she looked into his eyes and he smiled brightly at her. 

"I, (Y/n) bass take you, Nikki Sixx, to be my husband." (Y/n) said proproudly.

“I, Nikki Sixx take you, (Y/n) Bass, to be my hot smokin wife,” he smiled brightly. (Y/n) blushed at his statement.

“You may now kiss the bride.” Was all Nikki needed to hear. With a smile on his face, he cupped her head in her hands and kissed her deeply. With a sly smile against her lips Nikki dipped (Y/n) playfully and brought her back up. (Y/n) laughed and held his hand as they made their way back down the aisle. Photos were taken, and then it was time for the reception. Tommy did a speech, and surprisingly, it was really sweet. (Y/n) wiped her eyes when he was done.

Then it was time for the dance.

“Nik. (Y/n). We have a surprise for you.” Vince told them.

“Should I be worried?” Nikki smiled and looked at them. 

“Well we want you guys to come to the dance floor,” Tommy said as a small stage appeared with their instruments. (Y/n) and Nikki looked at each other. Tommy had volunteered to DJ, so they assumed they would just be getting the recording of Without You.

“Wait, who’s playing bass?” (Y/n) asked.

“I have no idea but I know it’s not me and they better not have raided my basses,” Nikki smiled at her as they stood on the dance floor looking at their friends. Someone made their way through the crowd and took the offered bass from Mick.

“Slash?” (Y/n) asked, looking over at Nikki. “I didn’t know he knew how to play bass.”

“Hey, my first guitar was a bass I figured you husband was just that awesome.” he gave Nikki a playful wink. “I will just stick to guitar playing though, I don’t want to upstage him.” Slash laughed. “Are we ready guys?” After a moment, they started playing and Nikki pulled (Y/n) to him.

“Was this song really about Tommy and Heather?” (Y/n) asked softly as they danced. She had read the story like everyone else, but she had a feeling she knew the right answer.

Nikki leaned into her ear and held her tight, “what do you think sweet girl?” he pulled back and looked into her eyes full of love and adoration. 

“I had just punched the drummer of my band in his face for calling you Frankie. I was in my car and I heard it on the radio.” (Y/n) admitted. “I thought it was about the girl in the tabloid…” She held Nikki hold her closer.

“Yeah, that girl was not for me and we only ever had one date. She worked for the IRS and her favorite artist was Olivia Newton-John.” Nikki shivered. “Definitely not the girl for me as I like girls who wear aerosmith shirts,” he kissed her. 

“I still have that shirt.” She told him. “The one I was wearing the night you came into my room.” She kissed him, moving around the floor with him.

“Yeah?” he looked at her and smiled. “Might be nice if that’s all you wore on our honeymoon.” 

“What would you say if I told you I already packed it for our honeymoon.” She smirked at him.

“I would say that it is going to be one hell of a honeymoon,” Nikki lifted her up and spun her around kissing her as he brought her down. Soon the song was over and everyone could come out to the dance floor. Tommy started the music up and (Y/n) held Nikki’s hand before being led to talk to their guests. 

Nikki and (Y/n) made their way around the tables hugging and kissing and taking pictures with guests. By the time they got to sit down they were able to finally eat and enjoy their meal. Everyone else was having fun and dancing.

“We go to the hotel tonight and leave for the keys in the morning.” (Y/n) told Nikki, resting her head on his shoulder.

“That is the plan, our flight leaves early and then it’s just you, me, and nothing but Island,” he pulled her in for another kiss. 

“Save it for the honeymoon you two.” Vanessa teased. “Plus, you need to throw the bouquet and the garter.”

“Oh, that’s right.” (Y/n) laughed.

“You go throw your bouquet, I’ll be under there to grab that garter,” Nikki winked. 

“Remember babe, that’s all you can grab right now.” (Y/n) teased. The girls all gathered. (Y/n) turned her back towards them and tossed the bouquet, waiting to hear who got it.

Athena laughed as she grabbed the bouquet and smiled, “All mine!” 

“Woo! Go ‘Thena!” (Y/n) laughed. Nikki made his way under (Y/n)’s skirt to pull of the garter. To no one's surprise he used his teeth to remove it. The boys all gathered and he tossed it.

“No way!” Tommy called out as it landed right in Mick’s hand.

“Oh my god!” (Y/n) laughed.

“What can I say drummer, chicks dig me,” Mick walked over to Athena and Laughed. 

“So, you two gonna bump uglies later?” Vince teased Mick.

“Nah, I just like to rile the drummer up,” Mick smiled at Vince and leaned into Athena. “What do you say we mess with Tommy.” 

“I’m always up for messing with Tommy.” Athena laughed. “What do you have in mind guitarist?”

Mick whispered in her ear as he placed the garter on her and smiled when he pretended to lead her out of the ballroom. 

“Hey come back with my sister! I may have let Nikki marry (Y/n)! But don’t think I’m, going to let you Mick!” Tommy went to chase after him. Athena just laughed and ran off with Mick, Tommy chasing them.

“That was mean.” (Y/n) laughed, leaning against Nikki. “As much as I loved today, when do I get to spend time with my husband?”

“After cake,” He smiled as they wheeled a large cake out for them to cut. Mick and Athena came back in and stood with everyone as Nikki and (Y/n) cut the cake together before feeding a piece to each other.

“You two look so cute!” Vanessa said, wiping her eyes. (Y/n) hugged her tightly.

“Thanks Ness,” Nikki smiled at her and gave Vince a high five. “You guys are next,” he gave Vince a pointed look. 

“We gotta talk about a date, but I know that no matter what, peanut is gonna be loved.” Vince smiled at Vanessa. “Because I sure do love mama.”

Nikki smiled as Vanessa kissed Vince. After eating cake Nikki and (Y/n) made their way to the awaiting limo that would take them to their hotel and their honeymoon suite. Nikki went to the desk and got their keys. Their bags were brought up to their room. Nikki unlocked the door and (Y/n) started to walk in, but he stopped her.

“What?” She asked, frowning a little. Nikki pulled her to him.

“Need to carry you through the threshold sweet girl,” he gave her a bright smile before kissing her. She kissed him back and squealed when he swept her up into a bridal carry.

“Nikki!” She laughed. 

Nikki laughed with her as he used his foot to close the door behind them and walked her to the bed. He sat her down and knelt in front of her, looking up into her eyes. She cupped his face with her gentle hands.

“Can you believe we finally made it?” (Y/n) whispered. She pushed his hair back. It was first time in a long time he had it laying flat instead of teased or anything. He looked so much like her silly boy she met all those years ago. 

“I’m just hoping it isn’t a dream,” he caressed her cheek and smiled brightly. 

“Tell me if this is a dream.” She leaned down and kissed him deeply. 

“If it is, it’s a damn good one and I never want to wake up,” Nikki muttered against her lips. She kissed him again, with a little more force and passion behind it. She started laying back, pulling him up with her. “Need to get you out of this dress,” he muttered as he kissed along her jaw leading to her neck. 

“Oh? What are we going to do once you do?” She stood up and turned so he could unzip it for her.

Slowly unzipping the dress he let his fingers dance along her skin, “Love you, and worship you, and make you see the universe,” he muttered as he placed kisses along her exposed skin. She moaned softly, closing her eyes, and letting him touch her gently. It felt so different than before, it felt better.

“Nikki…” (Y/n) whispered.

He simply chuckled as he let the dress fall to the floor. His fingers dancing on her skin as he left a trail of kisses along her body. He sucked on her nipples as his fingers pulled her panties down. 

“Oh god.” She moaned, closing her eyes. Nikki felt her go weak in the knees, so he led her back to the bed. “Please Nikki.”

Licking along her folds he nuzzled her as his fingers entered her. Curling them as she bucked her hips, making him smile. She was heaven and he could spend all day between her legs. She laced her fingers in his hair, moaning as she felt him.

“Nikki, Nikki yes.” She moaned, closing her eyes.

Nikki slurped and sucked on her clit lapping up all her juices. Retreating momentarily to remove his tux. Lining up along her body he entered her slowly and teasingly. He chuckled at the way she bucked against him. 

“Fuck. Nikki.” (Y/n) moaned. He filled her up. It felt so much different than before. And she loved it. She didn’t want it to be anyone else but her and her Mr. Sixx. Nikki smiled as he felt her nails rake across his back, his hips flush with hers as he sent her over the edge. He held himself back wanting it to last as he made her cum over and over again. His lips devouring hers in heated kisses as he swallowed her screams. 

After a bit of it, she flipped them over so she was riding him. She had her hands flat against his chest as she moved slowly, wanting to make it last.

“Did you bring your camera?” She asked, almost breathlessly. “Might have lots of chances to take pictures.” She held his hands rubbing at her sides, moaning softly.

“A photographer is always prepared,” he smiled. “But I think I left it in…. One of the bags,” he let out a groan as he bucked his hips up into her. He reached up and caressed her face as she rode him. She felt wonderful on him. She looked like a goddess. 

“I love you Mr. Sixx.” (Y/n) said, holding his hand. “God, I’m close.”

“I love you Mrs. Sixx,” he placed his thumb on her clit pressing circles against it, “I love watching you come undone.” She moved a little faster, and before they knew it, she was coming undone around him, calling out his name. 

Nikki let out a grunt as he bucked his hips spilling into her filling her up. He brought her down and kissed her deeply his arms holding her tight. 

“We’re married.” (Y/n) whispered as she rested her head on his chest. “Finally.” She smiled softly. “We should get some rest. We leave early in the morning.” She yawned.

“Love you, sweet girl,” Nikki murmured as he tucked them in. 

“Love you, silly boy.” She whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

 

Nikki and (Y/n) had come back home a few weeks later. Ziggy and Jett happy to have their mommy and daddy back home. With a smile Nikki had let (Y/n) sleep in while he wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed. 

Ziggy and Jett followed him downstairs, ready to catch anything that he might have dropped. He was going into the study tomorrow, so today was all about editing photos and spending time with his favorite model. He heard (Y/n) waking up as he started to get things finished up.

“Tada!” he smiled and placed the tray on her lap, “breakfast in bed.” Ziggy barked, like he was telling him good job. Nikki carried it upstairs to where (Y/n) was sitting up, looking around.

“Nikki? What’s all this?” She asked, watching him.

“A very special breakfast for my very hot and sexy wife,” he smiled. “I am never going to get tired of saying that.” he chuckled as he kissed her. 

“I’m not feeling very hot and sexy this morning.” She laughed, kissing him. “Thank you though. It all smells so good.”

“I can make you some soup later?” he looked at her and placed his hand on her forehead. “I hope it’s nothing serious.” he kissed her and smiled. “I’m just editing our photos today. Some of them are really beautiful.” he caressed her cheek. “But I don’t think all of them need to be seen by others, do you?” 

“Well, it depends. Do you want everyone to see that photo of you naked on the beach with just your bass covering you?” (Y/n) laughed. “Or do you want them to see me spread out on the bed, completely naked?” She winked at him.

“See me with the bass is very artistic,” he smiled. “But you on the bed…. That’s material for me on tour.” he winked. (Y/n) smiled and kissed him.

“I think you have a lot of photos like that.” She took a bite of her food. “God Nikki, this is so good! Guess you don’t need me to cook for you anymore, do you?”

“We can take turns,” he smiled and stole a bite. “Ok, I need to head to the dark room. “If you need me just call through the intercom ok?” 

“Okay honey. I can’t wait to see them.” She smiled at him. He gave her one more kiss before going to the dark room. All the honeymoon and wedding photos were there, as well as the night at Disneyland.

As he developed the pictures from Disneyland he looked at the pictures of the fireworks. He raised his eyebrow and chuckled. She was there the night they went just before the wedding. He shook his head and finished developing the pictures before hearing the phone ringing in the house. 

“Hello?” (Y/n) answered as she got the phone.

“Hey girl!” Vanessa’s voice came through the phone. “Need a girls day you in? Vince is driving me crazy!”  

“What’s he doing?” (Y/n) laughed. “Yeah, a girls day sounds like fun. Just you and me or do you want me to invite Athena?”

“He’s basically driving me nuts about this kid that keeps growing,” Vanessa sighed and, “I can’t fit into any wedding dresses and I’m freaking out and he’s freaking out and I just need a day.”  

“Okay, okay. I’ll be there. Just give me a few minutes to get ready.” She smiled when she saw Nikki come in. “Want the husband to deal with the fiance?”

“Please!” Vanessa begged. 

Nikki tilted his head at his wife and raised his eyebrow, “everything ok?” 

“Okay Nessa, I’ll be over soon.” (Y/n) hung up. “Vanessa said Vince is driving her nuts, she’s mad she can’t fit into wedding dressing being pregnant, and she wants a girls day. And she wants you to deal with Vince.” She wrapped her arms around Nikki. “Sorry babe. I thought today would be a day for the two of us.” She rested her head on his chest. Her eyes were a little heavy.

“Go have fun with your friend,” Nikki smiled. “I’ll talk to Vince and make sure he stops being an ass.” Nikki kissed her and smiled. “We can head over there together and then go our separate ways for a bit. Then we can all just have a nice couples dinner once everyone is nice and calm.”  

“I love you.” (Y/n) whispered, kissing him. “Let me go get ready.”

Nikki put ziggy and jett in their favorite room in the house and waited for (Y/n) by the door. He looked down at his ring and smiled. It felt good to have it there and he loved being with her. (Y/n) came out a bit later, wearing that old Aerosmith shirt and a pair of leggings.

“Ready?” She asked, getting her purse.

“Tease,” he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. 

“Me? A tease? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She giggled.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nikki said as he put on his sunglasses as they got in the car and drove off to Vince’s. 

“Babe, you’re not that big!” They heard Vince say as they got to the door.

“But I’m big?” Vanessa asked. (Y/n) looked over at Nikki, wondering what they had gotten themselves into. (Y/n) rang the doorbell and waited a moment for Vanessa or Vince to answer the door.

“Thank fucking god!” Vanessa smiled as she looked at (Y/n). “Mr. big shot here, apparently thinks me being the size of a house boat is perfectly fine to walk down the aisle!” 

“You’re beautiful baby!” Vince called back to her. “No matter what!”

"I'm fat and you know it!" Vanessa growled. "I can't believe I let you get me pregnant! I can't even fit into a wedding dress and it feels like I have two of them in here!" 

“Nessa...are you having twins?” (Y/n) asked softly. “And you look beautiful in wedding dresses sweetie.”

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow but I swear it feels like there are two in there!" She sighed and rubbed hey back. 

Nikki looked to Vince, "what the hell did you say to her man?" 

“I just suggested if she was that worried about fitting into the dress, we could just have a little ceremony to get the license, or we could push it back until after the baby comes.” Vince shrugged. “I didn’t mean anything bad. I just didn’t want her to stress herself out.”

"Dude, that's actually not a bad idea," Nikki looked at (Y/n). "Ness, a ceremony for the license is nice. You don't have to worry about family and stress and…" Vanessa turned and glared at him.

“Oh no.” (Y/n) whispered. “Hey Nessa, why don’t we go do something?” She really didn’t want to watch her best friend scream at her husband.

"Yes that sounds like fun," she looked at (Y/n). Nikki looked at his wife and brought her close.

"I think Vince and I are going to surprise her. We're going to get everyone together and get them hitched. They can always have a party later. Just talk to her?" Nikki smiled. 

“I will.” (Y/n) kissed him. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

Once the girls left Nikki looked too Vince, "are you guys having twins?" 

“I think so man.” Vince said. “And I’m so excited, but…” He sighed. “I keep seeing Skylar in that hospital bed. What...what if I lose my babies?”

"I don't think your the only one freaking out," Nikki have him a part on his shoulder. "Besides at least your junk is working. I think mine is defective." 

“What if it isn’t you?” Vince asked. “I heard Tommy and Pamela say that it took them awhile. What if it’s the Bass genes?”

"If it is, then at least we have Ziggy and Jett," Nikki smiled. "There is always adoption to man. I was abandoned my my mom. I know what it's like to not feel wanted and...I think (Y/n) and I can do it." 

“You really want kids?” Vince asked.

"With (Y/n)? Yeah," Nikki smiled. 

“You’ll be great. I mean, you raised Tommy!” Vince laughed. “So, what are we going to do about Vanessa?”

"Well, (Y/n) is going to take her dress shopping. We are going to call Mick and Tommy and get you married my man." 

“I hope she’s okay with this,” Vince sighed. “I don’t want to lose her man.”

"I'm sure her hormones will kick in and she'll be crying her eyes out at how sweet everything is," Nikki says as they went to pick up Mick and Tommy. 

****

“What if we just went with a simple, white sundress?” (Y/n) asked. “There’s some really cute ones.”

"It is very pretty," Vanessa smiled.

“You know, Vince just wants to be married to you. And we could have the big ceremony later, so your little peanut could be there too.” (Y/n) smiled sweetly at her. “All these years I’ve known him, I’ve never seen him this way over a woman before.”

"I know," Vanessa sighed. "I just feel like I'm not good enough." 

“Sweetheart, remember when I said that I didn’t think I was good enough for Nikki?” (Y/n) said softly.

"Yeah," Vanessa sighed.

“It’s the same thing. But look at us now. Almost twenty years later, we’re finally married with a house and two fur babies.” She smiled at Vanessa. “And it might not have happened if it weren’t for you meddling kids!”

“Hey, all us meddling kids are older than you missy!” Vanessa laughed.

“So, what do you say we get you and Vince hitched and worry about the big ceremony later?” (Y/n) smiled at her. “Because you two need a few months of being married before my little niece of nephew comes along.” She sighed a little as they looked for the perfect dress.

"It's going to happen hun," Vanessa smiled, "You just have to relax and not worry so much."

“We go at it all the time and it hasn’t happened yet. I just...maybe it’s me.” She shrugged. “Oh, Nessa, look at this one.” She held up a beautiful white maternity dress. “Will you try it on?”

"Ok," Vanessa took the dress and walked into the fitting room to try it on. (Y/n) waited for Vanessa to come out and smiled when she saw you.

“You look stunning!” (Y/n) said happily. “Just beautiful! Vince isn’t gonna be able to keep his hands off of you.”

"Yeah, I don't think that's a problem," Vanessa chuckled, "I do like it." 

“Let’s get it. My treat.” (Y/n) smiled. “We can get you some flowers and I’ll get a bakery cake to celebrate?”

"Ok, do you think Vince is getting everything ready?" She whispered.

*********

"Wait… You had the certificate for weeks?" Nikki looked at Vince. "That's smart man." 

“I just wanted to be ready in case she decided she wanted to get married on a whim.” Vince shrugged. “Hey Tommy, how are you doing over there?”

“I think I’m allergic,” He sneezed loudly. “To these fucking flowers.” 

"Yeah well they're Nessa's favorite so tough it out," Mick said as he started stringing the lights. "Who you getting to officiate this thing?" 

“Calling one of my buddies I met at the hospital.” Vince said. “He’s a minister.”

"Well, all we need is the cake I think," Nikki says as Tommy finished setting up his DJ equipment. "Naked pictures for fun?" He looked at Tommy.

“I bet sis is gonna get the cake while they’re out.” Tommy said. “What naked pictures are you talking about?”

"Not sure, maybe one of all for of us with some wedding themed shit," Nikki laughed. 

“Dude, no one wants to see you naked.” Tommy laughed.

“Your sister does.” Nikki said with a smirk on his face.

"Dude, come on!" Tommy sighed and shook his head. The minister, a man named Ryan, showed up as they got the backyard ready. Soon, (Y/n) and Vanessa were pulling up. Vanessa ran upstairs to put her dress on. (Y/n) carried in the cake and set it on the island, as well as some beverages. She was about to head upstairs to change into her dress when Nikki pulled her off to the side.

“Hey sweet girl,” Nikki kissed her, “I missed you.”

“Babe, you just saw me a few hours ago.” (Y/n) laughed. “I gotta get into my dress.”

“We could have a nice quickie before the ceremony,” Nikki kissed her neck. 

“If you play your cards right.” (Y/n) winked. She gave him a kiss before heading upstairs to change.

“Guys, Vanessa’s only going to have one person standing with her.” Vince said.

“Relax, I called Athena. She’s coming.” Mick said.

“Oh? You have her on speed dial?” Vince asked with a laugh. Mick glared at the singer.

“Guys, those are my sisters come on!” Tommy rubbed his face before he turned to Vince, “Pam’s coming too… who’s walking Nessa down the aisle?” 

“Me.” Nikki said, coming out to the backyard. “I got her.” He glanced up at the window where the girls were changing.

****

“You look beautiful!” Athena said as she came in with her brush and makeup. “Do you want a full glam or simple?”

“Let’s keep it simple,” Vanessa sighed. “I don’t want to have to chizzle my face to get it off,” she laughed. 

“I like this dress you picked out Nessa.” (Y/n) said, turning in her purple dress. “Are you excited?”

“Nervous?” she sighed, “I have a feeling he’s going to take one look and bolt out the backyard.” 

“Are you sure you two aren’t really related?” Athena asked, looking from (Y/n) to Vanessa.

“We might as well be,” Vanessa smiled, “Maybe we were separated at birth.” 

“I’m sure Tommy would love having three sister.” (Y/n) laughed. “Vince keeps teasing messing with him by telling him that you and Mick are hooking up.”

“Oh that is so much fun,” Athena laughed. “But honestly Mick isn’t my type.” 

“We know that, but it’s fun to mess with Tommy.” Vanessa laughed.

“Okay girls, are we ready?” (Y/n) asked.

“Now or never,” Vanessa said as she looked to her friends. 

Vanessa reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed Nikki waiting for her, “What are you doing?” 

"I'm here to escort you down the aisle." Nikki smiled at her. He glanced over at (y/n) and his smiled brightened.

“Thanks Sixx,” Vanessa gave him a teary smile and kissed his cheek. “Let’s get on with the show!” 

“You look gorgeous Ness,” Nikki smiled at her as he led her to the french doors leading to the ceremony. “His jaw is going to drop.”  (Y/n) and Athena headed out and soon, Nikki was bringing her towards them. Vince couldn’t help but stare, his mouth opening as he watched her.

“You were right Sixx, his jaw did drop,” Vanessa chuckled as she smiled at Vince. Making their way down, Nikki handed Vanessa off to Vince and stood by him as the ceremony began. Ryan did the ceremony, the vows were exchanged, and so were I Do’s. (Y/n) wiped her eyes as she watched her best friend getting married.

“Are you okay?” Athena whispered.

“It’s so beautiful.” She told her, tears filling her eyes again.

Nikki looked over at (Y/n) and smiled at her. Once Vince and Vanessa kissed it was time to party. Nikki walked up to his wife and kissed her deeply. 

“What was that for?” (Y/n) asked with a laugh.

“Just because,” he looked around. “Ok guys time for pictures so gather round!” Everyone posed for pictures while Nikki snapped them. (Y/n) smiled at her husband as she watched him. She loved watching him doing the things he loved. She loved seeing him so happy. “Perfect and one of the happy couple!” he yelled out as Vince stood By Vanessa with his hands on her rounding belly. 

“God I love you.” Vince whispered in her ear. “I’m so happy we did this. All of this.” He rubbed her belly as something kicked.

“Yeah, whatever we have in there has been doing that all day,” she smiled. “Ok I need food and cake!” she called out. Everyone started to head inside. Nikki snagged (Y/n), keeping her outside with him. She looked up into his eyes.

“Nikki, when we get home, we need to try again.” She whispered to him.

“We can try right now,” he muttered as he kissed her, “I’m sure we can find a nice spot somewhere.” 

“I think they would notice if we disappeared.” She laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

“We can make it quick,” He kissed along her jaw and down her neck. “No matter what happens sweet girl, I am going to worship this body forever.” He continued to suck on the pulse on her neck as his hands found their way under her skirt.  

“Nikki.” She moaned softly.

“You two are not making a baby out in my backyard.” Vanessa teased. “Get in here and have some cake.” (Y/n) blushed.

“You got me in trouble Mr. Sixx.” (y/n) laughed. “Might have to punish you later.” She made her way in. Nikki groaned, her words making everything rush south.

“Is that a promise?” he muttered against her skin as he helped her straighten her dress. 

“You know it.” She winked at him before they headed inside to have cake and food with their friends. Nikki kept a hand on her thigh the entire time. Slowly rubbing, waiting to go home and get her to bed.

************

_A Few Months Later_

He was working with a new band thanks to the new Label that (Y/n) was setting up. With his notebook in hand he looked over at his open journal and thought about (Y/n)’s tattoo the wilting flower with the banner that said “Life is Beautiful”. It was faded compared to how it looked in ‘87, but it was still there on her ribs for him to see. 

Holding his base he began to play a tune as words came pouring out. 

‘ _You can't quit until you try_

_You can't live until you die_

_You can't learn to tell the truth until you learn to lie_

_Can't breathe until you choke_

_You gotta laugh when you're the joke_

_There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive_

_Just open your eyes_

_Just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful_

_Will you swear on your life_

_That no one will cry at my funeral?_ ’

He looked over the words and smiled. 

Nikki came home after a small session in the studio. He couldn’t be more proud of her as they worked together with new bands. He also loved that his photography was getting noticed. Some of them of (Y/n) and the dogs, other very artistic and dark.  He came in the door and saw (Y/n) pacing, biting her nails.

“Nikki?” She said, noticing him and looking up. “When did you get here?”

“I just got home,” he put down his case and walked towards her, “are you ok? What’s wrong?” 

“I...I just found something out. I don’t know how you’re going to react though.” She bit her lip. He thought it was because she was nervous, but she was trying not to smile and laugh.

“(Y/n)? What happened? Are you sick?” He tried to look her in the eye but she kept pacing nervously. 

“Here.” She said, handing him a box. “See for yourself.” Nikki took the lid off the box. Inside, was a pregnancy test.

Nikki looked at it before he looked up at (Y/n), a huge smile forming on his face, “Is this what I think it means?” 

“Yes.” (Y/n) said, a huge smile on her face. “Yes it is.”

“We’re… we’re having a baby?” he held her in his arms and spun her around. 

“We’re going to be parents.” She told him, kissing him.

“Oh man, we… we need to go to the doctor and then we can tell people and oh my god!” he kissed her deeply before going to his knees and kissing her abdomen. 

“Relax honey. We have time.” (Y/n) laughed, playing with his hair. She smiled down at him. “Everyone’s going to be so excited for us.”

“I am so happy!” he got up and kissed her again before lifting her up and taking her to the room. (Y/n) held on to him, a smile on her face. Laying her gently he began to peel off her clothes peppering her with kisses along her exposed skin. “I can’t wait until this belly is nice and round,” he muttered against her skin as he kissed her abdomen. 

“Does someone have a pregnancy kink?” (Y/n) teased. “It’s gonna be a bit before I start showing babe.”

“Yeah, but I know you are going to look gorgeous,” he muttered before nestling himself between her legs and licking a long stripe along her folds. 

“Nikki.” She gasped, arching her back. “Fuck.”

Nikki moaned against her skin as he let his fingers sink into her. He curled them slowly and gently teasing her. He smirked as she bucked against him, he loved making her squirm with his touch. 

“Come here daddy.” She moaned. She blushed when she realized what she said and looked down at him.

“Ooooo,” he kissed his way up to her and kissed her. “Daddy huh?” he smirked. 

“I can’t believe I just said that.” (Y/n) laughed. She looked up at him. “What’s that look for? Do you like it when I call you daddy?”

Nikki let out an almost animalistic purr as he rubbed against her, “What do you think sweet girl?” 

“Daddy.” She moaned. “Fuck me.”

Nikki chuckled as he pushed into her and moaned, “you feel so good.” he purred in her ear as he bottomed out, his hips flush with hers. He began moving his hips, thrusting into her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, moaning and arching her back.

“We’re going to have a baby.” She whispered. “Fuck!” She clawed at his back.

“Cum for me sweet girl,” he muttered as he kissed her lips thrusting faster into her. The sounds of skin slapping echoing around the room as their moans and grunts filled the house. 

“F-fuck!” She cried out as she came. “Nikki!”

“Shit,” he threw his head back as he lifted her hips off the bed for a deeper angle. His thumb pressing circles on her clit as he continued to pump into her. “Love the sounds you make. Love the way you feel.” 

“Love you.” She breathed, holding on to him as he continued to hit those spots over and over again. She kissed him deeply, her lips parting and allowing him to control to kiss.

“You feel so good sweet girl,” he let out a low grunt, “can feel you cum over and over again all night and I will just love it.”  he continued to press circles along her clit smiling as her face contorted in pleasure. “Love the faces you make.” he picked up the pace thrusting deeper and faster into her, “love you.” She rested her forehead against his, letting him take her deep.

“Nikki, yesssss!” She called out. “I...I…” She came again, knowing that he was going to keep doing this all night.

“F-f-fuck,” he moaned as he captured her lips with his spilling into her. All the while still playing with her clit. She came one more time before they collapsed onto the bed, panting.

“Could almost get pregnant this way.” She laughed. “Oh wait.” She looked over at him and smiled.

“Come here sweet girl,” he pulled her close and kissed her. “You give me a few minutes and we can try for twins,” he teased. 

“Do I look like Vanessa.” She laughed, snuggling into his chest. “I’m so happy.”

Nikki chuckled and kissed the top of her head, “I’m happy too.” She laced her fingers with his.

“Remember in therapy, when I said that I was scared you’d leave me if I couldn’t have kids?” (Y/n) whispered.

“And remember when I said that could never happen because we can have other options, and we also have two very furry kids,” he caressed her cheek. 

“I know. I just...I feel a lot better now.” She whispered, her eyes falling closed.

“I’m glad sweet girl,” he murmured as he drifted to sleep. 

****

“Thank you guys for coming.” (Y/n) said, hugging Vince and Vanessa. “How are the babies treating you?”

“Keeping us up at all hours of the night and being cute as ever,” Vanessa said as she and vince carried the twins inside in their car seats. 

“Hi there sweeties!” (Y/n) smiled. “They’re so cute!” 

“You say that now,” Vince said. “Wait until one of them spits up on your favorite shirt,” he teased. (Y/n) just smiled. Vince and Vanessa headed into the living room where everyone else was hanging out, snacking on the food that they had provided.

“So, I bet you’re wondering why we asked you here.” (Y/n) said after a little while.

"You were lonely?" Mick too a bite of food.

"Wow you're hilarious." Nikki grumbled.

"No. We wanted to let you know that Brandon, Dylan, Dean, Samantha, and all the others will soon be having a new cousin to play with." (Y/n) put a hand on her stomach.

Vanessa squealed as she rushed up and hugged (Y/n). "I knew it would happen you just had to relax. Oh my God this is awesome!" 

"We're having a baby!" (Y/n) said excited. Jett and Ziggy barked excitedly.

"I'm going to be an uncle," Tommy have them a smile. (Y/n) hugged her brother tightly. Hugs were passed around and a baby shower was already in the works. 


	51. Chapter 51

A few months later

“Babe! I’m home!” Nikki called out as he came through the door. “Stopped at the bakery and got the cake! And those cupcakes you like!” It was quiet downstairs. “Babe?” He sat the baked goods on the island and headed into the house. He made his way to the nursery, where he could hear music playing. (Y/n) was decorating, wanting everything to look perfect.

“(Y/n).” Nikki said softly. She jumped and turned to look at him.

“You scared me!” She laughed. “So, what do you think?” They had went with softer, neutral tones, and the paint had just finished drying, so (Y/n) was putting up all the decorations. Cute little animals playing instruments.

“It’s perfect.” Nikki smiled and wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her bump. “Everything is amazing.” He kissed on her neck, holding her close. She moaned softly, then glanced at the time on the watch Nikki was wearing.

“Shit!” She called out. “Everyone’s going to be here in like an hour or two!” She pulled away from Nikki. “I need to get a shower and...and…”

“Babe, relax.” Nikki smiled. “I got the cake. Pizza is scheduled. You just go get a shower and calm down, okay.” He kissed her gently.

“What would I do without you?” (Y/n) asked, kissing him again.

“Be a lonely, but still a really hot, producer in New York.” He smiled at her. “Or be married to Bret Michaels.”

“Oh, don’t remind me of that.” (Y/n) shook her head. “Okay, I’m getting in the shower. Be out in a bit.” She headed towards the bathroom while Nikki went downstairs to get ready for their guests; Vince and Vanessa with Dean and Samantha, Tommy and his new girlfriend (Pamela had the boys this week), Athena and her new husband, and Mick going solo, as well as (Y/n)’s parents. Tonight was the gender reveal. Nikki and (Y/n) didn’t even know what they were having yet. The doctor had wrote it on a slip of paper and put it into an envelope, which (Y/n) took to the bakery to have a cake made. It was chocolate icing, but inside would either be pink or blue.

About an hour and a half later, the pizza arrived, along with Mick and (Y/n)’s parents. Mick helped Nikki get it all set up while (Y/n) finished getting ready. Vince, Vanessa, and the twins were next, followed by Athena and her husband James, and then there was Tommy, being fashionably late, but no girlfriend in sight.

“She, uh, didn’t want to come.” Tommy shrugged. He leaned over to Nikki. “I haven’t been dating. Don’t tell (Y/n). She worries about me after prison.”

“Well, I wonder why.” Nikki laughed. “It’s cool man. Your secret is safe with me.”

“So, when do we find out what this little sucker is.” Vince asked (Y/n) as she walked past him.

“Once we cut the cake but this pizza smells really good.” She grabbed a few pieces and smiled down at the twins. “You both are just so cute!”

“Well, Dean keeps stealing Sammy’s bow all the time, and Sammy likes to bite.” Vanessa laughed. “Those two are going to be a handful. You think your brother and your husband are the terror twins? I think my little pumpkins here are.”

Conversation flowed throughout the evening, Tommy giving vague answers when asked about his girlfriend and Mick saying he was just fine being single. Vanessa and Vince alternated between feeding the twins and feeding themselves. (Y/n) smiled. This was her family. She never thought in a million years that the most notorious band in metal would be sitting together in her living room, waiting for a gender reveal while making small talk like they hadn’t just been doing coke off of naked strippers about ten years ago.

“Okay guys, are we ready?” (Y/n) asked, standing up. Nikki and (Y/n) made their way to the kitchen, everyone else in tow. The cake sat there, ready to be cut. Nikki handed (Y/n) the utensils.

“Be my guest.” Nikki told her, kissing her cheek. (Y/n) cook a deep breath and cut a piece, laying it out on a plate.

A pink cake.

“We’re having a girl!” (Y/n) gasped, hugging Nikki. “Oh my god!”

“We’re having a girl!” Nikki echoed, holding his wife close to him. He had never dreamed that he would be a dad to a little girl. She was going to be so loved and protected, because she had not only her three uncles in the room who wouldn’t hesitate to hurt anyone who hurt her, but a long list of musicians that Nikki and (Y/n) had befriended over the years.

Nikki and (Y/n) Sixx were having a girl.

****

“I don’t know anything about shopping for girls.” Tommy said. “At least, not baby girls. Big girls though, I can buy for.” Tommy said as they passed by Victoria Secret.

“Vanessa was in charge of getting everything for Sammy, so I’m at a loss.” Vince shrugged.

“I haven’t bought baby clothes since the 1970’s. And I’m pretty sure I was drunk then.” Mick added. Nikki sighed. He should’ve just invited Slash or something to join him on this mall trip. He wanted to start buying clothes for the yet unnamed baby. He might have been going overboard with buying baby stuff here recently. Most people assumed that the mother would be the one going crazy. But not in (Y/n) and Nikki’s case. Nikki wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.

“So, any names yet?” Tommy asked as he looked at a display in the window at a music store. A small poster was hanging in the window, with a picture of him at his kit that said “Tommy Lee Uses Vater”. “Dudes, check me out!”

“Good thing we’re not visiting a music store in the 1980’s. Sober Tommy pointing out every picture of himself would get real old, real fast.” Mick grumbled.

“I should’ve just left you losers at home.” Nikki sighed. They headed into the baby store, looking extremely out of place. Vince had recently died his hair a deep red, Tommy looked like he had been pulled from the hip-hop block on VH1, Mick looked like an old man shopping for his grandchild, and Nikki was in all black with tattoos.

“Can...can I help you?” A young girl greeted them.

“My wife and I are having our first child, a baby girl, and I might be going a tiny bit overboard.” 

“Oh, congratulations, well we have a great selection of girl clothes over here,” she gushed and showed him all the latest clothes for baby girls. 

Nikki and the guys all looked at all the ruffles and pink around them. “Do you think she’s be mad if I dyed some of this black?” 

“I think there’s a store on the strip that has baby clothes,” Tommy told them.

“I guess we can try,” Nikki shook his head, “I’ll buy some of this just in case though. I don’t want her getting mad at me.” 

“Man, she is so laid back about this. Compared to Nessa pregnant, she’s pretty chill.” Vince told him.

“And her favorite color is black.” Mick shrugged.

“True,” Nikki nodded. “Then let’s go Crue!” 

****

“Look at this onesie!” Tommy called out. “It’s so cute!”

“Yeah, but her dad isn’t the drummer dumbass.” Vince said, smacking the back of his head. Everything in the store was rock based, and Nikki had already found a couple 

“Can I get it custom?” He asked. “My uncle is the best drummer in the world type of thing?” Vince found matching t-shirts for the twins. He wasn’t sure if Vanessa would actually put them on the kids, but they were cute.

“Hey, aren’t you those guys from Motley Crue?” A guy asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Nikki said, looking over at him.

“Dude! You guys were so awesome! I got laid for the first time when Home Sweet Home was playing.” He high fived Tommy then headed about his shopping. The guys looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

“Oh man this looks good,” Nikki said as he grabbed a onesie. It was a Motley Crue onesie, black with pink trim and the band's name in pink.

“Get it. I dare you.” Tommy laughed.

“You don’t have to dare me,” he laughed, “I’m getting it” 

“Baby Aphrodite is going to be the best dressed baby in all of LA.” Tommy laughed.

“Not naming my daughter after a Greek goddess. Especially not Aphrodite.” Nikki shook his head. “(Y/n) have a few ideas for names. But we’re not certain on anything until we meet her.”

“What? Are you thinking of something like Olive or something?” Vince asked with a laugh. Nikki stayed quiet. “Wait, really?”

“I said that we’ll know for sure when we see her.” Nikki told him again, grabbing another onesie. “But yes, Olive is on the list.”

“Olive Sixx.” Mick said as they bought the stuff and headed out.

“I didn’t say we had a great list. Just that we had a list.” Nikki pointed out. “It’s a work in progress but we still have some time.”

“Ok, dudes I’m starving let’s go eat.” Tommy smiled and clapped his hands together. 

“When are you not starving?” Mick asked. Nikki pulled out the little onesie and smiled, running his fingers on the fabric. He was going to be a dad, and he knew he was going to be a better parent than his ever were.

****

“I feel so fat.” (Y/n) groaned as she sat on the couch with Vanessa, watching the twins on the floor. “My feet are swollen, my ankles are the size of an elephant, I’m either sad, horny, or hungry. There’s no in between.”

“Welcome to pregnancy,” Vanessa smiled. “But you look gorgeous. And I bet Nikki can’t get his hands off you.” 

“He said that he’s already looking forward to more kids.” (Y/n) told her. “But I look awful. I don’t get where ya’ll are getting this gorgeous look from or whatever.”

Vanessa hugged her, “because you are drop dead gorgeous (Y/n) Sixx!” Vanessa looked to the twins and sighed as they crawled around the small space they made in the living room for them. “Nikki not able to get his hands off you should be proof of that.” 

“How are you and Vince doing?” (Y/n) asked. “Last I heard, you were convincing him to get snipped.”

“Well, I’m good with just two. Plus he has his two other kids so four kids for him should be good enough,” Vanessa sighed. “I just don’t want to risk anything bad happening.” 

“Nothing bads gonna happen.” (Y/n) rubbed her arms. “And, if you decide you want another set of twins later on, it can be reversed.” She teased Vanessa. She watched as Dean reached out and stole Sammy’s bow, making her cry and try to bite her brother. “Wow, you were right about that.”

“Terror twins! I told you.” Vanessa took the bow from Dean and fixed Sammy’s hair.

“The boys are going to drop a new album soon. I just hope the tour is after the baby comes.” (Y/n) sighed. “Could you imagine me being in labor and Nikki in Europe?”

“That would drive him crazy,” Vanessa laughed. “But aren’t you in charge of scheduling it? Since it’s the label you guys created?” 

“He’s not letting me do anything.” (Y/n) sighed. “I think the miscarriage from the 80’s still haunts him. He wants me to take it easy. I’m going stir crazy.”

“Talk to him hun,” Vanessa smiled. “I mean I can understand where he’s coming from but you guys are past the miscarriage point.” 

“I know we are, he knows we are, but he’s still scared.” (Y/n) told her. “He’ll still wake up in the middle of the night, pull me to him, and tell me he’s sorry. It’s been years Nessa.”

Before Vanessa could reply the guys came back with bags on their arms. Nikki walked up to (Y/n) and kissed her on her head. 

“How are you feeling?” he put the bags down. 

“I’m okay.” (Y/n) smiled. “Think I can do some work for the label soon?”

“As long as you don’t get stressed I think we’re ok?” he held on closely to her. 

“Nessa! I got some shirts for the twins.” Vince said excitedly. One was blue, one was pink. Both said “I’m cute, mom’s hot, dad’s lucky”. “What do you think?”

Vanessa smiled at him, “I love them and you’re still getting snipped,” she gave him a pat on his cheek before handing Dean to him. “Your son loves to make his sister cry, and your daughter loves to bite.” 

“Well, as long as it keeps the boys away, right my little man?” Vince asked, smiling at Dean. Dean gave Vince the biggest smile. Nikki pulled out the small camera (Y/n) had bought him when she found out she was pregnant and snapped a picture of him and Vince. The small camera came in handy when he was on the go.

“Someday we’ll have camera phones. That’s what the guy on TV said the other day. That soon, we’ll have really good cameras and computers in our pockets.” Tommy told them.

“Yeah, but nothing will beat the real thing.” Nikki laughed.

“So, when is the pregnancy photoshoot?” Vanessa asked. (Y/n) looked at Nikki. They hadn’t really thought of it, but (Y/n)’s mom had been bugging her about it so she could send pictures back to Greece. Nikki smiled at (Y/n) and rubbed her back.

“Well, maybe we could plan something out in the backyard with Jett and Ziggy.” He shrugged. “I know they’re just going to love their little sister.”

“But I look like a house.” (Y/n) groaned. “I don’t want anyone to see me like this. It’s bad enough you guys see me like this.”

“At least she’s not throwing stuff at him.” Vince mumbled under his breath.

Vanessa smacked him lightly, “honey, you look lovely! I can help you with hair and makeup.” 

“But…” (Y/n) sighed.

“No. It’s going to be great!” Tommy told her. “As long as there are clothes on in the photoshoot, I’ll be happy.”

“Yeah, I was going to do a naked photoshoot to send to your aunts in Greece.” Nikki sighed. “Seriously, where did all the brains go?”

“My little sister stole them.” Tommy said, not sure if he was insulting himself or complimenting her.

“You could always save the naked ones for your private collection,” Vanessa smiled. 

“Oh, I already have plenty of those.” Nikki teased.

“Gross!” Tommy called out. “I don’t need to think about that.”

****

(Y/n) sat on a bench, her hands resting on her belly while Nikki snapped the pictures. Ziggy and Jett had posed in a few, but a squirrel ran by and Nikki hadn’t been able to reel them back in. So (Y/n) was going solo for the rest of them.

“Are you sure you don’t want to be in them dad?” (Y/n) called out to Nikki. “I mean, it’s not just me that was involved in this!”

“I could set the timer,” Nikki said as he grabbed his tripod and began to line the shot. “Ok, so everything is set.” (Y/n) stood up so Nikki could run over and wrap his arms around her and place his hands on her belly. Once he got the time set, he did just that. (Y/n) leaned back against him as the camera went off.

“I bet you look very handsome in it.” (Y/n) said with a smile. 

“You look better,” he muttered as he kissed her as the camera went off again. They took a handful more pictures before Nikki went to develop them. (Y/n) lounged outside.

“Your daddy and I love you very much sweetheart.” (Y/n) whispered to her belly. “We can’t wait to meet you.” She rubbed small circles and smiled. She had never thought she would be this happy. She looked at the house with loving eyes. Soon, they would have a family there.

****

“Vanessa, my belly feels tight.” (Y/n) told her a few months later. They were out and about for the day while the boys did interviews and made their rounds. “And little miss thing is all over the place. It’s like she’s breakdancing or something.”

“She might be getting ready to come out,” Vanessa gave her a smile. 

“You think?” (Y/n) asked. “Nikki will be in a panic if I’m not with him when I go into labor. You know it as well as I do.” She laughed a little.

“Well she sin;t going to come out today, I hope,” Vanessa chuckled. “But it sounds like she’s getting herself in the position to come out.” 

“Dramatic, just like your daddy,” (Y/n) sighed. “Gotta make sure you make a big entrance and put on a show, right?” She rubbed at her belly. She looked at he stroller the twins were in. “Nessa, you’ve got to see this. Get the camera from my purse.” She told her. The twins were fast asleep holding hands.

Vanessa grabbed the camera and smiled as she took the picture, "I need to get a copy of this."

"Of course." (Y/n) smiled but then groaned.

“(Y/n)? Are you ok?” Vanessa rushed to her. “Maybe I should call Nikki.” 

"She’s mad about something." She rubbed her stomach. "I...maybe we should call. But he's on TV with the boys."

Vanessa pulled out her phone and called Nikki, “Damn it.” she cursed, “It’s going to voicemail.” 

"Leave a message and I'll just go on." (Y/n) gasped. "Little lady your daddy will be upset if you come before he gets here."

Vanessa left Nikki a message as she led (Y/n) back to the car, “I’m taking you to the hospital.” she said. “I think they should check you out in case you are in labor.” 

"Okay, not gonna argue." They got the twins in the car and headed towards the hospital.

****

"I heard a cell phone while we were on stage." Tommy checked his. "Wasn’t mine."

“It was mine,” Nikki sighed. “This is Vanessa’s number,” he put the phone to his ear. “She thinks (Y/n) is going into labor. I got to go.” NIkki rushed out of the studio before the guys could say a word. 

“Didn’t we come with him?” Vince looked at the guys. 

"Nikki wait!" Mick called out. "Your our ride!"

The guys all rushed after him and piled into the car. Nikki drove like a bat out of hell to get to the hospital. He tripped over himself as he ran to the nurses station gasping for air. 

“Wife… in… labor…. Friend… brought… where?” he gasped. 

"Nikki!" Vanessa called out. "She’s in being seen." Just then (y/n) came out.

"Guys?" (Y/n) asked.

Nikki rushed to her voice and went in side, “(Y/n) I’m here. Are you ok?” Nikki rushed to hold her hand. “Is little lady coming out?” 

"No not yet. she just is being a dramatic little girl." (Y/n) smiled. "Are you ok?"

"I… you…baby…" he tried to catch his breath. "I got scared I was going to miss it." 

"Guess she's running drills." (Y/n) laughed. 

“Once I get you home I’m going to have to come up with something so I don’t miss the real thing,” he smiled. 

"What if you're on stage or at another interview? It could be on the national news." (Y/n) laughed.

"Then everyone is going to know that little lady is here to rule the world," he caressed her cheek and kissed her. 

“So you’re okay?” Tommy asked, sounding a little worried. (Y/n) smiled.

“Yes Tommy. Honestly, just tired right now.” (Y/n) told her brother.

“Little lady wanted to keep us on our toes,” Nikki chuckled a bit. “She’s good, and I about had a panic attack.” 

“I’m sorry honey.” (Y/n) told him. “I’m ready to go take a nap. Do you have to go back anywhere?”

“Nope I think that was our last interview,” Nikki looked at the guys who gave him a thumbs up. 

“Good. Now which cute guy wants to take me home.” (Y/n) laughed, giving Nikki a smirk.

“Hey,” Nikki pinched her nose playfully. “Only cute guy taking you home is this guy!” 

“I said cute. Not extremely handsome.” She smiled and kissed him.

“Hey now. No kissing. Kissing leads to more babies once that one comes out.” Tommy laughed. “Go rest. Who knows when my niece is going to make her world debut.” 

“Come on sweet girl,” Nikki smiled. “Let’s get you home.” He led her out to the car. Vanessa kissed Vince.

“How much did he freak out?” She asked, looking at him and the other guys.

“He almost left us at the TV station after the interview,” Vince shrugged and smiled. “How did the kids do with you guys?” 

“(Y/n) has a picture she’s going to have Nikki print off for us. But the babies were asleep in their stroller holding hands.” Vanessa to him with a big smile. 

“I don’t know why, but I have a feeling that little lady is going to make her appearance at the most inconvenient time.” Mick told them with a shrug.

“Now that's what I want to see,” Tommy said as they all watched Nikki help (Y/n) into the car. “I kind of want to see him freak out when it actually happens… remind me to get the camcorder ready though.” 

“Oh, we won’t let him live that down.” Vince laughed.

“Wait, Nikki’s taking (Y/n) home. He was our ride.” Mick told Tommy. Mick and Tommy turned to look at Vince and Vanessa, giving them little pouts and puppy eyes.

“Come on you clowns,” Vanessa sighed. “But that means you’re on baby duty!” 

“Hehe, she said duty.” Tommy laughed. Vince handed him Dean. “What’s that smell?”

“That’d be the duty.” Vince laughed.

“WHAT?” Tommy smelled Dean and put him at arm's length. “Dude that is not funny! He smells like one of Nikki’s old pairs of underwear from the Theater of Pain tour!” 

“I don’t want to know how you know what the smells like.” Vanessa shook her head. “Give me my son, I’ll change him and you can walk home.” Tommy sighed and looked at Vince. He hadn’t really changed too many diapers, since Pamela did most of that.

“Come on drummer, I’ll show you how it’s done.” Mick grumbled, taking the diaper bag from Vanessa and leading him to the bathroom to help him change the baby.


	52. Chapter 52

Nikki held (Y/n) close as he slept soundly. His hand gentle along her baby bump. (Y/n)’s face scrunched up into pain and she let out a little groan. It wasn’t very loud, but Nikki picked up on it in a heartbeat. (Y/n) felt him move.

“Nikki?” She asked with a yawn.

“Ok, I’ll get the bag you get dressed, I’ll call Vanessa on the way to help with Ziggy and Jett,” Nikki stumbled to the closet and grabbed any pants and shirt he could reach for and put them on. 

“Nikki, I don’t think I’m in labor yet.” (Y/n) said. “The doctor gave me a list of signs so I know that if the pains get worse, I go to the hospital.”

“Huh?” Nikki looked at her dressed with the bag and ready to go. 

“Nikki, honey, you don’t have to dress like a girl anymore. The 80’s are over.” (Y/n) laughed. “And I’m fine. If the pain starts getting more frequent, we’ll go to the hospital.”

“What?” Nikki looked down and groaned, “at least I look hot,” he grumbled and began to put everything away. “Little lady is trying to get me to have grey hairs.” 

“That’s what hair dye is for!” (Y/n) teased. “Now come back to bed please. It’s cold and I’m lonely.”

Nikki yawned as he made his way back to his side of the bed and held (Y/n) close to him. His hand back on her bump. 

“Little lady,” he mumbled, “Daddy loves you but please stop freaking him out, ok?” 

****

“So, why does the great Tommy Lee want to spend the day with his sister?” (Y/n) asked with a laugh as they looked around the store, grabbing some things for the baby.

“OK, don’t tell Athena,” Tommy smiled at her. “I went to mom’s and looked at the baby pictures and got all emotional because along the way…” he sniffled a bit. “I realized that I haven’t made up for turning into an asshole.” 

"Tommy…" (y/n) hugged her brother. "I forgave you awhile ago for everything."

"Yeah," Tommy sighed. "I just want you to know that I am going to not only be the best uncle they're is…" he gave her a bright smile. "I'm also going to prank Nikki left and right."

"Oh God what do you have planned?" (Y/n) asked.

“Let’s just say it involves a very large inflatable swan that barely fits your pool and me naked,” Tommy laughed. “How have you been feeling? You look like you are about to pop.” 

"I feel like it. She keeps jabbing me like she wants out but my body says she’s not ready." (Y/n) groaned a little.

“Ok, that doesn’t sound good,” Tommy grabbed his watch and started timing. “Ok we just need to look out for the next one and see how far apart they are right?” 

"I don't think it’s labor Tommy. Just relax." She offered him a smile, rubbing her belly.

“Humor me,” he said as he looked at her, “Just tell me when the next one hits ok?” 

"Okay, okay." (Y/n) laughed. "You and Nikki, I swear."

“We are just looking out for you (Y/n),” Tommy smiled and stood when she winced. “Ok, that was five minutes. If it happens again i’m taking you to the hospital.” 

"I tell you, she's just kicking my bladder." (Y/n) told Tommy. 

“I am not taking any chances,” Tommy said as he paid the tab for their lunch and led (Y/n) to the car. “Nikki would kill me if I just sat back and did nothing (Y/n/n).” 

"Okay." She shook her head. About ten minutes later, little lady kicked again. (Y/n) tried to hide the wince.

“Ok,” Tommy breathed. “Doctor time, I am not taking any chances.” 

Tommy drove (Y/n) to the hospital as he called Nikki to meet them there. Nikki came running in while Tommy paced the waiting room. After a few hours, (Y/n) and Nikki came out. Nikki looked both relieved and sad, while (Y/n) just looked annoyed.

“Sorry,” Nikki looked at Tommy. “Little lady loves to keep us all on our toes.” 

“I’ll say,” Tommy breathed. “She’s just like her daddy… a drama queen,” Tommy laughed. 

“Says the man who spent more time looking like a girl in the 80’s than a boy.” Nikki laughed.

“Hey, when you got cheekbones this good, you gotta flaunt them with the right makeup.” Tommy laughed. (Y/n) smiled some.

“Just please, no more cornrows or whatever it was that you did last year.” (Y/n) teased him.

Nikki drove (Y/n) home that night and sighed. “I want her to come out already,” he placed his hands on (Y/n)’s bump. “You have to stop scaring daddy little lady, you’re either coming or we have to wait a bit, but you gotta make up your mind.” he laughed and kissed it. 

“She’s going to be trouble.” (Y/n) laughed. “I just have a feeling.”

****

A Few Nights Later

The boys were on stage. Vanessa had gotten a babysitter for the night, and her and (Y/n) were backstage, watching the boys perform. They were enjoying the music when (Y/n) felt something different than normal. She looked down and gasped.

“Uh, Nessa…” She said.

“Oh man our men look hot on stage!” Vanessa squealed. “Vince is voice just sends shivers down my spine.” 

“Nessa…” She said again.

“Yeah hun?” Vanessa was still looking out on stage. 

“VANESSA NEIL! MY WATER JUST BROKE!” (Y/n) screamed.

“HOLY SHIT!” she held on to (Y/n) when she doubled over in pain. “Hey!” she called to a tech. “Get a car, tell Nikki his wife is going into labor this is not a drill code baby! GO!” she said as she helped (Y/n) towards one of the exits. 

“Oh god, she’s coming and I’m not prepared. I haven’t prepared enough.” (Y/n) said, worried. “Vanessa, I’m going to be a horrible mom.”

“You are going to be an awesome mom sweetie,” Vanessa helped her into the car. “Just breath and hold on.” 

****

“Uh, Mr. Sixx sir, uh…” One of the techs said.

“Make it quick kid.” Nikki said, taking a drink of his water bottle before turning back to the other three.

“Sir, your wife is on the way to the hospital. Mrs. Neil said that it’s not a drill. Code baby.” The tech told him.

“Code baby,” he smiled and looked to the guys before the words hit him, “CODE BABY!” looking around frantically he tried to find his way to Andrew Kovac. “I need to go… need keys and car and…” 

“Go. I’ll tell the guys and we’ll bring out the opening act or something.” Andrew nodded as Nikki ran off. He whispered in Vince’s ear what was going on while Tommy and Mick just looked at each other.

“Looks like little lady is making her debut,” Vince said to Mick and Tommy before they were set to go on. “Bassist from the opening act is going to help us out.” 

“But, my niece is on her way!” Tommy yelled, not realizing the microphone was on. The crowd erupted into applause. “Oops…”

Vince and Mick laughed and looked out at the crowd. “Yeah Nikki is on his way to meet his baby.” Vince told the audience just before they started to play. 

Nikki made it to the hospital a minute after Vanessa had dropped (Y/n) off. He didn’t care that he was in full gear and makeup. He ran in, finding Vanessa waiting for him.

“Where…” He said, gasping for breath. He hadn’t run in stage clothes since he was chasing down Lars Ulrich to kick his ass.

“Come on, her water broke but she hasn’t started dilating yet,” Vanessa led him to the room that they had (Y/n) in. 

“Hey,” Nikki rushed to her side and kissed the top of her head, “What a way for her to make her debut huh?” 

“I think she wanted to get up on stage with you.” (Y/n) laughed a little. “Nikki, I’m going to be a horrible mom. I can’t do this.”

“Hey, hey,” he soothed running his fingers through her hair. “You are going to be amazing.” Nikki smiled. “If anyone had anything to worry about here sweet girl it’s me.” The doctor came in and examined her. (Y/n) held Nikki’s hand. They had went to all the birthing classes, she knew what to expect, yet she was still scared.

“Looks like you’re already dilated to five,” The doctor told her. “I’ll check back in about twenty minutes and see how fast you’re progressing.” (Y/n) nodded. “In the meantime, you can have some ice chips to help with dry mouth and throat.” (Y/n) nodded again and relaxed back against the bed. 

“Nikki, you want me to have Vanessa bring you a change of clothes?” (Y/n) looked up at him and smiled.

“It’s more rock and roll this way,” Nikki smiled. “Let’s welcome little lady into the world sweet girl.” (Y/n) kissed him gently. The doctor came back a little later to recheck her and look at all of the charts.

“So, how much longer?” (Y/n) asked, grimacing some.

“Almost there, you’re at about seven centimeters right now three more to go,” the doctor smiled at them before walking out. 

“Just squeeze my hand sweet girl,” Nikki kissed the top of (Y/n)’s head while holding on to her hand. “I’m right here for you.” 

“I hope I don’t mess this up.” She whispered. “What if she hates me?”

“No one could ever hate you,” Nikki kissed her lips. “I’m still surprised you don’t hate me.” he caressed her cheek. “Just breathe for me and before you know it we’re meeting her and loving her.” (Y/n) nodded and worked on her breathing.

“Wait, you left the concert. Where are the guys?” (Y/n) asked.

“Still rocking out,” Nikki chuckled. “It’s going to be ok, I’m not missing little lady’s birthday.” (Y/n) smiled and kissed his head. It was over an hour later, with the last three going by so slowly, before (Y/n) could push.

“Nikki…” (Y/n) whispered, fear in her voice. But he coached her through it, feeling her squeezing his hand tightly as he helped her breath and push.

Soon, cries echoed throughout the delivery room and the little baby was placed on her mom’s chest.

“Oh my god.” (Y/n) whispered. “Nikki…”

“She’s gorgeous,” Nikki gave her a teary smile. “She is beautiful just like my sweet girl.” his voice broke slightly. “Hey little lady,” he rasped. After a couple moments of laying with mom, she was taken to be cleaned up and placed in the nursery while (Y/n) was allowed to change and clean up. She rested her eyes for a bit while Nikki stood at the nursery window. Vanessa, Vince, Athena, Mick, and Tommy soon joined him.

“Where’s my niece?” Tommy asked, looking around.

“Right there,” Nikki pointed at her. The bassinet said ‘Baby Sixx’ and Nikki smiled at them. “She made a grand entrance man.” 

“How’s (Y/n) doing?” Mick asked, watching the sleeping baby.

“She’s resting,” Nikki smiled. “And man.. I am so proud of her she… I could never do what she did man.” 

“Well, I think you’re lacking a few necessary parts.” Vince joked. They all watched Baby Sixx.

“She doesn’t look like an Olive to me.” Tommy said, shaking his head.

“Or a Bertha,” Mick laughed. 

“Summer?” Nikki tilted his head, “Nah.”

“I was thinking Alice.” (Y/n)’s voice said. Everyone turned to see the mother standing there. 

“(Y/n),” Nikki walked to her, “you should be resting.” 

“I wanted to see my little girl.” (Y/n) rested against Nikki. “Once we get a good look at her, we’ll figure out a name.”

“Come here,” Nikki smiled as he held her close and led her to the window into the nursery. “There she is,” he smiled. “Our little lady.” 

“She is so beautiful.” (Y/n) whispered. “Our little lady.”

“Jessica Sixx,” Nikki rasped. “I think it should be Jessica Sixx.” 

“I think that’s perfect.” (Y/n) smiled. “Jessica Sixx.” She looked up at her husband with a smile on her face, never thinking that they would actually get this far.


	53. Chapter 53

 

**2005**

Nikki had dropped the kids off at Vanessa and Vince’s for a sleepover. (Y/n) was busy booking tour dates and working the behind the scenes. It gave Nikki the perfect time to set up what he wanted. He placed candles around the living room, and he placed the flowers he had bought her on the coffee table. He had sparkling cider ready to sip with her, and he had a guitar ready for the present he had for her. He heard her car in the driveway then.

“Nikki?” (Y/n) asked as she came into the house. “What’s all this?”

“Hey babe.” Nikki said, smiling at her.

“What’s going on?” She asked, watching him.

“Well, the kids are at the Neil’s, and I wanted to do something special.” He led her to the couch. “I messed up so many anniversarie and dates over the years (Y/n).” He sat next to her, guitar in his lap. “I was so fucked up when I met you, and it took you leaving to realize just how bad I was. I don’t ever want to be that man again.”

“Nikki…” (Y/n) whispered softly.

“This song was given to us by Simple Plan. I tweaked it some, and we recorded it, but I want you to hear it before the album comes out.” Nikki explained to her. (Y/n) smiled. She always loved to hear Nikki sing. He would tell her all the time that he wasn’t as good as Vince, so he wasn’t going to sing, but she always loved hearing him sing lullabies to the kids.

_I wake up to find myself_

_After all these years_

_And though all this time has gone_

_It still seems so unclear_

_'Cause there's no one else,_

_Since I found you_

_I know its been so hard_

_You should know_

_If I die tomorrow_

_As the minutes fade away_

_I can't remember_

_Have I said all I can say?_

_Your my everything_

_You make me feel so alive_

_If I die tomorrow_

_It brings out the worst in me_

_When your not around_

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_The silence seems so loud_

_'Cause there's no one else,_

_Since I found you_

_I know its been so hard_

_You should know_

_If I die tomorrow_

_As the minutes fade away_

_I can't remember_

_Have I said all I can say?_

_Your my everything_

_You make me feel so alive_

_If I die tomorrow_

_I spent all my life_

_Looking for our innocence_

_I've got nothing to lose_

_One thing to prove_

_I won't make the same mistakes_

_And now I know_

_That everything will be okay_

_If I die tomorrow_

_If I die tomorrow_

_As the minutes fade away_

_I can't remember_

_Have I said all I can say?_

_Your my everything_

_You make me feel so alive_

_Your my everything_

_You make me feel so alive_

_If I die tomorrow_

_If I die tomorrow_

“Nikki.” (Y/n) wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. “That was...I love it!”

“I love you so much.” Nikki whispered, setting the guitar aside so he could properly hold her better. “I don’t know where I’d be without you, but I don’t want to think about it.” He kissed her gently. “But we have the house to ourselves for the whole night. Why don’t I show you just how much I love you?”

*******************

**2006**

“Okay sweeties,” (Y/n) said, kissing on Jessica and her little brother Adam. “You’re going to have so much fun and Aunt Nessa and Uncle Vince’s, okay? Dean and Sammy are really excited to see you. I love you both so much.” She hugged them. Nikki came down the stairs and watched them. They had recently purchased a bigger house to accommodate their growing family. They had room for if they ended up having more kids, and Nikki could still have his studio and (Y/n) still had the office.

“MOM! Don’t go!” Adam said sadly as he held on to (Y/n). “I’m going to miss you!” 

“It’s just for a couple hours sweetie.” She hugged him. Where Jessica was more of a daddy’s girl, her brother loved spending time with mom.

“But it’s going to be long hours!” he whined. “I want to go with you! And I can get to see Dad play the bass!” 

“Sweetie, you watch your dad play all the time. And mommy has a very important meeting and you’d be so bored. It’s more fun at Aunt Nessa’s.” She told him. “And when we get home, we’ll go get something to eat wherever you and Jessica want.” She kissed his forehead.

“Okay,” he said with a defeated sigh. 

“Dad!” Jessica ran to Nikki and hugged him. Nikki smiled.

“Okay guys, are we ready to go?” (Y/n) asked, smiling at her husband.

“Let’s go family,”  Nikki smiled as they piled into the car to drive off to Vince’s. “Ok, remember don’t go crazy and mind your manners.” 

“Dad, you promise you’ll let me play one of your bass’s tonight?” Jessica looked at him. 

“Of course. I got the perfect one for you to try on.” He smiled. Jessica wanted to learn all kinds of instruments. Adam’s current fixation was the drums.

“YES!” she smiled as they pulled up at the house. 

“I wish I was with Uncle Tommy,” Adam grumbled. “Uncle Vince doesn’t even have drums!” (Y/n) sighed a little. She looked at the driveway of Vince and Vanessa’s and saw a familiar car.

“Adam, sweetie, you might be in luck.” (Y/n) said. “Uncle Tommy’s car is here too!” She saw Adam’s eyes light up.

“YES!” Adam  rushed out of the car followed by Jessica.

“Someone’s excited.” (Y/n) told Nikki as they made their way inside. Nikki had band rehearsal with his new band, and (Y/n) and him were meeting with a man they had been working on creating a label with in partnership with Motley Records. And Nikki had a publisher he was working with on a new book, after seeing how successful The Dirt had been just a few years prior. He was scared that (Y/n) would be upset with the nature of this new book, but she was fully supportive.

“Ok guys, we got to go, don’t light anything on fire,” Nikki hugged his kids and smiled. 

“Call me if they cause you any trouble Nessa!” (Y/n) called out. Tommy and Vince came from Vince’s studio. “And by they, I mean your husband and my brother!”

“Hey!” Vince cried. 

“Hey! It’s my favorite niece and nephew!” Tommy laughed as he hugged Jessica and Adam. 

“Uncle Tommy! Do you have your drums?” Adam asked excitedly. While Tommy distracted them, (Y/n) and Nikki snuck out and headed towards where (Y/n) was going to be meeting with Allen Kovac.

“Our kids are so cute.” (Y/n) laughed as she held Nikki’s hand.

“They are just like their mother and I love it,” Nikki led her to the car as they drove off towards their meeting. 

“Are you excited about everything today?” (Y/n) asked. “I mean, you’re one step closer to publishing your book. I just hope people aren’t going to see me as a huge bitch or something.”

“I think they’ll wonder why you’re still with me,” Nikki ran his hand across his face. “It was a dark time (Y/n), for both of us. But look at us now,” he smiled 

“I love you Nikki.” She smiled at him as he parked at the restaurant. They had talked with Allen a few times over the past year or so. He had brought up the idea of creating a new label for alternative acts that are considered too edgy for mainstream labels. And when the idea of bringing Motley Crue on board was brought up, he had insured them that Motley Records would keep the rights to anything they make. Nikki looked at (Y/n) as they heard the sales pitch. 

“What do you think?” He looked at her. “My wife stays on as manager though. I don’t want anyone else to produce or manage us beside (Y/n) and Adam.” 

“Of course.” Allen told them. “I have been looking at (Y/n)’s history. You’re very impressive.”

“Thanks.” (Y/n) smiled and glanced over at Nikki.

“I have one other group that is ready to sign on. They have been turned down by several labels in Los Angeles. And if Motley Crue decides to use the label as the distributor, we will welcome you with open arms.” He looked at the Sixx’s. “What do you guys say?”

“Well, you got yourself a producer.” (Y/n) smiled. “As for Motley Crue, he’ll have to talk to the other guys.”

“Once I talk to them and we iron everything out we will let (Y/n) know and she will let you guys know.” Nikki gave her hand a squeeze. 

“Sounds great! Can’t wait to hear from you!” Allen shook their hands after lunch was finished.

“Oh man this is exciting!” Nikki hugged her as they left the restaurant. “To be with a label again I mean… we get to help others get noticed!” 

“Well, there’s something else.” She said softly. “I was going to wait until tonight, but with all the excitement.” She smiled at him. “Three is a good number, right?”

“Well, I guess three is a good number,” Nikki shrugged not understanding her meaning. “Depends on what we’re talking about.” 

“What about three kids?” She asked, biting her lip. “Like, what if I told you that I took a pregnancy test last night while you were at your meeting and we’re going to have our third kid?”

“You mean…” Nikki pulled her close and kissed her deeply. “Three is an awesome number!” he led her to the car and smiled. “We can make a small stop at the house right?” 

“Yeah. What for?” (Y/n) asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Going to make you scream and I think our house is a nice place to do it in,” Nikki smirked. 

“Are we really going to have sex every time I get pregnant?” She laughed. “It’s like you’re trying to line it up to keep me pregnant all the time.” She teased.

“Sweet girl, that is not it at all,” he drove them back home. “I just want to show you how much I love you and in all honesty,” his hands caressed her thigh, “I can’t get enough of you.” 

"Mmmm." She moaned softly. "I'm glad."

Nikki rushed through the door and closed it quickly. “Ok, we can start now and work our way to the bed or…” he pulled her to him and pinned her to the door. “We can try and revisit some fun times.” 

"Let's do some revisiting." (Y/n) whispered.

“Fuck,” Nikki smiled against her skin as he peeled off her clothes. Her naked body against the door as he kneeled and licked a stripe against her folds. Her leg draped over his shoulder for easier access. “Mmmm, wish I could do it like this everyday,” he muttered before sucking on her clit. 

“Maybe once the kids are in school.” She moaned, pressing back against it. “I’m glad you remember this.” She raked her fingers through his hair.

“I loved doing this,” he murmured. “Minus the blow, I loved the way you came undone against the door sweet girl.” 

“Nikki.” (Y/n) moaned.

Nikki pressed his fingers inside her curling them as he slurped and sucked on her clit. He felt himself get hard as her moans reached his ears. And when she pulled at his fair, it sealed the deal. He had to be inside her before he exploded in his jeans.

“Nikki, please.” (Y/n) moaned.

Putting her leg down he stood up and removed his own clothes. His lips finding hers in a heated kiss, as he lifted her up and pushed her against the door before sinking her down on him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he pulled her flush against him. It was so much better this time, without the drugs getting in the way. (Y/n) wanted to spend as many moments with sober Nikki as she could, feeling the love for each other.

Snaking his hand between them he pressed circles onto her clit as he pumped into her, “you feel so good sweet girl.” 

“You feel even better silly boy.” She placed as kiss on the tattoo that said that. He kept it near his heart, mixed with all the other tattoos.

“Love you,” he breathed as he captured her lips with his all the while he felt close to his release. 

“Cum for me Nikki,” (Y/n) moaned as she started to clamp down around him.

That was all he needed to spill into her as she came on him. The feel of her driving him wild as he put her down gently on the floor. “That was amazing.” 

“We could do that a million times and I’ll never get tired of it.” She kissed him sweetly. “But you gotta get to the meeting with your publisher and rehearsal with the new band.” She pouted a little. 

“You could always come with me and we can find other places to have fun in,” Nikki kissed her deeply as his fingers found her hot core once again. “One more for the road sweet girl.” he muttered as he pumped his fingers into her. 

“If you can get hard again, I’ll ride you on the couch.” She moaned, stroking him as he fingered her.

“Challenge accepted sweet girl,” he moaned as he led her to the couch. He continued to pump his fingers into her as she stroked him. His hips bucked at the feel of her fingers. “Fuck.” 

“Why don’t I help with that?” She pulled back so his fingers weren’t in her, and got on her knees between his legs, slowly licking the tip, tasting herself mixed with him.

“Shit ,” Nikki threw his head back as her tongue swirled around his tip. “Sweet girl you drive me wild.” he moaned as his fingers raked through her hair. She took him into her mouth, bobbing her head and looking up at him with those beautiful eyes. His amazing, sweet girl. Nikki bucked his hips as she took him all in he could feel her tongue swirling around him. “Fuck,” he moaned as he twitched inside her mouth. She hallowed her cheeks for a moment before pulling off of him and climbing into his lap.

“Slow and sweet, or fast?” She asked.

Nikki kissed her deeply, “Ladies choice,” he murmured his tongue exploring her mouth. 

“I want to make it last, but you do have a meeting.” She sunk down onto him and kissed him deeply. “We keep this up and we’ll end up with more kids.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” he smiled as he thrust into her. “Besides, I wish I could just leave the kids with Vince or Tommy and just take you all over this house.” he gave a grunt as she sank down on him again. Her hips bouncing on his. 

“We haven’t done that yet at this one.” She moaned, holding on to him as she rode him. “Every other house we’ve lived in together we’ve done that in.”

“Well we could always see if Tommy wants to take the kids for a weekend or two to let us bless every room in this house,” Nikki moaned. “You feel so good sweet girl,” he kissed the tattoo on her chest that said her nickname. She looked into his eyes as she continued to ride him, kissing him deeply before starting to speed up. The need to cum was starting to be a little overwhelming. 

Nikki placed his thumb on her clit pressing circles along it as he took a nippl into his mouth suclking on it. He moaned as he moved with her hips, she bounded furiously on him and he could feel himself twitch inside her. 

“Nikki.” She breathed. “Please. I’m close!”

“Cum for me sweet girl,” he sucked on her neck as he thrust into her his thumb circling her clit furiously. “I’m close (Y/n).” 

“Nikki!” She cried out as tightened around him yet again, closing her eyes.

“Fuck yes,” he let out a strangled cry as he filled her up again. She rested her forehead against his.

“If I end up having twins this time, I’m blaming you.” (Y/n) teased.

Nikki laughed, “we have a big enough house,” he kissed her deeply. “I love this. This is good.” 

“I love it too.” She kissed him. “You better get going before the publisher gets mad. And before James and Ashba decide that you’re more trouble than your worth.” She winked at him. She slowly got up.

Nikki let out a whine and chuckled. “Ok tonight when the kids are in bed, we can try and keep you from screaming.” Nikki reached over and smacked her ass. 

“I dunno Mr. Sixx. I think you’re pretty loud.” She headed towards the shower. “I’m going to go shower and pick up the kids. I’ll miss you.” she blew him a kiss.

“Hey, you’re the loud one,” he called after her. With a groan he got dressed quickly and made his way to his meetings. 

*****

_A Few Days Later_

“Okay boys,” (Y/n) said, sitting at her desk. Jessica was in her room playing with her Barbie’s, and Adam was occupying himself with Dean by harassing Sammy with worms from the garden. “I am working with Allen Kovac to form a new label. We would like to extend the invitation to you to come on board. Motley Records will still exist. You’ll still keep your masters. We’ll be more of just your distributor and touring agent. I already have two bands signed to me; Buckcherry and this new band called Sixx:A.M.” She smirked a little.

“Dude!” Tommy smiled, “Does that mean you can produce us too?” he smiled at her. 

“Yes. That means after all these years, and a few stolen song lyrics later, I can produce you.” She laughed. “Unfortunately, I was not able to get any of the solo master from your other labels. So you don’t own them.” She shrugged.

“That’s ok,” Tommy said and hugged her. 

“Wait you said Sixx:A.M.?” Mick looked at Nikki. 

“Yes I did. They are this really cool new band. They’re bass player is really cool. I dig his green eyes.” She smiled over at Nikki. “They just need a label to release the soundtrack to go along with this new book.”

“Where do we sign,” Vince smiled. “This has been a long time coming.” 

“I told Allen I would talk to you guys about it. I’ll get the paperwork drawn up.” (Y/n) said with a smile. “It’ll be nice so I can plan your tour around my due date.”

“Your...wait what?” Tommy asked.

Nikki had slowly made his way to the door unsure about Tommy’s reaction. “I already signed and I have a thing,” he pointed to the door and turned to open it. 

“Did your grandpa seriously not tell you what condoms are?” Tommy asked. “How many kids are you going to have?!”

“We talked about five.” (Y/n) laughed. “So we still have a few to go.”

“What can I say I love your sister man,” Nikki smiled. “Besides, you get to be number one uncle!” Nikki smiled. 

“Hey!” Vince and Mick called out, making (Y/n) laugh.

“Okay boys, I need to get the paperwork drawn up.” She looked out the window. “And Dean and Adam just poured sand on Sammy’s head.”

“DEAN NEIL YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!, Nine years old and acting like a five year old,” Vanessa growled. “You are not going to have your part of the birthday party if you keep terrorizing your sister!” 

“She started it!” Dean told his mom.

“Did not!” Sammy pouted. She was tired of her brother thinking he could be mean to her just because he was a little bit older than her. 

“Vince, you might want to go help your wife.” (Y/n) laughed. “Nikki’s going to get Adam as we speak.”

“I swear that kid man,” Vince sighed as he shook his head. “Dean what have I told you about being nice to your sister?” 

“Make sure I’m nice when mom’s looking?” Dean asked with a shrug.

“That is not what I told you Dean,” Vince looked at Vanessa, “I swear I did not tell him that.” 

“Dean Neil,” Vanessa glared at her son and got very close to his face. “You either start treating your sister nicely or I’m going to make sure she gets her revenge on you.” she looked back to Samantha. “She’s been taking very special classes.” 

“Classes? What classes?” Dean asked. Vince looked from his wife to his son and shrugged. Nikki grabbed Adam’s hand and pulled him inside the house.

“Sam,” Vanessa smiled sweetly at her daughter. “Show him.”  Vanessa had enrolled Samantha in martial arts classes ranging from karate to Jiu-Jitsu. She had climbed her way up the ranks slowly getting her colored belts. Vanessa watched as Samantha smiled at Dean before taking him down and putting him in an armbar. 

“Ah!!!” Dean screamed. “Dad! Help!”

“Where the hell did she learn that?” Vince asked, impressed.

“I’ve been taking her to self defense classes,” Vanessa smiled. “Told her if he kept on being mean she could show him what she learned.” 

“I’m sorry!” Dean called out. “Let me go!” Samantha looked at Vanessa, who nodded. She let go of her brother and walked over to stand by their mom.

“Next time,” Vanessa looked to Dean, “I’m going to let her break your arm off. So you are supposed to be protecting your sister. Well I have good news. She doesn’t need it. Come on Sammy,” Vanessa placed her arm around her daughter before stopping to turn to Vince. “By the way,” she looked at her boys. “I enrolled in those classes too.” 

“That’s my girl.” Vince said, smirking.

Meanwhile, Nikki was staring at his son.

“Are you going to tell mom what I did?” Adam asked, kicking his legs from the seat where he was sitting.

“I don’t know,” he knelt down and looked at his son in the eye. “Did you think it was nice to pour sand on someone?” 

“No. But Dean told me to do it.” Adam said. “He’s cool and I want to be cool like him.”

“Son,” Nikki put a gentle hand on his son. “Did you see what Samantha did to Dean because he thought he was being cool?” 

“Yeah.” Adam nodded. (Y/n) stood at the top of the stairs, listening.

“That’s what happens when you think something is cool,” he breathed. “Sometimes, life will tell us something is cool. But, if it hurts the people we love then really it’s lame.” (Y/n) smiled and made her way into the living room as Nikki finished up with Adam and sent him to his room.

“That’s great advice babe.” (Y/n) said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Is that what you told yourself back in ‘87?”

“Yeah, been telling myself that ever since,” he grabbed an apple and took a bite. 

“I’m really surprised a fan hasn’t asked why you eat so many apples.” (Y/n) smiled. “But at least they’re healthy.”

“Hey I did trade heroine for apple,” Nikki gave her a smile before he took another bite. 

“And I’m glad you did.” She laughed. She kissed him and whispered in his ear. “Why do you think I’ve been wearing that green apple perfume.” She smirked and walked away.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this monster of a fic!

December 31, 2015

“Motley Crue! Motley Crue!” The crowds could be heard loud and clear throughout the Staples Center. Nikki finished putting on his makeup, inspired by his son Ashton, who painted Nikki’s face while he was sleeping. He smiled in the mirror at his look when there was a knock at the door. Nikki answered it, smiling.

“Hey, my friends ditched me. Can I get a ride?” (Y/n) laughed, holding the youngest, Josephine (AKA Jo) , in her arms, her belly round with their fifth.

“Wanna eat before I drop you off? I’m sure you’re hungry and I’m hungry… two hungry people....” Nikki smiled at her using the same line from when they first met. 

“I know a good diner.” (Y/n) laughed. She kissed Nikki. “Sorry we’re late. Parkings a nightmare and Jo decided to get sick in the car, so I had to change her clothes.” She looked around. “And the other three are visiting their other uncles.”

Nikki kissed her again before he took Jo in his arms and tickled her. “Young lady are you ok?” he asked her. She just laughed.

“She doesn’t like cars.” (Y/n) shook her head. “Or, she doesn’t like my car. The big limos daddy rides in she loves.” (Y/n) laughed. Jessica, Adam, and Ashton made their way into the dressing room then, each giving their dad a hug. “These three decided that they don’t need headphones this time for the concert. But little Jo here does.” 

“No problem,” Nikki smiled at his family. “Lets get Jojo some headphones,” he smiled. After a few minutes, (Y/n) sighed.

“Okay kids, tell dad good luck.” (Y/n) said. “We’ll be seeing you after the concert is over honey.” Each of the kids said bye to Nikki, even Jo, who waved bye. (Y/n) went to follow them out when Nikki snagged her.

“I love you sweet girl,” he said kissing her deeply. 

“I love you too silly boy.” (Y/n) smiled before heading out with the kids, meeting Vanessa, Dean, and Sammy backstage. Soon, the boys came out of their dressing rooms one by one. Tommy patted his brother-in-law on the shoulder.

“Let’s kick some fucking ass my dudes.” Tommy said with a smile on his face. Their families came into view then. Mick’s kids had flown out for the show, and even Brandon and Dylan had come by for the performance. They made their way to the stairs leading up to the stage, and Nikki turned back to look at (Y/n) with the kids. For a second, it was 1983, and she was standing in the crowd at the Whiskey, wearing an Aerosmith t-shirt, watching the man who would change her life. And he was a boy with too many demons who fell in love too hard, too fast for her.

“Knock ‘em dead Nikki Sixx.” (Y/n) smiled at him. “We’ll be right here waiting for you.”

 

The End


End file.
